New Folder
by Senyor Fier Mensheir
Summary: At 5-yrs-old Harry met someone, which started a chain reaction of events, twists, turns, and pizza. Note 0: You might want to read my other stories first. Warning: Powerful!Harry. More info within.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing/Naruto. I also DO NOT own Disney or Star Wars. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: I'm not all that good when it comes to writing accents.

Note 3: Originally I had challenged myself to write a 100k word chapter...(continued in italics at the end of the chapter)

Promotional Sentence 1: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want a dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

Promotional Sentence 2: I would suggest reading Tigerman's "Portus" (One-shot) and "RuneMaster" (novel length), they're both great fics, especially "Portus". (mail me if you want me to advertise your fanfic)

"*"

"*"

**New Folder**

"*"

_**chapter one**_

"*"

"*"

To get out of his relatives hair and care, Harry James Potter, decided that at ten years old, it was time for him to start supporting himself. He was a bright child, more on the prodigious side too, he had photographic memory and remembered everything he had every seen, heard, smelt, tasted, and felt. In short he had a perfect memory, and with it, he had to, at an early age, learn how to better organize his mind to better rifle through the stored knowledge he had within his head. It was a unique ability which he seemed to have stumbled upon by accident when he was around five years old.

Of course by stumbled upon, he had actually been running away from Dudley around the school that he and his cousin studied at. He didn't notice it at first, but he memorized the route that he had taken when he was running away, he also noted where was the best route to take to get as fast and far away as possible from the brute of a boy. The stumbled part came when he tripped on someone's foot, a foot that had never been in the way before.

The foot belonged to a rather old looking man who was dressed up as a janitor of the school, but Harry knew that he had never seen such a old man at the school before, he had even actually seen the employees registry of the school, the one with all the pictures of the employees as he didn't want to get in trouble for not knowing someone's name or something like that. How he had managed to even see the registry was still a mystery to him, but he recalled that his parents were able to do some strange, to him, things back when they were alive.

On the old man's name tag it read 'Alex', and the man smiled down on him as he helped him up to his feet, and shoved him in the door behind him just before Dudley rushed past. Harry had been pulled out after his cousin was out of sight. The old man then informed Harry that he had been observing him for some time now, and that he was not that surprised when Harry had tripped on his foot, as the man had known that Harry had been running through memory. It had taken many countless chases before Harry had managed to figure out the fastest route to getting him out of harm's way, and every time that the child had run he had passed by where they were speaking that day.

Harry was puzzled as to why the old man was telling him such things, and was puzzled as to how the man knew about what he was thinking, and what exactly he was doing. He also wondered what the man had been doing in the school even though he did not work there, and Harry also knew of the possibility that the man was after more than a few words.

The man reassured Harry that he had no ill intentions toward the child, and that he was only intent on informing him of his potential. Harry was a prodigy, one very close to being a savant, but had enough mental faculties to not be as mentally challenged as one. The man had gone so far as to inform Harry about the reasons behind some of the strange happenings and circumstances that surrounded the boy, and went so far as to demonstrate some form of the impossible to most adult, but to a child was something that they dearly hoped was real and indeed possible. Of course, Alex's demonstration was unlike what modern day practitioners were supposed to have been able to perform, but it did have the desired effect on Harry's belief that magic did indeed exist, and that there was no limit as to how it was performed and what it could be used to accomplish. Magic was real, and next to nothing was impossible. But he was also warned not to go about advertising his abilities as they made him unique and special. Alex also explained a bit of what karma was to him.

Before the two parted ways, Alex touched a glowing finger to Harry's forehead, specifically his scar, and Harry felt a searing pain course through his very Being for what seemed to have lasted for days, weeks, months, and years, while in truth it only lasted for a mere second. As soon as Alex's skin lost contact with Harry's the pain disappeared. He did apologize immediately afterward, explaining that there was something really bad in the scar that needed to be removed. He also explained that he had implanted knowledge for Harry to access, study, and practice, on his own free time, and to believe that he wouldn't be caught. He was told to think of himself as some sort of really young secret agent.

Alex left Harry with a thirst for knowledge and inspiration for his imagination when he said, "Knowledge is power, and there is no such thing as too much knowledge."

It was after that meeting that Harry began to walk the path of a scholar, amassing, consuming, and absorbing knowledge as fast as he could get his hands on them. He did not showcase his talents in class during the passage of time, but he did get just enough for his teachers to get suspicious that he was not giving everything his all. He had eventually been approached by his teachers about his lack of drive, and he had simply said that grades didn't really matter, all that mattered was that he passed, and it wasn't like his relatives would care so long as his cousin got a higher grade than he did, even if it was by one single point.

He had at one point been tricked into taking an aptitude and IQ test, which was how his teachers had found out how much of a child prodigy he was, as well as how phenomenal his IQ was. It was only due to the disbelief of his relatives of his intelligence, that the educators were unable to move Harry up a level or more.

He preferred to stay amongst his peers anyway, even though due to his rate of consumption of library books he was well beyond their years in knowledge. He still wanted to have some friends his age, and even though he knew of the rather impossibility of that happening with his cousin around. That didn't mean that he was not willing to try, even though deep down, he knew that it would slightly be in vain, as there was also the factor of his love for spending time in the library.

When he was finished consuming the books in the library, even the ones in the reference and teacher's section, he had been forwarded and even written a reference for the local public library, which was where he eventually applied for a part-time job at so that he could be close to the sources of knowledge he so loved. While not an advertised know-it-all, he did know a lot, he just chose not to flaunt his knowledge. As for how he actually managed to get a part-time job as a librarian, he had not forgotten about magic, his own brand of the stuff which he had decided to call what he could do after he had accidentally chanced upon pathetic and lazy modern wizard, though Mundungus Fletcher was probably the worse case scenario that Harry had to have encountered, but the man, if he could even be called that, was a prime example of what each and every modern magical human was like underneath all of their pride.

With his magic he made himself look old enough to have a part time job, something which he had learned about when a librarian had shown him the part of the library that held the law books thinking that a child wouldn't really find such things so interesting when he found out that there were no pictures and there were words that even most of the library staff had a hard time understanding themselves. Harry didn't even have a problem to the astonishment of the librarian and had been asked whether or not his parents were lawyers since he could understand the jargon used in the books.

While he used all manner of books to sate his thirst for knowledge, he used story books, mostly of fantasy, to sate his hunger for imagination. The non-magical world's version of magic and magical books was even more informative and imaginative than any of the things that Harry had encountered that one time that he had accidentally ventured into the magical world, the part of it which was located near his local public library, in fact it was located within the library itself. The magic books read more like science books, with theories and whatnot, uninteresting when it came to application of magic, but knowledge all the same. So Harry consumed it all.

While he may not have understood all he read, he understood that once he meditated time flowed differently in his mind, which allowed him to go over all of the information that he had managed to stock up on, and thus eventually gained an understanding of all the things he had read, seen, heard, felt, tasted, and smelt.

He was a walking and talking dictionary, encyclopedia, and thesaurus, all rolled into one. There had been a few older scholars that had accidentally stumbled upon him, in his slightly older form, that had thought that the younger generation did not give that much importance to the quest for knowledge, or to academics in general. These men were quite shocked and delighted when they found a kindred soul in such a young body, more so when Harry revealed that he was far younger than he looked when the topic of discussion reached what was considered as impossible and truly impossible, religion and magic were the first things when it came to that.

All these friends promised to keep his gifts a secret, as they didn't want to lose the friendship they had gained with one so young and yet had a thirst for knowledge as unquenchable as any thirst for adventure that the explorers of old were so known for. Some had gone so far as to offer recommendations for him should he ever decide to go to college early, there were many benefits for someone of such a young age to obtain a degree in any field, of course there were also some downsides, but to the old men they were worth it. But they left the final decision to their young friend that wished anonymity it seemed.

He loved his life in the library which he went to after school, actually he really didn't need to attend school after his tenth birthday, he didn't even really need to live with his relatives, but since he knew that there was someone more or less out to get him, he chose to remain within familiar surroundings before venturing forth in search for whatever his parents must have left him as he recalled that his parents had talked about their wills in case they perished in the war they were in, he just happened to have been in the same room with them when they were talking about it at the time.

He knew that he was placed with his non-magical relatives for a reason, as well as who it was that did indeed place them there. It was an old man that went by the name Albus, a name which he was very much familiar with as his parents had spoken about him a number of times when they were alive while he, Harry, was in the room with them being a baby and all at the time didn't really concern his parents about the sensitive information they shared or discussed with one another.

While he did not actively seek out what was rightfully his, he did seek out as much information about the other world he was very much a part of during his free time. On his day offs, he sometimes would invite one of his friends to accompany him, to quench their curiosity, as well as to not make him stand out too much, his scar may have faded away unless one looked closely, but he didn't need someone to recognize him for some other reason, or even simply suspect who he was.

He knew about his fame, his celebrity status, as well as his political power, a power which apparently no other ten year old ever held, and whoever it was, Albus, that claimed to be his protector, guardian, or representative held that power. It would be easy to regain that power from such an old man, an old veteran in the chess game called life, but at the same time Harry was still not sure whether or not he wanted to get it just yet. There was still much of the magical world that he was unfamiliar with, and thus he didn't need more on his plate before he was sufficiently ready to deal with any of the other things that could fill up the scheduled life he led.

A month or two before his eleventh birthday, Harry encountered a rather odd Asian man in his library. The man looked to be in his early thirties, he was in full business attire, and had asked the librarian at the front desk for him. A not so odd request given the sheer number of older people that insisted on speaking with Harry.

This Asian man had brought with him a briefcase, what was inside actually interested Harry, as one of the things he had come to enjoy was comics, many of the things found in them were very informative and inspirational when it came to ideas for magical feats, or simply for research for the future possibilities of technology.

The man had introduced himself as Kyonshi, he claimed to have had some words with a man who at one point in time posed as a janitor who went by the name of Alex. He had become interested in Harry after the chat and decided to aid Harry in acquiring some more talents, abilities, and skills, which could help him in the future, as well as turn him into a force to be reckoned with, or simply more so than now.

Before handing over the comics, free of charge, Kyonshi, like Alex, had touched Harry's forehead right where the scar was formerly a fixture of, and implanted the mastery of several languages, along with forged experience of its use. The languages implanted were Mandarin along with two Chinese dialects, Korean, Japanese along with the different ways it was written, Filipino, and a few European languages, the most prominent of which being Latin itself, the primary magical language of Europe.

The European languages were given to Harry as a bonus, while Latin could be used in the magical world, and the Asian languages were for reading the comics in their raw and untranslated form, a feat which few people were able to do, compared to all those that read the translated versions of them.

There were several comics that Kyonshi had decided to hand over to Harry, a number of which had yet to actually be published in the world, and Harry had to promise that he would not show anyone his copies until he was sure that they were available to the rest of the public as well before he did. Some of the titles of the comics included Bleach, Naruto, Hellsing, Fairy Tail, and one of his personal unalterable favorites Pugad Baboy, to name a few. There were enough comics fill a small library, all of which were contained the briefcase that came with them. He also supplied Harry with Marvel and DC comics, with copies to spare just in case he decided, in the future, to in a way spread the wealth, although there were more Marvel comics in the second briefcase that appeared out of thin air than DC. Kyonshi was very much a fan of Manga and Marvel.

After telling Harry that he expected great things from the young man, Kyonshi departed from the library the same way he had arrived. Through the front doors with nary a word to the librarian that had pointed him in the direction of Harry. He simply left after telling Harry what he expected, preempting a certain wand maker in being the first to say such a thing directly to the young lad.

After that meeting at the library, as Harry was on his way back to Number 4 Privet Drive he met another stranger, this one was someone, Harry suspected that Alex and Kyonshi weren't really as they appeared to be, who looked to be about fourteen years old. The teen that stopped Harry on his way home while taking a short visit to the park had grabbed him, introduced himself as Har, and shoved a golden seed into Harry's mouth and did something to force Harry to swallow it. There was no forehead touching this time, or farewell words, Har simply kicked Harry in the arse, in the direction of another fourteen year old.

This next fourteen year old had a rather blank look on his face and wore a business suit. His cold emotionless eyes bore their way into Harry's soul or so he thought. The teen then monotonously introduced himself as the Devil as he didn't really have any other alias to go by unlike the previous teen. Before Harry could say anything or even move for that matter, the Devil pulled out a Desert Eagle, pressed the gun against Harry's forehead, and swiftly pulled the trigger.

It wasn't really all that surprising that Harry did not die. As soon as the bullet entered Harry's skull it released what magic the Devil had placed within the bullet into Harry, merging with the boy's magic, and adding a few more abilities to the child's arsenal, these ones more 'evil' so to speak than any of the other things he could do. As the bullet exited the young lad's skull, the exit wound just like the entry wound sealed themselves up and made it so that it was impossible to tell that Harry had been shot in the first place.

Once the gift had been given, Harry was roundhouse kicked by the Devil, and flew the rest of the way home via roundhouse kick, bouncing on the ground a few times, giving him a lot of wounds that simply healed seconds after opening.

The surprise encounters with strangers that wanted to talk to him, give him gifts, special abilities, and the like did not end that day. There were seven more strangers that decided to impart their knowledge on the child, a child whose original prophecy no longer applied due to the tampering of forces beyond anyone's control, save for themselves, and the one that created them whoever that was.

A week before his eleventh birthday, Harry was kicked into a side alley somewhere in London after his uncle dropped him off near the train station in the hopes that Harry never made it back to Privet Drive. The kick was delivered by a man who introduced himself as TenMaster, a weird name for a weird person, since normal people didn't just kick ten year olds into side alleys just to get their attention.

TenMaster had informed Harry that if he, Harry, needed anything he could simply contact him, TenMasters, using a scroll he handed over to Harry, along with instructions on its use. There were also lists of things which could and would not be provided even if they were ordered and in some cases paid for or purchased by Harry from TenMasters. One such commodity which was unavailable were parents, or any dead relatives that Harry might think of. It was a reasonable limitation, since he didn't really want to meddle all that much with the spirits and souls of the and most especially his dearly departed.

After speaking with Harry, while kicking him in the groin multiple times as he knew that Harry could regenerate that part of his body even if a permanent castration curse was used on him, of course his advanced regenerative and healing ability nullified the permanent part of the curse, TenMasters simply vanished into thin air, leaving Harry to vainly try to get the pain to go away.

Lucky for the little lad, his next strange visitor arrived in the nick of time to stop Harry from actually and consciously cutting his jewels off. This new arrival wore a fishnet muscle shirt, dark green cargo pants, and an eye patch. He healed Harry of his injuries as well as nullified the pain using a green energy which surrounded the man's hands when he traced Harry's injuries. He introduced himself as Power, he explained that it was a mere translation of his other name, his other alias, well it was more of a translation of the name he had chosen for himself.

Within the span of the remainder of the day, Power, enlightened and taught Harry of how to heal with his magic, instead of a special brand of energy that in some cases and ways acted like magic, but magic was in a way more potent or powerful and easier to use. The boy could automatically heal himself, or rather he automatically got healed from any injury even things that should have normally been killed him already, an example being shot in the head at point blank range with a Desert Eagle.

Once nightfall arrived, Power drove Harry back to Surrey, by drove, Power stole a police car and used that to get through all the traffic, as well as participate in a high speed chase, which ended in the biggest fireworks display Harry had ever seen in his life, of course the fact that he had been pushed out of the vehicle that started it all made it even more spectacular.

Before any of the authorities could spot him, he was picked up by a man who wore the garb of a priest, and also had the fortune of having wings on his back, which made escape from law enforcement agent quite quick. It was a very short and very fast trip which led to Harry finding himself in, of all places, Notre Dame. The man, or angelic Being, that had flown him to Paris, introduced himself as Clement, and informed Harry that for the remainder of the night, or morning whichever he preferred, he would be going over magical and non-magical creatures. While Harry already had a vast mental library worth of such things, Clement planned on giving the child a rather in-depth look at these creatures, from the just plain dumb, all the way to the top of the food chain, man.

When dawn broke, and the sun rose above the horizon, Harry's head was hurting so much that he didn't think meeting another of these stranger than strange strangers was going to help his already fragile mental health. Which was more than enough reason for Clement to literally fling the child all the way back to London, and into the waiting arms of a man that introduced himself as Shadow, and boy was the man like a shadow.

Shadow, after gently putting Harry down on the ground of the side alley where Harry got his ass kicked by TenMasters, informed Harry that there were more ways to travel than being flung across the channel. Aside from flight, there were doors, portals, windows, portkeys, teleporters, and the like. He showed Harry how to turn as simple doorknob into a doorknob to anywhere in the world, so long as Harry knew where it was, and in some cases that didn't even matter.

He also taught Harry, as quickly as he could anyway, how to create magical balls or rather magic marbles. These marbles could be made to store different magical effects, as well as could be used to store items, magic, power, energy, life force, souls, and even be used as keys to open portals or doorways.

He showed Harry what he meant by opening up a doorway to somewhere that looked to have an azure blue gate floating in what looked to be outer space, by hanging six different colored marbles in the air, and applying some sort of energy to them which made them glow, which made the rest of the door to appear.

Since practice made perfect, Harry decided to try it out as he needed to get to school pronto lest he be marked late or absent. But before he could make a door appear he was assaulted by another man, this time the man wore a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the front, and black leather pants, he introduced himself as Tobi before he kicked Harry in the nuts and watched as the boy was flung into the street, as well as applauded as Harry was run over by a many wheeled truck. A rather grotesque sight, but worth applauding all the same as Harry picked himself up off of the pavement, his clothes looking like they would definitely be needing replacements, while his body only had blood smeared all over his form, while at the same time hiding the fact that he had not a single wound on his person.

Harry who had no real prior fighting experience, was left to try and fail at defending himself against brutal onslaught delivered by Tobi. The two did battle in public, in the morning, in the middle of the street, which caused a lot of traffic, and also for classes to be suspended for the day due to the principal of his school, and most of the teachers being unable to make it to class on time that morning due to the ten year old kid trying to stay alive as a madman who changed his outfit mid fight into one where he wore a black cloak with red clouds covering his clothes, as well as an orange spiral designed mask to cover his face save for a single eye.

Tobi left craters in the pavement, as well as a lot of property damage, while Harry sustained multiple injuries which healed just as fast as he gained new ones. There wasn't a moment when he did not sport an injury. The ministry of magic didn't send a single one of its agents to investigate the disturbance as what Harry and Tobi were doing was not exactly considered as magic, even though the two of them were doing things only seen in martial arts movies, even though Harry had no experience fighting, and had only read about martial arts, along with a few manuals.

Bystanders and law enforcement agents at the scene of the battle did not know what to do to handle or control the situation, never had such a spectacle ever been witnessed in the heart of the city before. When Tobi pulled out a sword out of thin air, the watchers really didn't know what to do, and as much as some people wanted to flee, they were more interested in seeing how everything played out. But luckily for Harry and Tobi, there were no news crews or media personnel on scene to capture the display, which would leave no video evidence of the event ever happening.

Harry may not have managed to get any hits in, but the longer the battle lasted, the faster he got, reflex wise, and in simply moving in general. He sometimes appeared to be a blur to the spectators, but to Tobi, he always remained visible as the man had experience battling with the very best there was when it came to speed.

By around lunch time, it was a strange fact that no media personnel had shown up still, Tobi had finally gotten a solid, and to most people, fatal looking hit on Harry. His blade was hilt deep in Potter. This was what forced the police to act, they brought out their firearms and prepared to engage Tobi, but were rather surprised and scared out of their wits when the man, took out another blade and cut Harry's head off in one swift motion, followed by the barrels of all the firearms. He then took hold of body and head, and vanished from the scene, leaving nary a trace of who exactly he and Harry were at the scene of the battle and crime of destroying public property.

They reappeared in a kitchen of an apartment found in a condemned apartment complex somewhere in the US. Tobi then detransfigured the blade stuck in Harry's body back into Harry Potter himself, and vanished the fake body parts, then began to instruct Harry on the culinary arts. He also informed the boy that the school would be receiving bomb threats and the like until they were finished. It may have been summer, but Harry's school for some reason continued to have classes.

The last dish that Harry was taught how to make was none other than ramen, miso ramen to be exact. It was the last dish Tobi taught the boy, as well as made the boy taste. When the bowl was empty, the man grabbed Harry by the spine and sent him flying back to the side alley, where yet another person was waiting for the arrival of the child.

The scary thing about this latest stranger was that he looked to be about the same age as Harry, ten years old, there was also the massive wolf at the child's side. He introduced himself as Nul and Wolf. Then stepped closer to Harry and placed a finger to Harry's forehead and transferred mastery over languages that had been forgotten or deemed not worth knowing by most people. With that the boy and his wolf vanishing in a puff of black smoke, leaving Harry alone finally, for a time.

It was on the eve of his eleventh birthday that he met with the second to the last stranger, by this point he viewed them as visitors in his life, as that was what they did, they visited him. While there were those that enjoyed putting him through the grinder, he found that his life had become a little better ever since the first of them had visited him all those years ago. Alex was the fist, and Death himself was the second to the last.

Death, was a concept that Harry had embraced, and when he met the Being himself, he literally did embrace him. It was a rather strange thing, even for Death himself as never in all of his life had someone actually hugged him for being who he was and what he was.

Harry had asked him if it was his time, but he knew that it wasn't, and Death had also confirmed that it wasn't his time yet. The Being had also gone so far as to inform the child that he would be notified in advance before his time among the living was up. Secretly Death had already checked Harry's hourglass, the thing had tubes diverting the sand back to the top for some reason, it must have been all the meddling he and the other Visitors, or strangers, had been recently doing in the young man's life.

Since death came in many forms, in many ways, and in many times, Death had decided to gift Harry with the power to shapeshift, be change human, animal, object, or even gender. He had placed the power within an emerald box tied with a simple crimson bow, and even attached a Happy Birthday card on the top of it, before visiting Harry for the second time in his lifetime. While it wasn't the first present Harry had ever received, it was very much appreciated. Death had also handed Harry a book about Death and the unknown.

When the gift giving and hugs were over, Death told Harry that while he would not move on to what lay beyond life any time soon, he, Death, would be glad to come visit Harry any time the young man wished. He handed Harry a more powerful version of the Deathstick which Albus Dumbledore was in possession of. A powerful wand, one which Harry really didn't need to use magic, but it could prove useful. While being more powerful than one of the three legendary objects given to the Peverell brothers, it also had the feature of not being able to become the property of someone else, no one but Harry could touch the thing unless Harry let the person or unless the person was of Harry's blood. Not even Death himself could hold it for long, as that was how special he decided to make it.

Death stayed with Harry in his cupboard under the stairs, which had been magically expanded to comfortable proportions, until Harry was ordered out by his aunt to make breakfast. He was actually the first one out of the cupboard under the stairs, which nearly gave Petunia a heart attack. Seeing the anthropomorphic personification of death or simply Death himself come out of a cupboard followed by a still living and breathing Harry Potter was something that she could not fathom.

Her scream was what brought her overweight family thundering down the stairs to see what was wrong, and they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the form of Death, that which most thought that Death would look like, or associated with it. Simply put, Petunia had a stroke, and the two Dursley's had near fatal heart attacks, but were all saved when Harry called for an ambulance, and Death didn't bother even poking them with his scythe. He simply stared at them, as Harry calmly spoke to the person on the other end fo the line.

After the ambulance arrived, Death departed as he had business elsewhere, something about killings in Africa or something that sounded like that. Harry had accompanied his relatives to the hospital, and as he was the only one among the inhabitants of Number 4 Privet Drive that hadn't suffered anything, he was the one that had to fill out all the forms, good thing that he had a perfect memory as he had to do something similar in the past.

He was glad for once that when he called for an ambulance the other two emergency units also arrived on the scene. A police officer was shocked to his system when a memory surfaced of him seeing a pillow and blanket in the cupboard under the stairs as he helped the paramedics take the Dursleys out of the house, of course Vernon and Dudley needed a lot of people, as the stretchers weren't meant for people as heavy as they were.

It was only when the Dursleys were finally pronounced stable and that they would live to see another injury that the authorities and child services decided to interview Harry, as well as interrogate him on his living conditions and the like, especially after that one officer had decided to inform his superior of what he had seen in his peripheral vision.

Harry thought of the possible consequences, and while he was well versed in the laws that governed society, he couldn't really think up a way of not being handed over to another family, as he didn't think that Albus Dumbledore would have liked that very much. There were too many unknown variables. Then a thought struck him like blue lightning.

'_What if Death wasn't the last Visitor..._' he thought, as he realized that all the previous ones had done something that led to another coming for a visit save for the one before Death. Petunia's stroke, and what happened to the hippo and the whale, they were all part of some plan, of some scheme, which would lead to the grand entrance of the next and possibly the last of the Visitors.

He was right.

Right before child services could get their claws into Harry a new Visitor made his appearance. This time it was a middle aged man, one that looked smartly like a lawyer, the kind that not even the Devil himself or Death for that matter would dare cross paths with. He introduced himself as Crius Crossworld, and represented Harry James Potter, and had been tracking down the young man but there were certain elements in society that had blocked him at every turn. He had only managed to locate Harry, or so he claimed, after stumbling upon records of an aptitude and IQ test, as well as filed and approved documents for the child to be granted emancipation at the age of ten. He had brought all the documents, and files with him, that immediately granted Harry adult status, and therefore child services could not touch him, nor could a certain white haired and Gandalf the White wannabe.

The man claimed to be the family lawyer and had merely been trying to locate his client, and that the filing and approval of the emancipation, was done in accordance to his deceased parents' wills, there were two of them, aside from leaving him many things, assets, they had left the names of people that he would live with if they ever perished, as well as a list of people that he was not to ever be handed over to. Any violation of the stipulations of the wills, and Harry would have to be granted emancipation, or at least be handed over to the care of Crius Crossworld.

Crius also had managed to procure, and add public and government records of all the people named, while keeping some things confidential for one reason of another, and these files would only be known when the people whose files they belonged to or were about were involved in something that needed the files.

It had all come as a great surprise when Harry left the hospital with Crius. Dudley was now the target of child services, while Petunia and Vernon would be facing criminal charges, and Marge Dursley was later to be informed that she had a criminal for a brother and sister-in-law which she was sure to deny and lose every single pound she owned in trying to clear their _good _name.

Somewhere else in London, Harry and Crius had ended up in some random warehouse that Harry apparently owned, but had not been used in quite some time due to the deaths of his maternal grandparents, and had been left to Lily in their will and not to Petunia whose husband was not an approved match.

"As I have already introduced myself," Crius said, as he conjured sofas for the two of them to sit in, "I am able to skip that part of the proceedings, or whatever you would like to call this conversation. I am the last of the Visitors as you have chosen to call us. While my fellows must have given you gifts, as well as a sound beating in Tobi's, as he wants to be referred by you as, case a battle of nearly epic proportions, I shall stick to what I have done so far. Which is that I have given you complete control of your life, as well as reinstated the validity of a prophecy about you, but with something different to it. That being that while you are still mortal, the only thing that has the potential ability to kill you is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the emptying of your life hourglass, a time which has yet to be determined even by Death himself. I will be leaving you a briefcase with all the documents that you might want to look over," he then indicated that which he was talking about suddenly appearing beside his sofa, "Do you have any additional question?"

"Why?" Harry simply asked, it summed up everything that had gone through his mind since his encounter with Alex.

"The first and biggest and most important of reasons, is that we were bored," Crius stated, "You see, boredom is not a very good thing, it shouldn't have a place in our lives, or yours for that matter. To solve that little problem, we went out of our way to find someone worthy of our attentions, you fit the bill perfectly, aren't you glad that we chose you?"

"Of course I am," Harry said, "You said 'reasons', what are they?"

"That's classified information, well some of it is anyway," Crius said shrugging a little, "Some of the others did it cause they consider you as _family_, they are, after all, your _cousins_ in a way. Remember that there are alternate realities, dimensions, universes, etcetera."

"Ok," Harry said, "Anything else, for I believe that you will be leaving me in a short while or something like that."

"After our conversation in this warehouse ends, we will move on to getting you to somewhere else to call home," Crius informed him, "As well as getting you all the necessities, and not just the bear necessities like a grey bear would have you simply do."

"If you say so," Harry said, then asked, "Do I have any kind of ID to prove that I am indeed an adult?"

"Yes," Crius said, and handed Harry several IDs, when their hands made skin contact Harry gained some more skills such as how to drive any kind of transportation, "Here you go, enjoy the skills you've gained," he then stood, and Harry followed suit, "Maybe we'll do the house hunting first before proceeding with everything else. What do you think?"

"That would be fine by me," Harry said, "But would it also be possible for me to simply sleep on my birthday and do everything else tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Harry," Crius said, before leading the young man on the start of this great adventure called life, which in Crius and company's case was simply a means of relieving boredom.

It didn't really take long for Harry to chose a home from out of all of his properties, while not as plentiful as some other members of the class which he, himself, was a member of, he really didn't mind. He chose to live in Potter Castle, instead of Potter Manor. It was a castle which was actually visible to both the magical and non-magical world, which made coming and going from the place rather easy when Harry wanted to visit either side of the worlds. The people that lived near the castle knew that it was a privately owned castle. It was rather large, and even had a number of house elves that kept the place clean and orderly, they were bound to the Potter bloodline, as well as to the castle itself.

Harry realized that being free of the Dursleys and the powers that be of the magical world entitled him the choice of discontinuing or continuing his current education or doing as his scholarly friends had suggested to him several times. Since it was his first time in his new home, he decided that perhaps he needed to have a house warming party, and so asked Crius for counsel for planning such an event, which he planned on having a week or two after he and Crius were to go on their shopping spree of sorts.

One of the uneventful things that happened after Harry and Crius went shopping for the necessities, and a little bit more, was that he received his Hogwarts Invitation, which he simply sent a letter back stating that he would not be attending the school. Crius of course contacted the magical bank of Gringotts and informed the goblin in charge of Harry's account to not send the money to pay for tuition, and also to send Harry a copy of his bank records.

The planning for the party that Harry wanted to have went without a hitch, and even Death came by to visit and help with the planning and preparations, of course knowing how house elves lived for work, they didn't really have to do much manual labor. But one thing that kept interrupting their breaks from planning was the increasingly numerous owls, and letters that arrived for Harry, all of them sporting the same Slytherin green ink used on all Hogwarts Letters of Invitation.

The day before the party was a real shocker, he knew that people in the magical world were a little bit dim, but to send someone to demand that he go to a school he had no interest in was just...too much. The half-giant had apparently been brainwashed from a young age into believing that what Albus Dumbledore said was gospel since every third or fourth sentence out of his mouth was praise for the man as if he was god.

The half-giant was forced to leave the property by the combined might of the Potter house elves, Harry had a lot of them. He summoned them all to expel the unwanted guest to his abode and to erect their own special wards around the property that would make sure that the half-giant would not be allowed to even step foot on the grounds, unless Harry gave his express permission that he was allowed. Same went for Albus Dumbledore himself, whose many titles really didn't matter to Harry.

The party went as planned without any incidents or unwanted guests. Guests were allowed to bring their own guests to the party, which made it possible for some magicals to slip into the castle and nearly faint upon meeting Harry Potter, they had thought that the Potter that their friends were talking about was just another scholar, but to meet Harry Potter was just something else. Who knew that such a young lad had left his mark on the hearts of so many intellectuals, as well as was the reason why they were friends with who they were friends with regardless of the _world_ they lived in.

It was a bit strange to some of the guests that there were no children at the party save for Harry himself, but they chalked it up to his party theme being men and women of knowledge and wisdom. The magicals wondered why Albus Dumbledore had not been invited, and Harry simply told them about his refusal to attend Hogwarts, and even demonstrated why he didn't think he would benefit from the magical education which that institution for learning offered. He even told them how desperate the headmaster had been and what lengths he went to try and manipulate Harry into attending the prestigious magic school.

There were those that inquired about other invitations he might have received, and he told them that he only received the hundreds from Hogwarts, which left those people appalled at the fact that someone had been tampering with Harry's mail all these years.

Investigations were in order, and while Harry didn't think that he needed to look into it for the time being, some of those people promised that they would initiate the investigation themselves on his behalf, as they too considered him as a friend then.

A week before September first, the investigations revealed that while it was known in the records that Albus Dumbledore intentionally disregarded the wills of the deceased parents of Harry Potter, nothing had been done to him in the form of punishment about it. The man even illegally retained his control over the Potter political powers. Even when the investigations brought to life that Albus Dumbledore had illegally appointed himself as Harry's magical legal guardian and had been apparently stealing funds from Harry's vaults and not using them for Harry's betterment, nothing had been done to the Gandalf wannabe, he only received warnings and slaps on the wrist. That was all.

The citizens of magical Britain refused to believe that the Light Lord could be anything but good. If he did something illegal then there was probably a good and valid reason behind the action. Unless Harry himself accused Dumbledore of something, no one was going to do anything about it, and even then it would be the word of an emancipated minor versus that of Albus, freaking, Dumbledore.

In order to preempt Harry's possible public announcement, Dumbledore decided to hold a conference stating that Hogwarts' resident Divination professor and Seer, had spoken a prophecy about Neville Longbottom saving the world from the dark, sometime in the future, which made another youth more popular than Harry. It was all political and societal manipulation. He even went so far as to plant much proof or evidence of the claim of a new potential hero of the wizarding world, the sad thing was that he said wizarding and not magical.

Not that anything that happened in the magical world really mattered to Harry unless it directly affected himself in anyway shape or form. Like when he found out that other people were making money by using his name, likeness, and that scar that used to prominently adorn his forehead.

When September first rolled around, Harry found himself walking with the other freshmen at the university of his choice. He had been accepted due to the sheer volume of recommendation letters, as well as the fact that he was also the friend of the dean of the college his course was a part of.

#

During his freshmen year, he didn't make any friends, since most other students were either intimidated by him, embarrassed to be seen with him or associate with him, or were insulted with his presence. The professors really didn't mind him being there, most, if not all, of the professors already knew of him before he even enrolled.

But at least he was known in this world for something that he himself actually did, actually accomplished, and not for something that had cost him his parents. He excelled in everything that he did, all his assignments, projects, and whatever else the professors had him do. He may have only been a freshman but he was already made to do advanced work.

He was studying to get more than one degree, and the number wasn't two either. He was studying to get multiple degrees, and the workload for anyone else would have been considered as hell on earth. But Harry had magic along with his many talents to help him finish all of the work on time.

Since no one wanted to work with him for projects and the like, he was left alone, with himself, to finish his projects and multitask, which was accomplished with the aid of magic strings, puppet string that stuck out of any part of his body which he used to make the things around him move. He had gotten the idea from watching a Disney movie, and reading two comic books, namely Naruto and Spider-Man. Pinocchio, Akasuna no Sasori, and Doctor Octopus, were great influences in his puppet master ability.

Since he lived in a castle and he didn't have any friends closer to his own age, he was left with livening up his home with the only way he had figured out how, which would seem or look to other people as a little bit more closer to normal. He built himself some puppets, ones that looked more than simply looked alive. With his ability to multitask, as well as accidentally and subconsciously gaining a certain mental disorder, he was able to be all of his puppets at the same time, while still being himself. While technically he was talking to himself when he interacted with his puppets, no one needed to know that, though his elves knew of this little eccentricity.

He felt like he was insane once summer finally rolled around the corner as he had around fifteen puppets _living_ with him in his castle, and still had no friends closer to his age. He even ended up deciding to make one of his puppets his uncle, going so far as to name it Uncle Jamie. Uncle Jamie almost like how James Potter would have looked had he lived past that night, with the exception being the eyes which were made to look light purple which was a little bit freaky in itself. There was the butler and bodyguard Maurice, who kind of looked like Maurice from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, save for that his hair wasn't all white but brown, and he wasn't bald.

Uncle Jamie was the puppet which Harry used when he needed to deal with the magical world or the business world for that matter. The gold in his vaults and the funds in his non-magical bank accounts didn't simply grow on trees, they were put there, and added to by his investments as well as his self-sufficient and running businesses which he had set up on the advice of a friend of four. He of course also had investments and the like in other places, especially in the magical world seeing as he was the last of a long pureblood line, one which was considered as one of the most ancient and most noble of such houses. The goblins were in charge of the magical side of things, as one of the things they loved more than themselves was gold, they got a commission for their services after all. It also helped that they liked Harry for he could speak to and with them using their own native tongue, including all the guttural sounds that most humans would have a rather difficult time using. The goblins also made sure to keep the magical world from interfering with Harry's life, he didn't want to be bothered with or by them.

For the summer, instead of doing some sort of project, immersing himself in libraries, or any of those things that he had been doing since he was five, he decided that it would be a good idea for him to act like someone's his own age in a way, which was to spend summer vacation under the sun, and by the sea. While not yet a hormonal teenager, he did want to see what was so great about the beach. He had never really been to one, and decided that he would first go to a public or community pool or something like that, then follow that trip up by going to an actual beach resort somewhere.

When he did go, he made sure to bring along his fifteen puppets, all of them, save for Uncle Jamie, were dressed like elite bodyguards, Uncle Jaime was dressed like just another guy, a regular Joe. Harry also dressed normal, he always did unless there was a party or some occasion like that.

It was a public place where many families and simply people went to have a good time during the summer while still in the city. Harry's _guards_ were simply there to act as decoys and guards in case anything happened. Uncle Jamie was there so that Harry looked more normal among the other people present. He really just hoped that none of his classmates from college were there at the time, as he didn't really want to have to deal with them when it was his time to have some fun.

As he swam in the pool, Uncle Jamie and the guards interacted with the other people in the place, it was a test for Harry as he had never had the chance to actually be so many people and interact with so many people all at the same time, it was like a test of his proficiency with his puppetry skills, as well as his multitasking skills. The people of the pool were none the wiser about what he was doing.

While swimming he actually bumped into a girl that was actually trying to learn how to swim from some instructor that her parents had hired for her as they believed that she needed to know the skill in case she needed to go for more than a dip. Harry only knew how to swim due to his elves dumping him into a lake he owned after he decided that he wanted to learn how to swim. The best teacher was experience, and the elves thought that it would be funny. He learned and he learned fast.

He also needed to learn in order for his puppets to be able to actually swim. What he knew they knew, and what he could do they could do, to an extent of course. But there were things only they could do, as they were non-living things that could be fitted with all sorts of hidden gadgets that made their secondary purpose easier, that being his weapons for protection.

Since he had bumped into the girl he had decided that since he was the cause for her losing her concentration, he would help her since he knew how to swim. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger after he introduced himself as Harry, not giving his family name. By the time that she had to leave, she thanked him profusely then left.

He went to the deep pool where there was a diving board as there was something he wanted to try. Needless to say, after he had done what he wanted to do, he had to high tail it out of there since if he stayed he would have to explain how in the world he had managed to stay underwater for around half an hour before the lifeguard noticed and another half hour swimming around underwater while avoiding people's attempts to rescue him since most were in panic mode thinking that he must have drowned or something. It was an interesting and exhilarating experience, he couldn't wait to try what he did out in the sea, when he visited the beach.

The beach that he ended up going to was one in Hawaii, he traveled there using a plane, as he didn't want to be overly reliant on his gifts, abilities, skills, and whatnot. Of course he had to bring his puppets with him as well, since he didn't think that leaving them in his home was such a good thing to do, for what was he to do when he got bored, and needed a way to not look all that suspicious like for example if he were to beat up some random criminals for the fun of it.

Aside from having his puppets beat the crap out of a bunch of would be terrorists that tried to take the resort hostage, nothing eventful happened. But that did not mean that Harry met some people there that, while not able to be called friends, he could call acquaintances.

His school days were filled with classes, while his summers were filled with vacations out of the country. This pattern continued until the end of his third year of learning, he had opted to finish his studies earlier than expected, as he didn't want to spend more time than necessary with people that didn't really want to be around him. While they respected him for his accomplishments and his intelligence the other college students still didn't really like him all that much due to his age, and his ability at the same time.

#

While Harry enjoyed his life in the non-magical world, Hogwarts experienced hell, while the school wasn't closed, it came near to it happening several times. In first year there was the break in, which the wizarding world expected their new savior to thwart, but alas Neville Longbottom was not up to the task. Years of ridicule by his own family had rendered him as cowardly as the cowardly lion. He disappointed people, but Dumbledore made things right, by awarding Neville and his friends in Gryffindor a number of points for their house to win the cup at the end of the year for showing maturity, knowing one's limits, using logic, having common sense, and a bunch of other bullshit that people believed.

The fact that there was a corridor that could have killed students was overlooked by the Ministry of Magic as well as the Board of Governors, since the only one killed was the thief. Justice had been served swiftly, and everything went according to Dumbledore's plan. If he couldn't get himself a savior or secret weapon to fight for him, for his cause, for the greater good of Albus Dumbledore, then he would gladly settle for a martyr, whose memory he could personally use in the future. Of course he hadn't yet given up on quest of manipulating the Boy-Who-Lived-But-Was-Forgotten, his only problem was the boy himself.

During the second year of Neville Longbottom, the school was almost closed due to the unforeseen, even by the Headmaster, opening of the dreaded and legendary Chamber of Secrets. Luckily no one died, since a prefect had managed to confiscate the Diary which compelled people to write in it. Ginevra Weasley was saved from a fate worse than death, which was to feed the soul and bring to life, to rejoin the physical world, a fragment of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The dark object was found and destroyed using fiendfyre as its flames could burn even fire itself. Of course the revelation as to how the dreaded chamber had come to be reopened happened after several students had already suffered the fate of missing classes due to petrification, which negatively affected their future in the magical world.

The headmaster found some twisted way to twist the events of that year into making the public love Neville even more, a hollow sort of love, one which the boy grew to like, but at the same time loath as it was not sincere and he felt that he did not deserve it. It was only when his abusive relatives, those that tried and eventually succeeded in scaring his magic into manifesting itself, praised him, did he accept the love and adoration.

Since it was known that Hagrid was the one who took the fall during the first time that the chamber was opened he was left to rot in Azkaban for doing nothing but loving dangerous creatures. Even thought the diary was revealed to be Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary, no one important wanted to believe the evidence instead thinking that Hagrid had planned it all, planted the evidence wanting some form of sick revenge against the perfect prefect that had gotten him caught the first time around, even though all the evidence did not point in Hagrid's direction. He was a victim of the corrupt government of the magical world.

During third year, several criminals had escaped from Azkaban prison, more accurately there were three of them. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestange, had escaped leaving the bloody promise of finishing what they started when they turned the Longbottoms into vegetables.

Neville was assigned a protective detail of aurors, and was also taught some advanced defence, which he did poorly at due to confidence issues as well as having to deal with the thought that the three escapees had managed to do more than simply incapacitate his parents, whom many people praised. That was at the start, but when the aurors started to convince him to use his anger, and give into his hate, he got a whole lot better when it came to fighting.

During the year, during Halloween, Rabastan managed to sneak into Hogwarts, and had actually nearly managed to turn a set of Hufflepuffs insane with the torture curse, the second unforgivable curse. The students that had been tortured to the brink of insanity were a bunch of muggleborns, which was really unfortunate, and caused problems for the Ministry and the school. No one had anticipated that the Lestranges would go after anyone else before Neville.

While he was stopped it did cause much problems, since he was not exactly captured. He had managed to escape when the aurors had chanced upon him and his little party. Neville battled him for a bit, but it was obvious that the boy was no match for the veteran of a war that Harry Potter helped end. Such a failure, the inability to partially avenge his parents, had caused Neville to delve into the Dark Arts, as he needed more power, more deadly force to take down his foe. Fight fire with fire, and since Dumbledore planned on Neville turning into some sort of martyr in the future, he let the boy, claiming that the Chosen One deserved all the knowledge, power, and help he could get.

When Christmas rolled around, Rodolphus Lestrange managed to break into Longbottom Manor and brutally raped Neville's grandmother, and any other female relative the Chosen One had, before leaving them hanging from the ceiling by their toes, but all of them with their lives intact, but not their sanity. It was fuel to the fire that had ignited and exploded into a raging inferno. Neville was out for blood, and he really didn't care how he got it.

The change in his personality was swift, from being the mild mannered, shy, and self-pitying fool, he became an confident, arrogant, and all around asshole whose goal in life was to make the Lestranges pay for their crimes against him, his family, and humanity. In that order. It was at the point where the boy changed into a man, that Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh maniacally with overflowing glee as he had finally gotten a two for the price of one type of deal.

It was during the end of the school year that the aurors along with Neville had accidentally stumbled upon Bellatrix and her relatives preparing to raid Hogsmeade and sow chaos in the magical community. Though it could be noted that she, the most loyal of all of the Death Eaters, seemed to be a bit hesitant in participating in the attack, as well as the attempted slaughter.

By the end of the battle, Rabastan had been killed due to Neville kicking him too many times in the family jewels, and gut. Rodolphus was rendered near vegetable state, his spine was snapped but in a way that left him alive, but without the ability to move anything save for his head. Bellatrix had managed to get away, but it was later revealed that she had been innocent of her crimes and had been under a curse and potion that was beginning to wear off before the attempted chaos sowing. Her name was cleared, and she was named as just another victim in the previous war. Though given her freedom, and a clean slate, she was not compensated for her unjust imprisonment.

Due to the mental conditioning that Neville had gone through since an early age about how all three Lestranges had been the ones responsible for his parents' states of being, he hid away his secret hatred for the innocent woman, as he did not want his precious reputation as a hero to be tarnished by one act of premeditated murder of an innocent, even one as despised as Bellatrix Black, since Rodolphus had been given the Kiss, and it was revealed that the marriage contract had been violated.

#

It was finally the summer of 1994, Harry had graduated with his multiple degrees, and had already accomplished all the necessary requirements for multiple masters, and even post graduate degrees, all of which he had finished during his last year in college. Getting them submitted and accredited was simple, easy peasy. No trouble at all thanks to his connections in the academic world. He was actually a thesis submission away from getting a Nobel.

A new addition to his hectic and chaotic life, and summer, happened the day after his birthday which served as the day that he accepted a Nobel, for that thesis that he did manage to submit, and due to it being his birthday the committee decided to make the presentation date his birthday, an exception to the norm. He had managed to find a possible and affordable cure for cancer and AIDS. The one for AIDS did not in any way have anything to do with castration.

He had been wandering around Knockturn Alley, of course accompanied by his wonderful _family_, more like secret weapons, when he stumbled upon what looked to have started out as a mugging and was leading to what would have been rape, had he not intervened. Intervened meaning that his puppets attacked the two lowlifes, while he flung some strings at the victim. Once attached he pulled her to him, which was a rather easy feat as he had been doing such things for years. Needless to say, the two criminals were turned into puddles of goo staining the already stained balance to Diagon Alley and the rest of the Light sided Alleys of London's Magical Shopping and Business District.

The noise of the beating, as Harry hadn't made it a quiet affair, had attracted a few other criminal elements, but since Harry didn't really want to draw too much attention to himself, as well as knowing that these people without any loved ones save for themselves would not be missed he had his weapons turn their eyes on them.

"Kill them," he ordered, his eyes glowing with emerald fire, his puppets' eyes glowing briefly with crimson flames before they began the dance of death, limbs opening to reveal blades, mouths revealing small cannons, and all other manner of ways that the puppets could reveal themselves to their victims. Only Uncle Jamie did not join the fray, as Harry used him to comfort the poor witch that had been the victim of the original two lowlifes.

Blood, like anything, was easily removed from the puppets which Harry did before the seventeen of them left the darkness of the alley and into the light of Diagon Alley, keeping the girl or woman in the middle of the lot along with Harry and Uncle Jamie.

"T-thank you," the rescued person finally thanked them when they reached Gringotts as Harry had some business with the goblins for the day, "I d-don't know what I would have done if you hadn't arrived..."

"No problem," Uncle Jamie said, while Harry was a pretty good ventriloquist he didn't need to use that skill when it came to his puppets, since part of how they were made made it possible for him to speak as them through his magic, it was basically thought magic mixed in with multitasking and having multiple personality disorder, and being a little bit nutters, "If you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"

"Oh...yes...I'm Bellatrix Black," she replied, "I...hope.."

"We do not regret our actions of rescuing such a beautiful damsel in distress," Maurice interrupted her, "Its not everyday that we do, we mostly have to keep an eye out for dangers to our master."

"That would be you?" she then pointed as Uncle Jamie, who shook his head and nodded in his _nephew_'s direction, "Since we doubt you'd tell anyone, we'll tell you a little secret."

"That fourteen year old is our master, he is also our creator," the puppets whispered as one which made it sound like it was coming from one person, one source, "We are his servants, but at the same time we are a part of him."

"Huh?" she said, confused, "Are you some sort of dark creature or something?"

"Far from it," Harry decided to speak up, replacing the voices of his puppets, "I am Harry Potter, and they," he motioned to his puppets, "Are my puppets, literal puppets, but I poured enough time, energy, and magic, into them to make them as life like as I possibly could, which is the result since you believed Uncle Jamie to have really been my relative."

"Oh...ok...you know that's kind of a lot to take in on such short notice," she said, "So why are you letting me in on this little secret?"

"I know who you are, what you are, and how you've been...mostly anyway," Harry said, "I feel you are trustworthy with my little secret, as I had planned on sharing it with at least someone. I also know that you have a growing dislike for the wizarding world or the magical world in general due to their most recent actions against you."

"How about it," Uncle Jamie spoke up, "Would you like to join us? I'm sure living on the streets, even with all the gold in your vaults, you would like to at least have a place to stay. From your state of dress we can tell that even the Leaky Cauldron hasn't wanted to accept your galleons."

"So how about it? We're willing to let you stay with us," Maurice said, "Another human is what the master needs at home anyway."

"Uh...I..I really don't want to impose on you," she said, "It just wouldn't seem right, and we just met and all..."

"Nonsense," Harry said, "I live a rather eccentric life as it is, what's one more eccentricity to add to the list. Plus, the magical world doesn't or isn't really able to govern me or my actions, its been too preoccupied with recent events, as well as pleasing the still rising star known as Neville Longbottom."

"From what I remember, during my sane moments, the Longbottoms were very humble, or at least Frank and Alice were," Bellatrix said, "But from I've seen, the apple has fallen far from the tree, and I'm willing to say that it looks more like a lemon."

"I can agree to that," Harry said.

"If you agree to stay with us," Maurice said.

"If you also want the taint attached to your names, Lestrange and Black," Uncle Jamie offered, "We are also willing to blood adopt you into the family. God knows that the House of Potter could use more members as it is."

"Well..I.." she said, not really knowing what to say.

"Of course by being blood adopted you would become the daughter of the current Head of the House, which is Harry Potter," Gilbert, another of the puppets this one sporting long black hair, looked a bit Japanese, and wore a black suit with sleeves long enough to conceal his hands from view, said, "Let's face it, he's too young to even consider you as a potential wife."

"Plus you're being my child does fit the bill of it being rather odd and downright eccentric," Harry said, "So what d'ya say?"

"But what about the things I own? My share from the Black inheritance was willed to myself as either a Black of a Lestrange," she said, not sure she wanted to be known as the daughter of a fourteen year old.

"Don't worry about that," Harry assured her, "The goblins will be able to fix that, for a small fee of course. No worries about losing anything save for the name of Black. You'll still be one of course, as I'll just be a third parent in the mix."

"I'm not sure, but won't that take time, there must be a mountain of paperwork just to get a petition for that sort of thing signed or approved or something," Bellatrix said.

"We're within the Halls of Gringotts as it is," Harry said, "And from sixteen perspectives, I can safely and confidently say that if you agree, we can get it over with within the day."

"And how do you propose to do that?" she asked him, all of him.

A goblin was listening in on their conversation and decided to step in, since the answer to that question would be a lot more believable coming from one of his race than from the friend of his race.

"I can answer that," the goblin said, "My name is Griphook and I manage the Potter accounts. Mr. Potter is a friend of the Goblin Nation, and we are quite willing to do almost anything for him...for a fee of course."

"Of course," Harry said.

"Does he...?" she asked referring to Griphook knowing his secrets.

"Of course he does," Harry said, "It would be a little bit bad to not inform my own account manager as well as the one in charge of my finances in general about my substitution secrets."

"Nearly scared the goblin out of me when he began to rummage through the gut of one of them looking for a pen to sign something the first time I encountered them," Griphook admitted, "Quite a sight worthy of a goblin, there was even a bit of what looked to be blood and gore in there."

"I just did that with the goblin tendency for bloodshed and gore in mind," Harry stated, then turned to Bellatrix, "What say you of my generous offer?"

"What have I got to lose?" she said, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Great!" Griphook said, and began to physically and forcefully drag her off into the bowels of the bank, and stronghold of the goblin nation within the British Isles, with Harry following close behind.

They were led to a great hall with nothing inside save for a single punch bowl on a pedestal.

"Lord Potter, if you would supply the three drops of blood for the punch bowl to produce the potion, as well as the magic needed," Griphook requested, as no one ordered Harry Potter around except himself.

After providing the necessary materials, Harry let lose his magic, uncontrolled like a sudden storm, it filled the hall in all its wondrous power. It powered up the punch bowl and all the runes etched into the hall, which allowed them to finally be used after so many years of disuse. The punch bowl was the last thing to be powered up, and once it was it produced a kind of popsicle inside it complete with a stick. A frozen way of taking in the potion, though whether or not it was to be sucked or swallowed was something which had yet to be explained.

How the potion was to be ingested or infused with Bellatrix was explained to Bellatrix, it must have been rather embarrassing or something of the like as it had left her rather red in the face. Griphook simply smiled, showing off his razor sharp teeth, and informed Harry that he might want to close his eyes until everything was over. He would know when it was due to the feeling of some sort of connection being formed between himself and Bellatrix.

It was a rather pleasurable experience as far as Harry could tell by just listening to the sounds coming from Bellatrix. He figured that Griphook had been up to one of his pranks again, and had managed to do something that would alter the process in a way. It was a gesture that Harry couldn't help but appreciate as it fit right in with his separation from the norm. When the ritual was finished, Harry felt the familial connection snap itself into place, and he sucked back in all of his power, well all the power that was used to fuel the hall.

"Welcome to the family!" Harry exclaimed as he enveloped Bellatrix in a hug, accompanied by the many appendages of the puppets.

"T-Thank you," she said, "But since I'm now your...d-daughter..."

"You can call me dad or father like any other daughter," Harry gleefully said, "Yes, I'm insane like that."

"O-okay...father," she said reluctantly, and if she viewed the development with her sane mind, she was more sane than Harry, she found it quite strange, odd, and a little bit disturbing.

"Griphook, I trust that you will be able to make everything legal in the non-magical world as well?" Harry asked, while already knowing the answer.

"Of course," the goblin replied, "By tomorrow morning, everything will be legal and binding, including the moving of all of the former Bellatrix Black's properties over to the present Bellatrix Potter."

"Since we're done with that," Harry said, "Bella, why don't you go into Diagon or wherever and get some new things. I"ll have Gilbert accompany you, he's more pureblood looking than I am, which is sure to make it more bearable for you during the little shopping spree. He's got a built in connection to one of my vaults which you can use."

"If you say so...father," she said, and began to walk away, Gilbert following close behind her.

With her walking in one direction, Harry and company went in another direction heading for Griphook's office as Harry still had some last minute or rather scheduled business to accomplish.

The business had to do with Harry's discovery of his godfather's innocence, while the man may not be able to actually be a godfather, he was still being held against his will in a cell on the one island that even Albus Dumbledore had a respectable amount of fear of. Harry had been looking through his memories of his life with his parents and had stumbled across a memory of his godfather convincing his parents into having one Peter Pettigrew into being their secret keeper.

They discussed how to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban without having to resort to illegal means, and found that he, Harry, could petition for Sirius Black to receive his trial, as they, Harry and Griphook, had stumbled upon the only record pertaining to Sirius' trial was a notice for a pending trial. He was illegally in Azkaban, lawfully he should not have even set foot in the place as he had not been allowed a trial. It was a miscarriage of justice, one which Harry wanted solved as quickly as possibly. An innocent man was still within the walls of the prison, one which in another world Death had shared that it had become his home.

"If you could give me a copy of your memory of the event where your parents discussed the switching of secret keepers, I will be able to at least get the ball rolling," the goblin said, after they decided to petition for the trial to finally be given, "Unless you have found a better memory based on the look on your face."

"Oh, I've got a better one," Harry said, "I was apparently awake during the time that the Fidelus charm was set, needing all the people who were to initially know of the secret be present at the casting."

"That's a lot better than the sketchy one that you were talking about earlier," Griphook said, "Since I'm sure you'll be needing the goblin's legal team to aid your godfather in his fight for justice, there will be no need to see how low you can go with the negotiations."

"Its always nice doing business with you," Harry said, getting up from the seat he had taken for the duration of the meeting, and followed Griphook out of the office, and into the lobby of the bank, where goblin, human, and puppets, exchanged greetings of farewells, and see you soons, before Harry walked into the still busy alley in search of Bella and Gilbert, all of his puppets were registered under his name, meaning that they were all Potters, or at least had some form of identification which would label them as members of the House of Potter.

"*"

Bellatrix was having one of the best days in her life as she walked on the cobblestones of the streets and alleys that made up the major commercial and business district of the magical Britain. Her companion had made it possible for her to actually shop in shops and not be overpriced or simply kicked out, innocence be damned, as she had previously had to suffer experiencing.

Gilbert was the perfect deterrent against any form of abuse on the shopkeepers' and shoppers' parts in her shopping experience. Most of of her worldly possessions, the ones not in her vaults, had been destroyed by those that were more than simply disgusted due supposed acts, most of which she spent being tortured as well while the Lestrange brothers did all the deeds, and simply implicated her by her very presence at the scenes of the many crimes.

While she was able to procure items of monetary value, such as clothes, books, and a broom, among other things. What she wanted most was actually to be happily reunited or simply reacquainted with her sisters, one of the mottos of the Black family was that once one was a Black one was always a Black. She had felt a little guilty at her simply not doing anything when her sister Andromeda had been blasted off of the family tapestry as well as was disowned. She also felt guilty when it came to her other sister Narcissa, the youngest of the three of them, she being the middle child. Narcissa knew how to hide her scars and bruises, but Bellatrix knew that Lucius was not a loving husband, but a beater, one that adhered to the old traditions when it came to the treatment and worth of a wife and women in general.

"I may not be psychic," Gilbert suddenly said, when he noticed Bellatrix stop walking and simply staring at a blonde woman that kind of resembled her, "But I can tell that there is something wrong, and that you seem to want to approach whomever that person you are staring at is."

"I...she's my sister," Bellatrix said, "I wasn't a really good sister to her once I married Rodolphus whether or not due to the mind control curse he used as well as the potions, it doesn't really matter. I just feel bad that I wasn't there when she needed me, same goes for my younger older sister, Andromeda."

"Well, then walk up to her," Gilbert said, "I will be with you, and if Lucius Malfoy tries anything from physical to magical, I will be there to stop him."

"How do you..?" she asked.

"I know of Lucius due to his being a business rival," Gilbert said, "I've handled some business deals for the master, and some of them dealt with him. He knows not to mess with me."

"You talk as if you are not a mere puppet for some reason," she noted while mulling over the thought of walking up to her younger sister, "Why is that?"

"Well, from what we have been able to research and experiment," Gilbert said, "We are evolving, slowing, but surely into what the Japanese refer to as tsukumogami, or objects which had gained sentience or turned into some form of spirit. In short, while we may not become human, we are becoming more alive, and its all thanks to wishful thinking, and the prolonged exposure to our master's magic and multiple personality disorder."

"So then, the lot of you are becoming your own persons, but are still an extension of my father?" she asked.

"Yes, that's pretty much what I'm saying," he said, "Now are you going over to your sister, or am I going to have to turn Lucius into a puddle of go in some dark alley, before you get the courage to walk over there?"

"I'll...I'll go over," she said, and strode over to her sister that looked to be waiting for someone.

As she walked over to her sister, Gilbert followed her at a sedate pace and also kept an eye out for Lucius whose magic he could sense was nearing their position. He decided to preempt a situation which would require him to take another life this day by simply casting a finite incantatem on Narcissa which revealed all the signs of abuse that could be thought to be found on a woman of noble birth. This action caused Bellatrix to actually go into protective sister mode as she ran the rest of the way to her sister, while Gilbert flew the rest of the way and delivered a vicious jaw shattering kick to Lucius' unprotected and prepared jaw.

He was just about to order his wife to cover up the evidence too. But there were enough people in the alley to see the signs, and to frown at Lucius, but they chose not to act as Lucius still had more money than most of them, and they didn't want to get on his bad side. Gilbert didn't have any such problems with confronting the man, and informing him that the beating was a way to protect his charge and her sister from his interference, as well as to inform him of the real possibility that he would be getting a visit from aurors in the near future.

Since Narcissa was not responding to his orders, the Malfoy lord left his wife in the care of her sister, though he did mention divorce.

"Its okay Cissy, he won't hurt you anymore," Bellatrix whispered to her sister, "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I should have been. But everything's going to be okay now," she then called out to Gilbert, "Gil, we need to get to Gringotts!"

"He has already been made aware, and complaints have been filed at the Ministry of Magic courtesy of our little green friends," Gilbert said, "Grab hold of my arm, and we shall be heading for home," Bellatrix did so, followed by her sister, "Potter Castle," Gilbert whispered and caused his built in portkey to whisk them away to Potter Castle. The portkey's effects were different from the regular kind as it didn't open up some sort of tunnel, and didn't pull at the navel. It was instantaneous transportation, like a stationary teleporter.

They arrived at roughly the same time as Harry and his escort. Maurice led the women to adjacent rooms for their use while they stayed in Potter Castle, which would be near permanently if Harry had any say in it, with Bellatrix that was a given, but with Narcissa there were still a few legal steps to take.

Harry informed the two women that the goblins had managed to file the complaints before Lucius had managed to file for divorce. He left the two women to their own devices as he had some things to take care of, and felt that Bellatrix could better handle her sister than he could. He also needed to see about the level of progress that his puppets had undergone. He needed to know whether or not it was time to upgrade his number of puppets, since his present ones were turning more into golems than staying as puppets.

Narcissa was well enough to see a doctor in the morning, a doctor was better one that was both a non-magical practitioner and a magical one as well was the best solution, and Harry did know a few of them. Most of the ones that worked in both worlds were muggleborns. All injuries were documented, and through the use of the big sister card, Bellatrix was able to convince her younger sister into allowing the documentations be used at the trial that was sure to be had regarding Lucius' treatment of her.

The trial had happened a few days after the exposure of what kind of husband Lucius was, the conservatives were on his side, while those who were more modern in their thoughts and actions, as well as their views on certain traditions had managed to sway the verdict into proclaiming Lucius as a wife beater, and announced that he was to be punished for his crimes. But it was a very light sentence and hadn't really made a dent in his vault's contents. He also managed to keep his son, as well as make it impossible for Draco Malfoy to see his mother any time before he turned seventeen unless out in public where such a thing couldn't be helped.

Their marriage was also dissolved due to a breach and violation in the marriage contract, apparently Lucius had not read the entirety of it, and simply wanted a piece of the Black family fortune. Narcissa was able to retain her monies, and on the day before September first of that year, she too was welcomed into the House of Potter.

While they were a tad bit too old for anything below college, the two sisters were able to attend college. Harry decided that since he lived in both worlds, mostly in the non-magical world, his daughters would have to as well, which meant that they would need to be brought up to speed when it came to a non-magical education. Luckily for the two women, Harry had a different view on magic which allowed studying to be a whole lot easier. Cramming so many missed years of schooling into their heads was a simpler feat with magic than the alternative would have been.

While they didn't have the non-magical records to be able to apply for acceptance in a university, they had their Hogwarts grades, OWLs, and NEWTs, but those could only help them a little. So Harry had them take the necessary exams to get the alternate requirements, the kinds that home schooled persons took to get into college. It worked and the two women were to spend their time in college. They were less intimidating than Harry since they still looked rather attractive for women in their early thirties, which was still rather young for witches.

While those two were busy, and since Harry's finances ran themselves, he really didn't have anything exciting planned for the year. Being successful at an early age was starting to bite him in the ass. He needed something to do, and so he decided to make himself some additional puppets, just three this time, and not having them act as people was a good thing. They were purely weapons now, since he already had all the people he needed to appear or have a more normal lifestyle.

His newest creations were each packed with enough things to be able to take on Gringotts without Harry having to directly join in the fray as well. Of course he wasn't aware of the full potential and capabilities of his newest puppets. Each puppet, while having a humanoid shape, had been influenced by some magical creatures.

Like there were many different kinds of spiders, there were also many different kinds of vampires, veelas, werewolves, trolls, and the like. There were even many different kinds of humans, from retards to savants to regular folk. It was from the different and more animal like kinds of humanoid magical creatures that Harry got the forms of his three newest creations.

The first of the trio was a variant of a vampire, the kind that followed the orders mental orders or suggestions of its master. It was a step up from a mere inferi or zombie, while it did not have a mind of its own, it did have some basic instincts, and really was more animal than anything else. It had all the qualities that a regular vampire had, but at the same time lacked all the intelligence. With the lack of a need for a personality, Harry had his own personal vampire puppet.

The second puppet he crafted, created, and partially conjured, was that of a werewolf, the sort that was more animal than man. While werewolves were of both, were a cross between a wolf and of a man, the particular breed was of the kind that started out as a regular wolf. It was the closest to an animal having a kind of animagus form. But instead of the wolf having another animal form, it had a more humanoid form. The wolfsbane potion would have no effect on this particular kind of werewolf as this kind didn't have a human side to let out. It was pure animal. Harry's puppet had the ability of transformation, it could shift from the form of a large alpha wolf, to that of a werewolf.

The third puppet was one in the form of a veela, gorgon, and angel, all rolled into one, but not at the exact same time. It was the most complex of the trio, as like the vampire it was normally in a humanoid form, and at the same time it had an ability similar to the werewolf, that of transformation. With the use of a number of spells, runes, and seals, Harry was able to make the third puppet rather versatile, in the sense that it had three forms, with three different sets of abilities.

Its veela form was the seductress of the three forms, it had the same abilities as a real full veela when it came to turning men into putty in their hands. But it did not lack the ability to turn into a bird, but it could conjure up fire and use it as an additional weapon to the things stored within itself.

Its gorgon form, was the polar opposite of the veela, it looked closer to being a rotten corpse than the vampire ever hoped to be. It could probably be compared to a hag. It was humanoid save for its head, which sported those snakes as hair each one was able to inject a different sort of venom. Its eyes were covered by a blindfold to hold back the petrifying gaze that it had, something which Harry used a lot of runes and seals for in order for himself to have more control over that aspect of his weapon.

Its angel form looked just like what most angels were depicted as, humans with wings. This form was no different from those depictions. Whereas the other two forms were for offense, this form was more for defense as well as healing.

This hybrid puppet was a mixture of three puppets which had been merged into one by magic, as well as non-magical means. Each form had a different look, from the skin to the clothes. Each one also had a different role to play, should Harry ever want to use them off of the battlefield. Each one of the three puppets also happened to be stored on a different part of his body. The vampire was sealed in a storage seal located around his neck. The activation of the storage seals was by magic, and not by blood like he had read in one of his comic series. The werewolf was sealed on both of his hands, its was rather complex bit of spell, rune, and seal, work, but he had managed to pull it off. The angel was sealed on his back, in two separate places as well, each of the two places was one Harry's shoulder blades, which allowed him to pull out the wings if he ever actually wanted to experience flight in that manner. He kept his third puppet's default form the angel one.

When the three puppets were completed he informed his daughters that he would be spending time in France, but would be leaving the living puppets, the fifteen that were more like Pinocchio than Harry had ever hoped they could one day become. The two women were alright, but asked that he at least bring them back some souvenirs, anything to do with fashion would be welcome.

After arriving in the country, the first thing he decided to do was explore the non-magical portion of it. It was a good thing that he owned a hotel in Paris, or else it would have been a hassle for him to stay at one. The day after his arrival, he decided that it would probably be a good idea to get his girls their souvenirs. Once he was done, he wondered just why in the world he had agreed to get them something from Paris, France, he also never knew just how tiring shopping was without the additional appendages.

Realizing just how lonely traveling on his own was, he decided to bring out two of his three puppets, the vampire and the hybrid in veela form. Both puppets were works of art in the looks department, but were just all looks as both lacked personality. The vampire served as the stoic bodyguard, while the veela served as the vampire's female counterpart, it was the one which was closest to having a personality, but not enough to potentially turn it into a Pinocchio wannabe.

Having two intimidating in their own way bodyguards caused a number of people to take an interest in Harry, and it wasn't due to his being one of the most intelligent people on the planet either. Having a bodyguard was a sign of being an important person, and most important people were those that had money.

Those that took a liking to him were of two circles, the one that was made up of teenage girls and young women who simply loved how he looked. For a fourteen year old with glasses he was worth more than a simply glance as there were those that openly stared. The other group was of the criminal sort, the kind that likes to kidnap for the bountiful ransom that lay ahead.

It was only when he visited a village near a certain magical institution of knowledge that the two groups finally decided to make their move on him. Why he even bothered to be in that town was answerable by his curiosity, and while normally curiosity killed the cat, he was no cat and Death was one of his friends, and apparent relatives.

Being in the town, or village or whatever it was, was a rather new experience, as the only purely magical community he had ever bothered to be in was Diagon Alley and all her other respective branches. It was fun, finding out how a purely magical community functioned compared with the non-magical communities and mixed communities he was used to.

The group of girls that accosted him consisted mostly of part veela for some reason, but Harry was glad that he had grown immune to their charm from overexposure to his veela puppet. The only bad thing about the apparent immunity was that the part veelas were even more attracted to him. It was a weekend, and it was one that had been set aside for students of the nearby school to visit the place.

His time spent there started in the morning, and by mid afternoon he was left with a one-quart veela and her best friend. Fleur Delacour and Monique Martin were the two witches that Harry had managed to keep him company for the remainder of the day. It was thanks to the others trying to increase the potency of their charm to affect him that made him get annoyed with them and have his _bodyguards_ frighten them away.

They two girls served as his guides as well as his dates for the afternoon, but it was probably their being with him that got him mixed up with the criminal element of the magical world. As far the magical underworld was concerned veela and part veela were a commodity, and the daughter of the French Ministry of Magic's Head of the Department of Foreign Affairs was one of the best things that a poacher, bounty hunter, mercenary, or kidnapper could find.

They had stopped by a small cafe for some afternoon snacks, or as the Spanish would call it merienda, and the two girls had gone to the restroom for a bit, while Harry waited for them at their table, as well as for the food. After a number of minutes of waiting, he began to wonder whether or not girls really took that long in the loo, and so he sent his hybrid puppet, which he named Charity, in there to check on them.

What he found in there, via the eyes of Charity, was Monique laying on the ground, her clothes had been ripped off of her, and well, it wasn't a very good sight, hot sure, but good, no. Someone had entered the restroom and attacked the two girls, defiling Monique, and taking Fleur as there was no sign of her. He had Charity carefully pick up Monique, also wrapping her in a conjured blanket, then brought her out.

Tristan, the vampire puppet, and Harry had positioned themselves near the restroom in the guise of impatiently waiting for Charity. When she came out of the restroom carrying Monique's unconscious form, Harry immediately started shouting for help, which was answered a few minutes later by someone calling for aurors and sending for a mediwitch.

Harry was of course interrogated or interviewed by an auror that had arrived on scene. Once Monique had awoken, the mediwitch and aurors had decided to keep the knowledge of her having been raped a secret until after she was able to tell them about her missing friend. Veela hunters had managed to somehow position themselves in the restroom waiting to strike. For some really odd reason, she was more concerned over her friend than her being raped, she simply stated that she was a bit loose and didn't really mind. Mentally, she must have gone over the deep end a little bit when it came to such an experience.

Harry was not a suspect, nor were his two puppets, for one thing he was fourteen, for another thing one of the professors of Beauxbatons had vouched for his innocence, as the man was an acquaintance. After being allowed by the aurors to leave, Harry immediately decided that perhaps it was time to test out the full capabilities of his puppets.

While he had quite a lot of friends, he had so few his own age, and since there were so few, he cherished each and everyone of them a lot. Which helped fuel the flames of desire within him, that desire being one for vengeance. It was time for a little bit of search and rescue. After sending a message to his girls via Uncle Jamie, Harry returned to his hotel room, and changed out of his casual clothes into ones that the main character of the game Metal Gear Solid would wear. His puppets were also outfitted with matching outfits.

When he was done playing dress up, he did some scrying to divine the location of Fleur, which was thankfully somewhere still in the country. He discovered the general location of where she was being held, it was not all that surprising that she was being held captive in the dungeons of some old castle hidden away from non-magical eyes. When he was finally able to zero in on Fleur's location, he did the first thing that popped into his head, though in the future he would think that it was a crazy idea, he jumped into the image that presented itself. It was a good thing he knew how to create portal to anywhere, if not he might have just killed himself.

As he appeared in the dungeons, he found out just how many of those with veela blood had been captured. He also realized that not all of them were going to be sold as sex slaves, others were going to be cut up and used for potions ingredients or magical rituals. Kidnapping was a criminal offense, and the hint of the possibility of one of his friends potentially getting a really bad deal, along with many other innocents was a really bad thing in his book. The perpetrators of the crime were about to find out why it was a bad idea to cross paths with a not so happy Harry Potter.

He pulled Charity and Tristan to him, as he had left them in his hotel room, they came to him via teleportation, and he also released Nero, his werewolf wolf. The appearance of three people in the dungeons, near where Fleur was being held prisoner, was quite a scary sight for the other prisoners, as they expected that at least one of their number would not be seen by them again, whether because of being sold to slavery, or being turned into some sort of mere non-living object.

He paid no attention to the girls he was with, rather he focused on the task at hand, which was to rescue all of the girls from the evil clutches of whoever it was that headed the organization that captured them all, there were quite a lot of them, and not that much space. The bars that were used for walls for cells, had spells, runes, and wards, on them to prevent the veelas within from using any of them magic. It was a good thing for Harry that he wasn't a veela, or that his magic was quite unique.

He contacted Uncle Jamie through the magical link that still existed between himself and his servant creations, and informed him that there would be a number of veela dropping by and a number of them would be needing medical attention. When he was done with that, he gathered his power, and sent the required amounts through his strings to his three puppets to activate their special abilities.

As one they moved, Charity shifted into her angel form, to be able to create portkeys that would send the users to Potter Castle where the Potters, human, golem, and house elf, were waiting. Nero positioned himself by the stairs that led from the upper floors into the dungeons, as a guard dog that would maul unwanted guest that entered through there. Tristan removed the bars, which allowed Harry to step through and hand the veelas ropes that had been turned into portkeys. With assurances that they were being rescued, the veelas took hold of the portkeys that would take them to safety. Harry really didn't bother to count how many veelas he saved that night, but he was pretty sure that Uncle Jamie would update him on the count.

Fleur was the easiest one to convince to leave as she had recognized Harry and hadn't been there long enough to be considered as abused or tired as the other captives. She was able to tell him about the other Beings held against their will in the facility, while not necessarily in the dungeons, there were other rooms in the castle. As she personally knew him, she was reluctant to leave, but used the portkey, when she realized that he had managed to get into the facility all on his own.

With all the veelas gone from the dungeons, Harry had Nero transform and the four divided and slaughtered, figuratively speaking. Not only was it discovered that the organization that Harry attacked was part of an illegal slave ring, but also a bunch of smugglers of exotic creatures, and in some cases sentient and more than simply sentient Beings.

Harry owned a castle with vast tracks of land as part of his property, which included a mountain and forested areas. By the time he was through with the criminals, he had acquired a lot more wildlife than he ever thought he'd get. He used the Right By Conquest law which was still in the books to obtain everything from the castle facility which the organization ran. The only downside of that law was that he had inadvertently made his new friend and those like her, objects as well, slaves too in a sense. It was the best that he could come up with at the time, when it came to capturing the bad guys, and having a stronger case against them, as well as a reason to keep some of the other real creatures he had taken from their clutches.

Harry could think of a single set of parents that would not be happy with his declaration by and to magic of his Right By Conquest. The Ministry of Magic would inform anyone involved, whether directly of indirectly of the change of ownership, so that they could not claim ignorance of it in the future.

When Charity had petrified all of the criminals, Harry scryed for the French Ministry of Magic as that was the best place to bring his captives, as well as his vial'd evidence of their crimes. When he arrived in their lobby, wands were immediately pointed at him and his group.

"State your name and business or else we'll have to resort to force you into revealing such details," a random auror barked out.

"_Next time, I'm traveling the normal way..._" Harry mumbled to himself, then said more clearly, "I'm Harry Potter, and well...the bound, gagged, and petrified gentlemen are the ones responsible for the recent kidnapping of Fleur Delacour...eheh...any questions?"

"How can we be sure that you are who you say you are, and have done what you imply you have done?" the same auror demanded with his wand still pointed at Harry, "Do you have any proof?"

"Sure I've got vial'd memories of the events that just took place, along with something else," Harry said, then proclaimed, "I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that I am who I say I am, and that I spoke the truth about the bound, gagged, and petrified gentlemen with me."

A bright flash of white light flooded the area, proving that Harry was telling the truth, since he was both alive and his magic had not left him. But the sheer strength of his magical aura was awe inspiring that it caused those with wands drawn to drop them in sheer shock.

"I...I believe you Mr. Potter," the auror said after a while.

"Its Lord Potter," Harry stated, "I may be fourteen, but I've been an adult for a while now, emancipated would be the term I believe."

"Lord Potter then," the auror said, "You wouldn't happen to be the same one that survived from exposure to the Killing Curse, would you?"

"I am," Harry stated, "To tell you the truth, I believe that its some sort of genetic mutation on my part that caused such a positive reaction to the curse."

"If you say so Lord Potter," the auror said, "Since you've rounded up the criminals, what have you done with the captives, as I believe that this many people would have more than just one captive on their hands."

"I sent them to my home, where my staff is sure to be taking care of them as we speak...my home being Potter Castle," Harry said, "Feel free to verify if they are indeed safe and sound."

"I don't think that that would be necessary Lord Potter," the auror said, "But I guess it would be alright if I said that you should head for home now. We'll contact you if you need anything."

"Alright," Harry said, "Looks like I'll have to cut my vacation short."

The handed over vials of memories, were of altered memories, but unlike regular altered memories, his alterations would not be obvious, as his magic was very very unique. The alternations included his use of his puppets, he only showed the presence of the two that were already known, and in the state that they had already been seen as being.

With his vacation shortened, Harry semi-reluctantly went home, only to be greeted by his house elves teleporting him to the his personal library, and informing him that it was not really all that safe for him to wander the halls of his own castle due to the Beings that he had rescued. His castle had been turned into a hospital, with only the private rooms being left alone, along with his personal library, office, and a select few other places.

With nothing else to do, he poured over some law books and old traditions that were still in practice to figure out what exactly Right By Conquest entailed, as he only encountered a brief summary of it, which was why he thought it appropriate to use at the time.

What he found really bothered him, as he had more or less converted a hundred or so Beings into being his slaves, which was lower than servant even. A not so good thing in his opinion, and an even worse thing since he had done so to save them. The only good thing about it was that slavery was still legal when it came to both sides of the world. The non-magical world was just not as aware of it as the magical side.

He was in deep doo doo, and thus he decided to find out as much as he could about his situation, as well as what he could do to get his captives their freedom, those that could or would want it that is. What he found after a night of no rest, was that freedom from slavery was only possible if both parties agreed on it, then there was a magical ritual that needed to be performed, and the non-magical side also had some things that needed to be done, while both sides also needed to go through a lot of paperwork. That was one way, there were others, but one of the ones that caught his attention was freedom by marriage, meaning the slave would be considered as a regular citizen save for the fact that they would still be, in a way bound to the family, by the old laws.

The Old Laws were stuffed rather deeply in the law books of the country, that they were the hardest ones to eradicate, and well the Right By Conquest one was a very old Old Law. One that law makers had tried to bury beneath so many stipulations and conditions, that it was more or less forgotten in the non-magical world. But alas, Harry fit everything perfectly, he even had the magical requirements down pat.

By the time he was done, which was a full week's worth of research and solitary confinement for his own safety in his personal library, he was finally liberated from his room and fell into the lion's den. The lion's den, or pit, was that of the parents of seven part veela girlss that had been kidnapped in the course of ten years during Vieux Ville weekends. These parents had come to petition the release of their daughters from slavery, they didn't know that the slavery was the only way that Harry could be sure that they were saved from the clutches of the kidnappers, the other veelas were adults and therefore didn't have parents who would come a knocking at Harry's door.

While they were well versed with the law of Right By Conquest, as well as the enslavement clauses, they were not as well versed as Harry when it came to the ways of acquiring freedom. There was the long way, the really long way, the short way, the really short way, and the instant way. No one wanted the instant way to happen as that was simply put Death's territory.

Once he explained to them why their daughters had come under the slavery clauses, as well as what had happened, he made sure that they swore not to tell the Ministry of Magic about the things that he had left out of his tellings of what had happened. Eight out of the nine sets of parents had agreed to go with the mutual agreement way to freedom from the slavery, while the Delacours had something else in mind. At the end of that day, Harry was effectively married, as the parents believed in the old ways, in traditions long unused, as well as the small and slight emotional attachment that Harry had for their daughter enough reason for the two of them to be married. The signing of some documents was all that was needed, as well as a slight alteration of the bond by means of Harry proclaiming the marriage to magic itself.

After that really short marriage ceremony, Harry was told by the Delacours that they were happy for their daughter and that he could do with her as he wished as was his right. The marriage was the best thing that they could have done for their daughter. After they had left after speaking with their daughter about her sudden change in marital and civil status, Harry was left to deal with the remaining veela. They had opted for the long way to freedom, but since they all had life debts to him, they asked if he would allow them to live on his land, and work for him at least as servants. It was a little bit weird for Harry, but he went along with their wishes, somewhat.

With the veela problem gone, he was then faced with the dilemma of dealing with the parents of the vampires that he had as slaves as well. Yes, vampires weren't merely undead, they could procreate as well, through the usual means. These parents were, like most concerned for their children, but also wanted to meet with the vampire that their enslaved children had spoken about, the one that served Harry, and helped with the rescue mission.

Harry had them swear to secrecy before he revealed Tristan who emerged from Harry's neck storage seal like a tattoo coming to life. Harry explained to them that Tristan was a puppet, and demonstrated some of his artificial abilities to them for them to believe him. They were amazed, but still requested that they free their children from his service, as they were still very young based on vampire age.

For each race, freedom from slavery had different options, the ones that Harry had looked through most dealt with those that the Ministries of Magic viewed as full citizens of their countries. But that did not mean that Harry did not look through the options for those that were considered as second hand citizens. For vampires, it was all a matter of proclaiming the freedom of the individuals to and by magic, as well as the signing of some documents. Lesser than veelas to a certain extent. Luckily for Harry none of the vampires wanted to marry him, but there were those that wished to ally themselves with him.

After the time he spent releasing slaves, and making deals with the more magical members of the magical world, as well as keeping tabs and track of his preservation worth of magical creatures, Harry was finally able to spend some quality time with his daughters as well as finally get to know his hastily acquired wife.

Fleur was a strong willed person, but due to traditions on how witches, once they became wives in the magical world, were supposed to act had to tone down her strong-willed-ness. The two of them spent some time in the master bedroom getting to know each other better after they got to know each other better as people outside of the bedroom, of course the other reason why they got to know each other better inside the bedroom was due to it being a stipulation in the marital contract, and it also strengthened their bond as husband and wife.

Fleur, at first thought that the gentleman that she and her friend Monique had befriended was really a two-faced man, but then after waiting for him to claim her as his wife, she had grown to accept that he was under pressure and enacted the best magically binding law he could think of to secure all of her companions and her safety. She stopped acting extremely submissive after he informed her that she could still finish her education, as well as participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament which was to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was after all still enrolled as a student, as well as was still part of the roster of students that would be attending the tournament. There was still time for her to put her name in the Goblet, once it had been explained to her that there was still time, she jumped at the chance to compete for the glory of Beauxbatons.

"Please!" she desperately pleaded that he allow her to attempt to join the competition, as well as to finish her last year in school, "Please let me join! Please!"

Being temporarily a slave to Harry had improved her English greatly as the magic did all the work, when it came to aiding her in becoming more useful to Harry. The bond they shared as husband and wife also shared a little bit of Harry's magic with her, strengthening her, as he did not want his wife to be without protection. His daughters also had a similar connection which allowed them to leech some of his magic.

"Might as well let her go," Bellatrix said as she was there that night trying to finish her research paper, she had taken to non-magical technology like fish to water thanks to Harry's help, as did Narcissa as it gave her something to do instead of mope about not being able to see her son by blood, "Her pleading is grating on my nerves, and I've still got a research paper to finish."

The time for the announcement of the champions for the tournament was almost up, there was only this one more night before the night of the announcement. So Fleur was really pouring the pleading on thick, as her charm really didn't work on Harry.

"Please!" she begged, as it was something that she would not get to participate in ever again, even a little, "Please! I'll do anything you want!"

"Oh please, let her do it already, father," Narcissa pleaded as well, "I've got several test tomorrow, and I need to concentrate on my studies, and can't really do that with her constant pleading."

"The two of you do know that there are other libraries and sitting rooms to study in, right?" Harry said, he was seated on the couch reading over Bellatrix's shoulder, while Fleur pleaded with him, it was probably the most pathetic thing she had done in her life.

"We know," the sisters said, "But this is the one you're in, its easier this way, if we need help all we need to do is turn to you and ask."

"Plea..." Fleur was about to plead again, but was silenced by a searing kiss from Harry.

"Fine," Harry said, defeated after releasing his young wife's lips, his being young as well didn't really count as he acted older than he really was most of the time, or some of the time depending on who one asked, "I'll drop your name in tonight, and I'll drop you off tomorrow night."

"How're you gonna do that?" Bellatrix asked, "I remember that no one can apparate into Hogwarts."

"Dear sweet Bella," Harry said, "I don't adhere to the accepted rules of magic, remember."

"Oh, right, forgot that," she said, then went back to her paper.

"So...how are you going to get passed the wards of Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked looking up from her book.

"Simple, I'm going to do a slight variation of what I did to get into the French Ministry of Magic," Harry said, then got off the couch causing Fleur that had been sitting on him and shaking him while pleading him to let her enter the tournament to fall on Bellatrix.

Once standing he conjured a mirror to float in mid-air, and used it for his scrying purposes, and searched for Hogwarts, once he found it, he searched for the Goblet of Fire. Once he found that, he made the image show the place where the names on paper or parchment were to be dropped in. With the image firmly in place, he asked Fleur to write down her name as well as the school she was representing, and had her hand him the paper, which he dropped into the Goblet by sticking his arm through the mirror, which shocked those that had gone out of curfew to try and get their names into the Goblet.

"It is done," Harry said, once he retracted his arm from the mirror.

"Could I learn how to do that?" Fleur asked.

"No," Harry stated, "Its getting late, shall we get to bed?"

"*"

The next afternoon, after classes had ended for Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and the non-magical universities, Harry gathered up his girls and transported them to the grounds of Hogwarts. He also brought along his daughters' body guards, as well as the one he assigned to his wife.

While Bellatrix was satisfied with only Gilbert, Narcissa had four golems guarding her, they were each named after one of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. While Fleur on the other hand had had a vampire as a bodyguard, not all of the magical Beings had chosen freedom, and a werewolf of the wolf base form as a familiar.

They made their way to the Beauxbatons contingent's living quarters for the duration of the tournament, which was a large fancy carriage, which Harry assumed must have been pulled by winged horses that Pegasus was counted among. They were met by none other than Monique, Fleur's brown haired and fair skinned best friend.

"I heard you were rescued shortly after being abducted," Monique said after hugging her best friend, "I'm glad you're alright!"

"I was also enslaved, engaged, and married," Fleur supplied the summary of her most recent exploits.

"What?" Monique loudly exclaimed, which attracted the other French students, as well as the headmistress.

They came jogging up to the group, and upon seeing Fleur rushed up to her hugging her and generally making sure that she was real and in one piece, before turning to Monique for the reason for her exclamation.

"I'll explain," Fleur said, "For the past month or two, I have been kidnapped, rescued, enslaved, engaged, and married, to put it simply."

"Married to whom exactly?" Monique asked, as everyone failed to notice Harry and company.

"Harry Potter," Fleur replied, "In case you haven't noticed he's here with me."

"Yo," Harry greeted, waving at the group of French students and headmistress.

They simply gawked at him, as he resumed his waiting for Fleur to dismiss him or something, as he really didn't feel all that comfortable being on Hogwarts grounds.

"My Lord," Michael, the vampire, said, "I've got all of my Lady's things shrunken in my pocket, I promise to keep her safe. The vampire was one of those that enjoyed a limited freedom, while not a slave, he was a servant, but there were those that had willingly stayed on as slaves, for one reason or another.

"Fleur," Harry said, before the French could say anything, "I hope to see you during the first task."

"I hope so as well," she said, then kissed him, unashamed of doing so in public, "Michael has all of your things apparently."

He knew he had stayed on the ground for too long when he caught a glimpse of Albus Dumbledore's sparkling eyes peering down at them from one o the upper floor windows of the castle. Harry felt something in his gut telling him that he would be finding himself at Hogwarts earlier than he hoped to visit again.

"Fleur," Harry said, before leaving.

"Yes?" she said.

"There's a chance that I'll be seeing you later this evening," Harry said, "I have a feeling that someone has decided to try and get me killed."

"What do you mean?" she asked him, sounding a little bit worried about him.

"I feel that someone that doesn't particularly like me will somehow manage to get me to join the competition as either the third or possibly fourth champion," he said, "So you might want to warn your headmistress on the possibility."

"A-Alright," she said.

"*"

Once he got home, he explained to his two lovely and older than himself daughters what he believed was going to happen. He also explained a bit more about himself, as well as his great dislike for all things Albus Dumbledore. After a few questions from them and a few answers given, as well as some additional explanations, and assurances of his safety and the unlikeliness of his demise during the competition, Harry went to the master bedroom and began to pack his things. Once he was summoned by the magics of the Goblet of Fire, which he was sure would be happening, he planned on appearing every bit the Lord that he was. He wore a black hooded cloak, with the hood down, over dark red robes which bore the Potter Family Coat of Arms stitched over his heart. Underneath his robes he wore a gray sleeved shirt, and dark gray pants. Black leather boots finishing off the look. His black hair was long and tied in a pony tail. His face was a mask of indifference.

While his choice of clothing made him look the part of a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, he also decided to go for a greater look of intimidation. He summoned to himself some of his family blades, two daggers were hidden in his boots, a sword was strapped at his waist, and several smaller knives were hidden somewhere else on the rest of his body. While he normally did wear glasses, they were simply for show, as his eyesight had been fixed in the past, he chose not to wear any or bring a pair with him.

He walked to the sitting room which his daughters frequented when they decided to study, and stood by the fire and looking into the flames as he waited for the Goblet's unmistakable call. As he felt the tug on his magic, a cold feeling as the flames were as hot as a frozen hell, he unleashed an intimidation aura, broadcasting his power, or rather a mere fraction of it, his emerald orbs giving off a slight glow.

He soundlessly made his way into the Great Hall of Hogwarts before his name was spat out of the Goblet's maw. The hall was filled with chattering students from three schools, along with professors and ghosts, they had at first been talking about Neville Longbottom having been entered into the tournament, and now were speaking about his semi-unknown and overshadowed name.

He decided not to keep them in suspense, as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore hid his glee at his success but wondered how he would get the fourteen year old to the castle, Harry simply appeared dropping his invisibility spell. His appearance draw looks from all over the hall, there was shock, surprise, and even awe, but most important of all was the slight fear everyone in the hall, even the great Albus Dumbledore felt it.

"I have heard the call of the Goblet of Fire," Harry announced to the hall, "I have felt its icy flames licking at my magic's core. I have come, and I shall compete in this false Tri-Wizards Tournament."

Dumbledore said nothing and motioned that he enter the anteroom of the hall, while the students protested to the addition of a fifth champion, one which clearly did not represent a school. There were calls for a recasting of names, and votes, and such, and it had to be explained to the students that no such actions would be allowed to be taken. Once the names had been called, that was it. They were magically bound to participate in the tournament, regardless of the original rules of the tournament. There was also a brief historical background about the tournament given by Hogwarts' very own Professor Binns, it was one lecture that no one wanted to sleep through. He stated that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was derived from a much older tournament between wizarding clans in the past as a form of gaining fame, fortune, and prestige, for their clans. The reason why the cup had spat out five names was that there was no real limit to the number of participating institutions, groups, organizations, or families, that could enter potential champions.

As Harry walked along the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, the looks did not cease, as he walked with a predatory grace. Those who were pureblood knew just by what he was wearing that he not only meant business but was the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. His stride was confident and it even put some of the more pompous pureblooded princes to shame. He may have been fourteen, but they way he carried himself, he could have been mistaken for a twenty year old or older.

There were some that knew of there being a family ring that should have completed the look, it was something which Harry allowed to be seen once he reached the staff table's raised platform.

Once he joined the other four champion, he was not all that surprised to see his very own wife amongst them. But he did notice that she was the only witch participating in the tournament. After finding a fourth champion joining their midst, only Madame Maxine and her champion were unsurprised by his arrival.

"And what school do you belong to boy?" Headmaster Karkaroff demanded, not bothering to really take a look at Harry and his state of dress.

"For your information, I am not yours or anyone else's boy," Harry stated, "I am Lord Harry James Potter, and while the other champions are representing their schools, I am representing my House, my Clan, my Family."

"What are you talking about? The tournament is one for school!" Karkaroff insisted.

"Had you decided to wait a little bit longer within the hall, you would have been able to listen to the history behind the tournament, as well as one of the original purposes of the Goblet of Fire," Bartemius Crouch Sr. said succinctly, "There are no rules against more than three, the tournament was just named thus as the traditional participants were the Big Three of Europe."

"Can we get on with this?" Harry asked, looking quite bored.

"Yes, yes," Ludo Bagman said, entering into the conversation, "There are three tasks for this tournament, the first task will occur on November 24, and what it entails will remain a secret until then. I wish you all the best of luck."

"That's all?" Karkaroff asked.

"Yes, that's all," Ludo said, "Today's events were only scheduled as the naming of the champions, and the announcement for what to expect."

When the Ministry employees left the anteroom, only the champions and the headmasters were left.

"Are there any more questions?" Dumbledore asked those gathered.

"No," the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons representatives said, and they left the chamber to rejoin their contingents.

"Lord Potter," Madame Maxine said as she passed him by, "For the duration of the tournament, you will be welcome to stay at our carriage if you wish."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, "I shall see the two of you later on this evening, before I leave for home."

When the Hogwarts students, headmaster, and Harry were the only ones remaining, Harry sent an icy glare at Dumbledore before speaking to the aged manipulator of fate.

"I am aware of your intentions, old man," Harry stated, "You were the one who placed my name in the Goblet, after not being able to get your paws on me when I turned eleven you thought you could gain control of me now that I have been entered into this tournament. Know this, by the end of this tournament, the name Albus Dumbledore will be nothing but mud under my boots."

When Harry left the chamber with those parting words, it left Cedric Diggory and Neville Longbottom to wonder what in the world their headmaster had done to deserve such accusations, and words of warning, and thus voiced their concern.

"What was that all about headmaster?" Neville asked.

"Did you really enter him into the tournament, sir?" Cedric asked.

"To be truthful, yes, I did," the headmaster replied, "It is for his own good, and since he knows that rules and traditions, it does not seem to be a problem."

"Then you are favoring him over us?" Neville asked.

"Why headmaster? Sure he's the Boy-Who-Lived, but that doesn't have to do with anything," Cedric said, "You-Know-Who is dead and gone."

"You must understand that he turned his back on the magical world by not accepting the invitation to Hogwarts," the headmaster said, "This was the only way I could think of to get him more involved in the wizarding world, and to show him that it is worth being a part of. I knew his parents quite well, and know for a fact that they would not be happy with him shunning his legacy like he has been doing."

"Really headmaster?" Neville asked, "He seemed to be pretty chummy with those Beauxbatons representatives."

"Perhaps he was simply being polite," the headmaster said.

"Whatever you say, headmaster," Cedric said.

"*"

Harry had decided to stay the night with Fleur, as well as erect some protection wards around the Beauxbatons' carriage in case that the other schools might try to sabotage the French's chances of winning. Not that they had much of a chance considering that Harry Potter was part of the competition.

"You do know that you could have claimed to be Beauxbatons, second champion to even the odds with Hogwarts," Madame Maxine said, "We would have gladly had you as one of us, though by marriage you already are in a way."

"I agree," Fleur said, "Why didn't you?"

"It's easier this way," Harry said, "Makes the slimy old man focus more on me, than on anyone else I may be linked with."

"What do you think the first task is going to be?" Fleur asked.

"As soon as I find out, I'll share the information with you, mon amour," he said affectionately.

"Merci," she said in reply.

#

On November 8 the Weighing of the Wands was held, and it was also there that Rita Skeeter interviewed the champions. But due to her unique style of writing, Harry refused to have an interview with her, as did Fleur following her husband's example. Harry had even warned the woman that he would be pursuing legal action is she would mention any lies in her next article pertaining to himself or his wife, a fact which he was not ashamed of.

Mr Ollivander was intrigued when presented with Harry's wand, it was a very very unique wand. One which Ollivander couldn't figure out what it was made of, and Harry wasn't willing to share. But after some Ministry official demanded that its components be made known, Harry decided to indulge their blatant curiosities.

The wood used was bark from the heart of Yggdrasil, the core was a mixture of two things, the blood of Death and Harry's own blood. It was about the length of Harry's forearm.

All in all a very unique wand, one which Ollivander wanted to meet the maker of, but when he did, Harry doubted that the man would be prepared for such an encounter, after all the maker of the wand was Death himself.

The headline article that came out the day after the Weighing of the Wands, centered around Neville, and there was no mention of Harry aside from his name, as well as Fleur's status as his wife. But in other newspaper, and publications, there were articles about Harry, as well as some things that put Dumbledore in a negative light, from not following the Potter will as the man had been a witness to its creation, as well as some other things that Harry was having the Goblins make the public aware of, not all of it pertaining to Harry himself. There was even some evidence of the possible invalidity of the _prophecy_ which supposedly involved Neville Longbottom. Only a few of the articles were outright attacks on Dumbledore and members of the Ministry of Magic, those articles were ones that had solid evidence backing up the claims, the other articles were surprisingly neutral pieces, questioning many things.

Harry had accidentally found out about the Dragons that would be used as part of the First Task when he had sent Nero into the Forbidden Forest to scope out the terrain for any immediate dangers to his darling wife. There were five of them all in all, and all of them were nesting mothers, from what he had seen through his puppet's eyes that the task had something to do with taking an egg or something similar from the nesting mother's clutch.

He did immediately share this information with Fleur, as Madame Maxine was unable to procure such information. Cheating played a big part in the tournament, though in the past there was also a lot of sabotage involved.

Knowing that he would be dealing with dragons, Harry already knew what he was going to do. Fleur also didn't want his help in devising a plan to deal with the majestic creatures, and so did not receive any.

When the time of the First Task arrived, Harry was prepared, he simply wore what he had worn when he stepped into Hogwarts during the announcements of the champions.

After what they were told what they were to accomplish, the two Hogwarts champions were the most nervous of the bunch, having no clue before hand as to what they were going to be doing. They had no plans, and had simply practiced as many spells as they could think of as they had not been forewarned about the challenge.

Harry being the last to be entered into the competition, was the one to get the remaining dragon from out of the sack, his being the Hungarian Horntail, he didn't really mind as compared to what he could do a little dragon was nothing. Also compared to what Tobi had put him through, being burnt to a crisp looked like a walk in the part. Though he did have to reassure Fleur that everything was going to be alright. The rest of the Potters were in the stands prepared to cheer him on if necessary. Draco had chosen to actually sit with his biological mother, and go against his father's wishes for once.

The four original champions did alright, none getting a perfect score thanks to Karkaroff, but it was duly noted that Neville, a fourth year, did a whole lot better than seventh year Cedric Diggory. When it came to be Harry's turn, there was much anticipation, as everyone wanted to see how bad someone that had no recorded magical education would stand up against the most aggressive dragon that the tournament had decided to use.

The unmistakable feeling of his aura flooded the arena as he entered from the champion's entrance. As soon as the dragon caught sight of him, spectators were baffled as they sensed that the dragon was feeling a little bit of fear itself.

Harry simply positioned himself clearly visible in front of the dragon and used a hand gesture which caused the dragon to run at him full tilt only to stop when it was but a foot away from him. Its snout was merely a foot away from him, and he could smell and feel the sulfuric breath on his face. He didn't mind. He simply looked the dragon in the eyes, and spoke with a clear voice.

"If you value your life, you will surrender that which is not part of your clutch," Harry spoke monotonously, and even holding out his hand as the dragon back up a bit. It then turned toward the nest and picked up the golden egg and handed it over to Harry.

The audience was shocked, surprised, and confused as to what had happened. The judges automatically gave him a perfect score as he had finished the task with nary a problem as well a with the fastest time. Even Karkaroff who had been known to give low scores, had given a perfect ten due to his shock, surprise, and slight awe.

The dragon waited patiently for more orders as she now viewed Harry as a superior, his power, the parts that were hidden were clearly greater than the magic which flowed through her, and she was a dragon to boot. He on the other hand seemed to possess an even greater and closer connection to magic than any dragon ever would.

"_Being of magic, conduit of power, with your connection you are better free than held in captivity against your will,_" Harry whispered so that only the dragon could hear him, "_Free yourself from your bonds, and take your children, your brothers, and your sisters, with you to freedom from oppression and those that would do you harm due to their misguided views of wanting to protect and preserve your race._"

Upon hearing this, the dragon turned back to its nest and breathed a stream of magical flames at the eggs, the handlers had never seen such behavior before in their lives and did not move to stop it. It was not the regular dragon flames that they were used to, and there appeared to be no heat coming from the flames. Once the stream of fire ended its release, cracks could be heard, and suddenly all of eggs hatched, revealing baby dragons, all of which like most babies were cute.

But when Harry finally left the arena, the handlers returned to their senses and began to try and do their job, which was knock out the dragon and transport her back to her holding pen, and as well as separate her from her babies. Well, Harry didn't like that, and since he knew that that was what had been planned, he magically released the dragon from her binds, and watched from the safety of the arena entrance, as the dragon took to the air, her babies following her close behind. The stunned silence of the audience was replaced with panic and fear, and no matter how much magic Albus Dumbledore tried to fire at the dragons trying to be the hero, nothing was happening.

When a dragon wanted to protect her young, she could be rather powerful and hard to beat, or even placate. But when there were five of such Beings in one place, banding together to do the same thing. Well, the dragon handlers had never had the pleasure of experiencing what they were experiencing, and seeing as Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to know what he was doing, as it turned out that he was causing the overprotective mothers to grow even more agitated, they began to panic.

Most members of the audience believed that the Chosen One was going to help them, save them from the aerial terrors, but alas, they were forced to witness the reality that Neville was ill prepared to deal with more than one dragon at one time. He was one of the first ones to bolt for the supposed safety of the castle.

'_Help!_' Harry mentally heard, it was a cry of help, of desperation from the collective dragons as they were surrounded on all sides and were unable to escape. Had they not had their young with them, escape would have been simple. But with their young with them, there was a chance that they would be recaptured even though the handlers were rather pathetic in their attempts, it would only take one lucky shot for their efforts to be in vain.

So in response to the plea for aid, Harry slammed his palms on the ground, to others it may have looked like an act signifying frustration or anger, but in reality Harry was accessing the power he had received from that seed that he had been forced to swallow.

Shooting out of the ground, mere moments later, were numerous, small to larger than a dragon sized, venus fly traps. Their stems were so thick that those that did not know what they were supposed to be thought that the things could literally swallow a dragon whole, which was precisely what did happen. The dragons were forcibly transported to a part of the Forbidden Forest, away from any dragon handlers, and released there for them to begin their journey home. A journey which could possibly lead to the dragons turning into some sort of endangered or even extinct species when truthfully they were just better at hiding than meddlesome wizards gave them credit.

With their purpose met, the massive plants, were sucked back into the ground, as if they had never been there. The power that had been used, cycling back into Harry before he stood back up, and walked off in search of his wife and family, to make sure that they were alright. He even brought out his puppets to make the search easier.

He found them within the champion's medical tent, waiting for him. Even Madame Maxine and her students had followed her there to congratulate Harry, and they had enough sense in their heads to not go running off with the rest of the headless chickens.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Bellatrix asked, before anyone else could.

"It was quite fun ordering a dragon to hand over the egg," Harry said jovially, "It was also fun helping them escape."

"You did what!" Narcissa shouted, Draco was no longer with her as he had gotten his cowardice from his father.

"That was you?" Monique asked.

"How did you do that?" Fleur asked.

"I helped them escape," Harry said, "And Fleur while I'd love to tell you, I'm keeping it a family secret and therefore there are far too many people present for me to share such sensitive information with you at the moment."

"Oh alright," she said, "But I expect you to tell me a little bit more about yourself, so that I don't have to ask you to explain things again in the future."

"Sure thing," Harry said, then accompanied them back to the castle as he was sure that there would be people worrying about them, and wondering what had taken them so long to return to the relative safety of the castle.

The newspapers and other forms of publications, released the next day articles questioning the safety of Hogwarts and the tournament being held on her grounds, as well as the sanity of Albus Dumbledore as there were countless accounts of the man aggravating the dragons even more, and even some that were of the opinion that the man had no idea what he was doing. His only exploit when it came to dragons was the use of their blood, and even then it was a joint work with Nicholas Flammel renowned Master Alchemist.

If his actions just the day before were any indication as to how much Dumbledore valued the safety of others, his being headmaster should also be put into question. So many more lives could have been lost if those over grown weeds hadn't appeared when they did. Dumbledore's only real and personal achievement was being the defeater Gellert Grindelwald, as well as being the only one You-Know-Who feared the most.

After the articles published, and the news reports released on that day, many parents began to finally once again think for themselves regarding the state of their nation, as well as the arising evidence of manipulations done by the men, and some women, in power, such as the Minister of Magical Britain and Albus Dumbledore.

But these reports failed to stop the continuation of the tournament as it was still considered as a magically binding contract for the participants and stopping it midway would only cause the majority of them to lose their magic, and in most cases their lives as well. To give the participants a form of reprieve from the danger, it was announced that there was to be a Yule Ball, where champions were informed that they would be leading the first dance.

Suffice to say that Harry and Fleur were obviously going to go together, while the other champions were left to actually go around the school and find dates. Due to his love for the library, Harry was well versed when it came to dancing, and due to her upbringing Fleur was to. Their only real problem was what to wear as their outfits had to match during the ball. A solution was quickly found, and all that was needed was a pair of clothes to be custom tailored, as well as Harry's bank account, one of them at least.

Once the ball finally arrived, Harry and Fleur definitely stood out amongst the other champions as they did hold the highest status of the lot, politically and otherwise. Neville and Cedric were both simply heirs to the Lordship of their families, and Viktor Krum was member of a minor pureblood house, one whose only claim to fame was his fame in the Quidditich World.

"Introducing Neville Longbottom of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his date for the evening Ginevra Weasley," Professor Minerva McGonagall announced, after which the champion in question and his date entered the great hall arm in arm.

"Introducing Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute and his date for the evening Hermione Granger," McGonagall announced, the two then made their way to their assigned place on the dance floor.

"Introducing Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his date for the evening Cho Chang," McGonagall announced, the couple walked into the hall and took up their position on the floor.

"Introducing Lord Harry of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and his wife Lady Fleur Potter of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," McGonagall announced, which was followed by all eyes in the hall locking on to Harry and Fleur's forms as they walked gracefully into the hall and took up their place on the dance floor, and began to dance the first dance to the music played by the Weird Sisters.

It was safe to say that Neville actually knew how to dance as his grandmother must have taught him how, his date didn't seem to have any complaints when it came to his ability to dance. Viktor Krum on the other hand caused the rather beautiful Hermione aching feet and toes to be more precise. Cedric and Cho were another pair that didn't really need to improve their skill and ability on the dance floor. But they along with Neville and Ginny, were nothing compared to the Potters whose skill and grace alone caused many in the hall to wish they were one of the pair.

After the first dance, the first half of the night consisted of traditional dances, and the second half were more modern, which had more dancers on the floor. The night was young, and the moon was out, and unlike most other couples who had opted to go for the gardens, Harry had pulled out his angel wings and took his wife on a short fly above the castle. There was nothing like spending some time under a moonlit night and a blanket of stars.

It was a good thing that they had chosen their venue, as the next day the gossip articles about the night were filled with revelations, and of course Rita Skeeter had to put her own slant on a few things that she had uncovered. The only truly and purely factual account in the papers was of what Harry and Fleur had done, although none of the reporters were quite sure how Harry had managed to get them that high up in the air. Theories ranged from Harry having angel wings to the two of them sharing a broomstick, going so far as to others thinking that they had ridden on a hippogryff.

Harry managed to figure out what how to hear the clue for the second task of the tournament, but need not inform his wife about it as she had figured it out herself all on her own. While the champions were only left to figure out how they would be rescuing whoever they needed to rescue from the bottom of the lake, the organizers for the event had come across a problem. Their problem being who exactly were they to kidnap for the duration of the event when it came to Harry, for as far as precious people go, not much was known about Harry on the issue, and with his family always accompanied by bodyguards, it wasn't safe for any of the organizers, or even Dumbledore to attempt a temporary kidnapping. They had to think long and hard for what to do with Harry's case, but in the end left it up to Dumbledore to decide the fate of Harry Potter when it came to the second task.

Dumbledore knew something about the second task that would possibly cause some problems politically, but to him the danger was worth trying to get his mitts on Harry Potter. The merfolk didn't really have a good relationship with the veela community, and any veela, or even part veela, found within the merfolk territory would be treated as trespassers, any that were offered to the merfolk were treated as worthy of ritual sacrifice. Dumbledore's task for Harry Potter was for him to rescue his wife, and the one she was supposed to rescue. Two quarter veelas in one go, the merfolk would be pleased. Dumbledore didn't like the fact that Harry was so free, there was nothing the old man could do about Harry's lordship status but he could make it possible for the young man to lose his wife in order for the old man to step in, console the lad, and offer a suitable replacement.

Harry was held back and made to wait for Dumbledore to give him his instructions. After the original four champions dove into the water, Dumbledore informed Harry that he was to simply make sure that all of the champions and those that that they were to retrieve made it back to the surface.

While the other organizers and other judges assumed that Dumbledore had sufficient control over the merfolk as two part veela were in the water, Harry knew better. He also knew about the blood feud between the two races that had yet to be resolved. Which was why he transfigured his clothes into a wet suit, and goggles, before diving into the Black Lake, picturing his wife in his mind, before shoving himself directly to her location using his magic.

The wizarding world knew very little about their fellow magical creatures and Beings. They were unaware that the merfolk were among the water faeries that were considered by the other aquatic magical creatures as their superiors. The aquatic magical creatures were all somehow able to speak to one another, regardless of species or race. The merfolk had managed to get the grindylows to capture Fleur once she was within range and keep a hold of her until they came to get her.

Harry didn't like the fact that some skeletal looking creature was manhandling his wife or the fact that she was scared out of her wits as she must have realized what she was really up against in the water. Using his magics he made it possible for him to move as freely in the water as he would on land, as well as granting him gills to breath underwater. He summoned to himself his sword, which came flying through the air before hurtling its way through the water into his hand. The surface dwellers that made up the audience of the task wondered what did someone need a sword for underwater. Such a thing would prove to be ineffective in their minds. But since they were not Harry, they didn't know what he could do.

Water is supposed to quench fire, but not when Harry is the source of the flames. Since the creatures that had vice like grips were hiding in a forest of water plants, Harry created a forest fire as he hacked and slashed at the creatures, severing limbs and heads from the rest of their bodies.

He then conjured an oxygen tank for Fleur to use, as well as transfigured her outfit into a wetsuit, and even gave her a conjured set of goggles. As he more or less knew that Fleur had a little sister, Dumbledore must have used the girl as Fleur's hostage, though this time the hostage was not a make believe one, but a real one that was in grave danger. He had Fleur stick by him as it was safer for her.

By the time they reached the merfolk village, Neville had just gotten Ginevra free of her bindings and using hand signs told the merfolk that he was not going to stop them from doing whatever they wanted to do with the little part veela. Suffice to say, that Fleur managed to get out of the lake with her sister intact, and that the merfolk of the Black Lake cowered as best as they could after Harry informed them that should they continue to have hatred in their hearts, and not try and forgive and forget as they had forgotten when and why their conflict with the veela had began, he would return and finish what he had started that day. The surface dwellers were stunned once more into silence when the Black Lake's waters ran red with the blood of many merfolk.

When Harry broke through the surface of the water, he was followed by the merfolk chieftain who informed all those present what had occurred beneath the surface of the lake, as well as the role that Albus Dumbledore had played in the events. The headmaster knew of the dangers of placing a defenseless part veela within the territory of the merfolk, and even went so far as to inform them that so long as there were no witnesses, he would turn the other way when they did what they wished to the girl and her sister.

Needless to say that Dumbledore was in a lot of hot water, and international relations were not looking too well for a country whose Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot the law making body of the Ministry of Magic disregarded another's life for his own gain, as that was what it looked like.

Attempted murder was one of the charges filed against the man, but for some reason the accused was able to get away Scot free, with no one being able to really do anything as there was still a tournament going on. But it did shed some more light on the true Albus Dumbledore.

The incompetence of the Ministry of Magic is brought to light, as well as opinions of Dumbledore's wavering loyalty to the Light. His manipulative ways becoming more obvious, and more people began to think for themselves for once in their pathetic magic ridden lives.

It was a semi-unanimous vote that Harry once again receive a perfect score, and remain in first place in the tournament. It was also embedded into the minds of all that witnessed the Black Lake turn crimson that Harry Potter of any of his were not to be messed with or else. He had already stared down and ordered a Hungarian Horntail into doing his bidding, and had caused water to burn, and even massacred almost and entire village of merfolk in their own environment, home turf, whatever.

On May 24 Ludo Bagman explained to the champions what the Third and Last Task was going to be, he led them to the school's Quidditch Pitch and showed them that a maze was being raised, one which would be filled to the brim with spells, traps, and magical creatures, all of which were to be in place in order for them to be impeded in getting to the center of the maze which would hold the Tri-Wizard Cup, and whomsoever managed to get to the Cup would be proclaimed as the winner.

The champions were also told that the last task would be broadcast internationally over the wizarding wireless, and the event would have more safety measures in place then the last two events. They were wished luck, and told that it would occur on June 24, just a month away.

On June 24 1995, the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was held, there were people from all over the world, and nearly all walks of life. Harry had brought with him several of his slaves, servants, retainers, and creations, along with his family members. The magical Beings that were viewed as second hand citizens by the British Ministry of Magic that worked for Harry each had a concealed portkey which was linked to their master, as a precaution in case the Cup was actually a portkey set up by the old man to take Harry some place else.

Ludo Bagman served as the announcer for the event, and it was revealed that the only reason there were points was to assign who would be going in first, second, third, fourth, and fifth, into the maze. Being in the lead in points Harry was the first in, followed by Viktor, then Fleur, Neville, and finally Cedric.

Harry decided that since everything goes, he would have to resort to means that the magical world was not used to, and therefore erected a kind of secrecy ward around himself that would make it quite difficult for anyone to know or even see what he was doing. Since he was a shapeshifter he transformed himself into a vampire, without all the disadvantages and the need for blood, but with all the advantages. He also brought out two of his puppets, namely Tristan and Nero, both of which had been modified some.

He shot through the maze and decided that since the Ministry was kind enough to provide these sacrificial lambs, he would do what he could to increase his number of puppets, and instead of starting from scratch, he would be copying a certain puppet master that he had read about in one of his comic series. It was puppet base and parts collection time.

While his actions were masked, the sudden appearance of a vampire and a werewolf was not hidden away, Harry didn't mind if those two were seen as it was highly impossible that Bagman would know what they really were. Harry decided to use his puppets to locate the center of the maze faster, while he could simply do his portal thing, it would attract too much attention, as the maze was also a race against other and time.

Shock, fear, and alarm, swept through the audience as it was announced that a vampire and a werewolf were in the maze, roaming or rather sprinting quickly, and even bypassing traps left, right, and center. Some aurors were tasked with taking them out as they were not a part of the task, and the Ministry had not placed them in the maze. Due to the puppets Bagman had forgotten about Harry and the other champions as he was more concerned, as was everyone else, with the dangerous beasts.

The puppets had been equipped with storage seals, which they sealed their prey into once it had been defeated. They each encountered their fair share of magical creatures, but had been able to dispatch them easily, the darkness of the maze aiding in the concealment of things that normally would not be considered as a body part of a vampire or a werewolf. The greatest scare had been delivered when both, natural enemies, had met in an intersection one with a particularly annoying sphinx. The two did not answer the riddle and instead did battle with the creature, and when the audience thought that they had been taken care of, the two's parts simply floated in the air as if attached to strong, which they were, and attacked the creature, eventually encasing its in all of their body parts, killing it in one blow. Disengaging they sealed the thing into one of their storage seals, then reformed into their separate form and continued to hunt the rest of the denizens of the maze.

Instead of heading for the center of the maze, Harry had decided to hunt down the other champions, ensuring his win. Sure his wife was probably going to try and kill him after all was said and done, but that was the price for victory. There was of course the fact that she did not know that he could shapeshift.

Time was of the essence, and his first target presented itself as none other than the Chosen One. Neville didn't see it coming, but after being knocked on his ass, he was faced with the dilemma of dealing with a vampire, one whose face was shrouded in shadow.

Lashing out with his wand, Neville attempting to beat Harry with spells, but alas, the young Hero of the Wizarding World was unable to even land a hit on something that was clearly faster than him. He didn't even think of sending up a really bright light as it was known that only the oldest of vampires were able to survive in the light, or those that had found some means of doing so, solutions ranged from creams, clothes, and rituals, but those things were only temporary, and the vampire would normally be ill prepared for such a surprise attack. All Harry had to do to fully incapacitate the Chosen One was to snap his wand and stun him, followed by shooting up red sparks to call for assistance.

As he was done dealing with Neville, he began to sprint off in search of his next victim, this time taking on the form of a werewolf. What stopped him dead in his tracks was hearing a girl scream, it was unmistakably Fleur, and thus finding her had become his priority, as he knew for a fact that whatever attacked her was not one of his puppets.

Judging by her scream she was rather close, and so he simply followed where his ears lead him, which was Viktor Krum casting the Cruciatus curse on her, apparently Bagman was still very much into tracking down Harry's two puppets, who were making minced meat of the predators within the maze.

He swiftly kicked him in the balls which propelled him backwards howling in pain. He followed up this initial attack by bringing his two puppets to himself, and having them have a go at the Bulgarian. While he had his puppets tend to the sick sick seeker, he tended personally to his wife. Calming her down with his magic, and erasing the effects of the torture curse, as it was well within his power to do so.

"H-Harry?" she asked, uncertainly, in the background she could hear Bagman directing the aurors and professors to where they were as that was where the vampire, and now two werewolves were. Due to one of them seemingly attacking Fleur, Dumbledore got the bright idea of discreetly stalling the aurors from helping her, as he believed that it would be just cause for Harry to leave her due to such a condition.

"Its me," he said in reply to her query, "Not a real werewolf though."

"O-oh," she said, "H-He hurt me...ambushed me...cruciatus curse."

"I know," he said, holding her in his arms, "Its over, I stopped him. He won't hurt you again."

"You s-sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said, as he glanced over to his puppets, not that he needed to, as they strung him up against the wall, and stripped him before kicking him in the gonads over and over again, until he was howling and sounding more like a werewolf undergoing his first transformation, "He won't hurt you again. Though, it looks like you'll have to quit from the competition."

"Fine," she said, giving up, "Its not like I could beat you anyway."

"Good," he said.

"But you're explaining how you're a werewolf later," she demanded, a little bit of her strength having returned.

"Promise," he said, then left with his two puppets in tow, the vampire giving one last kick, before following the two wolves. Fleur shot up some red spark, asking for aid, which Dumbledore had to allow as nothing life threatening was there to threaten her.

With three of his opponents taken care of, he only had Cedric remaining to take care of. He split up from his puppets, as they double teamed an acromantula, while he sprinted towards the Cup, where he sensed Cedric would be appearing shortly.

He was correct in his assumption, and so called up a some black smoke to hide the fact that the vampire and werewolf reentered their storage seals, while he reverted to his base form, stunned Cedric and dispersed the smoke.

The audience were rather surprised to find that Harry had survived a battle for the Cup as well as a battle against two creatures that were considered as dark creatures. Since there appeared to be no evidence of there being any remains, the audience simply took it as a sign that Harry had obliterated them.

A cheer rose up among the crowd as Harry approached the Cup, as it still needed to be held for a winner to be declared, and for the tournament to be officially over. But before he touched the Cup, he hesitated, as he sensed that it had been tampered with, with that in mind, he signaled all of his people with portkeys to prepare themselves for a bumpy ride.

As he grasped the Cup, the cheering turned to shouts of surprise, and some of fear and panic, as Harry was whisked away from Hogwarts to god knows where, or as some would love to, in the future, believe Dumbledore knew where.

As soon as he disappeared almost all of those associated with the Harry Potter, stepped into the shadows and activated their portkeys, which allowed them to travel to wherever it was that their master had gotten himself to. Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Fleur, were updated on what had happened by their guards, and told that they had nothing to worry about as Harry had a veritable army heading his way for assistance. The Potter house elves had also been informed of the possibility of their master needing their help, and it was quite a surprise as three house elves popped beside the three ladies.

Knowing just how potent the magic of a house elf was, Dumbledore chose not to approach the three Potter women, as he didn't fancy being turned into a goat. He believed that whatever happened to Harry wherever he was, would allow him, Dumbledore, to gain some form of control over Harry.

Harry landed in a graveyard, a few second later he was joined in the shadows by those that called him master. He waited in place a short while, since he didn't have any injuries to speak of he waited for whoever had brought him there to show their face.

"Stun him you fool!" a half rasping and half hissing voice shouted from somewhere nearby.

"Master, its not Longbottom!" a voice replied.

"It matters not," the first voice said, "His blood will suffice."

"I am not letting anyone use my blood in some twisted ritual," Harry said, getting up off the ground, and prepared for a fight, "I'd be willing to fight you for the right to us it, seeing as you or your servant aren't able to at the moment obtain my blood."

"I told you to stun him fool!" the first voice shouted again, his servant suddenly appeared in front of Harry, and tried to stun him, only to fail as he was decapitated by Harry in one swift motion.

"What do you plan on doing now, now that you're servant is no longer among the living?" Harry calmly asked as he cleaned his sword of the blood of his kidnapper's servant.

"I have more than one servant, that one was just the most pathetic one," the first voice said, "Wormtail!"

"Hey! I know that name!" Harry exclaimed, "Peter Pettigrew! You rat! Show yourself!"

The response he got was a cutting curse, that managed to actually hit him in the arm, causing some blood to fly, which was summoned by the rat animagus that had at one point in time been a friend of his parents.

"Alright, fine," Harry said, "Do your ritual, I don't care. Sheesh. Get it over and done with, call out the rest of your followers, and then maybe we can have a go at each other."

"Thank you," the first voice said, "I will show you a little mercy before killing you later."

"As if you could kill me whoever you are," Harry said.

It took a few minutes for the ritual to be finished, bone of the father unknowingly given, blood of an enemy unwillingly given, and flesh of the servant willingly given. After it was over and the newly resurrected of solidified dark lord was robed, Harry finally figured out who the heck it was that he would be having the pleasure of battling.

"I am Lord Voldemort!" the owner of the first voice finally introduced himself, "Now who is it that I have to thank for my resurrection?"

"I am Lord Potter," Harry introduced himself, and unlike Voldemort Harry was an actual Lord.

"Potter?" Voldemort said, "Any relation to Harry Potter?"

"I am he," Harry said, "Why? You gonna start spouting about how you're going to finish what you started all those many years ago? Cause I can assure you that I won't go down quietly, I have it on good authority that I won't be dying anytime soon."

"What could a fourteen year old possibly do to survive against I?" Voldemort said mockingly.

"I may be fourteen, but at least I didn't have to suffer through Albus Dumbledore," Harry said, "I actually have managed to hit him where it counts. Unlike someone I could name."

"You dare mock me?" Voldemort said, "I could kill you now if I so wished. But I won't, you'll need an audience for your death."

"Call for your servants then," Harry said, "I've already got mine."

"What are you talking about? I only sensed your arrival by the portkey my servant at Hogwarts created," Voldemort really needed to work on his dark creature senses, "I sense no other wizard than yourself."

"I'm no wizard!" Harry said, laughing a bit at the end of his proclamation, "I'm something more!"

"Ha! There's only room for one dark lord in this country, and that dark lord is me!" Voldemort declared, then shouted, "Wormtail!"

"C-Coming my lord," the rat said and approached his lord.

"Your arm," Voldemort said, then once the arm with the tattoo was presented, he jabbed the mark painfully sending a bit of his magic into it which sent out the summons.

"Just so you know," Harry said, once the Dark Lord was done sending out the summons, "Narcissa and Bellatrix aren't going to come."

"What makes you say that," Voldemort said.

"Well for one thing, they're not loyal to you," Harry said, "For another thing, well, Bella was never loyal to you, and Narcissa was beaten by Lucius as well as divorced. So that means you don't have a Black amongst your ranks. There's also the fact that the only Black remaining is still in Azkaban as both Bella and Cissa are Potters now."

"I didn't think you'd be into older women," Voldemort said while they waited for the arrival of the Death Eaters.

"I'm not," Harry said, "I blood adopted them, making them my daughters."

"Interesting," Voldemort said, "Blood adoption, blood magic, the Ministry considers that a dark art. Care to join me instead of fight me?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass," Harry stated, "You killed my parents, I really can't in good conscience join up with you."

"Fair enough," Voldemort said.

The two Lords waited for the arrival of the Death Eaters most of whom arrived a few minutes later. Time which the two lords spent playing Go Fish, which somehow ended up turning into Old Maid. The Death Eaters sure took their sweet time.

"Uh...My Lord?" Lucius Malfoy spoke up after arriving, "We're here."

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted as he pointed his wand at Lucius who ended up screaming on the ground, "Not now! You made us wait, now its your turn!"

"Got any fives?" Harry said, the game had reverted back to Go Fish.

"Go Fish," Voldemort said.

It took a few more minutes before both players decided to call it quits, since they couldn't decide on a winner, as they played a few more games. Harry's servants hadn't really grown bored as their patience was almost unlimited as it wasn't everyday that their master got to act a bit childish with an equally childish dark lord. It ended in a tie, the end score of won games was 54-54.

"Well...now what?" Harry asked, "The only thing we haven't played is Scrabble, Monopoly, and Life."

"We haven't played any sports yet," Voldemort noted, "You any good at badminton?"

"Nope," Harry replied, "You?"

"Unfortunately no," Voldemort said, as the two of them rose from their sitting position, the cards they had used returned to Harry's pocket, "I guess we could have our little showdown now."

"Sounds like a good tie breaker," Harry said, "Do our servants battle each other as well?"

"No," Voldemort said, "The larger the audience the better I suppose."

"That will have to do then," Harry said, "So, here amongst the tombstones, or is there a clearing that we can do this in?"

"There's a clearing a short walk away," Voldemort said and lead the way, Harry following while signaling his own servants to make their way out of the shadows, and following him along with the Death Eaters who didn't know what to think of the proceedings.

When they got to the clearing, they each took a side, they skipped some of the protocols when it came to dueling, as they were a little pressed for time. Before they began t the duel, Voldemort took some time to look over Harry's servants and was surprised to find a number of dark creatures, from vampires to dark elves.

"How about a wager?" Voldemort suddenly suggested.

"I'm listening," Harry said.

"We battle until one of us is no longer able to fight," Voldemort said, "The winner gets the servants of the loser."

"Sounds fine for me," Harry said, "The loser serves the winner."

"That's about right," Voldemort said.

So they bowed, and at the count of ten, they sent their curses flying, Harry had chosen to actually use his wand. Silently cast spells streaked through the air, none of them actually hitting their intended targets, or any of the spectators for that matter.

The duel was basically a ping pong match, as neither of the two combatants had yet to bring out the big guns, relying on common curses, none of which were classified as dark, while some were borderline. Harry had refrained from using any of his other gifts.

"How about we stop stalling and bring out the big guns?" Voldemort suggested, his followers weren't all able to understand what he meant, but Harry did.

"Sure thing," Harry said.

"Avada Kedavra!" both combatants shouted, their wands pointed at each other.

Neither one of them knew what the other would be casting. But somehow the audience was expecting it, all that mattered now was the outcome. While it may have been such a fast paced competition, such a spell spelled victory for one combatant, and defeat for the other.

Voldemort's green light slammed into Harry flinging him into a tombstone, while Harry's transformed into his buddy Death, who slammed Voldemort into another tombstone using a vicious right hook. He then summoned the dark lord to him, and held him aloft as Harry picked himself up off the ground, healing his wounds as he walked over to Voldemort and Death.

"Looks like I win," Harry stated.

"What in the world?" Voldemort managed to say, without stuttering or seeming to have a problem breathing.

"Oh right," Harry said, "Introductions, Voldemort meet Death, I can't really cast a Killing Curse, since all of mine summon my friend. While you can't kill me, since Death doesn't want me to die, even though I eventually will die someday."

"_Do you surrender?_" Death spoke, his voice heard by all in a strange way, but all knowing exactly who the question had been posed to, "_I am a very patient Being, I can keep at this position and wait for all of eternity, but you can't afford to. Now what'll it be?_"

"You win Potter," Voldemort said, and he was promptly dropped to the ground by Death, who then faced Harry.

"_That was fun, call me again anytime you need some help dealing with a someone you intend to keep on as a servant or something,_" Death said before departing through a tombstone.

"I can't believe you're friends with Death," Voldemort said, "I still can't believe I just met Death and lived to tell that tale...why are you so special?"

"Well...I don't know really," Harry said, "My Visitors, which is what I call them, were bored and decided to bestow upon me some gifts, one of those Visitors was Death himself, I'm kind of related to him."

"Oh, that's nice to know," Voldemort said, "Well, then, I'm a man of my word, and my magic and life would probably leave me if I don't do as I agreed upon. So Lord Potter, what would you have me and my Death Eaters do?"

"Alright," Harry said, "So from now on, you are one of my retainers, my loyal servants, and your servants will remain yours to an extent, but will also serve me through you."

"Ok," Voldemort said, "You heard him, didn't you?" he spoke to the Death Eaters, "We serve the House of Potter now."

Murmurs of agreement were heard as none of the dark wizards wanted to have to fight with a friend of Death, as they doubted they were important enough to be allowed to live.

"I believe that the Magical World is in need of change," Harry said, "It has stagnated for far too long. I'll try for change through legal channels, as well as a little politics and blackmail, while you and the Death Eaters do what you do best. But instead of targeting the innocents, you target the aurors that aren't doing their job. The hit wizards that act more like mercenaries, and let us not forget the corrupt officials, as well as the people that are in Albus Dumbledore's pocket."

"I like that last one," Voldemort said.

"I'll leave you to that part then," Harry said, "Since you are all servants and not slaves, you will get paid, and will have some benefits, and I'm not just talking about cookies."

"We can work out the details at a later date then," Voldemort said, "Are you going back to Hogwarts now?"

"Yes I am," Harry said, "I'll be taking Wormtail with me, as I've got a Godfather to free."

"Why is it that its alright if I serve you, but you didn't quite like the idea of you joining me?" Voldemort asked, as he picked up a stunned, bound, and gagged, Wormtail.

"Serving the man that killed my parents would just be me losing," Harry said, "But by you serving me, I'd be winning, and I don't really think my parents would mind you serving under me, they'd probably think of it as justice or karma or something."

"Oh, alright," Voldemort said, "So...when will I see you again? Also where am I going to live? I really didn't think that far yet."

"You can live with me in Potter Castle," Harry said, "I could find a way to buy back Gaunt Castle if you want. Death told me once that you were a Gaunt."

"My mother was," Voldemort said, "My father...well...let's talk about that some other time."

"If you say so," Harry said, "Personally I don't care whether or not you're a pureblood or not. We'll be talking about restructuring of ranks and goals, once this tournament is over and done with, and summer starts up again. Not that I go to school."

"Well, I'll see you then, then," Voldemort said, and watched as Harry disappeared with the portkey, while Harry's primary dark creature servants began to make preparations for returning to the Potter estate, but were stopped when asked by Voldemort, "How do I get to Potter Castle?"

"Grab hold old man," one vampire said, "You can portkey with us, the Death Eaters too."

"*"

When Harry reappeared with the portkey and Pettigrew in tow, he was surrounded immediately by the Potters that were left on the Quidditich Pitch, and before addressing his family, he decided to address the headmaster of Britain's premier school.

"Dumbledore! Why that hell did you have me portkey to some graveyard!" Harry shouted, "I can't believe you used the betrayer of my parents to try and kill me in some graveyard! I know you were planning on framing the Ministry about it, once your double crossing servant returned with my body!"

"My boy, I don't know what you're talking about," Dumbledore said, "It is clearly evident that you managed to barely make it out of there alive."

Very few were buying it, as they had spotted the bound, gagged, and stunned form of a balding Peter Pettigrew. According to the man's memories he had run off during Neville's third year in search of Voldemort. Harry had decided to mess around with the man's memory, add a few fabricated ones, and altered some of the ones that the man had. All in the hopes of implicating Dumbledore in the attempted kidnapping and murder. There was even the bit about Dumbledore staging a false resurrection of You-Know-Who which originally Neville Longbottom was supposed to witness.

The _truth_ would come to light, that there was no real Voldemort, and that there was only an Albus Dumbledore and his blind followers, who had used Time Turners in the past war, to trick the Ministry into thinking there was more than one threat to her power. The second coming of Voldemort was to be Albus' new ploy to gain more power, through the sacrifice of others. Of course there were those that would believe Albus' lies, but a few more people would grow to have the ability to think for themselves.

"Minister Fudge," Harry said approaching the man, "I've had a trying night, what with catching an illegal animagus before he could report to his true master about his failure. My winnings if you please?" Harry then held out a hand to accept the winning, which were dropped into his hands, "I will be taking my family and my leave now. Good night."

With those parting words, and the winnings in hand, Harry and the Potters, left Hogwarts, walking to the gate before portkeying home. They were followed by Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magial Law Enforcement.

"Lord Potter," Amelia said as she managed to reach Harry.

"Yes?" Harry said, turning around, his family ready for anything, "What is it Madam Bones?"

"What made you call Peter Pettigrew a betrayer?" she asked him.

"He was my family's secret keeper, and sold us out to Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore," Harry said, "I have something akin to photographic memory, I remember casting of the Fidelus Charm, I was awake at the time, and Peter Pettigrew was made the secret keeper."

"Are you willing to provide memory proof of that statement?" she asked him.

"Sure," Harry said, and extracted a copy of the memory and placed it in a vial he took out from his pocket, and handed it over to Amelia Bones, "There you go. Is there anything else?"

"We'll contact you, in case you are needed for the trials of Pettigrew and Black," Amelia said.

"Thank you," Harry said, "I look forward to seeing justice be done."

With those parting words, Harry and the Potters vanished from the vicinity of Hogwarts, and appeared within the transportation room of Potter Castle. The house elves them took Harry to where Voldemort had been made to wait.

"Busy night we've been having," Harry said as he entered the sitting room, it was a different one as the castle had several.

"Quite a busy one, I agree," Voldemort said.

"Due to some thing I said while at Hogwarts, you're going to have to either return to being Tom Riddle or think up another name, but we'll have to change the way you look," Harry said, "As of right now, there are those, including the Ministry, that believe that Dumbledore was the reason for their being a First War, the one you started after the fall of Grindelwald."

"I guess Tom Riddle will have to suffice," Voldemort said, "What of the muggle side of my heritage?"

"Your father was adopted by Tom Riddle Sr, if anyone asks you," Harry said, "He was a squib of the Morgan Clan, a clan that had nearly died out. The supposed last remaining scion of that noble House was your father who had been found by the non-magical authorities placed in an orphanage, and had been adopted by the Riddle family."

"What if someone challenges such a claim?" Tom asked.

"The goblins are friends of mine," Harry said, "They'll help with that. The new body, as well as new blood status. Those little green buggers will and can do anything for the right amount of gold."

"I doubt I have enough to afford that," Tom said.

"Don't worry about the cost," Harry said, "I'll pay for it, moving the gold around and all that."

"How soon do we go do this?" Tom asked.

"We rest for the rest of the day before we head over to the goblins," Harry said, then snapped his fingers calling one of the house elves, "Take Tom to one of the guest bedrooms, he'll be staying with us for a bit."

"Yes Master Potter, sir," the house elf said, and led Tom away. Tom Riddle was a servant, but at the same time a retainer, or so Harry deemed him to be, it was simpler than going from slave to servant, which made such a thing possible and easier.

It was the day after the day that the Tom had been told that he would be visiting the goblins, that Harry took him to visit the goblins. The former Black sisters had opted to take summer classes, as they seemed to enjoy college, and had also managed to make some friends in the non-magical world.

After being led into the bank, Harry and Tom were led into an office where a goblin had been waiting for their arrival.

"'Lo Griphook," Harry greeted, his words were heard in the goblin language by the goblin and English by Tom, "Tom here needs to be a real pureblood, he already is the last of the Gaunt line, and since I've already paid off their debts, all he needs now is to become the last heir and lord of the Noble House of Morgan," Harry said, "Is it doable?"

"Same fee as your blood adoptions," Griphook said, "I've already reserved the chamber. So Tom Riddle will be Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt, Slytherin, and Morgan. Will you be taking up the mantles of your other Houses?"

"Might as well," Harry said, "I might be needing some additional wives for the continuation of my lines anyway..."

"That second part doesn't have anything to do with accepting to take up the Lordship of your other Houses," Griphook pointed out, "Plan on rescuing anymore damsels in distress?"

"Not really," Harry said, "When it happens it happens, so, the blood adoption and cheating room?"

"Right this way, gentlemen," Griphook said before leading the two men, both young and old, to the Blood Adoption Hall, which was roughly the size of Hogwarts Great Hall, and whose walls were covered in runes, seals, and whatnot, as well as had the punch bowl on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"I'll provide the magic like last time," Harry said, and began to power up the room, while Griphook led Tom over to the punch bowl, and took out a vial of blood, and poured its contents into the punch bowl, the resulting potion filled up half the bowl, and so Griphook handed Tom a straw.

"So, am I to suck up the potion?" Tom asked, receiving a nob, "When do I start?"

"Now!" Griphook shouted as he slammed the doors to the room shut, pulling Harry out with him, as Harry's presence would have made Tom adopted into the Potter family as well.

It took fifteen minutes for the ritual to complete itself, and when it was done, Tom Marvolo Riddle stepped out of the chamber a new man. He looked to be in his early thirties, and actually looked better that his post resurrection form, the one that he had used in that obscure ritual.

"How does it feel to be young again?" Harry asked as he leaned against he wall.

"Like I could rule the world!" Tom said, attempting to cackle madly, but failing.

"Ehem," Harry coughed into his hand, then said, "While we were waiting, I convinced Griphook to purchase the old Gaunt Castle, it has been, in recent years, dubbed the Haunted Castle, and is located two hours away from my castle, and is visible to non-magicals, the two hours is how long it would take by car."

"I see," Tom said, "So I'll be living there, then?"

"You will," Harry said, "Lord Riddle-Gaunt-Slytherin-Morgan. We managed to make a lord out of the Riddle family, you being the last living descendant and all that, no one would dare contest its validity, and Gringotts has a reputation when it comes to record keeping."

"And if you doubt such a claim, we'll have you blood adopted by the Weasley family," Griphook threatened, "So don't test me."

"I believe you," Tom said, "So, my Lord, what are our plans for the rest of the day?"

"You get to check out your new home, as well as go over your family finances, and portfolio," Harry said, "While I spend the afternoon going over mine, the ones pertaining to the Houses of Gryffindor, Hogwarts, yes the school was named in honor of the primary sponsor, and Muggle."

"Muggle?" Tom inquired.

"Yes, there is an Ancient and Noble House of Muggle," Harry said.

"Its from his mother's side," Griphook supplied, "To be without magic is to be a Muggle. The last Lord Muggle was the one to coin the term as he had broken an oath he made, the penalty being his magic for several generations. The House of Muggle bore powerful wizards and witches, and it was all thanks to Heronius Muggle that the legacy was nearly lost."

"So you've got four lordships, and I've got three," Tom said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Cool," Tom said, as they followed Griphook to his office for them to have a bit of privacy as they looked through their folders.

While the Gaunt and Slytherin folders didn't really hold much, save for a few coins, and a few small properties, as well as the ones that Harry had bought for his newest retainer. The Morgan folder held a lot more, as there was a lot of unused gold, and a few more properties, as well as invested businesses.

Having been informed by Death that the Ravenclaw line had ended when Tom had killed the last of the line, Harry decided to cooperate with the goblins when they suggested that the properties, monies, and investment shares and stocks, that the Ravenclaw line had, which the Ministry had been unable to obtain, be split between him and Tom, with a third of everything going to Gringotts as the fee. Same went for the Hufflepuff line which had ended only a few generations after the Great Helga Hufflepuff passed on. While Harry was unable to influence the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff magic into accepting either himself or Tom as the magical heirs, he did manage to get the two family magics to at least give Harry's and Tom's future children or descendants the chance at the heir-ships, ensuring that the Hogwarts Four were somehow reunited.

After looking over the contents of the folders, Tom found some inconsistencies in his family finances, specifically the folder containing the Gaunt and Riddle finances, he had some money and of course properties and investments from his Riddle heritage, him being the last one as well, the goblins had acquired the Riddle accounts from the non-magicals that were in charge of the Riddle estate. With some help by the relatively friendly neighborhood goblin, for a fee of course, Tom was able to trace the inconsistencies back to the Hogwarts Headmaster. He and Harry theorized that Dumbledore planned to have the Slytherin line wiped out due to its potential for creation dark wizards. But dark wizards were a needed aspect of any wizarding society, there can be no light without the dark after all. What gave dark wizards such a bad name were the actions of a lot more dark wizards who aspired to gain control of the country than light wizards, like Albus Dumbledore.

As Harry had already looked through the Potter folder, his only concerns were the Hogwarts and Muggle folders, as when the Gryffindor line ended it was revealed that it simply merged with the much older Potter line, but still kept its rights, privileges, and whatnot that it had obtained during its existence, from investments to a seat on the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot was basically a more updated form of the Council of Sorcerers that used to govern the wizarding world, which was a part of the Council of Magic that used to govern the magical world in the past.

The Hogwarts folder showed that aside from investments, businesses, and monies, he actually owned Hogwarts Castle, and its grounds, as well as Hogsmeade. The House of Hogwarts had simply been renting out its lands to the people of Hogsmeade and to the Hogwarts Four for their school, it was the school that the Hogwarts Four owned and not the castle and its grounds. The House of Hogwarts nearly as old as the House of Potter, but was far older than Gryffindor, the reason why Harry was the remaining heir, or rather Lord, was that its magical line had all but died out before being resurrected in the form of Lily Evans, as had the Muggle line.

The House of Muggle, while considered as one of the Most Ancient and Most Noble like the House of Potter, no longer retained its vast tracks of lands, but retained some properties. The properties it did still own was being rented out to shopkeepers, and was known as Knockturn Alley and Factu Alley. Its vaults were still overflowing with gold since they were keyed into magical heirs and lords, and not non-magical members of the line. It also, like Harry's other lines, afforded him another seat on the Wizengamot, should he ever claim them.

When they were done with simply looking over the folders, Harry had the goblins, through Griphook, compile everything that they could find that could be used against Dumbledore in a court of law, which would get him publicly humiliated and put away, where he would be unable to aid the wizarding world when it came to Harry and Tom taking over, one from the shadows, and one in the business, political, and social world.

Once done with their business at the bank, and after collecting the necessary things that would make withdrawals much easier, they went their separate ways, one to Gaunt Castle, whose name had been returned, and the other to Potter Castle.

Once home, Harry shared with his family members about the recent change in their status. Fleur was informed that eventually he, Harry, would have to take on more wives. She accepted the decision, as she had to, and since polygamy was not frowned upon, only that no one really cared to practice it as one needed to be fairly wealthy to dare. There was also the fact that Fleur was not possessive and not head over heels for Harry, had she been she might have actually fought or argued a bit before giving her consent, not that Harry needed it.

With her two stepdaughters taking up college courses, and since she was out of magical school herself, Fleur decided that she would also pursue obtaining a degree in the non-magical world as she was living in both worlds, it was a good thing that during the summers her parents had her balance her magical studies with non-magical studies which allowed her to keep up with the her non-magical education. She decided to go to the same university as her stepdaughters, getting in was easy for her as she was a rather smart young lady, and Harry didn't need to use his connections for her to gain entrance.

With the three women in his life quite busy with their lives, Bella and Cissa having their summer classes, and outings with friends, and Fleur with her college preparations, as well as seeing if she could find herself a part-time job as she wanted to feel some form of achievement that didn't have Harry attached to it, Harry himself busied himself with planning another trip to some other foreign country for another adventure, as well as whether or not he would be taking up his seats in the Wizengamot.

Harry decided that Tom should start operations as soon as possible, there needed to be a healthy dose of chaos for there to be any chance for change to take place. Chaos was needed to stir up the magical, or more specifically the wizarding world. Harry came to the decision of claiming his seats in the law making body of the Ministry of Magic by his fifteenth birthday, a bit early for a coming out move, but he was already an adult in the eyes of the law.

While the news of his claiming his seats was big news, it was still a bit drowned out by the news of law suits and accusations against Dumbledore, as well as the public announcement of the release of the falsely accused Sirius Black. The public loved a good scandal, and it selling more papers was of greater importance than anything Harry could or would have done. Sirius decided to move back into his ancestral home before attempting to get to know his godson that apparently didn't need him.

Since the Death Eaters were mostly pureblood families, that meant that there were a number of members with a seat in the Wizengamot, which made anything that Harry wanted to happen possible, he just needed to get word to Tom for things to move in the right direction, but the one thing that they didn't need to talk about and agree upon, was that they both wanted to see Dumbledore behind bars.

When the first attack that Tom launched against the wizarding world happened, the Ministry was quick to assume that Dumbledore was at his tricks again, wanting attention and attempted to destabilize the community with accusations of a dark lord rising, and it being almost time for Neville Longbottom to prepare for his destiny. With the mention of Neville Longbottom many citizens were reverted back to sheep, but the Ministry decided not to turn a blind eye to Dumbledore, more especially so when they received the complaints against Dumbledore as well as the filing of criminal charges against the Supreme Mugwump. With the filing of the criminal charges as well as the submission of complaints against the almost infallible old man, he only lost his position on the Wizengamot, but not his teaching credentials or his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and by the time Harry thought about using his power as the heir of a founder to kick out the old man from his position, it was too late as an official change in headmastership was not a good thing for the students. But of course there was still the chance of killing him, but it would have to be done discreetly and not be tracked back to either him or Tom, as tracking such an action back to Tom would lead back to him by association.

Instead of pushing through with his vacation out of the country, he heard about problems in the vampire community from his servants who frequented London. Of course they knew how to hide themselves from the those that would try and rid the Earth of them. There were several organizations that were out to rid the world of dark creatures, and not all of them were members of the magical world either. These organizations spanned from a secret arm of the Vatican to one funded and certified by the Crown to smaller mercenary organizations, and even a few families with long standing grudges.

Harry decided to investigate as he cared for all those that were under his protection, which included servants and slaves. He went so far as to inform Tom not to bother with England unless he could do so extra discreetly, like terrorist attacks during the daytime without revealing the existence of the magical world since most purebloods were behind the times.

It was night when he released his puppets, all three of his main ones, plus a fourth puppet which was made from an acromantula which he had named Arachne, after the half human half spider in Dante's Inferno. His acromantula's default form was that of a spider the size of a horse, but it had the ability to be like a centaur as it could sprout the upper body of a woman, and attractive one with a toned down version of the Veela Charm that Charity had.

He had Charity sprout her wings and track Tristan's and Nero's movements from the air, while Arachne followed them from underground, specifically the sewers, while Harry followed in the form of a grim. They were hunting those dumb enough to get caught and killed by these beyond the magical world organizations.

It took them a good hour before Harry decided to try the red light district of London, which actually was a good idea since upon reaching there, they came upon a nightclub that lured humans, humans entered and very few of them left, especially those that wouldn't be missed by society.

While he didn't like the practice, it was obvious that these vampires were of the new age type. They were arrogant, and believed that they ruled the night, and were above the laws of their worlds. But since Harry was after the hunters, he would leave these vampires alone, and wait for the arrival of the hunters, as he believed that they would come.

He didn't have to wait long before two hunters appeared, but what surprised Harry was that the hunters were of the race of the hunted themselves. Two vampires, one was clearly a master vampire, while the other was his fledgling. The younger vampire sported the coat of arms of the House of Hellsing, which Harry swore to research once the night was through. He watched as they went to work, and even had to stop some of his own vampires from interfering with the Hellsing Organization's work, as it would most likely get them killed as well.

"Watch and wait," Harry instructed, "I wish to see how they operate before confronting them."

"As you wish, my master," the vampires and dark elves that came with them said, there were around ten of each race in number that had decided to back up their master.

The Hellsing operatives went through the nightclub with brutal efficiency ending unlives every few seconds. Harry could tell that none of the innocent lives that had entered had any worry of being killed as they were most likely already dead. When it was all over, Harry watched as the two operatives left the building, and waited for some military cars to arrive, as well as a Rolls Royce, which apparently held their master.

"_Surround them,_" Harry whispered, but knew that his servants heard him, as he positioned his puppets as well, "_I wish to speak with the Head of House Hellsing._"

When they were all in place, Harry released a spell he had placed on all of them, in order for them not to be detected by the master vampire. Once he was done, a gun barrel was instantly trained on his form as he moved out of the shadows in his grim form, followed by his servants and puppets. The Hellsing soldiers were far too surprised by the possible ambush to raise their own weapons.

"Interesting," the master vampire said, "Who are you?"

"What are you talking about Alucard," the Head of House Hellsing demanded of her charge, "Rid the world of this filth at once."

"I must apologize, my master, but I cannot," Alucard the master vampire replied, "I am much too restricted to be able to take out these _filth_ as you called them. As for what I find interesting, is that the creature before me is not as it appears to be. Kindly show thyself."

"Heh," Harry chuckled a bit, then shifted his form back to his base form, "Greetings Lord Alucard of Clan Nosferatu and Sir Hellsing. Let me introduce myself, I am Lord Harry Potter of the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, and Muggle."

"It has been a long time since I have heard those names, Lord Potter," Alucard said, "It is a pleasure to meet one who remembers who I am."

"Its a little difficult not to realize your importance in the world of some of my servants," Harry said, "How has it come to pass that the No-Life King is now the servant of a human?"

"It is a long story, where I at one point in time forgot myself during a hunt," Alucard admitted, "But enough about me, what is your business with the Hellsing organization?"

"My servants have told me of organizations indiscriminately hunting down dark creatures," Harry said, "I'm merely looking out for their safety, which is that I hope that the organization you belong to is not out to rid the world of all dark creatures, and only attacks those that are truly viewed as a threat to the peace of the nation."

"I am unable to answer your query," Alucard said, "But my master might be able to."

"Well, Sir Hellsing," Harry said shifting his attention to the light blonde haired woman, "Do you have an answer to my concerns?"

"I only seek the continued safety of the nation," Sir Hellsing replied, "If ridding the world of you _filth_, then so be it. Kill them already, Alucard, that is an order."

"Would you be her champion then? Her avatar?" Harry asked the master vampire.

"It would appear so," Alucard stated, then asked, "Why?"

"How about a bet, Sir Hellsing," Harry said, "Loser serves, the winner also gets to claim the Rights By Conquest. How about it?"

"Fine, whatever," Sir Hellsing said, "Alucard, didn't I give you an order."

"Of course, my master," Alucard said, then prepared to engage Harry.

"Incapacitate! But do not kill!" Harry ordered his own forces, then flared his magic, while bringing up a ward to hide their battle from the Ministry of Magic, "Shall we?"

"Let's," Alucard agreed then blurred out of sight, and proceeded to physically engaged Harry, as he transformed into a vampire himself to better keep up with the master vampire.

Numerous punches and kicks were exchanged, but neither of their attacks hit their target, only barely missing due to their reflexes. Harry's magic also roared like a flame around him, that to those watching the battle, he seemed like a comet or a fireball, while Alucard's own aura was that of a mass of black shadows. Their auras battling each other as well for dominance.

"It is quite sad that the great No-Life King has to serve a mortal," Harry said, while trading blows with the vampire, "You could be out and about in the world, ruling over your race right now, and keeping a tighter leash on these new age vampires, that lack the nobility of your race."

"While I may agree with you," Alucard said ducking under a sword swipe, "There is nothing I can do about it, unless of course you manage to defeat me, which is highly unlikely."

"Highly unlikely?" Harry said, as he delivered a roundhouse kick which managed to connect, sending Alucard flying into a lamppost, "I think not."

"A lucky shot," Alucard said getting back up and getting back into the fight, "But that's the only shot you'll get."

"I think you are underestimating me," Harry said, "You saw my transformation, and know what I am, but what you do not know is that even among my kind I am rather unique."

"So you survived a Killing Curse," Alucard said, "While that makes you special, I'm not a Killing Curse, I am the Bird of Hermes."

"Keep underestimating me, and I assure you, you will lose," Harry said, as he jumped back, brought out his wand, and shot a blood draining curse at Alucard, the purple spell missed the master vampire and slammed into a wall.

"I think it is you, who are underestimating my abilities," Alucard said, as he slipped into a shadow, appearedb behind Harry and kicked him hard in the back, then speeding in front of Harry to deliver a right hook to the face, then kicked him in the gut which sent him flying in another lamppost, "You are several centuries too early to be challenging me."

"Or so you claim," Harry said, then began to shift shape, "While you think me a magical animagus, you are sorely and sadly mistaken."

"What are you talking about, whelp?" Alucard said, a little intrigued and waited for Harry to make his move, but gained a shocked look on his face once Harry was done with his transformation, "No! It can't be! How dare you mock me!"

"What in the world is going on, Alucard, finish him off already!" Sir Hellsing shouted impatiently.

"I am not mocking you, master vampire," Harry stated, as he took a step toward his foe, "I am no mere copy cat, I am something more."

"You fiend!" Alucard shouted, drawing his guns and letting lose a spray of holy silver bullets, all of which were melted by the intensity of Harry's burning aura, "You dare mock me! Taking on this limited form!" he emptied his clip, and another, and another.

"I mock you not," Harry stated, "The form which I have taken, is that of yours, but with the alteration of it being what you once were before you were chained like a dog to the House of Hellsing. It is not only the form which I have at my disposal, but also all of your abilities. Now surrender, concede defeat, for even you must know when a battle just can't be won."

"It...it is not my place to surrender," Alucard said as he replaced his guns with new cartridges, then began to empty them to the roaring flames that was Harry's aura.

"Sir Hellsing, you are nearly beaten," Harry said, "Your vampire, the master of his own race is no match for my present form, and even he with his vast pride and overly large ego knows this."

"..." Sir Hellsing had nothing to say, she simply glared at Alucard, as she found herself in a position to lose her power to someone more than half her age.

"I guess, this means that I will have to defeat your avatar, your champion, in battle," Harry said, then rushed the master vampire, who with a renewed sense of vigor joined the battle once again.

The battle raged well into the night, no one daring to interfere, as it could possibly mean their deaths. The soldiers had all be knocked unconscious, and Sir Hellsing, was left conscious to watch as her freedom from any power, save for the Crown, was slowly being stripped away, as even she could sense the difference in power between a bound master vampire and a free one.

The vampires were in awe at the sheer potential of their whole race, while as fledglings they had heard tales of the conquests and feats of power of their King, it was different seeing it in action. They were also equally amazed by how their master, a shpdeshifter, was able to use the full extent of the No-Life King's abilities, while Alucard appeared to have stopped rising in power, Harry continued to soar.

By the time that the fight was winding down, sunrise was almost upon them, which caused the Potter vampires and dark elves to begin returning to the shadows as they had not brought any of their protective gear with them. Alucard was immune to the effects of the sun's light, and Harry was not really a vampire.

Harry ended the fight by using his puppets to wrap themselves around the Sir Hellsing, she didn't think to protect her, for the battle had only consisted of her champion battling the opposing Lord.

"Release Alucard from your services or forfeit your life," Harry said, it was another way of saying 'surrender, and she knew that either way, she would lose. Harry had drained the master vampire of the energy he would need to rescue his master.

"...Fine...I release Alucard of Clan Nosferatu from my service..." she resigned herself to defeat, as well as to serving under another House, she did have her honor after all, "...I will keep my end of the agreement."

"Very good," Harry said, "I guess that will make you one of my retainers. Congratulations!" he sarcastically said that last bit, "I expect that you will cease operations unless there is a real need."

"What? But the safety of the nation is dependent on my organization, not only from abominations, but also from the Vatican's Iscariot Organization," Sir Hellsing said.

"Before we continue our little chat, I would like to know your name," Harry said.

"Integra, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing," she replied.

"Alucard, while you have been released from her services, I still defeated you," Harry said, "Are you willing to serve one such as I?" he had already reverted back to his base form.

"Serve in what sense?" Alucard asked, "While I may be used to captivity, I would chose freedom from any bindings as much as possible."

"As a retainer as well," Harry said, "I would still be your superior, but I would not be binding your power, as well as your right to rule your race. How about it?"

"I shall serve then," Alucard said, "It would be a nice and interesting change I believe."

"I would prefer a magical oath of loyalty from you," Harry said, he had received ones from all the rest that served him, when honor was not sufficient in quantity and quality.

"I Vlad III, Last Prince of Wallachia, of Transylvania, of Romania, the Impaler, Dracula, Alucard, swear on my immortality and my magic, that I shall forever serve the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, and Muggle, as a faithful retainer, and servant, to defend their lines, and fight for their cause," Alucard pledged, "So mote it be."

"I Harry James of the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, and Muggle, do so accept the pledge," Harry stated, "So mote it be."

A bright rainbow like light sprung up between the two rulers, forming a thin strand of magic binding the oaths for eternity, before twinkling away, but remaining there.

"I don't have any magic," Integra said, "You'll have to accept that I shall serve, and stake my honor on it."

"I'll accept that," Harry said, then returned his attention to Alucard, "I would have you police your own people. They have gone on too long without their leader."

"That sounds terribly like work," Alucard said, "Fine, I'll do it, its not like I've got anything better to do...Filth ruining my noble race...disgraceful..."

"M-Master, what about me?" his younger companion asked.

"We shall seek out the local covens that I might summon the clans," Alucard said, "You will of course be coming with me."

"Yes master," she said.

"Hey Alucard!" Harry said, once the master vampire was a little ways away from them, heading into a manhole.

"What is it?" the vampire asked, not turning to face Harry, but still stopping.

"She's a cutie," Harry suddenly said, "You think I could keep her when you're done with her?"

"I'll think about it," Alucard said after a pregnant pause, then left the scene of the battle.

After Alucard left, Integra did as well, but not before reviving her troops, and informing her highest ranking officer of their new protocol and orders, and whatever other changes had been made to her organization.

With no one else to deal with in the vicinity, Harry ordered his own forces to get back home, as well as telling them that he planned on vacationing in Rome for a time, as there was the Vatican's secret division to deal with.

Informing his family of his plans of being out of the country was simple, as once again they requested some souvenirs from him, Fleur didn't bother requesting to accompany him as she had to deal with college. The others were of the same mind, and so with a number of vampires and other dark creatures, Harry teleported to Rome, and checked in with the local Ministry.

The Italian Ministry of Magic washed their hands off him, as they didn't want to have anything to do with a person that was crazy enough to antagonize the Holy See. Harry didn't mind, as he was used to dealing with things by himself, or simply with his own people, and resources.

Getting into the Vatican was easy as pie, even the vampires, werewolves, lycans (no full moon needed), dark elves, banshees, doppelgangers, nightmares (shapeshifters that usually took on the form of a horse from hell), and three demons, were able to simply walk into the seat of power of the whole Roman Catholic Church, in disguise of course.

They had split into groups, a mixture of men and women, pretending to be groups of friends on vacation, with Harry walking on his own, accompanied by Tristan, Nero, and Charity (in Veela form). Each group was tasked with making sure that they stayed within the walls of the Vatican well after the gates were closed to the public, which would be the time that they would make their way into buildings and sniff out Iscariot, and the bloody hands that worked there. With such sinners in the Vatican, it wasn't really much of a holy place, which allowed the normally weak against such things members of the groups able to make full use of their powers.

As soon as night fell and the evening's events had concluded, and the gates had been closed and locked, Harry forces began their seek and incapacitate mission. One of the easiest parts of the operation was locating and infiltrating the Pope's quarters. Harry left Charity in her Angel form in the room with the Pope, in case he woke up.

As he searched through the catacombs underneath the Vatican for the organization, his servants joined him, as well as in the buildings of the Vatican. They moved as stealthily as possible, as some went so far as to incapacitate some of the traditional guards. One of the demons even went to the main security center and knocked out the security team and played eyes in the sky for his comrades.

When a member of the organization was found, all hell broke lose, as all it took was the sounding of the alarm and the place was suddenly swarmed by fighters under the banner of the holy cross. But Harry was unable to join in that particular battle as through the eyes of Charity he watched as a Priest sneaked into the Pope's room, and was summarily taken out via puppet. He teleported his way to the Pope's bedside and quickly shook the old man awake.

"Wha-what is it?" the Pope asked as he tried to see clearly in his darkened room, "Who are you?"

"I apologize for waking you at such an ungodly hour," Harry said, "But I need to get you to a safer location, it seems like my infiltration into you home has ignited a kind of civil war amongst your ranks, most especially within the Iscariot Organization."

"How do you know about...?" he tried to ask Harry.

"Some of my servants, and possibly myself included are what that Organization have spent most of their time hunting under the direction of Enrico Maxwell," Harry said, and had Charity check the identity of the human trespasser, "And it looks like he just tried to kill you..."

"What in the world? An angel? How?" the Pope said rushed, "Who are you?"

"Pardon my rudeness, but maybe that can wait," Harry said, "I've got to get you out of here before any of Maxwell's more fanatically loyal subordinates decide to finish what he started."

"Alright, but how are you going to manage that?" the Pope asked, but was answered not by words, but by Charity being sealed in her storage seal and Harry himself sprouting wings.

Harry flew the Pope out of his room, while pulling on the activation nodes of the portkeys of all of his servants, as he needed them all to regroup to better protect the Pope, as well as come up with a way to lure out the corrupted leaders of the militaristic arm of the Vatican, ones that seem intent on overthrowing the Pope.

As he landed with the Pope in the middle of the biggest open and flat space in the Vatican, he was soon joined by his servants, an experience which surprised the Pope himself as he had never thought that he would be among the kind of things that some of his priests tended to have more than petty agreements with.

"When they start flooding the plaza, make sure that they don't reach the Pope," Harry instructed as he brought out Charity, along with the rest of his puppets, which was quite a lot, there was even a dragon, one that was inspired by the Hungarian Horntail, "Incapacitate the regular soldiers, I'm sure they're loyal to the Pope, but make sure that we capture the leaders alive."

"Yes, my Lord!" his servants said as they began to take up defensive positions around their Lord and the Pope.

"Normally I wouldn't condone fighting," the Pope said, "But I suppose it is necessary...so are you going to introduce yourself now?"

"Yes, sorry about that," Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter, can't say that I have a religion though, since I've met quite a few higher powers in my life."

"Quite understandable I guess," the Pope said, "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm sure that you already know who I am."

"'Course I do," Harry said, "But can I call you Karol instead of your title?"

"I suppose..." the Pope said, "Considering the circumstances."

"Thank you," Harry said, but before he could say anything else his three demons appeared via portkey. While they were demons, they were actually fallen angels of the highest order, and had somehow ended up being captured by those criminals that Harry had defeated in France, and thus decided to serve him as servants.

"We should have gathered more intelligence on the place before this operation," one of the demons said.

"What have you discovered?" Harry asked.

"They've got abominations on their side," the same demon replied, "They've also got wizards and witches, they're called the gifted, and have been brainwashed into thinking of their, and I guess, your race as evil. Witch hunts and the like are what the leaders of Iscariot would want to be reimplemented if they had their way."

"By abominations you would be taking about actual abominations and not...dark creatures, right?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately," the demon said, "The mixed and matched kind, they've got a few that have giant parts in them too."

"That can't be good," Harry said, "Well if worse comes to worst, I'll have to call for some reinforcements."

"Why not call for reinforcements now?" Karol asked, joining the conversation.

"Err...well..." the demon said uncertainly, "Our reinforcements aren't more of what you've already seen...they're...well..."

"They'll make you think that the Book of Revelations is coming to pass," Harry supplied the best explanation as he could think of in such a short time, "Although there is a possibility that they don't come, and just one of my friends hears my call."

"Of course," one of the other two demons said, "You might want to be prepared to meet Death, should that friend come."

"Why is that?" Karol asked.

"Simply put, my friend is Death himself," Harry said.

"That's not that reassuring," Karol said.

"I know," Harry said, "But its the best warning I can give you."

"Incoming!" a vampire shouted as they all dived to the ground as a barrage of Killing curses lit up the darkness.

"Ah screw it!" Harry shouted as he got back to his feet, "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and predictably Death himself shot out of the wand and barreled his way towards the members of the Iscariot Organization.

"_I can't believe you chose to fight the Church!_" Death wailed, as he knocked out Christian after devout Christian with the blunt part of his scythe, "_This is madness!_"

"Don't anyone dare!" Harry shouted as he knew what Death was trying to humorously do.

"This is Sparta!" a random lycan shouted.

"Too late!" one of the demons shouted.

"Sorry my Lord!" another lycan shouted.

"Just don't do it again!" Harry shouted again, then shifted his attention to a group of around ten people, at the head of them was Enrico Maxwell.

"The infidels have kidnapped his Holiness!" Enrico declared, "We must rescue his Holiness! For the greater glory of God! Attack!"

"_Oh no you don't!_" Death exclaimed and charged the leaders of the organization, just as Harry too joined the fray, intent on getting those corrupt officials of the Holy See tied up.

"What do I do?" Karol asked one of the demons.

"You stay put, while we guard you," the black haired fallen angel replied, "Oh, and you can call me Azrael."

"I'm Michael," the red haired fallen angel introduced himself, "Yes, that one."

"Gabriel's the name," the blond haired fallen angel said, "I'm sure you already are aware of who or what I was."

"Why?" Karol asked.

"Let's just say that we had major disagreements with _Him, _and leave it at that," Gabriel said.

"Alright," Karol said, and simply sat on the ground until the festivities were over, as he really had not experience in hand to hand or even long ranged combat of the likes that was going on around him, though he was fascinated by the dragon.

Suffice to say that the Vatican suffered a lot of structural damage that night thanks to the war zone that it had become. One would think that a holy army would consist mostly of paladins and knights, but not this one, as there were abominations, mashed up creations of a mad scientist's mind, as well as some of those that would be considered as heathens themselves, those bearing the Gift as magic was called or considered, it was also referred to as the taint.

After a little more time of fighting, the ringleaders of the secret organization were finally subdued thanks to Harry remembering that his only limitation was his own imagination, and thus stunned the ten leaders, bound them, gagged them, then had his people carry them to where the Pope was, the soldiers of God, the knights, and paladins, were paralyzed thanks to the use of Charity's gorgon form.

"Couldn't you have done that from the very beginning?" Karol asked, as Harry returned to his side, with the unconscious men in tow.

"I could've," Harry sheepishly said, "But I only remembered that I could a moment ago...hehe..."

"Alls well that ends well, I guess," Karol said, "So what happens now?"

"We wake them up, and you ask questions," Harry said.

"_Although you might want to use your power as the Supreme Pontiff of the Catholic Church,_" Death added, "_Such a proclamation grants you some mystical powers of your own. Holy ones, compared to what the demons or fallen angels are able to do, or what Harry or I can do._"

"Let's get this over with then," Karol said, then put on his Pope face.

"Ennervate," Harry intoned pointing a finger at Enrico and his cohorts, "The show's all yours your Holiness."

Once Enrico and company came to, they were faced with a very much, but not obviously, pissed off Pope. His holy aura was a bit stifling and became a bit more once he began his interrogation.

"As the _Supreme Pontiff_, I demand an explanation for tonight's events," the Pope demanded, "Chose your words wisely, for by the grace of God, they may be your last."

Enrico was forced by some otherworldly force into spilling the beans so to speak on how under his leadership he had undermined the power of the Pope and had strived to one day become Pope, as with such power he would be able to finally put an end to all things that were not human or Christian in the world. His goal was world domination under the banner of Christ. Brainwashing, kidnapping, murder, they were all merely means, tools, ways to fulfilling his goal of one day finally bringing peace to the world, peace under his reign which he would rule with an iron fist.

He, along with his officers, had lied, cheated, and stolen, and a host of other unspeakable things to get to where he was presently. He even admitted to attempting to assassinate the Pope amidst the chaos, and finally be able to reveal to the rest of the ignorant world the existence of the dark creatures as well as the still prolific magical world.

He and his fanatic followers were of the extremist sort, like the terrorists of the Islamic faith, the kind that were more harmful than helpful when it came to the betterment of the world.

"From what you have said, I have the unfortunate burden of declaring you a danger to the Catholic Church, as well as to the peace and safety of the world," the Pope declared, he was saddened that he had to make such a declaration.

"_I can take them off of your hands, though where their souls will go depends heavily on whether or not you will forgive them...they are still priests you know,_" Death said.

"I would appreciate it...though...wouldn't that be murder on my part? A taint on my immortal soul?" the Pope asked.

"_No...not really anyway, since I'll just be doing my job after all. I am Death if you would kindly remember,_" Death said, he watched as the captives, now all conscious heard his words and squirmed in their seats, bound and gagged as most of them were.

"I forgive them, I would absolve them of all of their sins...but...their sins are far to great for one as fallible as I to forgive," the Pope said reluctantly.

"_Understandable_," Death said, as he waved a hand over the damned souls, "_Its the Hall of Judgment for you lot. It is better to have an impartial Being to place you in your after lives, and I doubt you'll be worthy of going on another great adventure._"

"See you next time then, Death," Harry said.

"_Hopefully, next time wont be as insane as this one,_" Death said, bid them all adieu, then vanished, the soulless bodies slumping to the ground dead.

With Death gone, and numerous Iscariot agents littering the plaza, all of whom were still bound, the Pope asked Harry if it was over.

"For the time being," Harry said, "Although you may want to create a kind of magical relations office or something similar to deal with or allow you to work along side the magical community, as well as the vampire community whose leader is one of my retainers actually, as well as a friend."

"I'll see what I can do," Karol said, "But what about the Iscariot operatives?"

"Oh, almost forgot about them," Harry said, then faced his three demons, "Free 'em, they should be quite loyal to Karol and anyone he appoints as their new head, also those that Death didn't take shouldn't be all that bad."

"Yes my Lord," they said and began informing the others to free the prisoners.

"So...now what? Anything else? Other concerns? Have I forgotten anything else?" Harry asked his new found friend.

"None that I can think of, save for repairing the damages done to my city," Karol noted.

"Ah, piece of cake," Harry said, then released a wave of magic which engulfed the Vatican, and intoned, "Reparo."

Everyone within the city-state (or country) watched as all the damages were reversed, and since Harry poured out a lot of magic, they were cleaned as well, and the whole place looked brand spanking new, to the shock of all that witnessed the repairs.

"I think you may have overdone it," Karol pointed out as he couldn't find even a speck on dust on the ground he was standing on.

"Well...you may be Pope, but I think that there are times when even you can lie," Harry said thinking over his words a little bit, "You can cheat at the converting game a little bit too...though I would have to help you with that...and hope that the Almighties don't smite me or something..."

"Maybe we should have our conversation in my office?" Karol suggested.

"I think that would be a great idea," Harry said, "Though you might want to have someone close the gates of the Vatican...the public will find out about the whole really clan and repaired bit since I believe the effects of my magic went a few feet beyond the walls of the city...it'll be looping for a while, the cleaning part that is."

Getting to the office was a simple thing, while getting all those that lived in the Vatican to head to the plaza was something else, since Harry had to cast an invisibility ward over his forces, and seal up his numerous puppets back into their storage seals all of which were located somewhere on his body.

"So let me get this straight," Karol said as he sat in his official outfit behind his desk while Harry floated mid air, "You want me to say that there was a battle of biblical proportions within the Vatican, and since the place was really messed up, God decided to restore it all to its former glory. Did I understand that?"

"Pretty much," Harry said, "Though I will be having my three demons linger a bit...as well as Charity in angel form to stay there...you know...look like they're making sure that everything was done to some kind of specifications...and kind of publicly leave..."

"I'd be lying to millions or even billions of people!" Karol exclaimed, "I can't do that!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Harry argued, "I guess, I could ask Death to threaten your God into ordering you to do it or something..."

"I don't think that that would be necessary," Karol said, "But this better not be a mistake..."

"It won't be...I mean it isn't!" Harry said, "Listen, just inform your people, while I...well...prepare mine for the revelation that there is more to the world than regular Human Beings...then we can go to being really theatrical with the public..."

"Well...fine...miracles don't happen everyday anyway..." Karol said, and prepared to speak to his people, while Harry teleported down to his, and explained the situation to them as well as inform them as to what was expected of them.

After the existence of the magical world was explained to the other residents and workers of the Vatican, Harry did his little demonstration by lifting the ward which exposed his servants, to the shock and slight awe of the people present.

"As you can see, magic is very real," Karol said, "My friend, Harry here," he then motioned to Harry, "was with me as the battle took place right here where we are right now. The magical world has chosen to hide themselves away for their own protection as well as ours. The Iscariot Organization which was originally established to protect the Catholic Church, just last night launched a coup and tried to wrest the my position as Supreme Pontiff for their own gains. The city was heavily damaged, but thankfully kept within the walls, and was repaired, and cleaned as you all must have already noticed. As we will be unable to inform the public of the existence of the magical world, it has been agreed that we inform the public that the ancient battle between good and evil had been fought, and that God had decided to directly intervene after the forces of good triumphed over evil by repairing all damage as well as restoring everything to its former glory."

The Pope didn't bother informing them about the angels, as they too needed to be surprised at their being there, and not look like they had expected it. Harry's part was more sinister in look.

Once the public had been let into the city, Harry's people mingled in with the crowd, the exceptions being the demons or fallen angels. He too did not mingle in with the crowd, as he had to hide himself for his part in the performance, it was a good thing that he had already gotten a message from Death that their cousin The Devil had approved of the advertisement, and didn't really mind being impersonated, as he had more important things to do, such as woo a young Ravenclaw.

After the announcement was made, there were a great many skeptics in the crowd, but before anyone could demand for some proof, Harry signaled his three demons to get ready. He then had Charity leap from the top of the basilica, and flew over the heads of the crowd looking as if she were surveying the work of _God_. When she was half way across the plaza, Harry summoned out his dragon puppet which he also enlarged a little bit more, as well as added a few additional heads and horns, and made it blood red and black, before having it launch into the air to do battle with Michael, Gabriel, and Azrael.

"_You have got to be kidding me_," Karol mumbled under his breath, as he too looked up at the battle taking place, he didn't know whether or not Harry was behind it or not, all he knew was that he could do nothing but watch until the show was over.

The red dragon did battle with the angels, it was smaller than many had imagined it to be, but thought that perhaps there was more than one red dragon that looked like the one in the Book of Revelations. There were only four angels, one looked to be a healer, which was what she was, while the other three were clearly seraphims, the warrior angels. Harry waited a while before pulling back his dragon, making it look all hurt and preparing to retreat. When he did, the three demons made to pursue, but they were shoved back by fireballs, which they caused to explode in order not to harm the crowd.

It was then that Harry made his presence known, he had resealed the dragon and was using its wings to give him flight. He looked every bit the handsome Prince of Hell, his cousin had more or less granted him that title anyway, though he did change his facial structure, as well as his eye color, and his hair color. He wore no shirt, but wore some really expensive looking leather pants, as well as black combat boots. He even went with the horns coming out of his forehead, to complete the devilish look.

What no one was expecting was a voice from the heavens to speak up, and it wasn't part of the script either.

"**You dare show your face here! After your loss at the hands of my champions!**" the voice echoed with power, "**Run now, while you still can, else I be less forgiving of your actions in the past few hours! Begone foul creature!**"

'_Harry...that's the boss of the Almighties...the one our dear cousin will be battling soon enough,_' Death mentally whispered to Harry, '_He was informed of the little show you had prepared and is really rather fond of Karol, and so decided to make the miracle more real...plus it does one up his rivals_.'

'_Thanks for the rather late heads up,_' Harry mentally replied, then spoke to the voice with his magic making it possible for all, including those watching from TV to hear him, "I decided to get one last hit in before, returning home is all. You got a problem with that, old man?"

"**You dare mock me!**" the voice from the heavens stated, "**Do you have a death wish?**"

"Of course I do! Dare mock you I mean," Harry exclaimed, enjoying every moment of his mockery, "Who else would have the gall to? Your son? No way! He's too respectful to speak his own mind!"

"**Well...run along now, you've had your chance,**" the voice stated.

"Fine! I'll leave for now," Harry said, "But be warned, in the words of MacArthur, I shall return!"

"**Not if I have anything to say about it,**" the voice retaliated with a bolt of lighting, reminiscent of Zeus, but didn't really do anything to Harry.

"Well you don't," Harry said, then realized something, and decided to voice his personal revelation, "You have no real power over me...just a basic grasp, a way of circumventing my activities...Your power wanes in this world, as there may be peace...but beneath this blanket...there is much hatred in the world. What do you have to say about that?"

"**I have given them a choice,**" the voice stated, "**Theirs is a will that is free...I dare not change that, lest I be viewed as a tyrant. While their hatred may fuel your power, there is still much love and care in the world which fuels mine. We shall see in the End, whose might is greater.**"

"Its too bad that you chose the path of passiveness, while I and mind chose the path of actively undermining the world," Harry said, he was taking his role rather seriously now, "Fine then. Let their actions speak for themselves. I have used up what unholy power I had in this world to breach the protective barrier between realms in my attempt to wrest control from your hands. But the next time, the world may not be so lucky."

With those parting words, Harry reverted back to his human form after teleporting to a safe location, one where some of his people were waiting for him. The voice too retreated to _His_ realm, On High.

'_**I admired what you did, therefore along with the title your distant cousin has granted you, I too shall grant you a title, a rank, status, within the Heavenly realms,**_' the voice from the heavens mentally communicated with Harry as he prepared to go over to Karol, '_**As you seem to have a fondness for angels, and since three of my former servants have chosen to continue to serve you, I shall grant you the position and title as a Prince of the Heavens. I hope that this will keep you out of my conflict with your relative, and also hope that you do not abuse the power such a station grants you. Good day.**_'

'_Why me? Why oh why...me..._' Harry thought to himself, as he approached Karol, '_Why Crius? Why!_'

Of course he didn't receive a reply, but he did hear some stifled laughter somewhere at the back of his mind, he could have sworn that it had sounded like Crius laughing at his fortune or misfortune depending on how one looked at it.

"So...what did you think?" Harry asked, his friend.

"I was just briefed on your new status, as well as the reality of what had just happened," Karol said, "Congratulations!"

"You're not going to turn me into some sort of knight or something are you?" Harry asked.

"Well...you seem to have a lot of experience in leading people, and so I named you as the head of the Iscariot Organization," Karol said, mirth was dancing in his eyes.

"You're serious, aren't you," Harry said, "Of course you would be...damn...oh well...what can I do...fine I accept the position...I'll leave my angels here in the Vatican to coordinate with the rest of the organization here, unless you would permit them to migrate back home with me...though I highly doubt that Integra would be happy about it."

"I seem to remember hearing that name from somewhere before," Karol said adopting a thinking pose.

"She was Enrico's rival," Harry supplied, "She's the head of the Hellsing Organization...and she doesn't particularly like Christians."

"Oh, I think I remember her," Karol said, "But I bet she works for you now."

"Yeah," Harry said, "So...Section XIII?"

"You live in a castle don't you," Karol said.

"Yes...I own around three, why?" Harry said.

"I'll speak with some people before I make my decision," Karol said, "But prepare one of those castles just in case. You saw our numbers. I'll also come and visit you, I'm sure that even Popes get to go on vacation."

"Feel free to bring your work with you," Harry said smiling, "Just remember to inform one of my fallen angels about your visit, that I may prepare somewhere for you to stay."

"I'll do that," Karol said, then they said their good byes, as Harry still had other organizations to thwart, disband, or take control off.

#

It was a few months later that Harry was contacted by Karol, and was told to expect him. Harry had been a bit busy, what with his political maneuvering in the magical world, in the Wizengamot, as well as finally getting Dumbledore thrown into Azkaban. Tom was doing a splendid job keeping the Ministry on its toes, and they were both very successful in ridding the magical world, or simply Great Britain, or the United Kingdom, of some outdated, and useless laws, while keeping the Old Laws, those things just couldn't be removed. They also managed to have several new laws put in place, and some to replace some old ones.

Tom's dark wizards had been able to do a splendid job of wreaking havoc and sowing controlled chaos throughout the land, that those very few were able to stop the change from within. While Harry was happy with some of the elements within Tom's band of merry men and women, there were just some members that really had to be put down, like Fenrir Greyback, and Lucius Malfoy, there were others of course, but they would serve their purposes first before being fed to the vampires and werewolves, or genetically enhanced piranhas.

Alucard had managed to order his people to reinstate the Death Dealers, otherwise known as the police of the vampire world. He had also managed to convince the lycans and werewolf clans into doing the same for their respective race, give the Ministries of Magic less of a reason to think bad about them. Integra decided that since she could not longer actively seek and destroy things, she would work cooperatively with the Vatican, along with Harry's other acquisitions. Earlier in the month, Karol had sent over the Iscariot operatives, and had managed to get them accepted as dual citizens.

The two former Black sisters weren't all that familiar with the Catholic faith, and thus didn't really think about it when they informed some of their friends that some guy called the Pope was going to stay at their home for a few days. Same went for Fleur. Needless to say they were more shocked that the girls didn't know who the Pope was over the fact that he was going to be staying with them for a few days. They immediately jumped at the chance to meet the Pope, and asked the Potter sisters and Lady, if they could come over some time during the visit.

Harry didn't mind, but he told them, that the Pope's visit wouldn't really be on the news as he was actually simply going on vacation, and his travel from the airport to the castle would be spent 007 style, all secret like, and stealthy. His flight arrived at night, and Harry himself picked up the religious leader from the airport, well before the press got wind of his arrival. The trip to the castle was a quiet one, considering they were flying just above the clouds, swooping down every now and then to make sure that they were going in the right direction. Harry had opted to use the dragon puppet. On the ground there were several convoys just in case someone had got wind of the pontiff's arrival in the country and wanted to ice him.

It was a busy night, and Harry already knew that his daughters and his wife would be bringing a few friends the next day after classes ended to visit, see the castle, but more importantly the Pope himself.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Karol asked as he looked over the side of the dragon, uncertainly.

"Perfectly safe," Harry replied, "I've done it before, and I promise that if something does cause you to fall, I'll catch you."

"That's not very reassuring you know," Karol said to Harry and simply chose to enjoy the rest of the journey, for very few people could actually claim to have ridden on the back of a dragon puppet.

"I know," Harry said, "You know, I could let go of the string holding this thing up..."

"Please don't joke about something like that," Karol said, "I'm enjoying the ride."

"Oh fine," Harry said.

The rest of the journey was spent with the two of them sharing some childish banter, all in good fun of course, when the flight ended, they arrived atop one of the towers of the castle, it had been made larger than it appeared to accommodate the landing of such a large puppet.

He lead Karol down to the sitting room, the main one that had the Potters, and servants, and Tom, and a few Death Eaters, but they didn't refer to themselves as that any longer since it was now connected to the Order of the Roasted Chicken. Harry introduced the Pope to everyone present, and even made sure to let them know that while he was a non-magical, he had a kind of magic power at his disposal, to be used only when needed.

"Its nice to finally meet you your Holiness," Tom said as he grasped the hand of the Pope, "Unfortunately I was never a big fan of your faith, I'm sorry to say."

"Quite alright," Karol said, "We're all entitled to our own beliefs. Last time I saw Harry, he was trading insults with God."

"That sounds about right, when it comes to Harry," Tom said, "Though I really should call him Lord at the very least, but he says not to call him such unless talking business."

"I see," Karol said, "I've heard a little about the things you do, you are in government I hear."

"Yes, yes I am," Tom said, "Harry too, though I'm sure you already knew that. We've been changing things from within the corrupt ministry, while at the same time my people have been keeping them on their toes. I won't go into specifics as it might cause you to try and make me repent or something similar."

"Quite alright, quite alright," Karol said.

"Your Holiness," Fleur approached the man in white "I"m Fleur, Harry's wife, rather young for him to have one I know, but its so nice to meet another friend of Harry's."

"Lovely to meet you as well Mrs Potter," Karol said.

"Please call me Fleur," she said.

"Fleur then," Karol said, "Please call me Karol, its what Harry calls me, even during official meetings."

"A Muggle!" a man in dark robes suddenly said, "I'm Manuel Zabini! Nice to meet you your Holiness, and just so you know, my family and I are Catholic, its from our roots back in Italy. I even visited the Vatican about two or three times in my lifetime."

"That's nice to know," Karol said.

"I really wish I could have brought my family with me tonight, they would have gotten a thrill about meeting you," Manuel said, "Do you think I could bring them over tomorrow?"

"That would be fine Manuel," Fleur said, answering for Karol as he wasn't really all that sure.

"Harry! I've got great news!" Alucard shouted as he barged into the room, Ceras Victoria his fledgling trailing slowly behind him.

"Ah, Alucard how nice of you to drop by," Harry said, "Don't you need to be invited in first?"

"You told me to drop by anytime!" the vampire reminded the mage.

"Oh right, I did," Harry said, "So what's the great news?"

"I'm in the lead!" Alucard exclaimed.

"What does he mean by that?" Karol asked Fleur.

"Alucard has a friendly rivalry with Fr Alexander Anderson," Fleur supplied, "I asked him about the No-Life King once, and he told me about the rivalry."

"So what games do they play?" Karol asked.

"Oh...well normally they fight, but sometimes they have dares and challenges, and one time they had to see who could outrun an enraged Harry," Fleur said, "Though...seeing him mad was quite a frightening experience."

"It wasn't that bad!" Harry shouted from across the room. The main sitting room was literally filled with a lot of chairs, it also had a grand piano, and kind of resembled a hotel lounge or lobby.

"Of course it was!" Tom said loudly, "You practically raised Hell on Earth on the two of them!"

"So that's what happened..." Walden McNair, not such a bad guy just misunderstood, said, "I had wondered where all the cute little creatures came from."

"Only you," Liam Avery said, "You and Hagrid..."

"Which reminds me..." Tom said, "We had better get him out of that horrid place, along with those that gladly went to the place, of course, we must also rid the world of the lost causes."

"I still can't believe that the dark side is fighting for what is best for the magical world," Gregory Goyle Sr. said, "I know I may not be brightest banana in the bunch, but I know that at some level saying that dark wizards are fighting for what he light should be, is a bit insane."

"Dark side? Have any of you watched Star Wars?" Karol asked, he had and it was great.

"No, why? Should we?" Gregory asked, "How do stars have wars anyway?"

"Its a non-magical thing, pictures that move and have sound, its really great Greg," Fleur said, "Maybe I can convince Harry into letting us use the great hall or the ballroom to watch it within the week."

"Sounds like a fantastic idea!" Tom said, "I haven't seen that thing in ages."

"For a dark wizard that sounded almost like you were a muggleborn," Narcissa noted.

"Well I am a Dark Lord, and there are Dark Lords and stuff in Star Wars," Tom argued, "Even though the bad guys don't win..."

"But they control the Galaxy for most of the movie," Karol said.

"The galaxy?" Walden said.

"Really?" Liam said, sounding a tad bit excited at the prospect of possibly seeing this thing that the Pope was talking about.

"Harry!" Fleur called out across the room.

"Yes?" Harry said, he waved Alucard and his _daughter_ over to where the drinks were being served by a house elf and a dark elf or two, while he walked over to his wife, "You need something?"

"I want something," she said.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"Uhm...can we watch Star Wars...?" she asked.

"When you say we, what do you mean exactly?" Harry asked.

"Well..." Fleur said, but was interrupted by Tom.

"Karol mentioned Star Wars...and well, we'd all like to watch it," Tom said, "Like an association movie night or something, the Trilogy!"

"You sound like a muggleborn," Harry commented, before giving his approval and that he would set it, up but told them that they would have to tell him when they wanted it done.

"YES!" Tom and Karol shouted and began to dance a pretty good jig in their area of the room as the former Death Eaters and the Potters stared at the two of them, a Dark Lord and a Muggle dancing a jig.

"I think I need to go to bed," Bella said, "I think I'm seeing things..."

"I think I'll go too," Cissa said, as she too found it rather odd and a little bit disturbing, though Tom was rather attractive she still thought of him as the Dark Lord.

"*"

The rest of the week passed by quickly, or enjoyably, there were a few visitors to the castle and her grounds, and most of the ones that visited came to see and possibly meet the Pope himself. There was even a visit from the Queen herself, Harry kind of squirmed during that meeting as he had some explaining to do, but in the end he gained another high ranking in the world type of friend, and even invited her to come and join Star Wars night which was going to happen at the end of the week.

Harry had managed to set up the great hall of the castle, turning it into a movie hall, complete with seats, projector, and outside he had even conjured up some stalls that would provide snacks and drinks. There were even extra large popcorn boxes for half-giants since Fleur had decided to invite her former headmistress even though school was still in session, and Tom had somehow managed to get Hagrid out of Azkaban.

It was to be a family event, there was an area up front by the screen itself that was very comfortable if anyone wanted to lay down or something. Harry even had a mound of pillows and blankets that could be used.

Of course he had the house elves man the counters, and even some really bored dark elves man the ticket booth, as he wanted the whole movie experience to be complete. He even had aircon in the hall, actually he had aircon all over the castle, but it wasn't always on, since he didn't really think that people wanted it chilly all the time.

Harry had chosen to suit up as a storm trooper, as he knew that there would be people coming in costume as Fleur, Bella, and Cissa, would be bringing some friends over, and while it wasn't really all that likely, Elizabeth might come in some costume as well, her getting there was a really hushed up affair.

The first to arrive were Tom and Karol, Tom wore a Darth Vader costume while Karol wore an Emperor Palpatine costume. They got their tickets and snacks, then entered the hall to find their seats. Alucard had decided to come along as well, and managed to convince his rival, and Harry's second-in-command, to come along. Integra, Ceras, and Walter Dornez, also accompanied him as guests. All five were dressed up as storm troopers, Alucard's reasoning was that he was sure that the Sith were already represented.

The girls and their friends were next, wearing all sorts of other costumes, although there were a number that had decided to go in protest as they wore Star Trek costumes. Fleur was the only one to wear the slave Leia costume, her friends idea of course, and Harry didn't mind one bit, and was incredibly glad that he was in armor.

Elizabeth and her entourage came in a variety of costumes of the Rebel Alliance, who were followed by the former Death Eaters who had yet to come up with a name for themselves, and decided to come in an assortment of both the Empire and Rebel Alliance costumes, there were a few that were dressed up as Sith, while the Crabbes and Goyles were in Wookie costumes.

An assortment of other attendees to the event arrived after those groups, there were even a few from the nearby town, and somehow Harry had managed to convince some Hogsmeade residents to come watch the trilogy.

Once everyone was seated or simply comfortable as there were people, children and adults, on the floor, Harry began to play a short medley of the music from the trilogy just to get people in the mood for the movie, and when it was done, he began the first of the three movies.

The magicals, those that were not all that familiar with science fiction along with most of the non-magical world, were able to find something that they could relate to in the movies, for one thing there was the Force which looked to be a bunch of basic wandless magic spells, the laser bolts looked like a bunch of spells, and the lightsabers simply looked like magical swords. The movies weren't all that odd considering that the magical world had a lot of strange and odd creatures and peoples already in it.

By the end of all three movies, the Dark Side of Magic, which was Tom and his former Death Eaters were really pumped up, Tom had a plan one which would cause a whole lot of chaos in both the magical and non-magical worlds. Tom was sure that Harry would help since it would be an enjoyable experience, they just hoped that Star Wars wasn't real or that no one would be able to figure out that it was them.

After Karol had returned to the Vatican, Harry provided Tom and his forces with the equipment that they would need, luckily there were places to buy Star Wars paraphernalia, from costumes, to blasters, to even lightsaber handles. Harry had his servants help him in making it possible to turn the blasters into or mediums for magic to be refined as it passed through, but would only shoot a single spell color as well as only allow stunners, but the stunners were modified in that they only stunned if they hit organic material like people, but anything else they would act like the lasers in the movies. The lightsaber handles were converted into lightsabers through magic, while they would be unable to cut through people, they would be able to cut through almost anything else, but would depend on the setting. While the only storm trooper speeders available on the market were for display, Harry had used them as a model for a new type of broom, more like customized brooms.

Helmets were spelled with a number of things that would improve sight, and most of the other costume equipment was improved with the use of spells. Only the most magically powerful of the former Death Eater forces were trained in the art of wandless magic, they only needed to be able to perform levitation spells, summoning spells, some lightning, choking spells, the imperius curse, and a slight and minor memory charm, just those kind of spells.

Harry had had his potion masters prepare potions that would help with reflexes, strengthening potions, and a bunch of other power-up potions to be used by the combatants. Some of the potions were grenade types which once thrown would explode upon impact and release a kind of gas cloud that would make an illusion of sorts to appear. Harry didn't really want to figure out how to create those big machine, and otherworldly creatures appear. Another potion that Harry had brewed was an illegal one which scrambled the magical signature of an individual, it was to make doubly sure that none of those impersonating Sith and Jedi would be found out by the Ministry of Magic, it would not do for the Ministry of Magic to suddenly send some of their operatives in to deal with Tom and Harry's people.

"For this operation you can use your former alias," Harry told Tom, "I'll play the Emperor since I can shapeshift."

"Alright," Tom said, then donned his Sith gear along with a Darth Maul mask, the realistic kind that Harry would use when making a puppet, "I am Darth Voldemort!"

"Let's hope that Lucas doesn't find out about us," Harry said, "And if he does, we hope that he thinks that he's some kind of prophet."

"Whatever," Tom said, "So...since we're The Empire, who're the Rebel Alliance and the Jedi?"

"I convinced Griphook to play Yoda," Harry said, "Some of my lycans are playing wookies, and as for the Rebel Alliance...the Iscariot Organization, Hellsing Organization, as well as some random Star Wars fanatics that I convinced that the Rebel Alliance was real, and that Lucas actually made the movies as a kind of recruitment video for Earth...showing that the Rebel Alliance has a chance to win and some bullshit."

"Non-magicals?" Tom inquired.

"Muggleborn and halfblood," Harry said, "They need more magic than the regular non-magical to use the weapons, as for the Jedi, I convinced my other humanoid servants to do that."

"This is going to be fun," Tom said, "So where are we going to stage our battles again?"

"All over London," Harry said.

It didn't take long for all the groups to get into position, but it did take a while for them to figure out and coordinate when they would start their battles. Harry decided that a Sith and a Jedi should bump into each other on the street, pull out their lightsabers and simply have a go at each other which would serve as the Go signal.

All participants were supposedly bathed in the power of the Force which would allow them to hide in plain sight until the battles were to commence in order to not cause a panic before it was time. Tom had decided that he wanted to have his battle at Kings Cross station, while Harry would do battle with Griphook just outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

The beginnings of the battles started out in synchronized order, all Sith and Jedi actors walked along the street at the same time, most people thought that there was probably a Star Wars convention somewhere in the city, it was the best course of action, hide in plain sight. When a Jedi spotted a Sith or a Sith spotted a Jedi, most people simply thought them to be friends, up until they drew their lightsabers and did battle.

Harry and Griphook did not run at each other, they played with the _Force_ for a little bit when they saw each other from across the street.

Lightning arched over the street and slammed into each other, at first people thought that it was a promotional stunt, up until the Empire and Rebel Alliance forces made themselves known and began shooting lasers at one another. One has to admit that the speeders looked real enough as they really did hover and move above the ground with nothing holding them up. _Laser_ fire was clearly seen streaking through the air, and the Sith and Jedi really did fling things at each other. When their sabers touched one another there really was that cool lightsaber sound that everyone loves to hear.

Since it was all fun and games, and no one really wanted there to be an investigation that would look for anything more than people who would pay property damage, Tom and Harry agreed that there should be a maximum of zero civilian casualties, but aside from avoiding regular people, they could destroy as much of the city as reasonably possible. For example, Tom could derail an empty passenger car and fling that in the direction of his Jedi counterpart Frank Shortstomach, it was a bit hilarious during their introduction to one another, while Voldemort was a rather Sith-ey name, Shortstomach was just weird.

Trash cans were thrown at one another, cars, busses, Rebel Alliance and Empire troops. Killing curses were never fired at anyone, everyone stuck to using what had been provided to them. Harry planned his day well, as he wanted the battles to last well into the night, he made sure that at some of the locations the press would be present to document the historic event.

It was clearly obvious that Harry had too much time on his hands, if he was able to make a few TIE fighters, and X-wing fighters, they were simply heavily modified cars and jets that he had managed to purchase on the black market.

One of the best things that he had managed to accomplish was producing a C-3PO and an R2-D2, both of which were run by house elves, and made to walk around London avoiding the battles, while still managing to be within seeing distance of them, and occasionally being fired upon by both sides of the conflict.

It was a crazy and more or less fun filled day, they even had short breaks. The breaks were short because whenever two sides spotted each other in a certain eatery or coffee shop they would pull out their weapons and start tearing up the place with blaster bolts and flying things. The final battle was held right in front of Buckingham Palace, where Harry and Tom had bumped into Frank _Shortstomach_ and Griphook, and the battle waged on from there.

When it was getting pretty obvious that the authorities were about to actually send in some military aid into the city, all players portkeyed out of there, as if they were teleported out of there or something, someone actually dared to say 'Beam us aboard', which was hilarious at the time.

Those in TIE fighters, X-Wing fighters, and on speeders, engaged their cloaking spells in order to evade detection as they flew upwards as if to exit the atmosphere. The media had a field day on the whole day event, it was so sudden and unexpected, that no one really knew what to do about it, but there was a sudden rush to watch the trilogy all over again.

"Could we do that again sometime?" Tom asked as he walked to his car, which was parked in the underground parking lot that Harry had under his property.

"Sure," Harry said, "Maybe something else next time too."

"Well it was fun, I'll admit that much," Tom said, "I'm sure that as soon as the Ministries of Magic get wind of the events we were parts of, they'll be even more panicky than they already are, and we'll be able to slip a lot more through the radar."

"Change in a matter of years...or months...good luck to us huh," Harry said, then bid Tom good bye, and walked back to the main part of the property, in his bedroom he found Fleur waiting for him, in her slave Leia costume...

"*"

The news stations the battles that happened all over London, and were expecting a repeat in some other city or country. But there were none. NASA and other space exploration programs and the like tried searching the space around Earth for any kind of intergalactic transports, they of course found nothing until Harry decided to cast an illusion out in space. Needless to say the governments of the world began to coordinate and work together to try and come up with some planetary defense systems in case the illusion in space decided to attack. There were also government agents tasked in locating the Empire forces on Earth as well as the Rebel Alliance forces. There were also those that bombarded George Lucas about his works as well as what his relationship was with the illusion in space.

Harry didn't really care about that stuff, although he did follow the news and progress of the non-magical world since he half lived in it anyway. He did add to the illusion by making it look like more ships were arriving every now and then.

With Albus Dumbledore out of the way and Tom working for him, Harry didn't have much opposition in the magical world save for the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards. Those were two major organizations that stood in the way of progress. The British Magical world was a century or two behind the times, the other countries magical worlds were also in such a state, but not as bad as others. This state of stagnation and being behind the times in terms of technology, fashion, and a host of other things, could be attributed to the separation of magic and non-magic.

The separation in a way was bad since there were a lot of magicals that didn't even know that there was a power higher than the Minister of Magic or Supreme Mugwump of the the Wizengamot, there was the Queen. Very few magicals looked beyond their world's borders. Harry wanted to change that, as their ignorance of the non-magical world would potentially be the cause for the outing of their hidden world.

Fighting and fixing the state of the world from within the Ministry of Magic were only half the battle. There were still the problem of the people, the citizens themselves, that needed to change as they needed to start really thinking for themselves and not waiting for someone else to think for them, to chose what to think, and what to do. They needed to open their eyes, or else a lot of what happened in the past would simply happen again.

There was the press, the media that also needed to be fixed, while there should be freedom of the press, there should be libel laws, and the like within the magical world, most laws that protect privacy and the like were not present in the books and made it quite easy for creatures such as Rita Skeeter to make a killing.

There were a lot of change that needed to be done, and if killing corrupt Ministry officials and some other people was the way to go, Harry didn't mind heading the movement, so long as people didn't find out about his part in things, the killing part of things.

Aside from the political killings, Star Wars thing in London, the thing in the Vatican, the year wasn't as eventful as the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The rest of the year was a typical year.

It was only at the end of the year, school year that is, that something finally happened, something of consequence, something worth noting.

The Order of the Phoenix got fed up with the status quo being mixed and mashed and minced and whatever without their Lord doing all the remixing of things. So they broke out Albus Dumbledore out of Azkaban Prison. After which they broke into the Ministry while the Wizengamot was in session, went down to the Department of Mysteries and took the prophecy that Dumbledore had heard Trelawney predict, and brought it with him to the Wizengamot session where he forced it to play, for all to hear, and proclaimed that he had known all along that Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort but didn't want to upset the people as he wanted to do things without bloodshed. He was unable to defend himself since the Ministry did not help him when it came to raising the hero of the magical world that was Harry Potter, and so he had to come up with a false prophecy that proclaimed Neville Longbottom as the savior of the Wizarding World, take note that its not of the Magical World.

He brandished all the power he could muster after just barely escaping the clutches of the Dementors that had sucked out the souls of many of his weaker Order members. With such a degrading revelation, he projected memories of his previous confrontations with Tom Riddle back in the First War where he disowned the name, sure the memories were a bit muddled, but the former sheep became sheep once more, and Tom had to flee the courtroom, his servants and allies fleeing alongside him. Harry had decided to stay as he did have ways of escaping undetected, and needed to see how Dumbledore wanted to play.

Since Harry was most notably seen as Tom's political ally, people turned on him believing that the Boy-Who-Lived had turned his back on them, betrayed them, and joined the Dark Side. They hurled curses at him, and insults, and scorn. While Dumbledore was brought back as the hero of the magical world.

Harry had no choice but to flee since if he stayed, while it would normally have shown that he had nothing to hide, no one cared. The people also still believed that Neville Longbottom was the true Savior.

Since the prophecy in the Hall of Prophecies could only be taken or removed from the place by the ones named in the prophecies, then that meant that Albus Dumbledore was the Dark Lord, but since people are generally stupid, and the wizarding world is normally even more so due to being a hundred or more years behind the times, they overlooked that little tidbit as well as the fact that escaping from Azkaban was a bad thing.

Since the Wizarding World, and some of the minorities of the Magical World, changed their minds at the drop of a hat, and seemed to be more not worth saving than saving, since Dumbledore simply reversed all of Tom's and Harry's hard work. Since the many of the Ministry's corrupt people had been removed, those people that worked for their own gain, Dumbledore was able to put in a lot of his people into government.

The world was turned upside down, the Dark became the Light and the Light became the Dark. It was at that point that all the smart people decided to leave the magical world since Harry and his allies simply decided that enough was enough, and it was time to start anew, if the majority of the magical world didn't want to change, and wanted to remain in stagnation, they who was Harry and company to stop them.

Harry decided that he would do nothing to make change happen, but that didn't mean that he would do absolutely nothing. He sent out feelers all over the world to see how things were progressing, if Dumbledore's belief system and influence had corrupted them as well, if advanced Ministries had been downgraded, had lost some of their luster, their advancement, their modern-ness. What he received or read in the reports was that most of the magical world was losing intelligence and common sense. Therefore it was up to a brave band of a few hundred magicals to make sure that the blatant lack of common sense and laziness, and irresponsibility did not spread to the rest of the world.

If Tom wanted to go to war, and eradicate the non-magicals during his first reign of terror, well Harry wanted to eradicate those simpletons that populated the magical world. He wanted them gone, dead, destroyed, eradicated.

What was the power that the dark lord knew not...simple, it was common sense. The dark lord was two things, a person, and the magical world. One cannot truly live while the other survives, if the magical world wanted to continue down the path of infecting the world in its mental illness, then it had to get rid of Harry Potter and his merry band of misfits that were gearing up for war. If Harry wanted to be happy knowing that he had really saved the world through his own merits, then he had better inform the governments of the world that they had nothing really to fear military wise when it came to the magical world, and that the Galactic Alliance was going to aid them in stopping the threat to the peace of the world before it went out of control.

Harry claimed to be the leader of the Galactic Alliance, which was amassing just beyond the moon, which was in a way true. While he was basically infringing on the copyright and trademarks of LucasFilms, there was nothing George could do about it since Harry's things were the real deal compared to the costumes and for display only things that George had.

Since anything was possible with magic, Harry used his magic big time, he went to work overtime, and created a literal Galactic Alliance star fleet, allowing his imagination to run wild. He even went so far as to appear before the United Nations to explain that George Lucas' films were meant as a propaganda campaign to promote the Rebel Alliance, and that the events there were a little bit far from the truth. The Rebel Alliance was bent on stopping progress, ending free thought, free speech, and a number of other things, mostly bullshit, that got the United Nations to side with Harry on his quest of eradicating the seed of stupidity found in each nation in the form of the Magical World, with the wizarding world at the head.

He also informed the world leaders that there were aliens among them, and not the illegal aliens kind, but real aliens, like himself, he was just of the humanoid kind. He went all science fiction on them, pulling things out of his ass that sounded like a mixture of all the science fiction things that people were familiar with. It was all a ploy, a plan, a scheme, to get the world to be more accepting of them once they revealed themselves, and it seemed to have worked as compared to the magical things.

Harry was recognized as an otherworldly leader and given diplomatic immunity in all of Earth. Although, his people were asked to leave the planet and return to their own planet, even though they had been living in coexistence with the human race. That was probably the only downside. While magic was recognized as real, there were still those skeptics since this hidden world was still unable to be found, but that didn't really matter since the world leaders and governments believed in their existence. They wanted Harry's people off of Earth due to their possibly becoming casualties of war, and even asked Harry if he could evacuate Earth for this war that was to take place. Since the magical world was so allergic to technology, the United Nations did not believe that they would try and infiltrate the space crafts.

Harry didn't mind, and when questioned by his people as to how he could lie about such a huge thing, he said that he wasn't lying when he said that he would be evacuating Earth since he had already created the facilities and spaceships that were going to be used. He had even said that he had created a world very much like Earth in another the Andromeda galaxy, as proof of its having been created and being real, Harry uploaded memories of the place in the minds of all of those allied with him that were _not_ of the Human race.

#

The year was 1997, Harry had just celebrated his seventeenth birthday, but he looked a number of years older than that, but still was quite handsome. The only people left on Earth were the military personnel of the nations of Earth, and the Magical Community, though divided, they all were indirectly under the control of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the School of Magic Formerly Known As Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Harry and Tom were able to close the school and take all of their properties and the properties of their allies with them, and Harry transferred the properties to their _new_ planet that Harry had decided to call Bob. He was originally going to call it Coruscant or something similar but decided that since the world was still relatively free of pollution, and there were no truly purely technologically advanced cities, he would not call it that and more or less went and ripped off the name that the dude in Titan AE had called their new Earth.

The United Nations armies banded together and simply attacked the places that Harry informed them were where the magical world was hiding, and preparing for war, they may have at first looked harmless, but when the spells began to fly, the United Nations found out just how dangerous they were.

Harry's people had to go with being people from Star Wars, Star Trek, Babylon 5, Stargate, and a number of other science fiction movies and television series. Even though Disney hadn't even created it yet at the time, Harry even brought to life Stich.

With magic anything was possible, which was how Harry had managed to evacuate the magical creatures as well as a number of the regular creatures of the world, and had them transported to a planet near Bob, which he decided to call Martha.

Harry did his very best when it came to the war against Albus Dumbledore, even Tom had to work hard at something that came naturally to him, killing. They were tasked with eradicating all remaining magical life on Earth, a task which was needed to be completed before the citizens of Earth were permitted to return to Earth and continue to live out their lives and grow technologically as Harry's creations were impossible to reverse engineer as they were simply too complex for even Harry himself to explain, his excuse for not knowing everything that there was to know about his own technology was that while his planet was still very much blue, white, and green, most technological advancements were done in outer space and not on the planet itself as not get to the point in Gaia's life that people needed to take medicines due to all the pollution in the air, in the water, in the land.

The illusions that Harry had set up became real, and the only thing really magical to the people of Earth and former people of Earth was Harry, as he was crazy insane. When guerrilla tactics were not working against the hidden world, Harry decided to step in as he didn't have all decade, he had a family to spend time with, and people to reassure that the end of the Universe was not near. So he pulled up all of his allies using a massive number of portkeys, and called for all of his troops, from storm troopers, to mobile infantry equipped with those lovely weapons from Starship Troopers, a number of lizards that had been transfigured and alchemitized into those ugly mugs from the Predator movies, and a more intelligent version of xenomorphs, learning that those aliens from the Aliens movies were good guys, was a bit hard to swallow for most of the people of Earth that had grown up to the idea that ugly aliens were evil.

While a magician is traditionally able to pull rabbits out of hats, Harry went nuts and pulled aliens out of black holes, spaceships out of his ass, and a number of other things that should have gotten him sued for copyright infringement. Death had even popped up one day and told him not to bother him, Death, for an large chunk of the magical people of and from Earth had just had their lives shortened thanks to the world of Harry, and therefore he would be rather busy collecting misguided souls and bringing them to the Halls of Judgment, multiple halls due to the sheer mass of souls that were going to be entering the afterlife.

After Earth was cleared of all friendlies, Harry had a bomb dropped on Earth, one filled to the brim with xenomorphs and their movie rivals, all of then were wearing as much protective armor made out of magical silk as they could to be able to survive the spells that were most likely going to be cast on them. Alucard also sent platoons of vampires to the surface to kidnap as many of the magical children as possible as no one wanted to be accused of murdering children. The goblins, and any other race that had been viewed as less than _human_ by the Ministries of Magic in the past were also sent down. It was time for their revenge. The goblins were looking forward to their finally being able to shit on Binns' face and declare that they had lost several rebellions but had won during a war.

The magicals had magic and very little imagination, while the goblins and the rest of Harry's forces had advanced and stolen technology. The goblin race went nuts once they landed on Earth, they brandished their own weapons in one hand, and in the other they held blasters, and in some of the leaders lightsabers. Apparently Griphook was a Goblin Chieftain that was really bored at the top and so chose to work as an account manager for the Potters.

Not all of the children could be saved as there were many that, in such a short time, had been irreparably brainwashed by Albus Dumbledore and his sycophants into fighting for the _greater good_, which was the greater good of Albus Dumbledore. How such a good person had gone astray and decided to do what was easy, and be corrupted by power. Power corrupts, and all that, apparently Albus Dumbledore had gotten to the point when absolute power, he was the top guy in many things in the magical world, and was revered as the second coming of Merlin, and some had even said that he was the reincarnation of Merlin.

When the ground troops weren't enough, Harry himself teleported down to Earth, to the dismay of his family as they didn't think that the Earth would be able to survive. Someone had to deal with Albus Dumbledore before all was lost.

Sibyl Trelawney had, before Harry went down to Earth to do battle with Albus Dumbledore, spoken a true prophecy about the fate of the world, Earth, continued survival and destruction were centered around the dark lord and Harry Potter. It was that clear, the only riddle that there was in the thing, the only unsure thing in the thing was who the dark lord was. To the people under Albus Dumbledore the dark lord was Tom Riddle who went by the title of Darth Voldemort. While to Harry's side the dark lord was the light lord Albus Dumbledore.

"*"

Harry appeared in the area that used to be where one of his properties was, he found himself where it all began, in Godric's Hollow, what was left of Godric's Hollow anyway. He was where his room would have been a floor above, and directly in front of him with a wand pointed at him was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore greeted, "Why don't you come with me, give up this foolishness."

"Mother fucking sister killing goat fucker," Harry greeted evenly, "Why don't you give up and die so I can live my life without your shadow hanging over me."

"I don't think I can do that my boy," Dumbledore said, "You are far too important to my plan for world domination. Though I thank your for ridding this pure world of those bumbling oafs called Muggles, they did nothing but kill the magic, strangle what magic the world had."

"How about 'no'?" Harry even did air quotes, "I'm fighting for the betterment of mankind, and the rest of the people of Earth. What are you fighting for again?"

"Myself, without me nothing deserves to continue to live," Dumbledore said, he was planning on ruling the world with his white beard and an iron and immortal fist after he pried the information on how to create horcruxes from Tom Riddle's brain, he had already discovered and destroyed all of the horcruxes save for the soul fragment that had become whole in Tom Riddle aka Darth Voldemort.

"Oh, that's what I thought too," Harry said.

"Is there no other way for us to work on the same side?" Dumbledore asked, he was a bit insane as well, all that power he had accumulated in the centuries he had lived had gone to his head.

"I don't think so," Harry said, his hands going up his sleeves.

"The trouble with you my boy, is that you've been too stubborn," Dumbledore said, Harry found it a little unnerving that the first thought hat popped into his mind was of a pineapple headed Asian kid staring up at the clouds, "Too much like your father, Severus, my boy, was right."

"Well, that may be," Harry said, "But I still think I look more like my Ma, around the eyes."

"Harry, my boy, there is no need for me to destroy you," Dumbledore said, "Not that I want to either...Surrender, surrender this world."

"You always did love to have an audience," Harry said, "You and your eccentric speeches, you sap. I admit that with all the technology laying around me, I haven't had much practice with my magic, or with my wand either for some time."

"Oh?" Dumbledore said, and thought that he had the upper hand.

"Yes, its not like I need a wand anyway," Harry said, "Would you mind if I used mine for the first time in a long time during this fight of ours?"

"I don't mind," Dumbledore said thinking that it would be an easy win and that Harry just wanted to lose with all of his honor intact, "I don't mind at all."

"Good, good," Harry said, one had pulled out his wand, "But before that, I want to show you a trick I learned when you weren't around," he then pulled out a Walther P-38, pointed it at Dumbledore and pulled the trigger before the old man could react, "You son of a bitch," then filled the man with some more lead.

Harry wasn't aware of it at the time, but Dumbledore had marked all those on his side with a mark of his own, one that made it possible for him to use them as batteries to increase his own magical power, as well as to prolong his own life. While he had been unable to get the secret of the horcruxes from Tom Riddle, he did think that he was immortal since he could pull on the life forces and magic of all of those on his side. While Harry thought that the old man was finally dead and his soul had been taken by Death to be sent to one of the many Hells that there were in existence, he was mistaken since as soon as he turned his back on the old man he was hit in the back by a powerful blasting curse which knocked him forward with a broken back. He healed his injury as he believed that it was possible, and since his original plan had not really worked, he resigned himself to a magical battle.

"That really hurt you old man," Harry complained as he pushed his body off of the ground, his wand grasped tightly in his hand.

"You tried to kill me," Dumbledore said, "I would have died, had I not tied my followers' lives and magic to my own."

"So...if you don't mind my asking, how many people would that be?" Harry asked, "I've still got a few more clips with me."

"You don't have enough for all of those on my side," Dumbledore said, "Although I didn't include pregnant mothers and minors, even I'm not that desperate for immortality."

"Would you mind, terribly, if I just call my wife for a bit, you know...to say good bye and whatever, just in case I do die here today," Harry said.

"Go right ahead, I'm not going anywhere, and you already know that you cannot kill me," Dumbledore said confidently.

Harry pulled out a Hello Kitty walkie talkie, and called Fleur then whispered for her to get everyone, on their side, off of Earth as he planned on doing something very stupid and insane at the exact same time. Since the call was going on for quite some time as Fleur kept asking him if he was alright, Dumbledore decided to strike while Harry was distracted. As soon as the old man's magic slammed into Harry, he knew that he was fucked up terribly bad.

"Excuse me luv, I'll call you later," Harry said into the walkie talkie, then shut if off and turned to face Dumbledore, "I can't believe how much of a coward you are. Attacking a man in the back while he was talking to his wife. How pathetic can you get? Nevermind, no need to answer that, we both know how pathetic you are, after all Gellert did turn you down."

"Why I ought to..." the old man tried to wave his wand threateningly, but he had failed to notice that the strand of magic that he had sent Harry's way was still connected to his wand, which was connected to Harry, "What in the world?"

"Game over old man," Harry said, then pushed all of himself through the connection, and zipped through the old man's magic spread himself throughout the web that was the old man's plan for immortality, he fueled his magic into a weaker version of the _unstoppable_ Killing Curse, but made sure to overpower the thing as he was using his entire Being to fuel the magic.

The last thing that Albus Dumbledore had seen in his life was Harry's body exploding, his entire Being giving into Magic, and exploding outwards, covering the entire world in magic, a scorching magic that targeted all those that Albus Dumbledore had used to fuel his bid for immortality.

The whole of the Earth was rapidly encased in a shell of magic, the colors dancing on the surface covered the entire spectrum, and there were even those that no one was able to recognize. As no one knew what it meant, they simply looked on at the beautiful sight.

When the first crack made itself known, there were those that began to worry, and those that had resigned themselves into believing that whatever Harry Potter did, it was not going to hurt them, too badly. But the Potters knew to brace themselves, when Harry Potter did something big, they knew that it was going to be bigger than simply big. Even Darth Voldemort and his troops, the former Death Eaters, knew to brace themselves for whatever was going to happen next.

The shell exploded outward, scattering Harry's magic across the universe, the shockwave felt was incredible, it passed through everyone and everything. Those with poor health were made healthy, those with problems had revelations and epiphanies, and everyone gained the feeling that everything was going to be alright.

"_He just had to go and mess everything up...why oh why did I have to go along with a plan born out of boredom...why?_" Death asked no on in particular, though he did sigh as he noticed that Harry had sent off all those souls directly to the Halls of Judgment's reception or waiting areas which was a good thing, "_I hope he knows that I'm not going to be taking his soul to the next great adventure just cause he turned himself into Magic...eradicating the original energy and replacing himself with it...sheesh...I wonder how Crius, Shadow, Alex, and Aetas, are dealing with the paperwork...must be hell...the little bastard must have known that this story was too just too much to be continued with such a powerful Being as himself in it...stupid little cousin...you're not getting out of mortality yet._"

"*"

After the United Nations' people scout out the Earth for any survivors of their opponent's side, they find that the world has more or less renewed itself, save for the cities. The planet was more or less intact, but all the environmental problems had been reset back to before things had started to go south for the planet.

A year after the end of the war, a war which no one really knew how long it had taken due to all the magic messing up that part of their memories, most of Harry's people decided to move permanently over to Bob, the ones that didn't remained on Earth to rebuild the magical world, while remembering to not repeat the mistakes of the past, else they experience whatever it was that Dumbledore's side had experienced.

While Harry was thought dead, the running of the human government was left to Darth Voldemort, he was unanimously elected as the Prime Minister, while the Potters were placed on a pedestal, they were a new Royal Family, the one of the human race both magical and non-magical that had decided to live on Bob. The other races still had their leaders, and set up their own countries on one of the many continents, a continent to a race.

It was a few months after finally settling in, and everything wasn't as chaotic as at the beginning of starting a new nation on a new world, that Darth Voldemort got a visit from someone he did not expect to be visited by.

"Bloody paperwork..." the former dark lord, turned light lord, turned Sith lord, turned Prime Minister, complained as he did his share of paperwork for the day, "Why in Harry's name did I have to accept the position?" he sarcastically asked himself.

"Because you aspired to get a desk job at the Ministry of Magic back in Britain ever since you found out what a desk job was?" someone said behind the Prime Minister.

He twirled around in his seat and pointed his wand at the interloper, then immediately dropped it in shock.

"You really should be a lot more careful with this thing," the interloper said and handed the wand back to the one that had dropped it, "There isn't another like it in the world, you know."

"I...how...explain now," Tom ended up demanding.

"Can't really explain it," Harry said, "I gave myself over to the magic, I wasn't really thinking straight at the time...hehe...but what a rush."

"Power usually is quite a rush," Tom said.

"Since my physical body was disintegrated when I gave myself over to the Magic, I kind of had a hard time figuring out how to appear...or be more solid again," Harry admitted, "I've only just managed to recreate my body from before I went 'Boom'."

"Oh...so...Have you visited your wife yet?" Tom asked, not really being able to think of anything else to say.

"I was going to head on over to her after speaking to you," Harry said, "I'm not really going to be able to stay for very long...a year I think will be the maximum I'll be able to stay..."

"Why is that?" Tom asked, "Why only a year? Are you dead?"

"I'm not dead," Harry said, "Death proclaimed that the end of the line for me is when people stop believing, its complicated like that...I've got more duties and responsibilities now than ever before..."

"Why is that? I mean, you did say that you gave yourself over to the magic, but wouldn't that simply make you stronger, or into some sort of representative of the magic?" Tom asked.

"I think...if it had been anyone else that's what would have happened," Harry said, "But since it was me...well...I am Magic now. Simple, and yet as complex, as that."

"I guess I should have expected as much," Tom said and sighed, "Well, I've got to get back to work, and you have a family that will love trying to kill you for making them worry so much."

"I know," Harry said, then faded away from the office only to end up being slammed through several walls by Fleur and the former Black sisters as he materialized right in front of them.

"Someone please check if that was another suitor," Fleur said testily, her period was a number of hours away, "If it is, kindly throw him out on his ass."

"Yes mother," the sisters said, Harry's magic had made them young again, they rushed to where Harry was still trying to pick himself up off of the ground and out of the last wall.

"Ugh...damn...that hurt," Harry muttered as he fell out of the dent he made in the wall, and pulled out the leg that had gotten stuck in the floor, "Next time I do that...I'm looking before leaping...what are you two staring at?"

"Ok...this is really new," Bella said.

"So...are you a suitor...or someone with a death wish?" Cissa asked, brandishing her wand.

"Suitor? Death wish?" Harry asked kind of confused, "Why would I be a suitor or have a death wish? Can't a guy come home and not get decked?"

"Fath...er...?" both Bella and Cissa started to say questioning the realness of the situation, but were interrupted by their mother, stepmother, whatever.

"Bastard!" Fleur flew into the room in her bird form and punched Harry in the gut with a burning fist, followed up by a burning uppercut, had she said Shoryuken Harry would have fainted, but she didn't so he didn't either, "You had me worried sick! Going out with a bang like that! Can't you do anything normal for a change! You scared me half to death! Death even visited just to reassure me that you hadn't died yet! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh...I'm...sorry?" he said unsure of himself, he was really scared of her at that moment as he had never really been around when she was in a bad mood during the day before her period and during her period.

"You're not sure?" she said, arching a brow at him.

"I apologize for worrying you," Harry said, then he appeared in front of her and wrapped her with his arms in a hug, "While I cannot promise to never do that again, I promise to always love you."

"What do you mean you can't promise to never disappear again?" she asked, while being hugged.

"I can only stay a year..." he said, "I'm really sorry...but...well...circumstances beyond my control and all that...I've been reluctantly promoted to a slightly higher plane of existence..."

"So...you're going to die in a year's time then?" she asked, starting to feel like she was going to cry, "Why?"

"I'm not dying...I'm not dead either...not for a long time..." he said, "I...well...I gave myself over to the magic...and unintentionally became Magic...which is why I can't stay..."

"Oh..." Fleur said, then she pushed away from him before gripping his arm tightly and pulled him out of the room, "Then we've got no time to lose, gotta spend every remaining second, minute, hour, day, week, month, of this year doing stuff, from catching up, to making love, to enjoying our time together as a married couple and a family."

"Uh...you're taking this quite well..." he said, a little bit frightened by the sudden change in demeanor.

"Since I know you won't really be gone, I won't really be sad, I'll try not to be," Fleur said, "But since you will in a way be gone, we've got to make the most out of the remaining time we have with one another."

"I know that," Harry said, "But what do you mean by I won't really be gone? Did you figure something out that I haven't thought of?"

"Of course I have," she said, "You say that you're Magic right?"

"Yes..." he said, no sure where she was going with this.

"Then you'll always be with us, with me," she said matter-of-fact like, "Magic is a part of everything, is everywhere, and will always exist so long as there are those who believe. Plus you'll always be in my heart, and the hearts of all your family, and those that knew you or simply of what you did."

"Well when you put it that way...hehe...why didn't I think of that," he said.

"I guess you're just to focused on the complex, that you sometimes forget to look at the simple things," she said, then continued to drag him to their bedroom, "You're not leaving me without leaving a part of you with me."

"Huh?" he said a bit dim of him to do so, then Death smacked the back of his head, "Ooh...hehe...Oh yeah."

"*"

Nine months after his return to his family, he found himself pacing just outside of the delivery room of the local hospital, he was pacing left and right in worry even though he knew that nothing bad was going to happen, since Death was also pacing alongside him. That probably was what got him even more worried.

When he heard the sound of crying, he knew that his heir had been born, he waited impatiently outside the doors for the nurse or doctor to inform him that he could enter, he did not barge in since he had already been kicked out by his own wife.

"You can come in now, sir," a nurse poked her head out the door, "Just the father, I don't want a repeat of Death suddenly appearing like he did with the Prime Minister's wife."

"I didn't intend to scare them," Death said, "And I'm sure Harry and Fleur knows that I don't mean any of the harm."

"We have a policy now that states that we are not to let you enter the delivery room or operating room," the nurse sternly said.

"Ok, ok," Death said, then took a seat with the rest of the family as Harry vanished leaving some sparkling dust behind. He reappeared at his wife's side as she held their baby in her arms.

"He's really cute," Harry said, "I guess we both know where he gets his looks from."

"Me," Fleur said, "And don't you try and say otherwise."

"If you say so dear," Harry said, "So what are we going to call him?"

"I remember watching a movie a month or two ago," she said, "I really liked the name Niccolo for some reason, could we name him that?"

"Sure...but I don't think it would be fitting as a first name," he said.

"Then you think of a first name," she said.

"I originally wanted to consider Merlin...but thought that it wouldn't do...even though he surely has inherited my magical strength," he said.

"Magical strength my ass," she said, "You are Magic."

"Yeah, well," he said, then thought about a name for a bit, "How about Mikhael? With a 'K'."

"I prefer with a 'C'," Fleur said.

"Fine then," Harry said, "Welcome to the world, Michael Niccolo Potter."

#

A few years had passed since Harry had been forced to return to being simply Magic, it had been eleven years since his son had been born. The child was about to journey forth and seek out his destiny by taking the first step which was attending magic school. Tom had resurrected Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but had not encouraged House rivalry. In traditional Hogwarts style the journey to the school was by train, a happy red train, found in a hidden train station, though this time it was hidden since it was supposed to be the start of an adventure.

Michael was the opposite of his father, in that he had friends his own age, and grew up with a loving family. Harry had found a way to make it so that he didn't really disappear entirely. He had left a painting of himself, one that was magical, but only to the extent that it could speak, and only moved when a message was being delivered to Harry, Harry would say a few words, since more than those few could be dangerous. There was some sort of law that made it rather problematic for him to spend more time with his family in his home reality. But it wasn't the same as having him physically there.

"Have fun," Fleur told her one and only son, before they parted at the train station.

"Don't get all fidgety," Bella told her little brother, "You're a first year, nothing at all to worry about."

"She's right you know," Cissa said, "But if you do have any problems, Aunt Gabby'll be there to help you."

As Michael's family wished him luck, and bid him good bye, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the other kids. As he got onto the train and went off in search of a compartment, he couldn't help but notice that other kids had fathers. While he knew about his own father, and that he was with him, it was still different to actually have that person there, well, in person.

After he found an empty compartment, he placed his shrunken trunk in the baggage compartment, then took a seat, waved at his mother, sisters, and brother-in-laws, then face the seat opposite him, only to find that someone had already joined him, without making a sound too.

"Hey, I'm Michael," the young Potter decided to introduce himself to the person, "Nice to meet you...uhm..."

"How do you expect to make newer friends looking all disappointed?" the new arrival asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Michael asked, and it was only then that he got a good look at the person that had joined him, it was a fourteen year old judging from the person's height, there was also an aura that just screamed fourteen.

"When you introduced yourself, you were faking being alright," the fourteen year old looking person said, "When you said 'nice to meet you' you didn't look all that happy."

"Oh..." the kid said.

"So what's the problem Michael?" the teen asked.

"Well, shouldn't you know?" he said, "I mean everyone knows that my father kind of had to leave when I was around three months old, I saw all the other kids, and they had their fathers with them, wishing them luck, saying good bye, and stuff, I'm sure you had your whole family when you first went to school with you."

"Well, I do kind of know how you feel," was the reply, "On my first day of school I only had my aunt and uncle, and they didn't really like me all that much."

"Oh...I didn't think that there was anyone here like that..." Michael said, "Sorry."

"No worries, it doesn't really matter," the person said, "It was a really long time ago, you should actually be happy."

"Why? I mean, I am..was..am happy," Michael said, "I know my father is always with me, floating around everywhere and stuff...but that not the same as having him physically here with me. Its not like he could just drop in here, mother said it was impossible for him to even bend the rules that govern him."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," the kid's companion said, and Michael watched as the image of the teen faded away and was replaced by Harry as he was in the portrait in his personal library, "As many have come to learn and realize, nothing is impossible for me, especially when it concerns magic."

"D-Dad?" the kid asked.

"Yep," Harry said, "I thought I'd ease you into my surprise, wouldn't want you attracting attention to yourself so early on in the year, instead of simply popping up next to your mom. Last time I did that she punched me through several walls before we made you."

"Eww, I didn't need to hear that last part," Michael said, he was happy, maybe not content, but just happy, "I can't imagine mom punching you through a wall, I mean she's always so prim and proper."

"Oh...yeah...that means you haven't been around when she's in a bad mood," Harry told his son, "Anyway, my time here is short...I've only managed to get away from the rules...hehe...so since your mother has already told you to have fun, I'll simply tell you that no matter what you do in life, not just in school, I'll be proud of you. Also stay safe, and here," Harry pulled out a folded piece of magical parchment from within the folds of his trench coat, "Its called the Marauders Map, think of it as a family heirloom of sorts. I filched it from a couple of jokers back in '94, it was created by your grandfather and his friends..."

"You mean serious Grand Uncle Sirius Black created something like this?" the kid asked skeptically.

"Yeah...why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well he's always so serious, keeping track of the people who go in and out of the country and stuff, he uses computers and stuff," the kid said.

"Well, back in his day, magic didn't work so well with science," Harry said, "I'm the reason magic, science, technology, electricity, works so well nowadays."

"Oh, so...about the map?" the kid said.

"Its a magical map," Harry explained, "And not because I'm Magic, and giving it to you. Since the school you are going to uses the same castle as the one that we, Tom and myself, closed down back on Earth, this map will come in handy. Its a map of the castle and part of the grounds, I added my own stuff to it, like making it self updating and stuff. All you've got to say is 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good', and the map will reveal itself to you. To shut it off so to speak, you simply say 'Mischief Managed'."

"Wicked," the son said to the father, "Why would they create something like this?"

"Well you see...breaking the rules is in our blood," Harry said proudly, "While I didn't really break school rules, almost everyone else in our family did. The only rules I apparently break are the rules or laws of magic...well back when I wasn't magic...I'm not only able to bend rules...hehe. I believe Minerva McGonagal is somehow still teaching, ask her about the Marauders, she'll tell you a whole lot more than I can in just one sitting."

"Oh...so...you're leaving then?" the kid said.

"In a way yeah," Harry said, "In a way no," he then gathered up his kid in his arms, "Now, since I've done my fatherly duty, I really must go. Just remember what I told you."

"That you'll be proud of me no matter what," the kid said.

"And that I love you," Harry said, "Don't forget that too, your mother must have forgotten to say that too."

"Hehe," the kid said, "So...will I ever get to see you again?"

"Maybe...if you believe hard enough...I might make it to your graduation," Harry said smiling as he let his son go, and exploded back to being Magic.

#

In a rather small office nearly filled to the brim with pizza boxes, Crius Crossworld shuffled a bunch of paper he had been looking over, reading would be more correct a term, then handed them over to his latest assistant.

"Where does this go?" the assistant asked.

"In the new folder I set aside for 'Harry "Magic" Potter'," Crius simply answered, before getting back to his work, whatever that entailed.

"Gotcha boss," the assistant said as he located the new folder and inserted the story into it, and replaced it in the filing cabinet underneath all those pizza boxes.

* * *

_Continuation of Note 3:... I only managed almost 57k words...the creative juices seemed to slow down in the flow when I reached...40k words I think, and I just went nuts there...so...yeah...that's all I have to say for now...maybe one day I'll be able to write a 100k word chapter._

_Note 4: The _story_ isn't done yet...though I doubt chapter two will be as long..._

_Note 5: I still don't know when I'll be updating my other stories (Found, and the Dark Curses and Power series, or any of the rest)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing/Naruto. I also DO NOT own Disney or Star Wars. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: I'm not all that good when it comes to writing accents.

Promotional Sentence 1: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want a dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

Promotional Sentence 2: I would suggest reading Tigerman's "Portus" (One-shot) and "RuneMaster" (novel length), they're both great fics, especially "Portus". (mail me if you want me to advertise your fanfic)

"*"

"*"

**New Folder**

"*"

_**chapter two**_

"*"

"*"

He was a living form of energy, an elemental component of all realities. That which gave him life, a manner of existence, was belief itself, wishful thinking as well as imagination played a great part in his continued existence. He was Magic, that great unknown that many have through the centuries attempted to truly define, he was the all encompassing force which governed, controlled, and even watched over, all of the things that a majority of Beings thought to be not real, figments of imaginations, figures in dreams, wishes that would not likely come true.

Every unicorn that lived and protected every forest, every dragon that flew the skies free and unencumbered, every mermaid or siren that sang her alluring song, every elf that danced in the wood, every nymph that escaped from a satyr, every centaur that looked up at the stars, and so much more, they were all a part of him as much as he was a part of them. He was Magic, and no force would be able to change that, especially not after the stunt he had pulled to rid himself of his very own dark lord.

Every spells or magical gesture, every word of power, every release from the world of the normal, every sudden thought of inspiration, every revelation, every epiphany, every unbelievable sight at the edge of vision, every faint sound heard even in silence, everything and more were as much as part of him as he was of it.

He was like Death himself, a part of everything, and yet, separate, his own Being, his own self. He was unique, even among those that were they themselves unique. He had unlimited and unimaginable power at his fingertips, though not limited to just those parts of his anatomy. He was akin to a god, but at the same time not as...powerful or almighty as his cousin the Devil strived to become.

He was the prince of two opposing forces, the gray area between black and white, the twilight, the dawn, the dusk, he was noontime, he was between night and day, between light and darkness. He was many things, found in many places, lingered around many creatures, and people too. He was here, there, and everywhere, while at the same time no where, and nothing.

He was a ruler in his own right, a king of a nation, a father of a family, a husband with a single wife. He was the Prince of the Hells and the Prince of the Heavens, truly a unique creature was he.

He was unable to rematerialize himself back in his home reality, on the world that he had magicked into becoming the new home of his people, those on his side, the Galactic Empire as he had decided to call his people, while naming his planet Bob, and its sister creature preservation planet named Martha. He was unable to due to the rules he himself had to begrudgingly follow, though he could bend those rules, he would have to do so when he attended his son's graduation.

He had found it rather uncomfortable and unfair that he could not materialize himself in his own home but could materialize himself, give himself a more solid physical form, in other worlds of other realities. He eventually accepted it as his punishment and at the same time reward for doing what he did, it was both reckless and heroic at the same time. It was really the only thing he could have done at the time, but at the same time that didn't make it a really sane thing for him to have done.

He had visited so many realities, and many worlds, he had even managed to disturb a few of his cousins when he visited them, he called it payback for their stint as being Visitors. He was actually invited to attend the Quidditch World Cup by Har Potter, but had declined the offer as he had watched that particular game so many times, and found to his shock and dismay, the results were always the same.

Time moved differently in every reality he visited, though he did have the power to synchronize times, it was a rather bland thing to do, messing with time and all that. It was a long eternity before his son graduated, plenty of time to goof off or around, as well as find himself another wife, or three. So many different world, so many countless possibilities, though he wasn't really looking forward to all of those possibilities, it wasn't like he had a time limit when it came to continuing his bloodlines, it wasn't likely that he would die anytime soon. Death had even at one time shown him that weird hourglass that counted down everyone's lives, it was a bit twisted, very little sand had managed to slip into the bottom part of the contraption for some reason, grains had a tendency to go up and down at will or something like that. Harry theorized that it was the ebb and flow of belief and whatever else kept him alive.

He sometimes spent his time spending all seven years at the different Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardrys, there were a rather large number of them in existence, a great number of realities of them in fact. If Harry didn't know any better, he would have believed himself infinitely immortal, if it weren't for the fact that Death had an hourglass for him. Death didn't really have one for the Five as they now liked to call themselves, or at least that was one of the ways they referred to themselves whenever Harry came a calling.

Harry had also spent a lot of time as a number of other things, he was able to dematerialize his belongings, those special little things that he had been given by his Visitors. He was warned not to let anyone on his original world see some of the more advanced stuff, but that didn't mean that he could make some money for himself in other realities. Currency was a little bit more than universal when one simply traveled between similar realities, though he did have to do a lot of forging when people became suspicious of where he was getting all of his money.

After several centuries or several thousand years, Harry decided that instead of simply going through his magical Magic self, he would do so the Star Trek or Stagate way, through spaceships and the like. He did after all create or recreate an entire star fleet worth of ships from an assortment of science fiction things, as well as realities that were also real. Explaining to Luke Skywalker how someone that looked like a Sith was not out to get him had been a doozy the first hundred times. After those times, he had realized that perhaps it would be better to be a little bit more secretive of his actions, and thus used cloaking spells, and whatnot to hide his identity when he visited those advanced realities.

He had a star fleet and took it wherever he went, he even had a Death Star one which scared a helluva lot of planets when he visited the Star Wars realities that had finished their war with the Sith and whatnot. It was the size of a large moon, and had the power to do more than destroy a planet. Running his Death Star and ships, Harry had created himself a great number of golems, puppets, and robots.

When a particular reality got a little bit boring, when he thought that the peace had lasted a tad bit too long, Harry would start his own war. Whenever he did that, he made sure to make it known that he was known or calling himself Magus, Magus Iunctio, which simply meant magic connection, literally too. He sometimes even returned, moving through time so that his name was spoken in legend or myth, or even as a means of scaring disobedient children. He loved barging in on some of the bedtime stories to scare children, appearing like he usually did, simply materializing in place with a swirl of some sort of blue and emerald cosmic dust like dust. When one sees his sudden appearance, it was like watching the cosmos, and watching a sun explode, it was beautiful and at the same time could spell the doom of an entire world or more.

Most times, instead of feeling intense fear like the adults, children were rather fascinated with him. They reacted quite ecstatically that they had met the bad guy, since usually the next day there was news of a massive fleet stationed just beyond the planet's atmosphere.

There were those occasions that he would also suddenly appear in public and shout 'Get out here right now before I blow up the planet', he usually did that only when he was playing with himself, it got boring without anyone to regularly interact with. IT scared the people, and it gave him a lot of entertainment to spend his days. He was a bit on the hyperactive side, and had a thing for being constantly on the move. While he didn't blow up the planet, he made a show of running around the worlds, engaging in high speed chases, and getting his puppets into some rather fascinating savior type stories.

"This is getting rather boring," Harry said as he sat on his throne in his throne room in the Death Star, it was every bit like the one that Darth Sidious had on his own Death Star. Harry really needed to think of a new name for the blasted metal planet.

"Maybe we could visit a more primitive world?" one of his many robots asked him, it was easier to think with so many perspectives.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea," Harry said, sitting straighter in his throne, "Set a course for an earlier age, one where magic and non-magic live side by side without that pathetic barrier of secrets."

"Right away, sir," the robot said, and began to issue orders on Harry's behalf.

He had actually been in the middle of a war when he came to the decision that he was bored and wanted a kind of change, something kind of or slightly new to him. It was a surprising move for his enemies, he was practically winning and suddenly he was pulling all of his forces back.

At first his enemies thought that he was about to fire the Death Star, but when even the Death Star began to look like it was retreating, the _good guys_ thought that it was their chance to strike back and destroy the seemingly evil Magus Iunctio. They fired everything they had at Harry's fleet, and didn't even managed to dent any of the ships, or nothing. They weren't even ants on an elephant, they were specks of dirt in the universe compared to Harry and his fleet. The realization that Harry had simply been toying with them for his own amusement scared many of them senseless. It was a rather disturbing thought, one which Harry managed to pick up on, and his maniacal laughter filled many realities for several hours, echoing in space, and resounding in the hearts of many.

The realization also made those, his puppets, that had managed to beat him back, those that he had sought after and battled personally, his puppets, look to be on a whole other level compared to the regular person. It was rather shocking.

The forces of good watched as a massive wormhole suddenly appeared in space, and continued to watch as Harry's forces slowly trickled into it, the last thing to leave was a small ship that launched a rather pathetically small rocket at them.

The good guys were scared out of their wits thinking of what possibly dastardly dangerous weapon was heading their way, as well as would they be able to survive when it hit them. Not having ever experienced whatever it was was not a good thing as they had no defense against it.

But instead of blowing up with them, it blew up and wrote a message to them stating, 'Got bored, going sometime else, see you whenever – Magus'. Short and deceptively sweet, the forces of good were scared out of their wits.

No one that had seen it would ever forget how futile it was to bring the man's fleet down, it was clearly an impossible feat, and for him to simply say that he got bored and left without looking back, while an insult, was very much a terrifying thought and experience. He simply up and left and could have simply obliterated them with just a thought, but he didn't. Suffice to say, Magus Iunctio was a name that no one would be forgetting for a long time.

So...maybe he had to find himself four more wives due to the name change, it added another heritage.

Harry ended up just about when an Earth was being born, the Big Bang had occurred several thousand or million years ago, and so he decided to wait for the dawn of man playing spot the species. Cataloging, categorizing, and whatevering all the species that popped up on Earth, and a few other inhabited or inhabitable planets. There was also his fascination with the less magical types, he sent down ships to collect him some of the young ones for him to care for and whatnot, maybe he could influence their growth and turn them into sentient beings, then have them somehow evolve into rational thinking beings.

Several million years after his arrival he had managed to breed a number of races, he called them races, since they were all capable of rational thought. Though all of them did view Harry as a god, a higher power, not that he minded as he had come to accept that he was basically one of those. He was Magic after all.

His first tentative venture to the surface of the Earth was during the time when Tyrannosaurus Rex roamed the land, and while it was an interesting experience, he found out the real reason that the dinosaurs went extinct. It was a good thing that he had managed to obtain several hundred eggs of each species, and preserved them for the future, since he was the one that got them semi-extinct in the end. Meteors? That would be a joke, he had given the order to exterminate the dinosaurs while he was sleep talking one time. It wasn't so bad, since it did happen at just the right time.

His second trip down to Earth had caused the whole world to be covered by ice for a full minute, that had caused some havoc in and of itself, which was why he decided to try and avoid causing some major cataclysmic changes. He did have the ice melted and excess water stored in one of his ships.

When Atlantis rose out of the waters of the Atlantic Ocean, Harry decided to do a Death and see what trouble he could sow, and what adventure he could see. He brought a speeder, a bike like contraption, with him down to Earth, and landed just beyond the sensing abilities of the Mages of Atlantis, not that he could hide from them if he really wanted to, but he was rather lazy.

He jumped onto the speeder and made his way to Atlantis simply for the fact that he had always been rather curious about the mythological place, and its powerful mages, mages that were believed to be even more powerful than the Merlin.

The first thing that happened upon his arrival was that he was attacked, several spells flew at him, from the elemental kind which consisted mostly of fireballs and ice shards, to some swords, spears, and arrows. The first thing he did when these things headed his way was to send his speeder back to where it was usually parked, and simply let the spells hit him, and the weapons to go through him. It was a rather odd experience, the holes that the weapons caused on his semi-solid body bled a bit, but not blood. His semi-solid body bled magic, visible magic, normally in blue and emerald green for some reason, and there was a little bit of his magic dust, that sparkling sand that he sometimes left in place when he did his shimmering, or teleportation, or dematerialization.

Standing in place as the wizards, mages, and soldiers, of Atlantis bombarded him with spells and weapons for a good half hour was kind of something new, since most folks didn't do the shoot first and ask questions later bit, they usually did the diplomatic thing first. Harry didn't really mind, he even ended up playing solitaire while the defenders of the city began to stop their attack, and their faces gained a look of definite confusion as well as a little bit of fear.

Harry wasn't really paying attention, as one soldier walked up to his crouched form and took a swipe at Harry intending to cleave his head from his body. It wasn't going to happen, since the blade simply phased through Harry, and he didn't even notice that such a thing had happened. He was like an illusion that just wouldn't go away.

"Were you expecting to be attacked or something," Harry asked in the language of the time and place as he stood up after collecting his cards and vanishing them back into himself, he had simply conjured them after all, "Because if you were, you just wasted a lot of energy in your effort against me."

"Who are you stranger?" one of the older looking mages asked.

"I sometimes go by the name Harry Potter, but you can call me Magus Iunctio," Harry said as he turned to face the man who spoke to him.

"What is your business with us, Magus Iunctio?" the old mage asked, "Also...what are you, that nothing that we did managed to harm you?"

"I was curious about Atlantis," Harry said, "This is Atlantis, isn't it?"

"It is," the old mage replied, "But you have yet to answer the second question, though your first one is a bit vague."

"It may sound a little bit hard to believe," Harry said, "But you mages and wizards were attacking me with parts of myself, as for the weapons your soldiers used not being able to harm me...well...I have been told by Death himself that I am immortal."

"I asked you a clear question," the old mage said, "I expect a clear answer, and not some riddle."

"Told you, you'd find it hard to believe," Harry said, than simply appeared beside the old mage, "But what of what I said is hard for your to understand?"

"H-how did you do that?" the old mage asked, a little fearfully.

"Do what? Oh...you mean appear here all of a sudden," Harry said, "Its easy, especially considering who and what I am."

"Which is...what exactly?" the old mage asked.

"Let me just say that...there is nothing in existence more magical than myself," Harry replied, and simply appeared back where he had originally been, "I hope that you can figure out what they meant."

"Do you have any proof to back your claim?" the old mage asked, "It is rather hard to believe that such an elemental force would take on a mortal guise and visit."

"Are you trying to understand me?" Harry rhetorically asked, "Cause I'll have you know that not even I, Magic himself, understands everything about myself...and if you make me swear on my life and magic, I fear that nothing would happen. Though if you want, I can try."

"Go ahead," the old mage said.

"Fine then," Harry said, then took out his special wand and intoned, "I, Harry James Potter, Magus Iunctio, swear by my life and magic that I am who and what I say I am. So mote it be."

The effect was instantaneous, Harry was Magic after all, and thus certain things were ingrained into his very being, he knew what to do and a very small part of himself did whatever needed to be done. All those with magic in them and some that had it swirling around them, in all realities, even in Crius' own office, felt a kind of tingle, a very noticeable tingle. They all somehow knew that it was a confirmation of something, something big, and only certain people knew exactly what it meant, one of them was the old mage, as he simply openly stared at Harry who wore a smirk on his face.

"I-Impossible...y-you can't be..." the old mage said, almost having a heart attack in the process, "Y-you really are..."

"I be," Harry said, "Now, if you'll simply let me go about my business, I'll try to stay out of yours..."

"O-of course," the old mage said, "If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to inform me. I'm Malachai by the way."

"Your descendants, one in particular will be quite powerful, revolutionary even, but at the same time not that much of a mage," Harry said as he passed by the old mage, Harry was referring to Merlin.

"How do you know this? Are you also time?" Malachai asked.

"I've...felt it, seen it, been it," Harry said, "That's the best explanation you'll get out of me, now...this city wouldn't happen to have a library would it?"

"Shouldn't you already know?" the old mage asked.

"I'm not all knowing," Harry said, "So...that would be a no. I am Magic, the power, the energy, and a host of other things, but all knowing isn't one of them. So...is there?"

"We just managed to erect one," the old mage said, then gave Harry some directions as well as told him what to say to the librarian in charge to let him in without any trouble, but also asked, "What will you do should Atlantis come under attack?"

"Nothing," Harry said, "It is not my place to directly interfere."

"I see," the old mage said accepting the answer, "Thank you for being honest with me."

Harry managed to find the library, while at the same time attracting some rather interested looks from the female population of the city, he didn't really pay them much mind as he had a library to raid. Knowledge is power and all that, and while he himself was power, it always helped to be more prepared. What if he needed to know what the library of Alexandria lacked one day after all.

He spent most of his days within the library, didn't even leave to eat or sleep, not that he needed to, though people did start to wonder what the heck was with him. He did find out that Malachai was the King of Atlantis of the time, and had simply ordered his people not to disturb Harry while he stayed in the library.

Since he originally had a bunch of things he wanted to do while in Atlantis, he had his puppets run around Atlantis, even the dragon puppet Draco could be seen occasionally circling the city at the same time every day. Charity had managed to snag a number of men to go along with her experiment, Harry wanted to know just how far a man would go to please a Veela. Based on the results, those ensnared by the charm would do absolutely anything within their power, and the thought of disappointing Charity was worse than the thought of Death for the enslaved.

This was witnessed when Atlantis was finally attacked. While Harry did say that he would not directly do anything to help, he did have Charity charm a few soldiers, and told them that she would be greatly disappointed if they didn't protect Atlantis to the best of their ability. They did more than Harry had expected, they managed to cause the attackers to run screaming. Ten men was all it took to scare an army of hundreds. It was quite the awe inspiring and terrifying sight.

The ten men were commended for their bravery, and lauded as heroes, but they were also told that they had to retire as well as to promise not to do something that insane ever again. Harry had actually fallen into the water when Malachai used the word 'insane', he laughed so hard that he forgot that he was semi-solid. The splash he made was huge, there was a massive tidal wave that could have drowned Atlantis, but Harry returned to sanity quite quickly and turned the wave into a water elemental, and had it roam the seas.

His power was terribly amazing and it made a lot of the women, girls, ladies, and a little bit more, a little bit or a whole lot more interested in him. He had created a water elemental out of a tidal wave just like that, it was a feat that not even the King of Atlantis could have managed on a good day.

"I did something without thinking again didn't I?" was all Harry said, when he got back out of the water.

"Pretty much," he had Tristan say, right before Draco swooped down from seemingly out of nowhere, and carried him off to somewhere else, as his time in Atlantis was more or less at his end. He pulled his puppets to him as he left the Atlantic region. The citizens of Atlantis, didn't really know what to think, but those that had initially met him thought that perhaps Magic himself wanted to better acquaint himself with the rest of his world.

Though watching a dragon swoop down from the skies, and watch as a vampire, a werewolf, a veela, and a host of other humanoid things joined Harry on his journey was a little weird, and caused some stories to start being told about Magus Iunctio and his avatars within every race.

Harry's next destination was where Hogwarts was to be built, the land which this version of Hogwarts was to stand was saturated with magic, a lot of it. The center of the structure, now that Harry was able to get a better look of it, or where the structure would be in a number of years was directly on top of a ley line. It made everything that had to do with the school quite powerful, magic-wise. Harry decided that he might want to stay for the inception of this Hogwarts, so he set up a place for himself within what he was sure would be named the Forbidden Forest, but this time he knew quite well why it was to be known as such, and not because there were things in the place that could literally eat a student leaving none the wiser.

While he waited the world changed around him, and the forest grew even more magical than the lands that the future premier educational institution of magic would stand would ever be. The only time that Harry had decided to leave his forest was when he heard tales of someone spreading a rumor about some legendary sword stuck in a stone, and whose wielder would be able to unite the country under one banner, and peace would reign.

Harry found the rumor, or tale, or fable, to be quite interesting, but couldn't help but think that it sounded quite familiar. There was something about the story that seemed to call out to him in a strange way. Then he realized why. The sword in question was Excalibur, and the its wielder was none other than Arthur Pendragon, Harry was going to be going out of his forest to find himself Merlin.

The magical community was looking to Merlin for direction to the location of the rumored sword that could unite the country and cause peace to spread across the land. But while he was quite powerful, having accidentally revealed his power when a band of demons had decided to try and claim that land as their own.

Merlin Atlan had taken to living away from people after his magical power was accidentally revealed to be so potent and powerful when he gave into his saving people tendencies. He didn't really care for the fame, he liked to help, but he really didn't like it that people had so many expectations of him.

He lived alone, he wasn't all that old, but he wasn't all that young either. He had yet to find someone that would willingly spend their life with him, sure there were his familiars, but that was it. No human had bothered to see him as anything more than the great and powerful Merlin.

Being at the top sure was lonely, and Merlin was at the top and knew the feeling oh so well. He didn't like it one bit, and wished that someone would up and wrest him from his seat and possibly replace him, or at the very least give him something meaningful to do.

"I know very much how you are feeling Merlin," Harry said, suddenly turning up in front of the the mage, "I am Magus Iunctio, I have come to help you with some of the problems you have been having lately."

"M-Magus Iunctio!" Merlin exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair, he held his staff in front of him in a protective manner as if expecting Harry to do something crazy, "I...I didn't think you were real...not that many people nowadays know of your existence..."

"I am well aware of this fact," Harry stated, "I was also an acquaintance of one of your ancestors, I believe you know the one I speak of."

"I believe I may have a clue," Merlin said, "What do you wish of me?"

"That rumor that someone decided to spread, has become real," Harry said, "I have a place in mind to place it, but once it is pulled from the stone, the place will not be found for a long time after. Are you up to the task of guiding the youth that will be able to pull the sword from the stone?"

"I am up to any task that would allow me to better aid my fellow man," Merlin said, "Show me the way, and I shall do my best."

"Very good," Harry said, "Visit the most powerful of the warlords and inform him that you know the location of the sword of kings."

"But I do not know of the location," Merlin said.

"When you meet with the warlord, you will know," Harry said, "I will make you know, and say the words. Trust me, for I am the Magic."

"I will," Merlin said, "I shall leave immediately."

When Harry left Merlin to do his thing, he returned to the future site of Hogwarts and began to construct the site of the future fabled and present rumor and soon to be reality, sword in the stone. The stone itself was simply in design, one with three interconnected rings on it, surrounding the stone were columns and such, resembling Stonehenge, once it would be built. When those were done, Harry poured as much of himself as he deemed safe through the ley lines which fed the stone, and through the stone he crafted a sword, one with a number of special properties as well as some regular spells. The stone, the sword, and the ring of columns, were made to seek out not the blood of a king, but the mind, soul, and mentality, of one. He set up all the parameters, all the requirements, everything he wanted in a king, in a ruler.

On the ground, he made the ley lines form a kind of pattern, one that was the same one found on the stone. The stone itself, with the sword Excalibur, was found right smack dab in the middle of the interconnected rings.

With his job done, he sent the image of the place, the name of the sword, the directions to the place, as well as some more instructions for Merlin to follow. The mage was the main conduit for which change would flow through, he was the one who would ultimately bring the one true king to claim the sword, Harry was sure of it. He saw the threads of fate, and the tapestry of life, he had seen that many a Merlin was connected with many an Arthur, and this one was no different from those countless others.

Harry waited patiently for the first travelers to arrive, he offered some of them food and drink which he simply produced, and made sure that none of them grew curious enough to ask him where it had come from. The creatures that lived in the forest surrounding the grounds that would one day hold a school for young witches and wizards, had chosen to stay within the boundaries of the forest where Harry's presence seemed to be the strongest, even stronger than where the ley lines met, but more uncontrolled, more wild, and more to their suiting.

Many came and went, many tried and failed, it was only when Merlin himself arrived that Harry knew that the one who would pull the sword had arrived as well. The boy, Arthur, was squiring for a knight, and really didn't seem anything out of the ordinary, he didn't really stand out. But Harry knew of the boy's potential, but he didn't seem to want to go anywhere near the sword. So Harry decided to take things into his own hands by approaching the boy.

"Arthur, son of Uther," Harry spoke as he walked up to the boy the night before his group would leave in disappointment, "Come here, I have a question for you."

"Yes, sir?" the boy said, walking closer to Harry who had taken the guise of a much older man.

"Why have you not attempted to pull the sword from the stone?" Harry asked.

"I doubt that I'd be able to pull it, since all of these other men were unable to do so," the boy said, "I'm nothing but a squire, sir."

"But if you were able to pull the sword from the stone, what would you do with the power of the king?" Harry asked.

"Well...I would...I would do what was right by the people," the boy said, "I know about all the troubles of the lands, and I know what pain and suffering is, as well as that I am not the only one to have experienced it...I would do what was best for my people, protect them, make things better all around."

"An admirable goal," Harry said, "Then, why do you not try to make your dream come true?"

"But I don't think that I have what it takes to pull the sword," the boy said, "Why don't you try, sir?"

"Because, he cannot," Merlin said, walking up to the pair.

"Sir?" the boy turned to face Merlin.

"He is not the one to rule," Merlin said, "He is not fit to rule a land of men."

"Oh, then what about you, Master Merlin?" the boy asked, "Why haven't you tried to pull the sword from the stone?"

"I do not meet the requirements, what they are, I may not share with you," Merlin said, "Suffice to say, that my bloodline contains too much tragedy to rule..."

"Oh?" the boy said, "What do you mean your bloodline?"

"What he means, Arthur," Harry said, "Is that the blood of Atlantean Kings is strong in him, he would not fit the role that the lands require."

"Atlantis is real?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Magic is very much real, how much more unbelievable is Atlantis?" Merlin said.

"I guess..." the boy said.

"Will you at least try?" Harry asked, "I really don't want to have to wait any longer...every person that tries helps a great deal...everyone wants peace...what if you do not try and a king is never found...evil triumphs when good men do nothing."

"I...alright, I'll try," the boy said, "If it'll stop you from getting in the way of my work."

The boy then stalked off toward the intersection of power, while Merlin was left with Harry.

"Why did you insist that he try his hand?" Merlin asked, "I know you gave me instructions to find him, well not specifically by name, but with a certain set of qualities...but why him? I haven't heard of you badgering anyone with that bullshit you told him."

"He's the one," Harry said, "I'm sure of it, you are after all an excellent judge of character and potential."

"Am I the measuring stick now?" Merlin asked, "...You want me to be the adviser of the king, don't you...a packaged deal..."

"You picked the kid," Harry said, "Not me...sort of..."

"It must really be complicated being you," Merlin noted, "I am so glad I'm just a mage."

"Shall we head on over to him," Harry suggested, "He's nearly pulled it out, his hesitation is all that is holding him back. He'll need your support, he really wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"Fine," Merlin said, and walked to where he was sure the boy would be able to see him.

It wasn't long until the entire encampment were shouting and cheering, no one really cared that a fifteen year old boy had been proclaimed king by pulling the sword from out of the stone. All that mattered was there was a king now, someone to unite the lands under one banner, someone to rule, govern, and lead them to a greater and more prosperous era. It was the age of King Arthur, and in the near future, that of Camelot, the Knights of the Round Table, and a few more adventures.

When the mortals left his field, they didn't bother to leave anyone to secure the sight, Harry hid the place away, but made sure to have the place, and the forest, placed under his name when things and properties were recorded as owned by someone, whenever that would be. He planned on being a man with two faces, one of Lord Hogwarts, and the older looking man, the old wise man that lived in the forest that was known as Magus Iunctio.

The Golden Age of King Arthur came to a bitter end, when the King's bastard son rebelled and caused the bloody wars to start anew, all because of one foul mistake in judgment. A battle where brother fought brother, father fought son, and a nation bled a river of blood so thick that the magic and non-magical worlds had to be separated as many bloodlines were lost in the bloody crusade of corruption on one side against the righteous on the other. Of course had Arthur been younger he probably would have won.

At the end of the battle he gave up his sword to Merlin, and asked the ancient mage to return the sword to its rightful owner, as he would not need it in death. Merlin brought the sword to the edge of the hidden lands that Harry had sequestered, and hidden away from prying eyes, and called out to Magic.

Harry walked out from behind his wards, and accepted the sword back from Merlin, as he knew of the events that had occurred, he was sad that it had not gone on for longer, but glad that it had gone on longer than most. When Pandora's Box was opened, all of the evils, the sins, escaped and supposedly left hope for man to use. While that was the official mythological story on that event, Harry knew otherwise. Hope had already been released into the hearts of men, the age in which Arthur had lived and ruled in was but a sampling of the possible potential futures of the world, there was always hope, and those that would chose to dash it.

#

Time was a rather strange thing, especially considering that many things that Harry knew of the modern day, within the magical world, could not have occurred or been around at the times that the history books claimed them to have been. He then supposed that time did a kind of loop, hiding the fact that there were some hidden years from the non-magicals. There must have been some time travel involved, but it was all rather confusing for one that really didn't care to understand such things.

Venturing out of his forest home, Harry walked into Hogsmeade, which he had founded some years back. Witch trials, hunts, and whatever, were the trend for the non-magical world, and Harry knew that such purely magical places were needed for the magical world to have a future.

It was during this particular trip into town that Harry found himself cornered by a pair of young men that demanded his opinion on some matter. The matter being if founding a school for those gifted with the ability to perform magic was feasible and beneficial to the magical community.

Harry happily shared his opinion with the two young men, and was rewarded with the knowledge of their names, which were Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They were both heirs to Lordships, with land, gold, and everything, but at the same time, they didn't share the same views as their parents on families schooling families, and leaving those unfortunate to have non-magical parents to fend for themselves, or simply be put down.

"If you are serious when it comes to your dream of founding a school of magic, I may be able to help you," Harry offered, though he noticed the distrustful looks that the two young men gave him, he really didn't mind, they were entitled to their distrust as the thinking of the time was that families should teach themselves, and leave others well alone.

"What are you saying?" Godric, a red head, asked cautiously.

"Your dream is to found an institution where all magically gifted humans, witches and wizards, from both worlds, will be able to go to for ten months in a year, to master their magic, and learn more about the magical world," Harry said, "It is an admirable dream, and I am willing to sponsor your endeavor for a percentage of the school. Though the land and castle that will be used will still be owned by me. The school, the institution itself will be owned by all the founders, which will include those two cousins of yours."

"How do you know about Rowena and Helga?" Salazar hissed, drawing a dagger, "We didn't tell you about them."

"How I know is none of your concern your Slytherin," Harry stated, "Gather your cousins, and meet me at the Three Broomsticks in a week's time, and I shall lead you to where the school will be."

"Why a week's time?" Salazar asked, "Why not now? For all we know, you could be after us for our families' vast fortunes, and not really interested in our concept."

"I guess, you are right," Harry said, "I could be after those fortunes...I could...but I am not. You will have to take my word, I am not swearing by my life and magic...that wouldn't really convince you. It might even scare you off."

"Why do you think such a sacred oath would have such an effect on us?" Godric asked.

"I will tell you my name, and let you figure it out," Harry said, "I am Magus Iunctio, good day, and see you in a week's time."

Harry left the two young men with their stunned expressions, and moved himself to where the stone once stood, and had it stand in place once more, complete with the sword once again stuck in it.

"Time to get to work I guess," Harry said, and began gathering himself, and poured himself into the stone.

As he poured himself through the stone, the earth shook all around, it was a magical earthquake, one which those magicals bordering on mage status could feel, they just didn't know where such a sudden surge of magical energy was coming from. Harry's Hogwarts lot was still hidden away from the world, only the Forbidden Forest was seen by all, and all knew not to go past the tree line.

From around the stone, where the pillars used to be, rocks began to rise out, the ley lines themselves also glowed an ethereal glow. Harry pouted forth more of himself, he was creating a castle that would stand the test of time, as well as one day be known as one of the safest places in all of Magical Britain, and not due to its headmaster, but due to the powerful magics protecting it.

He pulled the blueprints of his original Hogwarts castle from within the archives of his Death Star and uploaded them into his mind, and with those created the new Hogwarts castle, complete with hidden passageways, protections, traps, pranks, and everything else. He even included the Chamber of Secrets which would be attributed to Salazar Slytherin.

When the week was up, he met the Founders Four, at the Three Broomsticks, where instead of being known as Magus Iunctio, he was known as Harold Harry Hogwarts. The four young magicals had brought with them everything that they owned that they managed to wrest from their families' clutches.

"I take it that you are impatient to see the structure of which I spoke of," Harry said, and had them follow him.

When they reached the boundary between the forest and the village/town, they were stopped by a guard, one of the sentries that were in place to make sure that no one managed to get through and into the forest.

"Halt!" one of the sentries said upon seeing the four young magicals, he had failed to notice Harry, until the older, but healthy looking, man was right beside him.

"They're with me," Harry said.

"L-Lord Hogwarts, I-I didn't see you...my apologies, my lord," he said.

"Forgiven," Harry said, "You might want to warn the townsfolk that I'll be revealing the hidden area."

"Yes sir, right away sir," the sentry said, and rushed off, leaving Harry and his companions at the edge of the forest.

"Revealing the hidden area?" Godric asked, "What area? And I thought you were Magus Iunctio?"

"I am," Harry said, "But the townsfolk, and anyone else that lives nearby, know me as Lord Harold Hogwarts. As for the hidden area...well...the people know it as where I live, which is only partially true. I own the land, but I do not live in the castle."

"What castle?" Rowena, the black haired beauty, asked, seeing no castle but only a forest.

"That castle," Harry said and pointed up the path, that suddenly appeared, to the magnificent castle that gradually made itself appear.

The four were stunned into silence at the sheer majesty of the castle, as were the towns people that saw it gradually appear from out of nowhere. They all knew that powerful magics were at work there, such power was needed to hide something so big. They had all expected that the hidden area would not hold something so grand, but hey were mistaken.

"Since you already will be known as the Founders, I might as well get to name the school, since it will be held in my castle," Harry stated.

"What name would our fine institution be known as?" Helga asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry replied, "My lands consist of the castle itself, the surrounding grounds of course, the Black Lake, the Forbidden Forest, and of course Hogsmeade."

"It's alright by me," Rowena stated.

"I as well am fine with it," Helga said.

"Fine," Salazar said.

"If we must," Godric resigned himself to the name, as he had no control over the naming now that his other three partners were in agreement with their sole sponsor.

"Then it is settled then," Harry said, then led them up to the castle, "While I may not have a map of the whole castle, feel free to explore as well as chose your rooms, I will see you tomorrow with a map of the castle, not the whole thing mind, but the general layout of the place."

"Where do you actually live, if you don't mind my asking?" Godric asked, curiously.

"I could tell you," Harry said as he deviated from the path, "But the many magical creatures that inhabit the forest would not allow you to get within seeing distance of it, not even in the air."

"You live in the forest?" Rowena said, a little bit frightened for him as only the boys knew of his identity, "But that's the Forbidden Forest, there's no where more dangerous!"

"I know," Harry said, "But it is where I live. I shall see you tomorrow."

"See you then," Salazar said, while Helga was near fainting.

"How can you be so calm and accepting of where he lives?" Rowena rounded on Salazar.

"He owns the land, the creatures that live within the forest know who their master is," Salazar said.

Upon entering the castle, they each went their separate ways, exploring the place, but making sure to remember where in the world they were heading as not to get lost. Finding a place to stay in was, while locating difficult, but choosing was easy. The criteria they used to choose their living quarters was based on their interest.

Salazar Slytherin, a real serpent of a man, he preferred the relative darkness, a place with a chilling atmosphere to mirror his darker tendencies. He chose a set of interconnected rooms within the dungeons of the castle. He found them as if they had already been prepared for him, as if Harry already knew where he would go. He surprisingly found that the color scheme, while not in his family's colors, was made up of browns, earthy colors, his favorites.

Helga Hufflepuff, a rather happy woman, she was hard working to the bone, loved spending her time among plant life, but her greatest joy was the stars, astronomy and divination was her love, but no one knew that extent of her interest. She was surprised to find rooms already prepared for her use, she was told to seek out rooms to use as her living quarters, but never dreamed of someone already anticipating her interest. The room had a blue and white color scheme, not too light and not too dark, were the shades of blue used. The set of interconnected rooms were located in a single tower, the top floor being the bedroom had a balcony from which the sky could be viewed, it was also the highest of the towers.

Rowena Ravenclaw, normally a relatively shy individual who unsurprisingly preferred the company of books to people. The thought of her and her house as being bookworms was spot on, her rooms were located near a vast treasure trove of books, scrolls, journals, maps, and any other source of knowledge that she could think of. Yet while she loved knowledge, she loved secrets even more, she loved exploring the unknown, she loved mysteries, while she liked facts there was still the curiosity about that small grain of truth that lay within falsities. While the main entrance to her rooms was in the back of the library she had found, the library itself was not the library to be used by the school, it was Harry's very own library, filled with his knowledge, and he had allowed Rowena access to it as he knew she would keep most of her findings secret. The other entrance of her rooms was located near the main rose garden, as what damsel does not like roses.

Godric Gryffindor, a brave and bold young man, had battle in his blood, he fought for what was right and what he strongly believed in. He could think up strategies and tactics at the drop of a hat, while also fight his way through and win against nigh impossible odds. He was also a charmer, normally he was quite the gentleman, but that came with his being the heir of his father's title of Lord. The rooms he had found and chosen were located beyond a gargoyle that had moved out of its way once Godric made himself known to the creature. The office, the interconnected rooms were located in a tower only accessible through the stone creature, was the first thing that one would see upon leaving the revolving staircase behind the gargoyle.

Once they had each settled in, went to bed, and whatever it was that they wished to do in preparation for their pending confrontation with Harry. It was a confrontation as there would be clashing of ideas, desires, and needs, as all that and more came with the preparations for the actual school and not the finding of a building to have the classes, and house the students in, as well as finding the sponsor.

While the Hogwarts Four, were resting, Harry himself was busy making a more advanced Marauders' Map, of course this one would not reach the hands of any that would use it for ill gain. He also made ones with lesser features for the four that resided in his castle. He also spent his time that night issuing orders to the denizens of the forest. While the castle and the open grounds were surely meant for the light, the Forbidden Forest was to balance the light of the castle with its darkness. The castle was the positive side of things, the good, the light, the brighter side of things, the day. While the forest was the negative side of things, the bad, the malicious, the dark, the darker side of things, the night.

The Black Lake was also a part of the balance, it was the fence, the border between the two, just as the tree line was a border in itself. Harry had decided to tie in the protections that the students would have to the lake herself. The reason for students having to cross the lake o get to the school was for the schools protective magics to lock in on them and layer them with these protections. It was not only meant for students to view the castle in all of its glory, but served to begin their protection.

The school was not only to be a place of learning, but also a fortress for times of need, which was why, like other castles that had protectors, soldiers, Hogwarts also had some in addition to the magical protections. The Forbidden Forest had its share of foot soldiers, they were the centaurs, and the other creatures and sentient beings living within it. Even the very trees themselves were soldiers, but only when the school was in dire need of their aid.

The Black Lake's very waters were sentient, they were elementals, cousins of the living tidal wave that Harry had created while in Atlantis. The merfolk also served as protectors, just as the other creatures underneath its murky depths.

The castle itself, had gargoyles, stone pigs with wings, serpents and snakes, a dragon or two, suits of armor, rock golems and earth elementals, and the house elves, that were tied to the castle's core which was the stone of Excalibur itself, which was where they got their magic from.

House elves were a kind of elf that needed to be tied down to a magical structure or source of magical power, or bonded to a magical being, in order to survive and perform magic. The well being and happiness was also somehow tied into their own happiness and longevity. Like their cousins the wood elves, dark elves, and other elves, they tended to keep out of sight, but should they be needed, summoned, or called, they would appear. They appeared short of stature in order to be underestimated as well as overlooked, it also tied in with keeping their cousins safe from those that would seek to enslave them, or perform experiments on them, as a growing number of witches and wizards, and regular non-magicals were already begin to take interest in doing.

When the sun began to rise over the horizon, Harry stepped out of the forest and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, while he really didn't need to eat, he did enjoy food, and he had made sure that the house elves knew how to make almost any kind of dish from almost any era, period, century, reality, so long as the ingredients were available.

Having gotten used to eating in some sort of hall, the other four members of the Hogwarts staff also made their way to the Great Hall upon waking, Harry did sleep a wink. The Great Hall was not like its future where there were five tables instead of the staff table being the only one present at this time. There were five seats, a throne like chair, and four plainer chairs, two on each side of the center.

Harry took the middle, Godric and Salazar sat to his right, while the two ladies sat to his left. Those that were unused to having food suddenly appear before them, nearly fell backwards with shock from seeing food simply appear before them as if they had been there from the beginning of the meal.

"Eat the food, unless you want to hurt the feelings of the house elves," Harry said, "They worked ever so hard," he then continued to eat his breakfast after delivering his message.

"You have house elves?" Helga asked, only the oldest of families had managed to acquire house elves.

"This castle has several," Harry replied, "Don't bother asking how many, for there are quite a number of them living in the kitchens."

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, after which the five of them began their meeting, the start of which consisted of Harry taking out the four more normal maps and handed them over to his companions.

"These are the maps which I promised," Harry said, "I leave finding out their features to the four of you."

"So there are a grand total of seven floors," Godric said, "But I've only found six."

"There are actually a total of thirteen floors," Harry said, "But the ones not on the map need not be included on the map."

"Oh," Godric said, "Why is that?"

"Secrets are meant to be kept secret," Harry said, "They are not on the map for safety purposes, certain skills or abilities are needed to reach these hidden levels, they are more part of the defenses than anything else, so you need not worry about students finding them."

"That reminds me," Godric said, "We really should start talking about the school itself, there are five of us.."

"Four only," Harry said, "I will not be teaching, I will be headmaster though, as it will give me something more to do with my time, you four wished to teach, and I wish to govern and administer, as headmaster is an administrative position."

"We can accept that," Salazar said before Godric could add his two cents, the red head wanted the position.

"I've been wondering," Rowena said, "How do we go about locating and inviting our future and potential students? For I do not know of any way to tell if a child is magical or not."

"Like I said," Harry said, "I will handle the administrative aspect of the school, the four of you should focus on teaching, on the curriculum, as well as who you would like to focus on, who among the students you wouldn't mind helping to hone their inborn skills, watch out for while in these hallowed halls, and such."

"Are you saying that we divide the student body?" Helga asked.

"I believe that it is a sound idea," Salazar said.

"You're just saying that as you do not want to have to deal with those of non-magical ancestry of family," Godric said.

"We have already agreed that our school will accept any student no matter the familial background," Salazar said, "I propose that the division of students be based on traits that we prize and wish to hone outside of a classroom environment."

"The school is to be a boarding school, a home away from home," Rowena said, "I agree that dividing the student body is a good idea, since it will group together students that would be able to relate and be comfortable with since they would share similar traits."

"But what do we call these groups?" Helga asked.

"As Rowena has stated, the school is to be a home away from home," Harry said, "Therefore I propose calling these four groups Houses, each one named after each of you."

"A splendid idea," Godric said, "That way we will be immortalized, remembered for hundreds of years."

"The idea has merit," Salazar said, "I'll agree to it."

"We as well," Helga said at Rowena's nod.

"Now that that is settled," Harry said, "What traits would each of your houses want to be known for?"

"Courage for my house," Godric said.

"Cunning, ambition," Salazar said.

Harry was writing everything down.

"A greater thirst for knowledge," Rowena said.

"I'll take the rest, those loyal and hard working," Helga said.

"Helga, dear, you're such a people person," Godric said.

"Each House should have a color scheme and mascot," Harry said, "That way the students can tell each other apart, there should also be a kind of sigil or coat of arms, a simple one. Come up with your own ideas, and submit a description to me once you've reached your final idea."

"Lord Hogwarts," Rowena said, "If you are the headmaster, shouldn't you have an office of sorts within the castle? Rooms as well?"

"I do have rooms within the castle," Harry said, "They are not on the maps though, but my office is, it is labeled on the map, also it is guarded by something."

"What sort of something?" Helga asked, "If one of us needed to speak with you, how would we deal with this something?"

"By speaking the password of course," Harry said, "Dormitories, offices, and other private places, will be guarded by something, be it a gargoyle in Godric's case, or a stone dragon in mine, or a painting."

"Stone d-dragon?" Rowena asked, "You have a dragon guarding your office and rooms?"

"It is sleeping," Harry said, "Nothing to worry about, it shall only awaken when the castle is in need of its aid and protection. The present password is 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'. To set the passwords of your rooms, offices, and whatnot, simply inform the guardian of the change in password."

"How short of long do these passwords need to be? Do they need to be sentences, words, or can they be riddles?" Salazar asked.

"Just so long as a student can pronounce it," Harry said, "Anything is fine. Now what classes will we be offering?"

"Charms!" Godric said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Potions," Salazar said, "Dark Arts."

"Arithmacy, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration," Rowena listed off the subject she wished could be taught.

"Herbology, Astronomy, Divination," Helga said, "Care of Magical Creatures."

"All may be included," Harry said, "I'll just have to find us some additional instructors, among other things. Aside from your requests, there should be some other subjects, I won't mention them, but I shall find us some instructors for them as well."

"Since you say that you'll find some other instructors, I would like to teach Astronomy," Helga said.

"I can't really pick which of my requests I'd love to teach the most," Rowena said, "If possible Arithmacy and Ancient Runes."

"I've only got two choices, and I can't decide which one to part with," Godric said.

"I refuse to confirm that there would be another person skilled and knowledgeable enough to teach my two courses," Salazar stated.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said, "Now..."

The meeting continued for the rest of the morning, through lunch time, the afternoon, dinner, and well into the night. Before each of the five went off to bed, Godric came up with a solution for one of their problems, which was, how to sort the students. He simply took his hat off of his head, and asked Harry to charm it into something of sentience. Having dealt with such a hat on numerous occasion, Harry simply connected the thing to himself, it was better than doing nothing.

No longer was Harry just Magic, he was now the Sorting Hat. He didn't have to worry about sorting anyone into a house of his own...

"One last thing," Salazar spoke before they went their separate ways.

"What is it?" Harry was the first to ask.

"While you merely seem to consider yourself the sponsor, as well as the first headmaster," Salazar said, "I insist that you also have a House of your own, students to call your own. I find it rather unfair that the fifth founder of our school would not have something to be remembered by."

"I'd rather n.." Harry was interrupted by the other three agreeing with Salazar.

"Then it is settled," Salazar said, "You now must come up with the same things as we do for our Houses as you yourself have one of your own."

"Fine," Harry said resigned to his fate.

"Great," Salazar said, then walked off, followed by the other three, leaving Harry in the Great Hall alone.

"Great..." Harry drawled, then dematerialized himself.

The following days were busy ones, as the original founders four had to spend time with finding accommodations for their students, classrooms to be used, as well as a number of other things that needed to be considered, all the while also compiling reports and requests, which were submitted to Harry's office. They did not see him for an entire month, but knew that he was getting their messages, reports, and whatnot.

Harry was quite glad that the magical world was not that organized yet, that not everyone knew everyone, save for the famous ones. He was glad because he didn't need to go out of his way to seek out possible instructors, all he needed to do was create them. With enough magic anything could be brought to life, or so Harry believed, and him believing something was possible made that something possible. The part about souls was someone else's department, and so he did not bother with thinking about that part of the equation.

He followed in the footsteps of Har when it came to creating more than simply sentient life, he formed their mortal shells out of clay, and when they were solid enough, he breathed the breath of life and magic into them. When they were all standing around his _feet_ he filled their minds with the knowledge and wisdom they needed in order to fulfill their purpose, which was to teach, to educate, to elucidate, to whatever.

When he was done with their creation, he informed them that he expected them to trickle into Hogwarts Castle one at a time within the coming days after their creation. He had a complete staff, and thus also decided that perhaps it would be a good idea to have a maintenance staff, a caretaker staff of sorts in addition to the house elves, as well as a groundskeeper or two.

Squibs, they were not his creation, they were the previous Magic's creation. They were genetic byproducts of inbreeding, as well as a response to the lack of real magic being present, the lack of belief, imagination, as well as a host of other things, lead to their creation. They were also a form of karma for families, or simply parents. Their being born had nothing to do with parents' magical power or lack thereof.

Harry found a purpose for them, and not only for when it came to filling in positions in the workplace that did not require one to be able to cast spells, or simply perform visible magic. With their lack of magic, Harry could inhabit them, possess them in a way, when he saw fit to do so. With a lack of their own magical core, Harry could fill them with all of himself without harming them. Their ability to see things that regular non-magicals were unable to see came from their being devoid of magic. Everything was clear to them. It was a balance to their lack of a magical core, they could enjoy the sights while not being able to perform.

The founders four were quite shocked when they noticed additional witches and wizards appearing and setting up shop in some of the other living quarters and offices around the castle. They were equally shocked when some of the magical world's outcast members also began to show up and fill in some of the dungeon rooms.

When the faculty and staff were all finally present, and Harry had already taken care of making the book that listed magical children that were the potential students, sent out the invitations, and even sent out portkeys to kidnap those that were without parents, outcasts themselves, were abused, and all other cases, Harry introduced everyone to everyone, as well as informed everyone of everyone's duties, as well as some rules that he had come up with for the school as well as living in the castle.

"The students will be arriving at the end of summer," Harry said, "I have arranged for all of those of non-magical descent to join the school, regardless of their ability to pay the tuition fee, the magical potentials on the other hand...we'll be lucky to get half of them to come."

"How many students are we talking about?" Rowena asked, they were all seated in large enough conference hall to hold their meeting.

"Oh...yes...about that...there are to be seven levels," Harry stated, "students ages range from eleven to seventeen. I have also set up a school for the younger potential students, as well as a halfway house for those whose parents have abandoned them, or were lost to them for a number of possible reasons. I have estimated that there should be roughly no more than a thousand students. I know it seems like a big number, but I assure you that the number of students will drop in the future as I am certain that others will take the idea of starting schools as their own and will take some of ours as their own to lessen the strain that such a number will cause us for the years to come."

"Do we have enough room for that many students?" Helga asked concerned.

"We live in a magical world," Pompus Mannus, the Care of Magical Creatures professor who was a rather rotund and balding man, said, "Anything is possible, therefore, even though I have not been living in the castle for as long as you have, I believe that there is more than enough room to accommodate all thousand of them."

"Thank you Pompus for putting her in her place," Gerard Montgomery, the Master at Arms professor who was a rather muscular man whose subject was to teach magicals how to defend themselves when their magic was unavailable, said, "Moving on..."

The meeting continued, and had to be cut in half, as it was continued the next day, and the next, until everything had been finalized. In the end, everyone was satisfied, and the unveiling of the House crests, as well as the Hogwarts crest was unveiled.

When September first rolled around, Harry surprised all his fellow professors by personally fetching all of the students, he had them all arrive right outside a dilapidated shack. He lad left instructions to his deputy, Godric, to wait by the front doors for the arrival of the students, all 840 of them. He whisked the students away in batches, by year of course, the elder ones first, followed by the younger. Their sorting was the first ever, and thus needed to be done in a certain fashion. None of the students, pureblood, halfblood, of muggleborn, dared complain when faced with their Headmaster, as well as Lord of the Lands of Hogwarts, he was as powerful as they all suspected him to be. He exuded power, and his very presence demanded respect.

It was smooth sailing from there.

Harry kept a record of all the significant goings on in the school, he was really compiling information for the the book about the school that he would be writing. Hogwarts: A History had to have been written by someone, and who better that Lord Hogwarts himself. As the first headmaster, primary and sole sponsor, as well as one of the founders, who better to write the first edition than himself, he could be a little bit unbiased if he wanted to, he was a kind of omnipotent Being after all.

He had said nothing to alleviate Salazar's fears of the muggleborn students potentially leaking it or revealing the extent of the magical population to the rest of the world. The man simply disliked teaching them due to the possibility that they would or could cause problems for the rest of the magical world as they held or were given knowledge about said world to do almost as they pleased. Harry kept track of all of them, and made sure that the secrets of the magical world were kept just that, secret.

He trailed all of the students the moment they left the school for the holidays, he tracked their every movement beyond his borders, and made sure that they were unable to say anything that could potentially be a danger to the greater community. He even made it possible for underage magic to be monitored, it was part of the rules, no magic out of school unless one was in seventh year, or seventeen summers old.

He also made sure to inform the monarchy of the existence of the school, as well as the rest of the 411 on the magical community of the time.

He witnessed the falling out between one of the greatest friendships the magical world had ever known, as well as the shifting relationships between the founders four, and the rest of the professors. He witnessed as Salazar honorably left the school instead of calling for its ends after a rather heated disagreement with Godric. Harry was there when the families politics entered into the situation, he watched the rise and fall of the some of the most brilliant minds of the magical world, go from the top of their game, to retiring from such a public life.

He had even been there to witness his defenses being used for the very first time against a real threat, a light and dark wizard pair had banded together in the sake of keeping old traditions in place, as well as wanting to rid the community of the taint of new blood. The school was their prime target as it had the biggest concentration of muggleborns in it. Their combined armies, made up of regular soldiers, as well as the magical equivalent alongside magical creatures was no match for Hogwarts's defenses.

While he witnessed the end of the siege itself, it was great fun participating in it as well, his actions solidifying he belief that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the safest place to be, Hogwarts Castle that is.

He stood in front of the gates to the castle grounds, and waited for the two leaders of the attacking force. He stood there patiently as the two leaders made their way up the path, having been able to slip through the defenses. They did not expect to find him there, the students were all safely within the castle walls, but at his back were some of the professors. They were merely witnesses to the spectacle.

"I would cease this pointless attack if I were you," Harry stated, as he stood tall with no wand or staff in sight, simply himself in plain everyday robes, but at the same time he looked amazing.

"Why should we listen to ye who holds the fate of the magical world in the palms of his hands," the light wizard said, "Hand over the vermin, that we might expunge them from our world. They continue to be a greater threat alive and with knowledge, than they would be alive and without it."

"They will be the doom of us, our society, and our traditions," the dark wizard said, "They are not worthy of the magic they possess."

"Who are you to dictate to me what to do?" Harry said, "Who are you to order me around in my own lands."

"Your own lands, who are you then?" the light wizard asked.

"I am Harold Hogwarts, Lord of House Hogwarts, Lord of the Lands of House Hogwarts, and you are trespassing on my property," Harry stated, "I am also Headmaster of the school you are trying to take students from. I vowed to protect my students from those that would wish harm upon them. Now will you cease this pointlessness, or will I have to resort to violence?"

"What can one mere man do?" the dark wizard said and prepared to do battle, "You don't even look to have a wand on you, how do you think of fight us?"

"If that is the way in which you wish to resolve this issue, so be it then," Harry said, and exploded with power, sending a shockwave all around him which pushed back all of the attacking forces. The wards of the castle, grounds, lake, and forest, stopped being in the defensive, and turned into offensive wards. The only ones not affected by the blast were the two leaders, they simply stood there in shock and wondered how it was possible that one man could have such power at his disposal.

Harry walked sedately to between the two of them, and whispered in their ears simultaneously.

"_I shall always protect what is mine,_" Harry whispered for only the two of them to hear, "_I am Magus Iunctio, who are you to think that you can succeed where the Ages have failed._"

He then returned to the spot that they had first found him on.

"Now that you know, I will say this," Harry said and declared, "For as long as the school exists, it shall remain under my protection, along with all those that seek shelter within the walls of my castle."

The two lords, light and dark, could do nothing but shake in fear as they stood before the one who was greater than even Merlin himself. He was a myth, a legend in himself, only the oldest of families even had an inkling as to who he was, and even an inkling said a lot about him and his power.

"Shall you continue the pointless attack, or will I have to do something else aside from repelling your forces," Harry said.

The two leaders ran away screaming and shouting as if the devil was on their heels.

Godric was the last of the mortal founders, of his friends, that remained within the castle walls. His family lived in a town named after him due to his achievements. It had been some sixty years since the founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he finally got what he wanted. Harry handed over the reigns of the school to him, he was Headmaster at last, but he would never gain full control over the place, as only the Lord of the castle, the lands, and of House Hogwarts could have such power. His office and rooms became the seat of headmaster power, while the office of the Lord of Hogwarts would remain as Harry's office, and would remain as it was as Harry was unlikely to give up such a thing to just about anyone.

"I shall leave the running of the school to you," Harry said, "Groom a replacement, and do not perish until you do, lest I be forced to once more step in. I shall watch over the school as I have promised to do, as well as govern my own lands from the shadows as I have done for quite some time."

"I am honored that you finally recognize my worth as a headmaster," Godric said, "I will do my best at the position you have passed on to me. And I hope that you shall need not take it from one of my successors."

"The Board of Governors which I have set up, the thirteen houses that I have chosen, work with them," Harry said, "They will be your balance, while I am in hibernation. While I would say that you answer to the Lord of House Hogwarts, this lord will be resting and watching from the shadows for a while. The governors answer to me as I am their lord."

"I shall work with these people," Godric said, "Hopefully they shall not betray your trust."

"This group of families is made up of allies of the four," Harry said explaining the make up of the board, "Two allies from each of the four visible houses, and the remaining five seats belonging to the founders families, meaning you have a seat in it as well, as would I had I not given my seat in it to the House of Black. The board may only be dissolved should I once again take up an active role, or any time that I see fit."

"Before you go," Godric said, "How much control do I have over the wards of the castle and grounds?"

"You have mid-level control," Harry said as he turned to face the forest, "Only the Lord of the Castle and grounds, will ever be given full control of them, and even then, unless it were myself, that control would be second to myself."

"What about the other protections?" Godric asked, "The automatic defense systems you have in place?"

"I have hinted at all of them in my book," Harry said, "If you have any more questions, simply hand them over to the sleeping dragon, my password has yet to be changed."

Harry then walked toward the forest, shifting into his Magic form, which was simply energy, a dematerialization of his solid self.

"Finally!" Godric jovially said, "I'm Headmaster! Too bad the others have left me alone with these younger professors...I miss my old colleagues now..."

#

"I'm bored..." Harry said one day, he really didn't bother keeping a calendar of the days, he knew the day, the month, the year, each passing moment was made aware to him, each grain of sand in the hourglass of all things asked his permission to pass down into the bottom of the jar. He was a primal element, one that would exist forever, much like his cousins Death and Aetas.

"Really now, my lord," Cadmus, and elven god of the shifting of day to night and of the seasons, said curiously as he sat on a branch of a silver tree with purple branches, "You, bored? Preposterous," the tree was his, gifted to him by Magic himself as his doorway to the grove where Harry's hovel of a house could be found.

"Cadmus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, the beginnings of a headache forming as the elf normally did try to grate on his nerves.

"I simply came for a visit, my lord," Cadmus said, "Is there something the matter with that?"

"Plenty," Magic replied irritably, "Say what you have come to say child of my power."

"Such irritation my lord, I am so blessed to be on the receiving end of it sir," Cadmus said, "The ages have past, and the time of greater magics has waned. The goblins have taken a greater liking to their gold, but have gone farther than most in inter-race relations, as they have taken the position of guardians of the gold alongside the gnomes. The elven race has gone into hiding, alongside the greater elementals, the other greater races have as well. The monsters and sentient magical beings have fled into obscurity, hiding in the shadows, in caves, under rocks, in the jungles deep, in the forests secure. We hide, we all hide. We are all shrouded in the warm and tender embrace of your flowing power. But for some, it is not enough."

"You speak in a sombre tone," Harry noted, "What is your request Cadmus? What does the lower court request of Magic."

"We may have managed to hide from the non-magical humans," Cadmus said, "But the magical humans...they have grown arrogant and prideful of their power, their worth, they're strength. They view themselves as greater than all their equals, and have set themselves up on a pedestal far higher than the endless sea of the sky."

"Get to the point Cadmus," Harry said, standing and shifting his wand into a staff.

"Thousands of voices cry out in the darkness," Cadmus declared, "They call not for Cadmus, they call not for Odin, they call not for Zeus, they call not for Kami, they call not for the Golden Throne."

"They call," Harry said, "They call."

"They call for he who the bells toll for. They call for he, whose presence the bird of Hermes bows down to. They call for Crimson the Blood Red Warrior. They call for Goldgrinder the Pot of All Gold. They call for Silvertongue of the Serpents. They call for Valens the Ultimatum. They call for Harold the Sovereign Lord. They call for Magus Iunctio. They call for Magic. They call for...You," Cadmus spoke, speaking for the People of Magic.

"So they call," Harry said, "I have heard this call."

"Then why do you do nothing!" Cadmus stood on the branch he was on, "We! We are not as you are! We are not Magic! We are. But we are not You!"

"This is a matter that I need not intervene," Harry stated.

"Then why do you stand there, ready and poised for battle?" Cadmus said, voice still strong, then in a softer more hopeful voice said, "You have thought it over, I can tell. Please..."

"The Keys to the Kingdom," Harry, the Forbidden Forest beginning to hum and pulsate with his power, said, "The Keys cause much strife, pain, anger, suffering, sorrow, distrust, discord, depression, sadness, hate. Return your Keys...to The Keeper."

"But they are all that is left!" Cadmus shouted, "Why strip us of that which keeps us whole! That which keeps us...keeps us the way we are?"

"Do you no longer trust me, Cadmus," Harry stated and looked into the eyes of the lesser god, "Do you no longer trust my judgment?"

"But you have heard the voices...all those that have cried out in the darkness...all those that rely on your protection...all those children of your power," Cadmus said softly his voice trailing on the wind, "Why do you still do nothing?"

"There are tales told in other worlds, other existences, other realities," Harry said, "Stories of the fantastical, of the mystical, of the wishful. The Keys, while keeping what is left of those oppressed children of my power protected and whole, they also cage them. Without these protective relics my protection shall not wane. It shall remain, but all you need do is trust in me. Can you do that, Cadmus? Can you trust me?"

"I...I..." Cadmus said, at a loss, for he did not know as even his faith was wavering, such inaction from his lord had brought about doubt within himself, "Once...a long time ago...when I was still a youngling, a child, I would have gladly said 'yes'. But now, as a grown man, as a god of my people, immortal just as you are, I cannot...I apologize my lord, but I...I cannot..."

"I understand," Harry said, his physical features taking on that of an old man, his beard stark white and long, his robes a dull gray, his face growing wrinkles, his body looking a little frail, "Then I shall do as I must. As I have done for the humans whose gift I had given, so shall I do for the voices that cry out for me..."

"What will you do, my lord?" Cadmus whispered his question, he knelt at the base of his tree.

"These others, these voices, these worshipers and believers of old," Harry said, "You and all the others call them great," Harry briefly closed his eyes, and his power swept across the realm, "I have taken the Keys, they are now with The Keeper. His books shall not open, not for you, or for anyone else but me. You claim that the humans have grown in arrogance and pride even with the weakening of their overall strength.."

"They have grown in cruelty as well, in discrimination, in lies, in corruption, in hate, in chaos," Cadmus said, "We hid, we hide, what would you have us do? We, followers of the old ways, of path of enlightenment, of the path of peace. We who have walked the path less traveled."

"While I have seen these things that you claim," Harry said, "I have also seen the other side of things, of events, of actions. The so-called oppressed children of my power, have too abused their gifts, admit it you may never do, but I know. I have your hearts, I have witnessed your indifference, your own arrogance, your own cruelty, your greed, your own pride. I have witnessed your own hate."

"Then you have lumped us all in one pile," Cadmus said, standing now, "You have doomed all the races to a life of separation from our souls..."

"Your souls are your own," Harry said, "I have merely placed you on equal footing with the humans, for you are a people just as much as they are. You too have fallen from the heights that you had reached, just as much as they have...and like anyone else that has hit rock bottom, the only way is up."

"Then...by your leave, my lord..." Cadmus whispered softly and sorrowfully as he realized the faults of the Peoples of Magic, as he had finally noticed that the reason why Harry had not acted was that he believed that the children of his power did not deserve his aid, that those of this world, reality, and countless others had decided to walk the path most traveled, they traveled the short road, and not the long and winding one that lead to greater things.

"Then go," Harry said, "Faces, races, the color of the skin, the size, the stature, the power, many things are different, but you have forgotten that at the same time all are the same. All are unique in their own special way, but all the same time all are similar. I shall take a more distant and passive role when it concerns the children of my power...yes...it is for the best...for now."

"Thank you for your counsel, and the warning for the Peoples," Cadmus said and faded into and through his tree.

"It is now no longer a mystery to me, why it was so easy for my sacrifice to be taken as a sign of my willingness to serve as Magic, as well as why my predecessor took such a passively active role in all things," Harry said to himself as he took a seat on the roof of his hovel and watched the stars of the night sky, and witnessed as countless stars twinkled for the last time as the lighters of their lights hid away, "The forest grows more stifling, more frightening, the nightmarish side of dreams has taken its truer hold, while the castle and grounds shines as a greater beacon of light, and the lake's waters still to keep the balance between both realms of dreams, of wishful thinking, of magic."

"*"

The magical humans of the world noticed the change in the air, or in their world for that matter, other races, those lesser beings as they viewed the other races, got rarer and rarer as time wore on, even some of the more prolific of magical Beings had seemed to vanish off of the face of the world. Many of the sentient races were thought to be going extinct, and the Wizards and Witches, the self righteous lot that they were decided to do something about it. Enacting laws, and such to keep the numbers in check, and cage up those that were supposed to remain and be free.

Only a few of the races were able to keep themselves free from the iron fist of the Ministries of Magic, the governing body of the Wizarding World, and subsequently and forcefully the rest of the Magical World as well. One such race was that of the Goblins, they were a proud race, one who had two interests, spilling blood and gold. There were many goblin rebellions through the years, but no one could ever truly say that they had been beaten, only thwarted from victory.

Although they did win one battle, one time in their long history shared under the thumb of the humans. The reason for the battle was that the Ministry of Magic had learned of their knowledge of the whereabouts of the other races. The goblins chose not to give at least that very important secret away, not only were the ministry dogs intent on enslaving these free peoples with their laws, but taking their hidden wealth away from them. The goblins couldn't allow such things to happen, and so they did battle and actually won. They won the right to keep their secrets, but right after they lost a number of other rights and things. Their single victory in the written history of the Wizarding World was not as well known as the propaganda spouted by the rulers of the lands about how they were an ungrateful race whose only use was to be the guardians of the gold of the people.

The goblins mostly kept to themselves only interacting with the human race when doing business in the form of all the services their bank provided. They rarely ever really left their bank, and there were rather few half-bloods from their race due to their minimum interaction.

Whereas there was Cadmus for all the elves, there was Goldgrinder for the Goblins. Harry being that Pot of All Gold, while a pot of gold may have been a leprechaun thing theirs was fake, while the goblins' one was real. While Goldgrinder the Pot of All Gold was titled that, he wasn't depicted as a giant pot of gold or a golden pot. He was human for the most part, while it seemed a bit odd for goblins to worship a human, there was the added sapphire like blue ooze that served as a second upper body of the god. The ooze added four arms and two heads looking in different directions, there were no eyes, but had shark like jaws to them. The ooze part was like a cloak shrouding and actually protruding from the back of Harry.

He one day walked into the bank located right at the corner of the fork that ended Diagon Alley and led to other alleys in the magical shopping, business, and financial district of Magical Britain. None of the goblins recognized him at first, but after he threw a single golden galleon which multiplied into hundreds at the center of the lobby, they knew without a doubt who exactly had walked into their bank.

What they had not been expecting was for him to open up a bank account, one which was separate from the HSWW account, or his own House of Hogwarts account, this one was he chose to call his Golden God account, only useable by himself and whomsoever he chose, even the key to the vault was for his hands only.

"Now remember," Harry, in his Goldgrinder form, instructed the goblins, "As soon as Goldmangler the Silversmith attempts to make his first withdrawal you will contact me immediately."

"Your will be done Goldgrinder," the goblin warchief of that time said while thumping a claw to his chest as a salute.

"Good," Harry said, then simply turned incorporeal, and returned to his hovel, he had plans for this world, for this magical world, and the source of silver was only a part of things to come.

#

Time had a rather annoying tendency to pass one by, especially when that individual happened to not really care much for the passage of time as he was immune to its effects. Students of the school arrived and graduated, came and went, were born and died. Dark and Light Lords rose to power and fell at the hands of another far luckier than they. There was much going on in the world, and only so much that Harry himself could do with the events. None of them interested him all that much.

He was several, minor to himself, gods of the magical peoples. While he could visit them, what would the point be, why should he visit them at all, what would the purpose of suddenly showing up be. He had tried to visit some of the other magically infested or inhabited worlds, but none of them had the same appeal as this world. Even visiting his space station, and space ships seemed a bit bland. He bode his time, he waited for the opportune moment to once again surface. There would come a time, and an individual that would be of much entertainment value to him.

He wasn't bored per se, he was just out of things to do. He had tried gardening and ended up with a whole batch of new plants and trees with either medicinal or murderous properties. He had tried arts and crafts, which had resulted in the most beautiful or bizarre sculptures found in the Forbidden Forest that is if anyone actually stumbled upon them, they were scattered about, ready to be viewed. He had also tried his hand at pottery, of course that resulted in a lot of things that could and would be mistaken for porcelain or jade, as he had dumped those things in the Hogwarts Castle kitchens for the house elves to use. He had tried many things over the years, things that did not require his powers. The greater things that he did, simply happened by accident since no Harry Potter could ever afford to be normal.

The goblins kept on the lookout for the source of all silver, the silversmith as the being had chosen to calling himself. It was a confused being that suddenly appeared on the doorstep of Harry's hovel that eventually became Goldmangler the Silversmith. The being himself wasn't exactly entirely corporeal, similar in a sense with Harry himself, but this one was more spectre than solid for some reason, as if he were a mere memory or an astral projection traversing the stream of time.

After the being had acclimatized himself to where he was, as well as to his company, he began to reveal exactly what he had started out as. Before the mangled mess that he appeared as on the doorstep of the hovel. He was a child, a rather young one, Harry surmised that the child had been looking for a path of escape from whatever his living conditions were, and had tapped into his connection to Magic, his gift, his magic, and had simply stumbled upon the safest place in the world that could be found. The only thing was that he had failed to take his actual body with him. He had only managed to bring his mind and his soul on the journey. He also had a tendency to vanish for hours at a time, Harry had theorized and eventually realized that the child only appeared before him in dreams, when he was not in the land of the waking.

The child had introduced himself as James, not wanting to associate himself with his other names for some reason, Harry decided not to pry, and simply accepted it as a side effect of whatever life the child lead when in the land of the waking. Having nothing to really do, Harry decided to at least have the child lead a somewhat productive astral life with him, when he was around. He at first taught him how to smith, then moved on to goldsmithing, but that didn't turn out as well as he had hoped it would, the child was unable to even handle the precious metal, Harry thought of possibly moving onto alchemy, but pushed that thought aside as he realized who he had before him.

His plans had born fruit, and even fate and destiny decided to bow to his will, he had been brought the goldmangler as that was what the child had accomplished. Every piece of gold that entered into his hands was somehow tarnished, destroyed in a sense. If it were a coin, it would crumple in on itself, or crumble to dust in one case.

Due to this, the child decided to experiment with silver, but not knowing what it was called he decided to ask his companion, guardian, and teacher, who told him that he, the child, was free to name the substance as he wished, and so silver was born. Harry had given the child the nickname of Goldmangler the Silversmith, a name which through an accidental adventure had led the child to be added to the pantheon of Goblin gods, his position second only to Goldgrinder the Pot of All Gold, and right above Velens the Ultimatum, a god that was shared between the goblins, the dwarves, and the gnomes.

The accidental adventure came about when Harry and James were pulled away from whatever time they spent their company in, and found their core selves in the past, a distant past where men shared their world with all the other magical races, it was also the time when all the races were more or less simultaneously starting out, conflicting with one another, and where the gods ran rampant in the world of mortals...of course Harry did that even in the present, or whatever he referred to as the present.

They landed in a heap, pulled by the wishes and beliefs of the goblin forefathers that they too had a higher power watching over them, that they too had a powerful protector. They knew of the elves, the entire race had a fondness for a god that walked in the skin of a mortal named Cadmus, the vampires and lycans shared a god named Crimson the Blood Red Warrior. The dwarves and gnomes, two diminutive races that shared common ancestors, had Valens the Ultimatum as their premier higher power, his favored metal being bronze.

The goblins didn't really have any that had shown themselves to them. They had priests, shamans, wise men, all of whom had crafted higher powers for the goblins to believe in and worship, but they also believed that there must be one powerful enough to manifest in the mortal world as the other races too had. So after all their wishes, and worshipful prayers and pleadings, they received Harry and James.

Harry had of course immediately transformed into his Goldgrinder form, while he had to disguise James in a kind of silvery blue mist to obscure what he looked like, as the child had yet to settle on a form. Harry had not yet mentioned to the child that he was to be viewed as a god, and play the role as well.

"For what purpose has the goblin nation summoned one such as I, and one such as he," Harry questioned the goblins, even though he already knew the reason, he even grew in size for a more intimidating form, his other heads glaring with their eyeless glares at the goblins, each and every one of them feeling a piercing gaze baring down on them.

"We..." a goblin stepped forward and spoke on behalf of the starting out goblin nation, "I am Ragnok of the Goblin nation. Long have we searched for a sign, this was our final try at contacting ye who stands before us in all thy splendor. The other nations, the other races, had already flaunted their knowledge, their privilege of meeting or having an audience with their primary protector, we were among the last to have such a meeting. We were starting to lose hope, for it has been said that those without a higher protector cannot hope to survive past the dawn of the ages."

"I am Goldgrinder," Harry introduced himself, keeping his other heads glaring annoyed at the goblins, but his main eyes never leaving the form of Ragnok, "It is from myself that all gold flows. There is a reason why gold in itself has a power all its own, why mortals seek that shiny metal, why it is immune to manipulation. The most precious of all the metals. Gold."

"Hail Goldgrinder the Pot of All Gold," the goblins chanted.

"Greed is both sin and virtue," Harry said, "Gold is the most precious and coveted of metals, for it mortals would fill the rivers with blood. That too flows from myself. Much can be done with gold, but at same time, what use is gold to the dead, save for safe passage."

"Then we goblins..." Ragnok said, "We are your mortal embodiments? Our thirst for the rush of battle and bloodshed. Our want for gold is your doing?"

"But of course," Harry said, "Gold is power, and power is gold. Your belief was powerful to say the least, bringing me here before you to provide your dearest wish. It has also brought with me, my young student, young by our standards for that matter. He is Goldmangler the Silversmith, from which all silver is formed, he is malleable, with no apparent form as of yet, for he is change, and permanence in one."

The mists surrounding the child then began to dissipate, revealing what could have been mistaken for a dark elf, just heavily scarred, covered on one side of his silver armor plated body with rivers of red, flowing and disintegrating upon touching the ground. His scars were silver lines that marred his otherwise perfectly black skin, but his eyes were probably the only gold that would ever manage to touch his person.

What really differentiated him from Harry was that he was shorter than the other god, like how a goblin would compare with one of the other races height-wise. He was a bit stockier, more muscle than anything. But then a moment later he changed form, giving way to his other side, his sleeker form, his more elvish form. In this second form he kept some scars lined in silver, and even his armor, though its silver sheen was more pronounced. He was slightly taller too. It was the second side to his coin.

"I am Goldmangler," James introduced himself, "No gold shall touch myself, unless it wishes to be mangled or destroyed. Ill awaits any that should try and offer up gold to this lesser power. I am the middle power of three, Gold on high, silver in the middle, and bronze down low. I am cunning and intelligence, as well as resilience. Know me well, serve me well, believe in me well, and you shall prosper. But forsake me, and all the gold in Goldgrinder shall not save you."

Hanging at his waist was a black pouch which caught the attention of the goblins, only Harry and James knew what it was. It contained James' silver creations, he had it on his astral person at all times, it had a number of properties and abilities, one of which was the continuous and infinite production of silver.

"If there is no other purpose for our being here," Harry, his other heads stopped their glaring and stared off into space, said, "Then we shall take our leave for home, for even gods have a home and hearth to sit by."

"There is nothing more that the Goblin nation wishes to confirm or affirm," Ragnok said, "We thank you for humoring our curiosity and need for confirmation and affirmation."

"Very well," Harry said, "I expect a river of gold to flow continuously in my main worship hall...lest I cease my attention to your peoples."

He then simply vanished, no theatrics, he simply was no longer present before them. He even took James with him as he didn't believe that the youth knew how to make a proper exit. When they returned to their main meeting time Harry gifted James with a way to enter the grove, a way similar to Cadmus' tree. James was given a tree as well, a boabab was the tree that James received from Harry, a kind of home away from home or so Harry claimed as the tree itself could be used as a house based on just how thick it was.

With the tree in place, among the treeline of the grove, James would be able to come and go as he pleased even with his fully physical form. But it was only a few months later that the two of them realized that James' conscious mind was unaware of his nightly or unconscious doings and adventures. It was like having a split personality. But Harry reassured his young friend that there must be a purpose, a reason for the apparent splitting of the mind, and so James did not pursue the knowledge of why it was the way it was, and so left it up to fate to decide when it was his time to know and possibly unite the two sides of his being. A small part of him knowing that it was possibly and probably the doing of Magic himself.

"*"

During James' waking moments he was blissfully unaware of just how chaotic the rest of his life was. His other life was unaware as well of how chaotic the rest of his life was. The part that was never discussed even in the presence of the one that was aware of everything that had to do with himself. Magic knew who James was, and decided to respect the youth's decision to be James and not Harry James Potter. There would also be problems if the two of them used the same name. Though James did sometimes call Harry Harold or Magus since those two were his names as well.

The Dursleys really didn't treat him as he should have been treated, there would have been much bloodshed in the muggle world if it ever got out that when the god was not being a god, he was a young human that was treated like one of the scum of the world. There would have been all out war, and James would be unable to stop anything drastic from happening if he had no access to his god form and powers which for the time being one his subconscious and unconscious selves knew about.

Harry kept watch on his lesser cousin, making sure that the Dursleys never went too far in their treatment of him. But even he could do only so much, he still had rules to follow, and it was a good thing that James knew of the existence of those rules as even he had to follow some of these unspoken and unwritten rules.

The Dursleys were unaware as well of who and what exactly they played host to for however long James had been a god and a mortal at the same time. He was living two lives while being blissfully unaware of one, which allowed him the freedoms that mortals were able to avail of, even though his freedom was rather limited compared to others. He did not mind, as a small part of his conscious mind was aware that there was at least one being in existence that was looking out for him.

Whenever he reached the point where he was at the brink of death, where he found himself nearly coming into contact with his colder cousin, he was pulled away by Harry who unlocked or unsealed a small strand of his awesome immortal goblin god of silver might, which quickly healed him. It wasn't really his gift alone that was keeping him alright, and a little bit freaky, but the release of such power. Which was why no matter how many times his aunt attempted to cut his hair, it always grew back.

His god form was a bit more mature than his mortal form, since when he was in his god form, time was relevant and he did sometimes spend what seemed like years and decades as a god compared with his mortal life, as he did a lot of time hopping, be it intentional or accidental. He did manage to become akin to a younger brother to Cadmus, even though the older god still had doubts about Magic himself.

His feats of accidental magic were also caused by the unlocking or unsealing of his power. He had a greater connection to the energy or force that was Magic, but at the same time he used more of his godly gifts and power. His spirit, mind, and soul, was more used to the power rather than the connection to magic or the allocated magic that grew within him, that the two energies seemed to clash while he was awake, the younger and weaker of the two, magic, stood down whenever James was confronted by something that his physical form was unable to deal with.

"*"

While Harry and James spent their times together in studies and adventure. Harry did not neglect his other duties as an assortment of gods to many subjects, people, creation. On Earth, in space, or in other worlds, realities, and the like. While he did have the multitasking bit down pat, there were just some situations that needed a more personal approach. Such as his roles as Valens, Crimson, or Silvertongue.

James only had his position as Goldmangler, unless he suddenly produced another alternate personality that would eventually have to be recognized by the whole, by the core, and be unified or merged into one whole being, lest he be forced into giving into insanity.

Harry decided that while he waited for Harry's time to finally arrive in his hovel's present, he would try his hand at visiting the other great magical nations, his first target was that of the vampire nation. The vampires and lycans shared pantheons, gods, and a number of other things. This was partially why they were bitter rivals. To the vampires and lycans, otherwise known as those that had the ability to shiftshape from human to an animal form and also permitting a half form, he was Crimson the Blood Red Warrior. He had two forms, that of a pale crimson eyed figure that wore marred silver colored body armor along with a black cape, and a horned helm, the other form he had for this persona was that of a large silver wolf with glowing purple flames licking at his paws, and crimson eyes that shone brightly in the moonlight.

He left his forest haven, and walked, literally walked, all the way to the capital of the vampire nation that was surprisingly found deep beneath the catacombs of Rome. Directly beneath their other arch-nemesis' own capital, the Vatican City itself. They had chosen that place to house their capital as it was right underneath one of their greatest foes' greatest strongholds.

The vampires, while great in number had cast a vote long ago whether or not to attempt to eliminate those followers of Christ, or even those who only believed in the Old Testament. The majority had chosen to attempt to live in harmony with their fellow creatures, for even man was a creature, though not the only rational animal in existence. As for the Church, their views varied, the Pope leaving the dealing with other races up to a secret organization, their own private army that too was hidden away from the rest of the faith, and only those who were members of it, or those lucky or unlucky few that had stumbled upon their existence.

Harry had walked all the way there to burn time as he had a lot to spare, it also gave him the sense or feeling as if he had finally found something that he could call a pilgrimage, he had forgotten to try his hand at those things back when the Crusades were still very popular. On his way he met up with several people of varying religions and beliefs who for some reason had also decided to go backpacking, not that Harry himself had a backpack, but that was more or less what he was doing.

They ended up as a traveling troop, looking out for one another, all of whom were apparently heading for the same destination that was Rome. Of course Harry was aware that of his companions, half of them were undercover dark creature hunters, among those dark creatures they were stalking the vampires that they were traveling with but were unable to attack due to his presence as they couldn't figure out just what exactly or who exactly was he. The other half were vampires the whole lot of the, all in all there were six of each.

Vampires, the older and more experienced ones were able to walk in the sunlight, and some of the age old beliefs about their weaknesses were proven as not being true. The only reason why they did not enjoy garlic was due to the smell, their enhanced senses just did not agree with the smell, but there were some members of the race that loved the stuff, but they were really old and so was chalked up to slight insanity or great amounts of power by the younger members of the race. Blood was more of a power up than a staple food, as the vampires did not necessarily need it to survive as they could eat regular food to nourish themselves, but of course nothing was better than blood. Water, which has a purifying effect had was still something that the vampires didn't react that well to, it didn't incinerate them, it just weakened them to a degree. A stake through the heart could kill them, as that could kill most anything, decapitation was also another way of taking their lives. A bullet to the head could work as well, though not necessarily to the really old ones.

The vampires too did not know what to make out of Harry, they were glad for his presence as it meant that the undercover hunters would not attack or attract any unwanted attention of the world that was more or less unaware of their actual presence. They had approached him one night in such a manner that should have normally scared away any one, but Harry had simply asked them to join him for a game of poker. He did not react in a manner befitting a normal human being. His actions told them that he was not one of the regular run of the mill humans, but at the same time it did not tell them what in the world he was.

Harry did not disclose to anyone just who or what he was, he simply introduced himself as Harry, it was a common name by that time. It was better than introducing himself as Magus as that name would attract a lot of unwanted attention, as the holder of that name was generally viewed either as a powerful immortal or a god by the magical humans.

When the group finally arrived in Rome, the hunters were forced to abandon their targets, but hoped to run into them again in the future, while the vampires tried to ditch Harry not knowing that he was not following them but simply heading in the same direction.

"Sir," one vampire decided to confront Harry said, "Why are you following us? One would think that you were a stalker."

"We must simply be heading in the same direction," Harry said as his complexion grew paler as the day progressed, "It could simply be a coincidence after all."

"We are heading for the catacombs for some exploring," the same vampire said, "Are you claiming to be heading there as well?"

"No," Harry replied, "I am heading for Cuore Oscuro, have you heard of it?"

The vampires knew that Harry was not like them, but were weary at the fact that he knew the name of their nation, their race's capital city. Thoughts were entering their minds that it was possible that he was an even more hidden agent of the Vatican sent to infiltrate their city. But at the same time they did not know for sure if he was that. It would not do to simply attack someone, for all they knew he could have been an agent for their side of that particular conflict. They did not suspect him of being a lycan as they would not know even of the name of the city.

"Who are you, really?" the vampire asked, his companions ready to either fight or flee at a moment's notice, their city was so close, as was aid, "You introduced yourself as Harry, but who or rather what are you really? For you to know that city's name, you must already know what we are."

"I know what you are," Harry admitted, "I also knew of what our companions were."

"Then what are you?" the vampire asked, "Whose side are you on?"

"I am on...no one's side," Harry said, "You're conflict is you own, and is one that I hold no particular love or dislike for."

"A fence sitter then," the vampire said, "I must apologize my friend, but we cannot permit you to step even a step forward without knowing what you are, as well as your intentions for our city."

"So distrustful," Harry said, the day had turned into dusk already, his skin had turned a waxen white, he was as pale as the moon, and his clothes as well as his physical age seemed to be slowing shifting to one who was in his mid-fifties, "What do you think I be?"

"Someone who also doesn't seem to trust us," the vampire said, then noticed the sudden change in appearance, "A shapeshifter...magical human...metamorphmagus?"

"No," Harry said, mirth shining in his eyes, "I am not one of those, though I could be should I wish to be."

"Then what are you?" the vampire nearly demanded but held back as something in him told him that demanding something of the being before him could result in a lot of bad things.

"I am of magic, as are you," Harry stated, "That much you have guessed rightly. But as to what specifically I be...well...you'll have to keep guessing, as you have no power over me."

"You are right about us not having power over you," the vampire said, "But at the same time, we are within our jurisdiction, we stand in defense of our people...now what are you?"

"It matters not," Harry stated, then turned around, "You do not wish for me to follow you...very well, I shall not. But I shall see you there."

He simply vanished once again, but before doing so, he allowed the six to glimpse his vampire god form, leaving them puzzled, confused, and a little bit afraid for they were not sure what or who it was that they had seen and been in the company of for the past two months traveling on the road.

The six could do nothing for a while but stare at the last spot in which they saw their former traveling companion, and decided to simply cautiously make their way to their city. They moved at the fastest that they could as to avoid anyone to track their movements. They were so in a hurry that their speed had startled the border and city guards, forcing them to stop and were then told that the city would have to be placed on high alert, until what had happened had been discussed by the Tredici Famiglie, the thirteen families, the ruling class of the race, who answered to the king, who answered to their King of their pantheon, Crimson the Blood Red Warrior.

The six were brought to the council chambers to relate the events that led to their hastily entering the city which had caused quite a stir. The elders of the council, they were the heads of the thirteen families, had decided to hear all the details before passing judgment on whether to keep the city on high alert or to contact their king for some advice on how to proceed. The problem with that second option was that their king had been unavailable for a few decades, some say that he had been captured or killed. But since he had not left or appointed an heir he remained as king. There were those that believed that he had left, since the time of his disappearance the thirteen families, and their clans, had been at constant war with one another. He had chosen to be a mediator in the conflicts and not participate actively in them, as his interference seemed to cause more conflict. Those that believed in such a theory also believed that their king would return when all the families and clans were one.

"...he simply vanished right before our eyes," the vampire that had confronted Harry ended his version of the events that had transpired.

The Tredici Famiglie were thirteen families who were descended directly of the thirteen children of their king, thirteen of the most powerful vampires in existence who had ended up killing each other due to their father's inability to chose amongst them who would rule in his stead should he be vanquished or should he vanish. Each of the thirteen children hailed from a different part of the globe, their mothers were mortal women and had taught them much, while at the same time teaching them what power could accomplish. Their father on the other hand had left them to fend for themselves, only appearing before them when they were strong enough to be of use to him. Back in those days he cared not for the weak, but for the strong, but of course none were strong enough to challenge him. Those were the days of the Dawn of the Ages, when he had encountered the one that could challenge him without even batting an eyelash. Harry had been dubbed Crimson the Blood Red Warrior by the King of the Vampires as at the end of the battle, Harry had spared the king, and at the time Harry was bathed completely in the blood of the king of vampires who himself was nearly nothing more than a puddle on the ground.

The king had been separated from his sons that day, and had remained away for a whole week due to his fight with his god. After the battle and after the king had uttered the words that named him who he was, Harry shifted into his wolf form, and howled to the moon, while his doppelganger in another part of the same country took the form of the vampire and roared at the moon. Both Vampire King and Lycan Lord were recognized by their gods, and knew humility.

"The information you have on the situation is very limited," the eldest elder said, "If it were not for the fact that our King is still unavailable, we would seek his counsel...but as things stand we are forced to keep the high alert status of the city."

"I have a suggestion cousin," the youngest member of the council said.

"Speak young cousin," the eldest spoke.

"Why not seek out counsel from who even the king deferred to?" the councilman suggested, "Perhaps...just this once we consult with the Warrior."

"But only the king has even had the privilege of speaking seeking counsel from the Warrior," another councilman said, "Who are we to seek such advice?"

"We are His people," the vampire that had confronted Harry said, "We do on occasion request advice or protection from the gods, why not seek advice from the highest of them all."

"If something disastrous should come of this," an elder said, "You shall be the one to be blamed, and we shall send you to the Vatican wrapped up for them to do with as they please."

"Then you are indeed going to seek His aid?" the vampire asked.

"What choice have we?" the elders said as they got off of their bronze thrones and made their way to the city's temple. It was carved out of marble, white marble, but for some reason when light hit it it shone blood red, or was in some cases mistaken for being made out of polished rubies.

Upon entering they found something rather odd, as while there were priests that performed the rituals of their religion, there was only silence that greeted them. But the deeper within the temple that they got, a kind of hum filled their ears. The elders, their guards, and the six vampires that traveled with Harry, could not figure out what the humming sound was.

Upon reaching the main prayer hall, the one where an iron throne was positioned on the far end of the hall atop a raised platform. On the throne normally sat an iron armored skeletal statue, but this time there was a more live looking figure, one that had rivers of blood flowing from from the throne, as if bleeding an unending amount of blood, that after reaching a certain distance evaporated. The figure on the throne apparently had his eyes closed and was simply sitting there, waiting for something to happen.

"What is going on here?" one of the elders asked in whisper a nearby priest, all of the priests were had their foreheads to the ground in worship.

"He appeared shortly after the state of high alert was announced to the populace," the priest whispered back, but refusing to move from his position on the ground, "Prostrate yourself before the almighty Blood Red Warrior, as his blood feeds and sustains the our race."

The humming suddenly stopped, the priests were the source of the humming sound, it was actually a prayer song that they had been performing, one of high praise and protection. There were so many words to it in their race's ancient unified language that it came out as a humming sound to any that were not participating in the prayer. It was one of the things that had been taught to the first priests of their order by some kind of prophet, the one that had introduced the race to their religion, it was actually Harry that had introduced their prophet to the religion they believed in and followed. The prophet herself was still living, and had at one point in time been a lover of the King. Her name was Lisa an apothecary and an herbalist who used her knowledge to aid the ailing, she lived in a small village at the foot of the Carpathian Mountains. She was one of the greater immortals, one that was worshiped as part of the pantheon of Vampire gods, the Lycans didn't really care much for her as they had their own prophet in the form of a time traveling werewolf that went by the name of Remus, the brother of the founder of Rome.

"_Speak_," a whispered word that echoed throughout the chamber was spoken, the source unmistakably the figure on the throne whose eyes were open and looking everywhere and nowhere in particular.

"We," the eldest of the elders said, "Of the Tredici Famiglie, humbly beseech thee to provide some advice for the present situation that Cuore Oscuro is facing, as our King is unavailable at this time to give us counsel."

"Cain..." a single word spoken, it was a name, the true name of the King, not that any of his descendants knew that it was also another reason why the Vatican sought to rid the world of the dark creatures, he irritably continued,"So distrustful...and paranoid."

"E-excuse me," the elder said, unsure if he had heard correctly, as did the vampire that had confronted Harry, "I-I am uncertain whether or not I had heard correctly."

Instead of replying, the figure stood from the throne leaving behind the iron statue, and walked through the throng of still kneeling priests, and made his way to the assembled elders and their companions.

"Vladimir...you know him as," Harry said, "I know him well, as well as know that he is indeed still among the living, or unliving as all of your race remains. Unliving and everliving. There is no cause for alarm, perhaps is was in bad humor for myself to journey here among the still of this world."

Instead of waiting for any reaction from the assembled group, he walked right through them sending freezing cold shivers down their spines, they believed that eve ghosts would have found the experience frightening. He then left the chamber, heading for who knows where. Even he did not know where he was heading, but he did remember to discard or shift the clothes he wore into some more modern apparel as his armored state would attract far too much attention to himself.

As he walked through the silent streets he made sure to avoid the city watch that patrolled the streets ensuring that no civilian was out and about due to the state of emergency, while he did his sightseeing, the assembled group still within the temple finally got out of their stupor, the elders turning to six that they had summed to stand before them in the council chambers.

"Congratulations," the elders said, "You traveled with the Blood Red Warrior..." one of them then turned to their escort, "Inform the guard and the watch that the state of emergency has passed and been resolved."

"At once honored elder," the soldier said and hurriedly walked away.

"Now what do you propose we do?" the elder asked of the six, "Also what was your purpose in coming here?"

"We simply thought to visit the capital," the apparent leader of the six said, "We have been lifelong friends and were turned only a decade ago, our sire told us stories of the wonders of the capital, and so we journeyed in the hopes of seeing its splendor."

"Very well then," the elders agreed, "You are free to go since you did not bring about misfortune but great fortune. Forgive us, but the safety of the many comes first before the needs or wants of the few."

"Understandable," the six said and asked for directions out of the temple, as the other cities only had minor shrines to the gods and not one big and elaborate temple.

"*"

When the information that it was safe again, and that there were no longer any problems or issues that needed the city to be on high alert, the populace cautiously made their way out of their homes and shops to go about the rest of their day. They may live underground, but they still lived their days, while only the warriors, the soldiers, guards, and travelers had a different schedule.

The city was populated mostly by the purebloods of the race, the nobility, the commoners or lower to middle class of vampire society were mostly made up of those that were turned, those that contained some foreign blood, human, lycan, elf, whatever. The nobility could trace their bloodline to the King himself, it didn't matter that the mothers of his children were mortal, his sons were all born as full blooded vampires, only one son was in-between that, only one son was half, and only that one son did not have a representative on the council. He was the fourteenth son, the youngest of them, while at the same time the oldest as his mother was the Prophetess herself. Harry had a thing for time travel so long as it suited his needs, his growing needs.

As Harry walked around the city he was often approached by the purest of all races, in every race there were only one class that were the purest of the pure in all aspects, that of the children. They approached and greeted him, all of them able to see his true nature, who and what he was, but they also knew not to voice their discovery to the grown ups who were sure to either not believe them, or berate them for one thing or another. Telling the true about him normally got children in trouble with their parents. Some parents apologized to him for their children's behavior, he simply stated that he didn't mind at all. His clothes placed him between nobility and upper middle class. He waved them off with a gloved hand. Even the most well mannered and behaved of children, couldn't help but approach him, just to greet him, and try to get some secret out of him.

The architecture of the city came from every age, but not going anywhere near the twentieth century for some reason, even though there were texts in the public library that had depictions of that future age. It was probably the blandness of the structures that the vampire architects didn't like.

He didn't really mind as he admired the structures, even in such a place there was light. With enough belief something could come out of it, which was how the gods that were not him had come to be. The sheer amount of belief had birthed them, their stories of creation and whatnot coming to life as well, the parts that Harry allowed to happen anyway.

If there was one thing that the whole of the world, the magical mostly really, had in common was the basic currency, gold was valuable, and the goblins really did love their monopoly on the stuff. The Dwarves and Gnomes were more of inventors and miners for metals, jewels, minerals, and the like. Gold wasn't their thing. It was a little bit weird for Harry to be shopping, he hadn't really had the chance in the past to do so, so he decided to do so now. Gold was the only thing that flowed from his hands, he did not accept change if it were in the form of silver or bronze for that matter, gold and only gold would he allow to pass onto his hands.

The vampires trusted the goblins enough to allow them to have a bank in the capital of the vampire city, they trusted them enough to keep the secret locations of the vampire cities, so why not allow them their bank. A goblin on break, walking around the marketplace noticed the squandering of gold, and stalked Harry to investigate. He ended up being cornered in an alleyway by Harry.

"What business do you have with me, goblin?" Harry calmly asked the goblin, a little bit of an intimidation aura filling their immediate area, only to be felt by the goblin, "For there must be a purpose for your watchfulness of me."

"I found it quite disturbing that one of your kind would be shelling out gold like it was candy," the goblin replied, "There was something heavily suspicious of you, and your confronting me on my behavior adds to my suspicions."

"I simply refuse anything less than gold to touch my hands," Harry said.

"Is silver beneath you then," the goblin said, a bit insulted as his race valued silver and bronze almost as much as gold, which was why they knew how to properly spend their hard earned gold, "For if it is say so, that I might inform my superiors to ban you from our services, vampire."

"What could one little goblin hope to do to me?" Harry asked amused, "It is quite entertaining this little meeting of ours, little goblin, Ragnuk second son of Ragnok the third."

"You know who I am...yet you dare threaten me stranger," Ragnuk said, "Who are you? Who do you think you are?"

"Who I am is none of your concern little goblin," Harry said, he was no Goldgrinder at the moment and thus need not act kindly to his goblins, even as Harry he really didn't need to act friendly or favorable to all magicals.

"You have insulted the goblin nation by insulting me vampire," Ragnuk said, "I would have your name, lest the goblins and vampires have a war."

"Interesting words little goblin," Harry said, stopping his intimidation aura, the level being so low he really didn't expect it to affect the goblin, but for it to not even dent the goblin's composure was commendable, "Should I reveal myself, what would you do?"

"I would do as I threatened, I shall inform my superiors of your status to us," Ragnuk replied, "But should you apologize, our forgiveness shall only cost a small fortune since you don't seem to mind losing so much gold."

"I refuse to apologize little goblin," Harry said, "But since you are an interesting one, I shall give you your desired fee, the unasked price for your silence as to our encounter."

"H-how do you know about that?" Ragnuk asked in surprise, bribery was not looked down upon by the goblins when it did not have anything to do with their business, but to know to offer the unasked price was something only goblins seemed to know. It was an offer where the briber would pay the equivalent of the goblin's total assets.

"I have had dealings with your kind in the past," Harry said, "Though none of your kind would recognize me as I am now."

"Very well then," Ragnuk said, "Let us proceed to the bank to perform the transaction."

"I would rather we do it here," Harry said, "I am uncomfortable bringing out such an amount in front of so many greedy goblins."

"And how do you propose to do that?" the goblin said, "We don't have a vault available to perform the transfer of funds out here."

"But we do have a satchel in which the amount shall be transferred to your claws," Harry said, pulling out a small pouch and enlarging it into said satchel, "Within is the amount, down to the last gold piece."

"You are aware that the pieces now have names don't you," Ragnuk said, "Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts."

"I am well aware of this," Harry said, "I simply refuse to trade in the other two, shall you verify the contents of the satchel?"

"Do I need to?" Ragnuk asked, "Suspicious as you are, we are dealing with goblin customs, honored and hold customs, the magic involved would smite thee should you cheat me."'

"Then we are done," Harry said, and began to walked off.

"Wait," Ragnuk said, stopping Harry in his tracks, "You have yet to give me your name."

"Nessuno Niente," Harry introduced himself as, "Doubt me you should not, as we still are within the bounds of the sacred transaction."

"Are you of a clan? Or of one of the families?" Ragnuk asked.

"You ask quite the number of questions little goblin," Harry noted, knowing that the goblin was only narrowing down who had paid him to forget their interaction, as the next time that such a transaction took place the price would be significantly lowered, so he needed to know as much about Harry or Nessuno as he could, "I am of none of the clans or families, you may view me as a loner, an independent."

"I see, very well then," Ragnuk said, "It is about time I return to the bank, it was nice doing business to you, may you gain more gold."

"And may your vault be blessed by Goldmangler," Harry said, "_Since you care much for the silversmith's works._"

"You really are pushing your luck, you know that," Ragnuk snarled in response.

"Be gone goblin," Harry said, as he instead vanished first, leaving the goblin to feel his frustration and aggravation grow.

Harry reappeared be one of the walls that made up the underground chamber that made up the city's space. It was a large chamber that was literally the size of a small city. The Prophetess had led the first council to the place, via her followers the Order of the Crimson Skull, the religious order of the vampires. It had been prepared by Harry, but not as he was now, but by a simple whim, he made it happen, Magic made it happen.

The actual walls of the chamber were impenetrable, unbreakable, and smooth to the touch no matter how coarse they appeared to be. The chamber being underground was too deep in the earth to be reached by sunlight, but it was somehow far enough away from any magma. The world of magic did not really follow anything that science, regular science, said was. The city had plant life, ones that lived by the light of stones that littered the ceiling of the cavern. These stones were the source of light for the underground city, the vampires were the only ones to have them, as the dark elves, goblins, dwarves, gnomes, and the other subterranean living races preferred torchlight to this other source of lighting.

The reason he had appeared by the wall was that he had felt something pull him there. What he found was something he really did not expect. Apparently James was having problems during another part of his childhood, and had created another alternate persona, another aspect of his whole being that could be used to become something more. He had awakened another higher power within himself, another form of escape as well.

"Do you recognize me?" Harry asked the ghost like form of the child, kneeling down beside the scared mess at his feet. The child looked up at him, it looked as if he had cried himself to sleep on a night that Harry was not entirely around.

"Magus, its you," James said, "I didn't think I'd see you again..."

"Well, I'm here with you now," Harry said, "What ails you child?"

"Everything," James said, "My uncle and aunt don't love me at all, the forgot to pick me up from school today, then got mad at me for coming home all dirty and late enough that aunt Petunia had to make dinner."

"I apologize for not being there for you," Harry said, "But you know as well as I that I am not allowed to interfere with your home life."

"I know," James said, "But I really wished someone else would come and take me away from it all, and not simply escaping into this magical world that I sometimes think is all a dream."

"You are not Goldmangler right now," Harry told his young friend and relative, "It looks like we will have to find you another niche."

"Is being a multiple god allowed?" James asked, "I mean an inter-race higher power."

"Yes, it is allowed," Harry said, "I myself am god to many races, while still holding my post as Magic himself."

"Ok...so what can I be?" James asked.

"The blurry images of the gods that I hold in mine memory are the ones that you may fill in," Harry said after thinking it over, "What particular race catches your fancy right now?"

"I caught a glimpse of some horror flick my uncle and aunt watched one night," James said, "It had vampires and werewolves in it. Could I be a god for both?"

"Well, I suppose you could," Harry said, "But I will not be there to guide you in how to act and what to do, Goldmangler was easy as I had already planned on the event somewhat, this time you are on your own."

"Since I feel all left out, and even have these rivers of tears continuing to flow down my face even though I feel better already," James said, "Is there a spot for a god of outcasts, loneliness, outsiders, the unwanted, and the like?"

"Yes," Harry said, "There is room for such."

"Then I want to be them," James said, "I want to be those gods, since I know how it feels even at this age."

"If that is your wish," Harry said, then shifted to simply being Magic, his voice turning ethereal, "Then so be it, but what name do you wish to go by? You shall be dealing with the vampires and lycans, the sophistication and bestial nature of beings, the knowledge hungry, bloodthirsty aspects, and animalistic aspects, of human beings."

"You speak as if you are referring to parts of yourself," James said.

"I am," Magic admitted, "For they are in a manner of speaking a part of me, just as you are, my little mage."

"Can't I be a wizard?" James asked.

"No, unfortunately you can't," Magic said, "It is unavoidable for one such as yourself."

"If you say so," James said, "So...I think I'll go with Azure."

"Blue huh," Magic said mulling the color through his head, "I like it, then Azure you shall be, but Azure the what?"

"Who named you the Blood Red Warrior?" James asked.

"Cain did," Magic replied, "I fought him in the past, but there were many of their pantheon then."

"Then I guess I should simply leave it to fate, huh," James said, "Like last time, a prayer should summon me to the right time, shouldn't it?"

"I would guess so," Magic said, "While you go on your adventure or journey, I shall wait for you in the marketplace."

"As you are now?" James asked.

"As a vampire, you shall recognize me I am sure," Magic said, "For I am still Goldgrinder, and only gold shall touch my palms."

"Do you really always do that?" James asked.

"No, of course not, I touched your silvers didn't I?" Magic said.

"I guess," James said, as he sat on the ground, his form shifting into an older version of himself, but with silver hair sapphires for eyes replacing his emeralds, and twin streaks of red trailing down his face. His skin turned pale, like a full moon, much like Crimson's skin. He was turning himself into what he perceived as his new form. For the vampire side of things he was humanoid, and wore the same garb that monks wore but only the color was a light azure, the sash around his waist the belt held numerous pouches each containing some herb or potion. He wanted to heal for some reason, heal the hurt he was sure others were feeling. His lycan form, his lycanthrope form was that of an azure furred werewolf with emerald eyes. Even his lycanthrope form he still retained his belt or sash of healing items.

After he completed his two transformations, he had gained a doppelganger for he needed to be in two places at the same time for what was going to happen. He also had the multitasking thing down from his being Goldmangler which allowed other parts of his being, more his subconscious to perform his duties.

The pull was recognizable, once he felt it, he allowed it to bring him to where he needed to go. Apparently Crimson had forgotten to heal the downed King Cain, as Azure found him lying as nearly a puddle of blood on the ground where the two had fought, nearing death's door.

"I take it Crimson forgot that you are still mortal compared to us," Azure said kindly as he knelt down beside the dying King, "I can heal you, now this might sting a little, though I doubt that you are in a position to scream."

Azure then pulled out some blue powder and sprinkled it around the vampire king's bloody remains, said a few whispered words, took out crooked dagger and slit his own wrist, and let a few drops of his own blood fall on the king. Once he was done and his wound was healed, he stood up to watch the fruits of his labor.

The vampire king felt renewed, as if he had been reborn in an instant, all his wounds vanished, even some of his older ones, ones from before he had changed into what he had become. Even to the point that even his heart was healed, he was more human than monster or beast.

"Try not to antagonize Crimson again," Azure said, "He cares not for the arrogant."

"My Lord, if I may know," Cain said, "Whose presence do I have the honor of being in?"

"Ah, yes," Azure said, lightly, a smile gracing his face, "I am Azure. Nice to meet you Cain...Vladimir...Mathias...Dracula...Alucard...King of the Vampires, King of the Night, Master of Darkness, Master of the Night, Marked One, Forgiven Son."

"I have yet to be forgiven for my act of jealousy," Cain said, "How am I forgiven?"

"Were you not permitted to have family?" Azure questioned.

"I was...I see," Cain said, "But what is with the multiple names? The last one is not a name I go by."

"You shall in the future possibly," Azure said, "Your thirst for blood has yet to be sated, and you insanity has yet to be truly purged."

"Then I am still healing?" Cain asked.

"No," Azure said, "I have healed all that I could heal, some things are still beyond my control, unless you wish for us higher powers to be all tyrannical."

"I...do not think I would enjoy that," Cain said.

"Then I bid you farewell," Azure said, "And no, your prayer was not all that was needed to catch my attention, your peoples are worried for your safety. Return lest I undo what I have done."

"Yes, my lord," Cain replied, and gathered his strewn belongings.

The Lycan Lord had a similar experience.

After leaving and reuniting with himself, James rematerialized right in front of Nessuno who had been meticulously taking an apple apart while leaning against a pillar in the marketplace. He had been standing there eating apples for what apparently had been days as the city watch came and told him to leave or asked him to leave or tried to ask him to leave. There weren't really any laws against loitering or waiting for someone else to arrive.

"Took you long enough," Harry said in greeting, "What did you find?"

"The next time you beat someone up to a bloody pulp, heal them yourself," James said, "I am a healer," he had appeared wearing the robes of a healer of the Jade Order, why jade he did not know himself. His membership in the order when he was in the form that he now took, it was his god form minus the twin streaks down his face and with the addition of elven ears, was that of unwanted outcast as he had a thing for doing things for charity. He would also heal anyone, including the enemies on a battlefield as he had done during the time it took him to get to the marketplace. It was one of those multitasking things. He wanted a background for his vampire and lycan persona, he was in this form a mixture of both which was greatly frowned upon by both races. Nessuno Niente didn't really have much of a background, he simply loitered and spent galleons by the pound.

"I'll keep that in mind," Nessuno said, "So what name should I refer to you as in this form?"

"What name should I refer to you as in yours?" James asked.

"Nessuno Niente," he said, "Yours?"

"Salus Proficio," was the reply, "Just how many names do you have anyway?"

"A lot," Nessuno said, "I tend to create them on the fly as needed."

"I see," Salus said, "Where to next?"

"We go about our duties, until you need to wake up," Nessuno said.

"Do you happen to have a house here?" Salus asked.

"No," Nessuno replied.

"One would think that your having so much gold on you, you would own at least a small manor in this here city," Salus said, "Why don't you purchase one and let me stay there?"

"Fine," Nessuno said, "I'll find us a house.."

He then walked off grumbling about brats in general, his mood keeping the children away, which he actually minded. They did decide to flock over to Salus instead who loved the attention of what he perceived as still being of the same age as he was, since in his conscious form he was still a kid himself. While the Jade Order were mostly made up of stiffs and pricks who took their profession far too seriously, Salus acted his age around the children surprising their parents.

It was a few hours later that Nessuno came knocking at some lower noble's door looking for Salus saying that he found them somewhere to stay in the city. After thanking the family for their hospitality, Salus left with Nessuno. The house was found near the where the two had met up before Azure was officially born. It was a modest two storey house. It was also probably the only structure in the whole city that was from the twentieth century, which was why Nessuno managed to purchase it for only a single gold piece.

"You just had to buy the bland looking one," Salus said, not really complaining, but he had to say something about the place.

"It was the cheapest one around, no haggling involved, and no identification, papers, and the like needed for the purchase," Nessuno said, "Got a problem?"

"No," Salus said, "Its just that you shell out gold like candy, like that goblin said."

"You really do keep track of everything concerning you don't you," Nessuno said.

"What else am I going to do with my spare time?" Salus said, "When my mind wanders, I awaken, and so I stalk anyone that mentions silver."

"Then you heard my _insults_?" Nessuno said smiling.

"Those were simply your excuses to give away free gold," Salus noted, "I know you enough to know that you would do something like that."

#

After the events at the Vampire capital, things returned to the way they were. Harry did his thing, while James went about as two gods, sticking to his duties actively pursuing projects, and simply being himself. Ever helpful, and in some cases quite vengeful. He eventually gained the godship of vengeance and retribution, as when he was invoked he really did appear. He appeared as an emerald and lemon yellow being made out of flames that hovered partially visible behind the one that had invoked him or vowed to deal vengeance or retribution in his name. Of course, if there was no just cause, he would consume by fire the one that had performed the false invocation. If he couldn't deal any karma on the Dursleys he might as well do it in a more productive manner.

He was a general god of vengeance, one shared by most of the major races, those that were greater than simply being sentient. He was referred to as Ekdikisi for some reason, even he didn't know why he ended up with such a name. Only the invoker and the target of the vengeance, retribution, revenge, was able to see him, and a few special people.

While James had his fun as Goldmangler, Azure, Salus, and Ekdikisi, Harry on the other hand returned to somewhat boredom. He needed to find something else to take up his time. So he journeyed to the the subterranean world under South America where the Lamia and other reptilian humanoids lived. These were the races that shared the trait of being cold blooded, all of whom could trace their ancestry to the serpent that tricked Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. They were all some form of reptile. But only the Lamia, those serpents that could shift between being wholly human, to wholly serpent, or have their lower halves be serpent, were the ones considered as being royalty. Their Queen was a basilisk lamia.

To this empire of mixed races, Harry was known as Silvertongue of the Serpents, which was why the lamia were at the top of the food chain. He had two forms, one was a nondescript human form, his features simply had something akin to a notice-me-not charm on them. His second form was his more recognizable form, that of a gargantuan double headed basilisk. His scales were as black as pitch, his eyes were emerald fires, and unlike mortal basilisks, he could spit his venom like a spitting cobra.

He had a glade all his own, one which was viewed as sacred by the combined races. While the reptilian races lived most of their lives underground, they did have hidden cities above ground. One of which was located near the glade that Silvertongue appeared in, or in some cases appeared to sleep in. In it, no blood was permitted to be seen, smelt, of felt, only the blood within one's veins was allowed there, any that violated that rule was eaten whole, just as one of the Queens of the past had done thinking that she was greater than some overgrown two headed serpent. He simply devoured her before she even noticed his presence.

This day was no different as he awoke from his slumber, for as he slept, in whatever position his physical body turned to stone. He awoke to the stench of freely flowing blood present in his glade, as he extended his power and senses, he found the source. Three siblings had been fighting for the throne, well more like two. The first males to be born to the line of Queens, triplets. The Queen only bore one egg, and it was always a princess, but this time was different, there had been three in the egg, a sign of change, one that was unwelcome to some and welcome to others.

The blood belonged to the princess, something which he did not approve of as he was the one to appoint the line of Queens. She was not yet within his cousin's embrace, but was getting there. So he uncoiled, which was noticed by the fighting brothers and the two sides of the political conflict, apparently there were very few that sided with the proper order.

The fighting stopped, from anger and greed, their faces took on a look of utter fear and terror, it had been quite a long time since he had stirred from his slumber. They had thought that it was safe to shed blood in the glade, it was for their future after all. But it was not meant to be.

Silvertongue lashed out, his maw tongue flying out like that of a lizard's taking hold of the bleeding form of the princess. The people assembled there thought that he approved of the change from Queens to Kings. But he did not swallow but simply healed her with his tears, something which he had duplicated from phoenixes. Then he set her down, behind his coils, shielding her from view.

"I once recall a similar situation," Silvertongue told them as if reminiscing, "I also recall that it was during the Dawn of Ages where time blended into one time for a time. It was a time of beginnings, the shaping of the world, the formation of races, and the appearances of gods. It was a chaotic time, and it was also when I first came to appear before you, a mountain of stone uncoiling to form the serpent that is before you. Two brothers fought before me, and laying by the base of my necks was a young female lamia, bleeding from a wound received as she tried to stop the fight between her siblings, both older. Her actions spoke tomes of wisdom as compared to the chaos in the minds of the brothers. There is a reason why I had chosen a line of Queens. I had thought that the princes could help the Queen, but alas, it was not meant to be."

"Our humblest apologies Great Serpent!" the brothers fell groveled before their god, as did the others with them, "We meant no disrespect! We only thought.."

"You did not think!" Silvertongue spoke anger clear in his booming voices, "You simply acted, allowing your emotions and lust for power to overpower your responsibilities and common sense. I can fault you in that, but you were princes, you should have had better control over yourselves and your selfishness. Only one Queen has ever fallen to insanity, and she paid the price for her folly."

"WE greatly apologize and humbly ask for your forgiveness," the brothers said, "But our sister too fought us on sacred ground, she fled here when she was failing to show her power as Queen. What right does a weakling have to power."

"I do not see what power she lacks," Silvertongue said, "I see her power, and see only weakness in the two of you."

"But we are strong," the brothers said in response, "Should there come a time that war should break out, then our strength will allow the nation to survive, to conquer!"

"**You dare raise your voice at Me!**" Silvertongue's dual voices rang out, echoing even in the far reaches of the empire, "I set the Line of Queens! I! I Silvertongue! I, who you dare raise your voices to. Shame, shame on your race. You have dishonored your ancestors!"

At the pronouncement all their supporters gazed at them with hate as their own god had told them of the great dishonor they had brought to their nation. While they wished for a change in gender of leadership, they supported the murder of the princess. They did not want their god of gods to leave them, as that was a really bad scenario.

"Well where were you when our mother fell to the blades of assassins!" one brother shouted, their bodies upright, their lower halves ready to let them spring into action, "Where was you everlasting protection! Where were you! You false god! Gods are not seen or heard! Their presence is felt! You are a false god!"

"Where were you during our race's time of need! Where were you when the empire needed your aid! Your counsel! Your presence!" the other brother shouted in anger, "You left us alone, sleeping away! You are no god, but a pretender! Leave us! The Lamia need you not!"

"Do not speak such words! Lest you doom us all!" their sister shouted but not as loudly as her brothers.

"There are other gods! We are the ones who set out the outcomes of our decisions! No god is needed to make the crops grow, or the weather to be what it is, these things just are!" one of the brother argued, "The gods, especially this so called god, are nothing but great entities that preyed on our naivety!"

"Then if your decision is to forsake the gods," Silvertongue said, he slowly turned to stone starting from his tail tip, "Then so be it. Without the gods, you are nothing."

The petrification had already covered one of his heads entirely, having it assume a slumbering pose. But before his other head could fall to the petrification, the princess that still remained protected behind his coils, pleaded with him to not revoke his protection.

"There are still those among the people that believe, and will not succumb to the propaganda that my brothers are sure to release," she said with a pleading tone, "Please don't abandon us, I know the extent of your influence and power, Great Serpent, please don't leave us. We need you, even if they refuse to believe it."

"Little princess," Silvertongue spoke, "They have made their decision...but...I shall not revoke my entire protection. I shall let the other aspects of the higher plane deal with what needs dealing with, and shall continue to honor my responsibilities, should I not, well, the reptilian race might end."

"Please don't leave," she pleaded, her brothers, and their supporters had already left the grove, "Please."

"Hmm.." he said, then solidified into stone, the petrification spread from him covering the rest of the grove, and some of the surrounding area. The grove was found in the middle of a forest on an island in the middle of what could have at one point in time been a volcano, the inside had widened and turned into a lake, and in the middle of the lake was the island that played host to the forest and the grove. The former volcano was one of the hidden areas of the world. After the petrification of the entire island, it slowly began to sink into the waters of the lake, the island unbeknownst to all had actually been floating on the surface of the water all that time.

"If you would be willing to come with me," a new voice spoke, it belonged to Harry, or Magus or Harold Hogwarts, in his late seventies but still going strong form, "I shall ensure that you live to see the day that the gods are welcomes back, or rather forced to return in some manner. Do you wish to come with me my little hatchling?"

"Who are you?" she asked him, not recognizing him as the Great Serpent.

"I am still the same as I was, like you I have more than one form," he said, "I am...Magus, you may refer to me as such. Now, you can either come with me to my home, or drown as my island sinks to the bottom of the lake due to the foolishness of your brothers."

"I...I shall come with you, O Great Serpent," she said, and took his outstretched hand, and simply vanished from the former grove, and reappeared just beyond the treeline of the hovel's grove.

"Welcome Medusa," he said as he walked her beyond the treeline and into the grove proper, "To my home, an intersection of sorts between all the magical gods, and I guess your home until the reptilian race embraces the gods once more, truly and not simply due to misfortune."

"Thank you Great Serpent," she said bowing to him, but a hand on her shoulder made her look up into his kind eyes.

"Call me Magus," he said, "Here, I am no god, I simply am. Now just so you know, some of the trees of the treeline are special, in the way that they are homes away from home for some beings and gods, while the rest are regular trees in my purplish paradise. So you should expect guests to arrive every now and then, mostly in the form of a child...at first anyway."

"A child?" she asked, "Why a child?"

"He comes to me for comfort on occasion," he replied, "His caretakers are not kind to him."

"Then why not take him here all year round?" she asked him, "You are the Great Serpent."

"I am," he said, "I am also Goldgrinder, Valens, Crimson, and so much more. I am also Magic. But I cannot, there are rules and laws that even I must follow, and interfering with the child's home life until the appropriate time is one of the limitations that I have, powerful as I am."

"Then allow me to take him from that place," she suggested, "I may still be a hatchling myself in your eyes, but I am clearly older than some child."

"That would not work," he said, "There are powers at work in his situation that are in some cases more powerful than myself, as I am merely one aspect of existence, and of all things."

"Oh..." she said, a little bit disappointed that she could not be of help.

"But that does not mean that you cannot meet him," he said, "If James will let you, you may meet him in his time."

"He is not from this time?" she asked, not at all perturbed or shocked at the revelation for she was already going to live with her god.

"He is from the future," he said, "There is much for your to learn before I shall truly allow you to visit him, and it shall be a long time before you will really be able to visit him in any form."

"I understand sir," she said.

"Good," he said, then transformed one of the treeline trees into a dark purple cypress, "That will be your home, do with its innards as you wish, so long as the outside remains the same. While not as wide looking as the boabab, it will do as you wish, as it is now a part of you, as you are of it."

"Thank you sir," she said.

"If I have something for you to do, I shall inform you, but for now rest, you have had a trying experience," he said, then entered his hovel of a house.

#

All the greater magical races lived apart from one another, rarely did they really interact with one another, save for the goblins and gnomes, as they were in charge of the magical banks, the dwarves were the ones who the magicals sought out for things that couldn't simply be found everywhere else, they also liked to keep to themselves.

Cadmus still didn't show himself in the grove again, though James and Medusa could have sworn that they sometimes saw some of the leaves rustling, and that could only happen when the elven god was amongst them, as there was no wind that blew through the grove, unless Harry let it which he didn't, ever. So the elven god was either curious as to what was going on in the grove, or he was possibly apologetic for how his last visit had turned out. But in any case the two more mortal than their host suspected that he came by every now and then. While Harry himself knew that Cadmus was simply taking peeks every now and then, and also acting a little bit like a coward, and a bit too prideful.

There finally came a time when James stopped visiting for some reason. It wasn't a long stretch of time, but it seemed as if his home life had improved, that was until Harry actually went to consciously check on him. He found his friend in the Leaky Cauldron, in both of their present times, meaning, it was time for the unification of the Harry James Potters to commence.

"I'm heading out," Magus (A/N:he shall be referred to as such since two Harry's has gotten me quite confused) informed Medusa who, since gaining her immortality, had gained some metamorphmagus abilities and made herself look permanently like someone in their early twenties, and was quite the sight to behold, it was a good thing that she was away from gods of the seas, or she might have had to attempt to calm down Magus.

"Is this long term or short term?" she asked, she took care of some of the things in the grove whether or not he vanished for however how long, it was just polite to ask, and to know.

"I am not quite sure yet," he said, "But you may visit Gringotts Diagon Alley Branch if I'm gone too long."

"Alright, sir," she said, and went back to her crossword puzzle.

He vanished from the grove, leaving some magic dust in the spot where he had been standing, it had been a long time since he had left the stuff anywhere, which was how it had become such a rare find. When he arrived just outside of the Leaky Cauldron, he received a prayer from one of the goblins at the bank informing him that the Silversmith had tried to make a withdrawal. While the youth was not aware of his status, the goblins immediately knew who he was, and more or less kidnapped him from the half-giant's clutches. Rubeus Hagrid had no clue what to do, and for once in his life, he didn't think that Albus Dumbledore would know what to do, or be able to influence a platoon of goblin warriors into letting the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Did-Something go. So instead of informing the headmaster of the school, he simply went about what he had originally been sent to the bank to do, which was retrieve a certain stone from a certain vault. When he was done with that part of his business, he asked for somewhere he could wait for the young man he had come into the bank with.

He didn't really know what happened after his transaction, all he knew was that Harry (A/N: James shall be referred to as this for now) Potter was in good hands, and that nothing was wrong, everything went according to Dumbledore's wishes. The perks of being Magic himself.

Harry was led by the goblins, all of whose smiling faces were kind of creeping him out, but he didn't say anything lest they do something to him. They brought him to a room and told him to wait for someone to come get him for a ritual of some sort, then locked into the room, only allowing him to hear shouts of rejoicing coming from the outside. He didn't know what the celebrations were about, but he hoped that it wasn't because they got some dumb ignorant kid that they could use in some devious ritual to bring about the end of wizarding kind.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say wizarding kind," a voice suddenly assaulted his ears, it belonged to an old man, that stood in front of him, but he could have sworn that the old man was not there to begin with.

"Who are you?" the eleven year old asked.

"I am a friend," Magus said, "Let me reintroduce myself to the core of my friends. I am Magus Iunctio, otherwise known as Harry, but we shall be going by Magus from now on as two Harrys can be quite confusing. I am known by many other names, just as you are known by many other names."

"Huh?" the youth said.

"Now come follow me," Magus said, "I shall reveal these hidden truths and secrets to you, and make your splintered self, whole once again."

The youth obediently obeyed the old man, and followed him amidst the cries of 'Hail Goldmangler!' which the goblins chanted as he walked past and through a throng of them, amongst them were even a few wizards wanting to know what had gotten their bosses into such a good mood, but none of them were able to see his face.

They finally stopped they were within a room filled nearly to the brim with silver, well it was actually one of the most secure vaults in all of the bank, and was connected to all of the other branches as the main supply room of silver, Magus had a similar vault, as did his Valens form. His Valens form being that of a suit of bulky looking armor with lots of spikes on it, and had a large hammer strapped to his red caped back.

"Now, Harry," Magus said, "I want you to just stay in here, don't worry about dying of suffocation or something like that. You are safe, as Gringotts is one of the safest places in all the world. Don't worry, we'll be just outside of the door, and know that what we do is for your own good."

Magus then dashed out of the vault, and closing the vault door upon exiting the vault. As soon as the vault door slammed shut, the youth had not time to panic as he was immediately buried under silver, and he even felt some coins, bars, ingots, and the like coming out of his skin. It was an unnerving experience. Then came the feeling of himself dying, but at the same time not, then came a feeling of breaking bones, and his body generally shifting shape. Finally he felt a great burning as if his whole being was on fire. He had burst into emerald green and lemon yellow flames, then returned to being an eleven year old boy. But this time with all of his memories accessible to him, as well as his powers. He was whole, and he had a bone to pick with Magus. He simply walked out of the vault and kicked the older god into the black abyss that could be found beneath the cart tracks, which simply led deeper into the bank.

"The next time you decide to lock an eleven year old into an enclosed space full of silver have the decency to stay in there with him!" Harry shouted at Magus who had climbed back out of the ravine like crevice like abyss, "I really thought that I was going to die!"

"Well, it couldn't be helped, you were kind of mortal back there," Magus said, "In any case, welcome back."

"Glad to be back, and whole for the first time in centuries," Harry said, "Should I take on the form of Goldmangler?"

"No," Magus said, "These are no longer the time for such things, though you may if you wish to."

"I think I shall," Harry said, shifting into Goldmangler, "Tis better this way, I am only visible, and barely to the goblins."

"I suppose," Magus said, "I shall remain in this form for the mean time, I am all powerful..._more or less..._in this form as in any form, my being Magic and all that."

"Of course," the younger immortal said, and walked with him back to the surface, it wasn't really that long as walk, they even arrived at the surface before their escort of goblins did riding a cart at full speed, there was more than one speed, the goblins just delighted in the looks that their clients and customers wore as the carts zoomed this way and that way.

When they got to the main lobby, there were more lobbies though those were specialized ones for other races as the magical humans had a thing about looking down on anything not human. It was somewhat engrained in them from birth, they subconsciously did it, even those that knew better. Magus and Harry didn't really bother with them, as the two had things to do, they both had to go shopping. Magus with a list of things that Medusa had pestered him about for the past two years, and Harry needed his school supplies.

It was funny to watch Magus in the apothecary as he added a bit of this and that into the jars and other containers after Harry got what he needed. He even left some of his special dust in a container for that Peruvian darkness powder or something or other. He planned on messing with the students of his school come term during potions class. Harry being the only one more or less moderately immune to the immortal's antics.

Then in the pet shop, not that Harry needed anything from there, they were just there for various amounts of pet food, Medusa had a thing for collecting animals that were not reptiles, save for the turtles. The animals in the place went ballistic in a happy way once Magus entered, and became even more happy when Harry entered. The proprietor didn't know what to make of the occurrence. Since the proprietor didn't really seem to know what he was doing, as many of the animals kept complaining, both Magus and Harry cursed the shop to force the owner into doing some research and hiring some experienced and knowledgeable personnel in order for the animals to feel better. They understood that messing around too much with the business may create problems in the world, and they didn't want to deny the other people of their pets.

It was when they got to purchasing a wand that things got interesting, as not a single wand in the shop, or even material was for Harry. The wandmaker was saddened and disappointed, and generally didn't know what to do and even thought about finally going out of business.

"Would it be better if the items, or rather materials were more personal in nature?" Magus suggested in the form of a question, "If it would, I know of where to get what would possibly work."

"It could work," Ollivander said, "If they don't match, may I have these samples?"

"Harry, what do you think?" Magus asked, their identities other than their first names had puzzled the wandmaker.

"Sure, if they don't match," Harry said, "Whatever it is you've got planned."

Magus then procured some items directly from the grove by sticking his hand in a deep pocket. They were a branch from Harry's boabab, some of Harry's wolf hair, and melted silver in a vial. He then handed over the items to the wandmaker.

"Make the wand," Magus said, "We have all the time and patience in the world."

"How are you so sure? Are you a wandmaker yourself?" Ollivander asked as he accepted the items, "I can do a rush job, but I don't know how it will affect these items."

"Nothing bad will happen I assure you," Magus said, while Harry simply sat in a conjured chair made out of silver.

The shop sign was flipped over to closed and a sign about a lunch break was put into the window. Magus and Harry took to playing old maid while waiting for the wand to be finished, the materials that were given were enough for two wands, one set for Harry's wand, and one set as a gift, since they didn't expect that Ollivander would ask for payment, since his own stock had not been able to fulfill his promise to all that walked into his shop.

It took Ollivander an hour to finish his best work yet, by that time, Harry had lost more games than he could count to Magus on their very speedy game of old maid. He summoned the wand to his hand, and a kind of rush filled him with even more power, the wand was meant to channel or focus his energies a bit more. His wand was for healing which jived with his being Azure the Topaz Healer, it was made of himself mostly of silver and fur, which represented Goldmangler, the Ekdikisi part came with a healer's knowledge of anatomy and the many ways anyone could die.

"If I may ask," Ollivander said before the two left his establishment, "While I thank you for the materials, might I know what they are, and where can I get more?"

"Go on ahead Harry," Magus said to his younger companion, then turned to face Ollivander, "The wood is of a magical boabab, one which is found in the Forbidden Forest in a purple grove, one that is sacred to many of the great magical races. The fur is that of an azure wolf, are you familiar with he wolf of which I speak of? Lastly, the liquid that you used as a sealant and varnish to combine the other two materials and your potions was liquid silver, the spilled excess from the forge of the Silversmith."

"You would have me believe that you have access to these sources?" Ollivander said, "If you simply didn't want me to know, you did not need to lie."

"Then you do know of these sources," Magus said, "I did not lie. I wonder who it was that told you of these things...was it your great great great grandfather's journal perhaps, stories he had written told to him by an elf named Cadmus."

"H-How do you know about that!" Ollivander questioned startled that such a family secret had been revealed, the stories that Cadmus had shared with the Ollivander family were about sources of power and concentrations of magic that could be used to make wands as well as craft them.

"I know Cadmus," Magus said, "If you come across another difficult case, then pray to Valens, Crimson, Silvertongue, Goldgrinder, and if you do not like that option, then write or owl Harold Hogwarts or Magus Iunctio. For those are who I am, and more, lots more, and one more. Nessuno Niente as well if you wish."

"Y-You a-are them all?" Ollivander exclaimed, then got down on his knees and pressed his head against the floor of his shop in protestation, "I humbly apologize for any disrespect I might have shown thee, Lord Magic."

"Yes Olliver," Magus answered an unasked question, "The wand does indeed choose the wizard, I play an indirect role in such a ceremony."

"I see, and thank you for the information as well as the patronage," Olliver said.

"You need not kneel before me in this form," Magus said, "After all, you did not kneel before the Silversmith, before Azure, before Ekdikisi."

"God of Silver, God of Healing, and God of Vengeance," Olliver listed, "Then the young man I made a wand for was those three and more?"

"No, just those three, and one more," Magus said, "Can you guess how unfortunate he is?"

"Potter," Olliver said, "He was Harry Potter."

"Very good, I commend your skills of observation," Magus said, "Well, if that is all, I bid you adieu."

He turned around and walked out the door only to be met by Harry who had waited for him.

"You told him then," Harry said, "Where to now?"

"Are you missing anything?" Magus asked.

"Electronics that will work on your environment," Harry said, "Nothing that I really need, just want."

"Very well," Magus said, "I have a number of those like you wouldn't believe! What do you want?"

"Laptop, printer, scanner, mouse, GPS tracker, you got anything I could ride around in?" Harry replied.

"Tools for homework, a map, and recreational toys," Magus said, "I got that, I got that and more!"

"Why are you so giddy?" Harry asked.

"Because, I get to play with some of my toys again," Magus replied, "Come."

They teleported to a clearing somewhere else in the Forbidden Forest, it was walking distance from the Purple Grove, and really looked like it didn't have anything in it. That was until Magus pulled out a remote control and pressed a bit red button, that whatever else that was in the clearing made itself known.

"Holy Shit!" Harry shouted in surprise, "An Imperial Transport! Where'd you get one?"

"I made it," Magus replied, "From magic of course, and when I say I've got a few more, what I mean to say is, think of every space related movie you can think of, and everything that appears in them, or in books, comics, and whatnot. I've got 'em all. And they're all cloaked just outside of Earth's sights."

"So...I can pick anything?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well, of course I won't allow you to get anything really big," Magus said, "But I do have a selection you can chose from," he then led Harry inside and had him buckle up in preparation for their flight into space.

As they broke through the atmosphere at light speed, NASA and others that tracked such things were unable to keep track of their sudden movement. But the guys that tracked ET activity did manage to catch a glimpse of the armada parked just within the galaxy. It was massive and thought of as a joke played on them by some hackers.

Harry didn't know how to react at the sight of what could be considered as an alien civilization floating within the Milky Way Galaxy. Magus' Death Star was the size of an actual star, it rivaled the sun even. There were smaller ships zipping all over the place, and in some places there were blue and white mecha acting like traffic enforcers of some sort.

"Wow," Harry decided to say after some time of staring open mouthed at the sight.

"I'm glad you like what you see," Magus said, "We'll be landing on one of the battleships, then take a transport to the Death Star."

"You actually have a Death Star," Harry said in excitement.

"Of course I do, my young apprentice," Magus said grinning as he said it.

"I'm not some sith knight lord or whatever," Harry responded.

"Of course you're not," Magus said, "But I have gone by Darth Magus Iunctio before, it was fun messing with the Alliance."

"I really can't believe you did that," Harry said, then simply continued to look out the window at all the space ships, and even managed to catch a glimpse of a dogfight, "Hey, why don't you have some sort of escort?"

"We are cloaked," Magus said, "We'll be entering one of my private hangers."

Upon entering and after the hanger bay doors sealed them into the place, Magus changed his clothes into plain black flowing robes, and a cloak complete with hood. He also changed Harry's into what could pass for Jedi Master robes, and even gave him a purple lightsaber.

"I am so liking this," Harry said as he flicked the thing on and off, and tried doing some fancy stuff with the thing, but almost dropped it when it passed through himself, "Gah!"

"Don't worry so much about hurting yourself," Magus said, "You are a god even in your human form, you will have to consciously think of yourself as being like everyone else to avoid any unwanted attention."

"I really sometimes dislike being your...somewhat relative," Harry said, annoyed slightly as they walked.

"Its been a while since I've been here," Magus admitted, "I rarely physically visit."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Boredom mostly," Magus said, "There's next to nothing new to do here."

"What about Earth?" Harry asked, "You spend most of your time there."

"I do," Magus said, "It reminds me of home you see."

"Oh," Harry said, then continued following them until they reached some kind of ticketing station, "What do we do here?"

"We get us some commutation passes," Magus said, "I'll pay, then set up an account for you later."

"Alright," Harry said, and leaned against a wall waiting for Magus to finish his transaction. Some people as they passed him by, looking at him funny, they weren't all humans, but a lot were humanoid. Harry didn't know why they were staring, but it was probably due to his being a kid in masters robes. Jedi were real, as were Sith after all, and the empire was ruled by a Sith Emperor...well...god...Magic...whatever.

"Yes, you do look odd," Magus said and handed Harry a card, "That's your commutation pass, its on the infinity plan, meaning you can use it an infinite number of times...but its only keyed to yourself. Next we'll go set up a bank account for you, gold, silver, and bronze, are used as currency, but I had it so that everyone normally uses things like credit cards instead of coins. Transactions can get pretty large."

"I see," Harry said, "So...how will it work? The account I mean, do I borrow some money from you first or something?"

"No," Magus said, "I'll be linking the account to your Gringotts account."

"Ok, so where's the bank?" Harry asked, "Well be taking a bus to the bank, its the money bag ship which I'm sure you saw."

"You couldn't think of anything else, huh," Harry said.

"Kinda," Magus said as he walked in the direction of the nearest transport station on the ship, it was the size of a large city.

As they got on the bus, they had to stand since all the seats were taken by a tentacle monster type alien. It was that big, and it wasn't even at the level of people, it was someone's pet. Harry didn't really mind everything as it was like seeing Diagon Alley for the first time. Magus was a little bit gladder since standing made him feel a little bit like everyone else, even though he knew that he wasn't normal by far.

It was when they were about half way that the dogfight that Harry had caught a glimpse of decided that their transport needed to join in one the festivities. The transport's pilot sure knew how to fly, the trip was a little shaky, but still comfortable enough. It was also exciting in that it was a little bit like a rollercoaster, Magus looked a little bit irritated by the delay.

The delay of their arrival at the bank eventually became irritating for the other passengers, the uniqueness of the situation had died down, and had been replaced by repetitiveness. The reason why no one seemed to be interfering with the dogfight was because it was between the children of two very high officials in the senate, and there really was a kind of galactic senate rip off. Magus still got the last say in everything, but they generally ran the place.

"That's it," Magus muttered, "I'm going out there and giving them a piece of my mind."

"I don't think..." Harry began to say, then shut up upon seeing that Magus was actually hiding his anger very well, the way these two imbeciles were acting was unbecoming of their station in life and looked back on their parents, especially their fathers who were members of the senate, "Carry on then."

Magus vanished from within the bus, no one save for Harry noticing his sudden departure. The next thing everyone knew was that their transport stopped all of a sudden, and there were military ships coming out of hyperspace, and some were teleporting in. In the distance, the Death Star revolved and turned to face the two that too had stopped their fight, and instead looked on in fear as the active duty members of the military and the Death Star itself turned to face them. They swore that they could feel the utter disappointment their emperor and god had to them.

"What do you think you were doing in public space?" Magus' stern voice echoed throughout space, that even some that were on the planet's surface could have sworn that they too had heard some otherworldly voice speak, "Your actions and behavior are unbecoming of your station! There are commuters trying to get to work, others to school, and others to other important things, and there you are disturbing the peace! There are spaces allocated for quarrels, battles, spars, and the like! Use them! Lest I decide that you are wasting space!"

The two pilots gave their reply, no one really knew how, but apparently their ruler had heard them, since the Death Star powered down and returned to the way it was facing originally, which was outward as if looking for dangers to the empire that spanned how ever big it did. A few moments later the military ships left, and two escort ships towed the two disturbers of the peace away. What was on everyone's minds was that why now did the emperor decide that something as common as that was something to get the military involved in.

"You really know how to start rumors don't you," Harry said once Magus returned to his side.

"The bank closes in two hours," Magus stated, shrugging, "I don't want to have to rely on privileges too much."

"I see," Harry said.

"*"

After setting Harry up with an account of his own, the two of them headed for the Death Star, they were stopped several times by military personnel checking if they had the clearance necessary to enter such a space, which they did. Magus really did have a number of civilian aliases that he could use, he even gave Harry really high security clearance. They got in without any real trouble.

Just how many vehicles or ships Magus had, even he didn't know. He practically created his own empire so how many of his transportational devices he had didn't really matter. He and Harry made their way through the enormous space station which was the size of a star, nearly anyone they passed by bowed to them in respect in some form or another. There were those that were puzzled as to Harry's presence not really knowing what to make of him.

When they reached Magus' private hanger there were many things in it, from miniature Death Stars to storm trooper speeder bikes. The latter being what caught Harry's attention, he really looked like he wanted one.

"See something you like?" Magus asked after he finished turning on all of the lights of the large hanger.

"Yeah," Harry said, "You got a costume or uniform I could have? One that could grow with me?"

"Storm Troopers are cool," Magus said, "I've got several, though I think you'd prefer a customized one."

"Whatever you think is best," Harry said, "I want a bike."

"Speeder, good choice," Magus said, "Anti-gravity enchantments, good for speed, great maneuverability. Good choice indeed."

"Can I have blasters with that?" Harry asked, hoping.

"Sure," Magus said, "I'll give you a whole package, you'll be outfitted like one of the elite senior officers, bounty hunters will have fewer armaments than you."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Once Magus had his younger companion outfitted with all the things he had requested, the two of them made their way out of the space station, and to the commercial space station to shop for the tools for homework, the GPS tracker, and some other supplies while they were at it.

Magus aged himself as they walked around the shopping space station, he really looked like a grandfather the way he was, and Harry played the part of grandson perfectly. With so much money to spend, Magus was zipping this way and that, with Harry keeping him out of trouble. They didn't plan on having such interactions, it just ended up that way. Harry was the cute grandson making sure his grandfather didn't get into too much trouble.

The GPS tracking system and all its accessories was one of the easier things to find and purchase, Magus even got the kid a satellite all his own, one that could pierce any magical barrier. But when it came to the computer and all its accessories, they had a few problems, such a Harry not knowing this and that, while Magus having a difficult time deciding how advanced the technology should be. There were so many to chose from, there was an entire sector dedicated to computers, from the abacus which was the first calculator, to the really advanced stuff.

The printer and scanner were easy decisions as Harry was the one to look through what was available. He simply read through the manuals and the descriptions of the available things. He purchased ones for homework, which was of the all-in-one kind from Hewlett-Packard, printer, scanner, fax, xerox machine. The keyboard and mouse would only be purchased after the computer itself had been chosen, which didn't look like it would be any time soon. It was a good thing that the shopping space station never closed, even on holidays, else they would have to return another day, and Harry didn't think that Magus would have enjoyed that all that much.

"I'm going to wander around for a bit okay?" Harry asked Magus.

"Sure sure," Magus said, waving him away, the shopkeeper that was helping him thought that he was a bit irresponsible, but who was he to interfere with another man's family matters.

Harry walked around window shopping, waiting for something to really catch his eye. They'd already done their miscellaneous supply shopping, and so it was pleasure seeking that the young man was performing. It was a good thing that there were teleportation station all over the place, each place convenient to anyone who wanted to go almost anywhere on the station. Since the computer sector was huge, Harry used one of the teleporters to get him out of there and into the hobby sector.

It was a big sector, it was even bigger than the computer one. People could lost in there for days on end, if it weren't for the maps that could be found every intersection or two. Harry had a blast going from shop to shop. He didn't necessarily purchase anything, but he did find some interesting things.

He made himself into a giant for a short time so that he would be able to enter a giant's shop without being trampled on. It was interesting to note that people didn't really find it odd or unique as there were a few other people that could do it too.

He spent an lengthy amount of time in the hobby section before moving onto the food sector, where he didn't spend long, as he already knew what he was going to do there. He raided the nearest candy shop, sending the owner into early retirement due to his purchases. After doing that, he returned to Magus to find that he had decided to go with a computer that used technology which allowed it to tap into the seals of the world. The seals of the world were seals and runes etched on all of creation in every reality, with these things anyone that knew how to access them could do a lot of things not normally available. Men could become gods, and gods could become greater than even that. Though to even gain access to the information of their existence needed one to either have met with _those five_ or know someone who has had some form of interaction with _those five_. Magus had met them, and more, and so Harry knew about those seals. They were the Gameshark of the realities.

The thing was touch screen with a little bit of VR in the mix. It was the highest level of technology available in the shopping district, the higher level ones were found only in the Death Star and in Magus' other modes of transportation. The ability to connect to the seals was just part of the technology, but one had to know about the seals to access them, one would not be able to accidentally stumble upon them.

Once done with their shopping, the two of them returned to the Death Star as that was where they had decided that they would stay for the mean time. Magus had his own private quarters, and so arranged for Harry to use one of the guest rooms.

The days passed, most of which were spent traveling between Earth and the Empire. Harry spent his time mastering the use of his new equipment. He even went through a crash course of military school, somehow ending up with the rank of captain, and Magus didn't have anything to do with it other than enrolling Harry into the crash course, only the best of the best managed to even graduate from such a rushed course.

When the morning of September first finally arrived, Harry was half way to Earth, he had commandeered Magus' Imperial Transport with Magus still at the wheel sleeping, really sleeping, complete with snores and little blue 'Z's floating above his head. It was a comical sight. Harry had more or less just kidnapped a god and an emperor, and the empire didn't know it. Magus probably didn't mind.

He landed the ship where it was usually parked within the Forbidden Forest, disembarked after kicking Magic awake, which kind of had a jump-starting effect on the castle making it a whole lot more awesome to look at later on in the evening. Magic then kicked him away, making him land ass first in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express as it waited for its passengers, some who would be riding it for the first time in their lives, while others would be riding it for nearly their last time, unless they decided that it would be a great idea not to ride it out when they graduated, unless that was not a tradition.

As he waited in the compartment that he landed in, which was located somewhere in the middle of the train, he fooled around with his computer, he'd call it a laptop, but it didn't exactly sit on his lap, it kind of floated in the air. The CPU being a small bead that hung on a necklace, while the monitor, keyboard, and mouse, were kind of projected onto the air, the screen could be expanded to probably fill in the Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle, or so Magus had said. He was fiddling with the seals of the world, trying to get it to rain when the train began to head for the village nearest to the school. He was trying to program the weather, but it didn't really want to cooperate with him, which ended up with him doing business with it, also known as entering the negotiation phase, and wishing that he could be one of the blurry figures that filled Magus' memory about weather gods and the like.

There weren't all that many people that enjoyed the rain, which was probably why he wanted it to rain. Rain was a sign of not so nice things to come, especially when it had lightning, thunder, and gale force winds accompanying it. The weather didn't seem to want to agree with him, and kept trying to delay his programming, but in the end, when the first of the other students arrived, they gave in and let him do with them as he pleased.

After getting the weather to bend to his will, he decided to fool around with the train and how it worked, making sure than some random non-lethal accidents would occur to the students once the train began to move. He was letting out the prankster within, Magus had a thing for pranking calling it getting rid of boredom therapy, there was also the fact that it was in his blood. His mother's side included.

When the train began to move, Harry deactivated his computer, then locked his compartment door, and unless someone was at the level of power that Merlin was at his prime, then there was no way that the door would be unlocked. Rules be damned, Harry did not want to be disturbed.

While Harry was busy sleeping the rest of the way to school, Magus was busy thinking of whether or not he should take up his position as Lord of Hogwarts Castle, the Lord did have the most power since as the position and title dictated, he had the most power over the place. He did finally reach the decision that it would be best to allow Harry to have a normal school life, without his older friend and colleague butting in. Two gods in a castle would be disastrous for the health of the professors, not to mention that Albus Dumbledore would not be able to put his schemes into play.

With his decision making for that particular problem over and done with, he moved on to what he was going to do about the Board of Governors that he had left behind. Over the years he had noticed their decline in quality, as he didn't want to bother with once again taking up his title and position as Lord, he would definitely have to do something about the Board, their performance left a lot to be desired, and there were some members that had no right sitting on the board.

It was time for Magic to enforce his rules, and so while Harry was on his way to the school, Magus summoned a meeting of the governors to give them a piece of his mind. The meeting was to take place in one of the conference rooms of the castle itself, which did actually force Magus into donning his Lord uniform, and take up his mantle of Lord Hogwarts. He wouldn't be staying in such a position for long, but only until he straightened out the board itself. The Headmaster of the school seemed to be doing a piss poor job of holding things together, the school had fallen far since the time that Magus had left the running of the school to Godric, it was time for the governors to finally step in. With the blessing and fear induced by the heated and nothing short of intimidating glare directed at the from the man, the god, the being, the primal force, that could end their careers, jobs, lines of work, profession, magic, and honor, all in one swoop.

As the governors arrived they all wondered who in the world had the power to summon them all, they were bound it seemed by their magic to attend the meeting they were summoned to. They didn't know the cause, and so they took up their positions around the conference table, each taking the seat they were assigned by a kind of seat plan. The high-backed chair at one end of the table empty, and devoid of any name. It was the only seat that did not have a name. There were fourteen seats around the table, all of them with names on them, the rest were forced to conjure up a chair and try and fit themselves somewhere around the table or the room.

Magus simply appeared sitting in the chair once all the board members, both legal and illegal, were sitting in their seats conjured or not. The board members were startled at his sudden appearance, and didn't really know how to react, but instinctively knew that he was not a man to mess with.

"Welcome to MY castle," Magus said in greeting, "I am sure you are wondering who I am, and by what power I have to claim this castle as mine...I am Lord Harold Hogwarts, immortal founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am the Sovereign Lord of the the independent state of Hogwarts, which includes the castle, grounds, Hogsmeade village, the Forbidden Forest, the Black Lake, and a few of the magically hidden surrounding areas, and I swear by magic and my life that what I have said is the truth."

Since he didn't die, the board members were forced to believe him, and were at the same time astonished and shocked to find an actual immortal and founder of the school with them in the same room.

"Before any of you voice your questions and concerns, I shall voice mine," Magus stated, "When I first formed the Board of Governors, there were thirteen seats, five of the seats were for the founders families, one of which I handed over to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, the remaining seats were given or assigned to two allies of each of the other four founders."

He then looked around the room, the other founders seats were vacant, none being able to take those seats.

"All those that are not in one of the thirteen seats I had set around the table have no business being on the board of governors," Magus stated, "Leave."

"My family has been sitting on the board for years!" one man shouted, standing up, "While what you have said is truth, what right do you have to tell us to leave! I will not stand for it! I have every right to sit in this meeting as I have been a member for a long time."

"Then should I perhaps disband the board as I once told young Godric?" Magus suggested, "I could take up my role of Lord of the Castle and run things again, as much as I do not want to."

The ones that were officially on the board from the very beginning quickly protested the disbandment of the board, some tried to argue with their allies and tried to persuade them to leave meeting. Some argued that the rules had been bent for far too long, and some even managed to realize why the school founder and sovereign lord was suddenly interfering with their lives and work.

"If you, who do not belong here, do not leave," Magus said unleashing a fraction of his actual power for the inhabitants of the room to feel, "Then I shall be forced to turn to drastic measures and turn your families into squibs. I am, after all, also Magus Iunctio."

"M-Magus I-Iunctio?" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed, he placed a lot of importance on history, especially on the names of all the important people in magical history, he instantly recognized the name and the significance, as well as the fact that Magus hadn't died from claiming the name as his own, "I-It is an honor to be in your presence," the Malfoy lord then stood up from his seat only to kneel before the Hogwarts Lord.

No one had ever dreamed or thought that they would witness a Malfoy ever bow to someone so willingly, even the ones that had been Death Eaters knew that Lucius hesitantly bowed to Lord Voldemort, but to this lord he not only bowed, he knelt before the man. They wondered why, since not that many knew of the significance of Magus Iunctio, the perceived God of Magic for the human magicals.

"Rise, Lord Malfoy," Magus said, "You have done well to remember my name."

"You honor my House with your praise," Lucius said, then turned to those that did not belong, "Begone from these chambers lest the God of Magic destroy you. Your presence on the board has defiled its sanctity, leave our presence now and be glad to have at one time been a part of such a great body of magicals."

Much grumbling was heard, and they would not have left had the rest of the governors followed as Lucius, the one perceived to be the most powerful of the lot of them, addressed those that were being dismissed. Lucius in a rare show of force unleashed his own aura on them, proving that he did have the power to back up any threats he may have.

"This board of governors was meant to be the balance to the seat of Headmaster," Magus said, "In fact the Headmaster of the school was meant to answer to the board. Explain to me why things have degenerated to what is has."

"There are no excuses for the actions of the board," Lucius said, "Most of the members were blinded by the Headmaster known as Albus Dumbledore. I am aware of the startling changes to the school and the quality of education provided, but have mostly been outvoted over such things, as the rest, those that have left the chamber, chose to focus on other more mundane things, not including the budget that still needs looking into. The Blacks used to be in-charge of that due to their great business sense and tied with the Goblins."

"Lord Malfoy, are you the speaker for the board?" Magus asked.

"At the moment, I am," Lucius replied.

"Of the thirteen original members, the founders seats are empty, the Blacks as well," Magus noted, "Where are the representatives of those five magically strong Houses?"

"You-Know-Who, who was the heir of Slytherin never took up the post," Lucius supplied, "The Last scions of Hufflepuff perished before the last war. The heirs of Ravenclaw have not been located, and the goblins refuse to aid in the search. The heirs of Gryffindor have decided against taking up the mantle of Lord Gryffindor for more than three centuries."

"You have been keeping track of the heir lines, I see," Magus said, "And what of my seat? Where is the representative of the Blacks?"

"My wife and son are the only legitimate Blacks left," Lucius said, "But being of my House they are disqualified from taking up the seat. I say legitimate as prisoners or criminals are ineligible to take up a seat, or the Lordship for that matter."

"Alright then," Magus said, "I want you to work with the goblins in locating those that should be sitting on the board, I want these empty seats filled by next year's annual meeting. I know who the Gryffindor heir is, and he will need a representative after all no student should be allowed on the board, unless the other members allow it."

"Who is he, Lord Hogwarts?" Lord Edric Rosier asked, his father was a Death Eater.

"Harry James Potter," Magus replied, "I want one of you to approach him and inform him of the needed appointment. I would, but there are just somethings that are not my place to do."

"I volunteer," Lucius said, "Anyone willing to contest?"

"Go ahead Lucius," the other members said, a volunteer was better than someone not volunteering for the task of educating a young school boy.

"Due to the vacant Ravenclaw seat, until a suitable living Lord or Lady is found, Helena Ravenclaw should take the seat," Magus said, "She is more than capable of looking out for the best interests of the school and the students."

"Helena Ravenclaw?" one board member asked puzzled as to why if such a person existed did they need to seek out another.

"She is in no real position to hold the seat," Magus explained, "For she is the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw House, not that many actually do speak to the ghosts that roam the halls of my castle, which is why not that many know of her status."

"Since we can not undo what has already been set into motion for this school year, we should meet weekly to prepare for the next school year," Lord John Abbot suggested, "During the rest of the week when free, we should also try and seek aid from the goblins about locating the missing heirs, Lord Hogwarts are you sure that there still are heirs that could take up the mantles of Lord?"

"There should be," Magus said, "The magic of those Houses remain strong, there should still be at least one heir to each, and someone find a Black, the board needs one, bring in the closest one to the main family as possible, legitimate or otherwise, a Black must sit in the board."

"I'll deal with the goblins," Lord Joseph Cattermole volunteered, "They're friendly enough with me, which should make things easier."

"How in the world can you be on friendly terms with the goblins?" Lord Marcus Cod asked.

"It was very hard for the family to accomplish," Joseph said, "Lots of studying and respect that needed to be shelled out, as well as gold, lots and lots of gold. But it is well worth it."

"Until next time then," Magus said, "I only really summoned the lot of you to inform you of how displeased I am with the performance of the board and do hope to see some improvement before the start of the next school year," he then stood up and prepared to leave.

"Lord Hogwarts," Lucius said, once again playing the role of speaker said, "How may we contact you should we need your counsel?"

"Find a relatively empty floor," Magus said, "Here in this castle, there are many secrets, floors, passages, and rooms. My office being one of them. But shall share this secret with you. The fastest way to contact me would be by leaving asking the dragon that guards my office for me."

"This dragon would not happen to be a stone dragon, would it?" Lord Cromwell Crowley asked, he had stumbled upon in during his first year in the school.

"That would be it," Magus said, "Just remember to never tickle a sleeping dragon."

"That's the school motto," Lady Ester Scamander noted, she was the only woman on the board at the moment, "Don't tell me that's the password too."

"Actually, it is," Magus said, "It hasn't changed since the last time I spoke with Godric, leaving him the position of Headmaster."

"Do we have your permission to enter?" Lord Marmaduke Tressley asked, curious about the interior of that particular office.

"Depends on the mood of the dragon," Magus said, "That dragon is not some animated statue, but an actual dragon, just so you are aware. I might have described some of the defenses of the school in the Hogwarts: A History first Edition."

"Your office guardian is one of the castle defenses?" Edric asked.

"It is," Magus said, "I am a very busy immortal, and since the meeting has already been ended, I would appreciate it if you acquired a copy of the first edition and read up on the school. Until next time then, lady, and gentlemen."

He then left them finally since there were no more questions that needed answering or his attention for the time being. He returned to his hovel, to wait for word from either the board, the goblins, Cadmus, the others, or Harry himself. He couldn't wait for news from Harry, it was exciting to know someone attending the school, and since he couldn't really go and visit his own kid, he might as well be excited for his own cousin, distantly related, but cousin nonetheless.

"*"

The sorting ceremony was going splendidly, students were sorted, there was no fuss, no one even knew that Harry Potter was among the students to be sorted, it was like a temporary forget-me-please charm had been placed over Harry. Not that anyone knew that little fact. It would only be removed once the _child_ was called for his time under the _hat_. Magus was waiting to actively sort his younger cousin. Magus was the Sorting Hat after all, or at least a part of him was for that matter.

"Goldstein, Anthony," Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall read from the roll of parchment, calling forth another of the students to be sorted.

Once the hat had been placed on the boy's head, Magus, who was fully into being his hat-mode, delved into the eleven year old's memories to determine what House best fit the young man. He had a bit of every House in him, but all the students had that, just not in equal quantities.

"RAVENCLAW!" Magus the Sorting Hat called out, a smattering of applause welcomed the student to the Ravens.

"Goyle, Gregory," it was surprising to not just how badly the effects of inbreeding usually ended up, but Magus took pity on the bloke and jump-started his mental faculties, maybe this member of the next generation could make a difference, just as Vincent Crabbe could possibly as well, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione," now she was someone with something to prove, it was a brave new world for a friendless child such as she. A thirst to prove herself to match her love for knowledge, a lot of ambitions in her, and in a world where change was regularly frowned upon she was quite brave. There was also the bit about her wanting to be like her absolute and ultimate idol, Albus Dumbledore. She so wanted to emulate him.

'_I suppose you would want to be placed in Gryffindor..._' Magus said directly into her head, '_Don't you dare __answer me vocally, you've got a brain, use it._'

'_Y-you talk!_' her inner voice sounded so excited at the discovery of a mentally speaking hat, '_I mean you can talk into my head! Like a psychic!_'

'_Yes, well...I could do that too, if I really wanted to,_' Magus said, '_But I won't. Well, I've viewed all I needed to view, even your deepest and darkest secrets which consist of a polka dot pink bunny, a cheese grater, and a watermelon. So where to put you.._'

'_Please Gryffindor,_' she pleaded, she really wanted to be like the uber well-liked Albus Dumbledore.

'_I don't really see how that would be such a good choice for you, I mean I don't really see you growing into your own person in Godric's House_,' Magus said, trying to reason with the girl.

'_But the Headmaster turned out alright,_' she argued.

'_Through hardwork, dedication, determination, a will to succeed, a healthy dose of cunning and ambition, loyalty, a healthy thirst for knowledge, and of course a bit of bravery,_' Magus said in response, '_Are you saying that you know more than I do? That you know yourself so well that you are more than capable when it comes to sorting students into the best house that will actually really help in reaching one's potential? Cause if you are, you are welcome to my job, you are welcome to sort the other students. I have dealt with many that have demanded to be placed in a certain House, some with even better reasons than yours. While of course I have given in to those demands and wishes, I still try my hardest to persuade ones such as yourself from setting down a path that will only let you grow only so much. Your bombardment of thoughts of Gryffindor and your comparison of your life to the Headmaster is making me lean more toward Slytherin, due to the sheer amount of ambition you have in you._'

'_I want to be in Gryffindor! I'm sure that you've got the best of intentions, I appreciate that mister hat, but I know what I want, and I'm sure that everyone in Gryffindor will appreciate my becoming one of them,_' she told him, '_And besides, muggleborns such as myself are unwelcome in such a house, how would I survive, I've already encountered the likes of Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Draco Malfoy, all of whom are sure are shoo ins for Slytherin. They would make my life a living hell, they'd probably smother me in my sleep. They've also said that it is an unwritten rule that only purebloods are welcome there._'

'_Fine, if you really feel that way, _Gryffindor!" Magus shouted, slightly angrily, '_Don't come whining to me that you've got no friends or everyone hates you._'

"Greengrass, Daphne," Magus found a lot of great qualities in the girl, one of them was just how serious she was concerning her studies even at her age. Her standards for most things were also pretty high, she had a good head on her shoulders, and would not bow down to pressure or power. She was a real snake she was, though she really did take the being cold to others a bit far. It was to be expected, when her family valued trust, and she did not trust easily. She was very well guarded, and her mental shields that were supposed to hide her sensitive side were very strong, but nothing that Magic found impossible to bypass. She knew when to act, how to act, and how to plan. She was cunning and ambitious, but that was expected of her, and any from her family. The Greengrass family was a mix between Ravenclaw and Slytherin after all.

'_I'd like to put you in Slytherin, but wanted to get your opinion on the matter first,_' Magus told her mentally.

'_Don't you just sort people based on what you find in here?_' she asked due to his bewildering request.

'_Most of the time I do,_' he said, '_But you are indeed quite interesting. If you were a bit more open and trusting, I might have chosen to place you in, what is in my opinion, the best House. But since you lack quite a bit of those things, it's down to raven and serpent. I would like your opinion._'

'_I think I shall go with Slytherin,_' she said.

'_Any particular reason why?_' he asked.

'_Can't you simply read my mind?_' she asked a bit haughtily.

'_I can read your mind, but not your heart, that is a different matter entirely,_' he replied, '_I assure you, there is a difference._'

'_Alright. I chose the serpents since they are at the bottom of people's opinions, and perhaps by being one, I might be able to bring its reputation back to a respectable one, the connections that I could make in that House also helps,_' she stated.

'_Well, if that isn't ambition, I don't know what is,_' he said, then announced, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne," "Hufflepuff!"

"Jones, Megan," "Hufflepuff!"

"Li, Su," "Hufflepuff!..._Crap! Mind wandered!..._Sorry! I meant Ravenclaw! RAVENCLAW!" Su Li was real confused, as were the rest of the occupants of the Great Hall, Harry figured that Magus' mind had wandered, "I'm being serious here! RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbot.." McGonagall was interrupted by Magus' shout of "GRYFFINDOR! NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!"

"Are you quite finished?" Minerva asked the hat.

"Macmillan, Ernie," Magus knew that this was one loyal guy, though a bit easily swayed by public or majority opinion. He'd stick by his friend in a heartbeat, as well as believe anything that is a threat to his friends in a jiffy, "Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy.." McGonagall was once again interrupted by Magus' shouting, "SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! BASILISKS EAT DRAGONS FOR BREAKFAST!"

Complete and utter silence filled the Great Hall, it was so silent that one could have head the grass growing from the other side of the world. Harry did. Draco Malfoy pissed his pants due to the tone of true evil, or what sounded like pure evil, was heard in Magus' voice, as well as the pain promising glee that echoed from when he shouted the name of the House. It was a truly terrifying experience for the newly appointed Slytherin.

"GET MOVING! THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT STUDENTS TO SORT YOU KNOW! YOU'RE JUST A MALFOY! GET MOVING BREAKFAST! MAY THE DRAGONS WAKE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Magus cackled evilly at the end, only to receive a silver coin in his hat-face, which caused him to topple backwards off of the stool he sat on, "DAMNIT MANGLER! THAT HURT!"

"SORTING HAT SHUT UP!" McGonagall couldn't stand the shouting any longer, "Your job is to sort the students! Not scare the fucking shit out of them! Now sort them properly or ELSE!"

"Shutting up now..." Magus said, slightly terrified, though the more rational part of him knew that she couldn't afford to do anything to hat-him or his true self for that matter.

"Thank you," she said, then composed herself before continuing with the sorting.

"McDougal, Morag," "Ravenclaw."

"Nott, Theodore," "Salazar."

"Parkinson, Pansy," "Slytherin."

"Patil, Padma," "Rowena."

"Patil, Parvati," "Gryffindor."

"SKIP THAT ONE!" Magus really couldn't help himself, "I'm not sorting anyone if you call out that next name! Finish everyone else first!"

"Fine..." McGonagall said, "Thomas, Dean."

"Gryffindor could use more soccer enthusiasts like you!" Magus shouted.

"Turpin, Lisa," "Ravenclaw."

"Weasley, Ronald," "Huffle...Gryffindor! GRYFFINDOR! DAMNIT! HE DOESN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF HARDWORK! GRYFFINDOR! WOOT!" -Magus was clearly insane, but who were the mere magical humans to judge a relatively old Sorting Hat that was never wrong.

"I know how to work hard!" Ronald Weasley tried to defend himself, though his brothers, the Twins, weren't helping his case with all their shouts of 'No YOU Don't!'.

"Enough of that please!" McGonagall said, then shooed the Weasley off to Gryffindor, "Zabini, Blaise."

"..." Magus didn't say anything since Blaise did not approach, the rest of the hall, save for Harry, thought the same thing, that Magus was just going to shout something, "Put me on already. I have a healthy respect for the Zabini family, excluding your mother."

'_What do you have against my mother?_' Blaise (male) Zabini asked the hat after putting it on.

'_Money grubbing bitch that she is insulted all four founders by thinking that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was beneath her,_' Magus replied, it was his school too after all, '_So...where do you want to go, you could easily fit into any of the Houses...though...maybe not Gryffindor if you want to keep your neutrality._'

'_You're giving me a choice?_' he asked.

'_Certainly, most students get a choice in the matter, those that don't want the sorting to simply get over with any way,_' Magus replied, '_So..where do you want to end up in, you've been patient so far._'

'_Who is Mangler? I noticed you mentioned such a name after toppling backwards,_' he said, his face a mask of indifference to all watching, Harry was laying on the ground, noticed by no one, and simply looking under one of he girls' of Ravenclaw's skirts.

'_Noticed that did you,_' Magus said amused, '_Mangler is a nickname or a shorter form of a...higher power...the school used to have a class that taught about religion in the magical world and what role the religious figures and beings play in magical rituals and the sort. Too bad the Ministry of Magic and the Board of Governors turned to shit a few decades back._'

'_I see...Slytherin I suppose, I wouldn't want to disappoint my mother,_' he said, '_Its not like it matters much to you which of the three Houses I chose anyway._'

"SLYTHERIN!"

"May I call the next name now, or are you not planning on sorting him?" McGonagall was the only one immune to the forget-me-please charm apparently.

"Go right ahead," Magus-hat said, "Though perhaps you would allow me to do the honors?"

"You want to call the student?" McGonagall asked, not really understanding why a hat wanted to do something as trivial as call a student, sure the student in question was quite famous, but he was still just another eleven year old, "Go right ahead," she said then went to her seat at the Head Table.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND STOP LOOKING UP OLDER WITCHES SKIRTS!" Magus bellowed, the spell lifted, and everyone began chattering about Harry Potter, forgetting that he had been doing some rather perverted things, that could potentially be considered as sexual harassment.

"You could have simply called me name," Harry said as he put the hat on his head, '_I mean seriously, calling __me out like that...bad form Magus, bad form._'

'_Oh shut up you,'_ Magus said, '_We both know that this is just a formality, you already know where you'll be ending up._'

'_But of course,_' Harry said, '_Where else could I possibly end up...other than..._'

"**HOGWARTS!**" Magus roared, Hogwarts castle responding to the proclamation. A single long table rose out of the ground right in front of the raised platform where the Head Table was located, along with a single chair, it faced the rest of the student body. Murmurs broke out at the same time as the table rose out. Trumpets were heard from somewhere within the castle as if announcing or welcoming a lord. A loud dragon's roar was also heard echoing from somewhere in the castle. It was a bit of revenge on Magus' part on his fellow Founders, as he had just deprived their Houses of Harry James 'Boy-Who-Lived' Potter.

Disbelief was the most common reaction from all of the students, ALL of the students. The teachers were a bit better at hiding their surprise. They themselves had never heard of there being such a House, was it some well guarded secret, since the castle apparently was aware of there being such a House due to the table placement, the trumpets, and the school banner actually looking a lot clearer and cleaner, as well as more prominent as the other four Houses.

"Silence!" the Headmaster shouted over the noise of the Hall, amplifying his voice to silence the masses, "Thank you. Sorting Hat, if you would kindly explain this latest sorting."

"Remove me from your head, Harry, and place me on the floor," Magus-hat said, then from the floor added some more instructions, "Go sit at your table, young Heir of House Hogwarts."

Harry did as told, knowing that Magus had something planned, something big.

Once Harry was seated, and facing the hat on the floor, as was the rest of the school, the hat began to glow an unearthly glow as did the walls of the Great Hall, the banners that lined the walls of the Hall, the ones chosen by the Founders themselves, too lit up, the Hogwarts Banner did not glow, it simply dimmed.

There was a bright flash of light which originated from where the hat had been. When the light finally died down, and everyone could clearly see without any dots littering their sights, they saw a man in place of the hat. A very old man, but one that looked to be in better shape than Albus Dumbledore. Magus Iunctio, Magic, had decided to make an appearance.

He was in gray robes, but of a style befitting the station of a magical sovereign, as he was also Harold Hogwarts, Sovereign Lord on equal standing as Queen Elizabeth II herself, and a way much much more powerful. He was magical royalty, one who was known far and wide by all of those whose station in life was equal to his. The magical kings and their equivalents knew of his existence, and power.

"My Lord," Harry removed himself from his seat and knelt facing Magus.

"Be seated Harry," Magus said, not facing him but the staff table, "This is neither the time and place for your antics."

"I hear and obey," Harry said, it was all an act of course, he never really did act that way with Magic.

"Who are you?" the Headmaster demanded.

"Who do you think you are to demand anything of me," Magus coldly stated, "Are you Lord of this castle? Lord of these lands? Lord the Black Lake? Lord of the Forbidden Forest? Lord of Hogsmeade, and her surrounding areas? No. You are certainly not Lord of anything."

"How dare you..." the Headmaster rose to his full height feeling quite insulted, in his own citadel of power, or so he believed.

"I am Harold Hogwarts, immortal fifth founder of this school, Lord of Hogwarts Castle, ground, the Black Lake, the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade Village, and her surrounding areas," Magus stated, "I dare, for I have the right as Sovereign Lord of these Lands. What right have you halfblood to demand information from me."

Magus then drained the headmaster of a great percentage of his magic, then flooded the castle with his own, an insignificant fraction of it anyway, as all of it would be too much for any of the living and mortal to bear witness to.

"I have the power and the right to kick you out of this deplorable institution," Magus said, "The years that I have been away have proved to have been a mistake, as I have noticed that the quality of education has gone down each and every year. Shape up Dumbledore, read the First Edition of Hogwarts a History. I was a better headmaster than you see to be. Headmaster Dippet was a better headmaster than you are, even with as much confidence he had in your ability. Shape up, or leave."

"You lie," the headmaster accused, he had just stepped into dangerous waters.

"First you show disrespect to your betters," Magus stated, "Then you try and intimidate me with your meager magic, followed by calling me a liar. You tread on thin ice you squib."

The headmaster whipped out his wand and shot a curse at Magus, one which fizzled out before it could even make it half way to the man, to the shock of all those present in the hall. The magic of THE Albus Dumbledore had failed.

"Temper temper, Dumbledore," Magus chastised, "Had we been in a duel, you would have already lost your life. I speak the truth, I swear on my life, immortal as it is, and on magic."

He was going for spectacular with his little light show, a clap of thunder without sound, a bright blue and emerald glow of magic exploded out from him. He was alive, and no one could question his still being magical. Not even the headmaster could call him a liar and not look like a fool now, people already thought of him as a loony, if he pushed it, he'd get kicked out of Hogwarts.

"The Four known Founders pushed for myself to have a House of my own," Magus said, turning to face and educate the students, "So I founded one, House Hogwarts whose only requirement is to have all the valued traits of the other houses in equal or nearly equal quantities or levels. It also helps to already know of the existence of the House, but not by much. One other thing that can get a student into the House is for him or her to be a descendant of the founder, which would be myself. Harry is not my descendant, I've never been married in this world. Anymore questions?"

"Is the Chamber of Secrets real?" one brave Slytherin asked loudly.

"As much as I would like to answer that question," Magus said, "It is for me to know, and you all to discover. School is an adventure all its own, is meant to be not only an educational experience, but also an enjoyable one. You are here to gain the knowledge and skills that you will need to survive in the real world once you graduate and leave these hallowed halls. Any more question?"

"Can we eat now?" another student decided to ask.

"Certainly," Magus said, then lightly clapped his hands, which was the signal for the house-elves to send the food to the tables, "Dig in."

The food that appeared seemed to be of a higher quality compared to all previous feasts in recent memory for all those in the hall, even the oldest of members found the food to be of a higher grade. The Headmaster could not comment on that fact as he was far too busy enjoying his meal. While the students were using the regular tableware, Harry was using silver tableware, pure silver, he suspected that the house-elves knew of his being Goldmangler, thus providing him with pure silver silverware, it would not do to insult him, lest he declare war between the house-elves and goblins. He could do that.

"Hey! This is great!" Ronald exclaimed from the lion's table.

"Of course it is," Magus said, "Only the best for my guest, while I am within my castle. Students, professor, I shall now take my leave, I have other places to be, and other things to attend to."

With those parting words, he simply vanished, leaving a few grains of his magical sand behind, only the ghosts noticed it, and only two in particular knew of their significance. They had been the guests of Magus Iunctio, and by the way that Harry summoned the grains to him and placed them into a light blue silvery pouch, they knew that he knew as well.

After feast was over, and the last minute announcements were given out, the problem as to where Harry would be staying came up. He must have some sort of place to stay, since he had a table in the Great Hall, the question was where was he going to stay. Before the teachers could decide on what to do with Harry, Magus rematerialized within the Hall.

"Harry, I almost forgot," Magus said, exasperated with himself, "While the lions have their tower, the ravens their dorm near the library, the badgers near the spires, the snakes their dungeons. Your allocated space is located near my office and rooms, it is guarded by a blank framed canvas," he then whispered the rest of his words so as not to be overheard, "_It is blank since the inhabitant is to be the most senior member of that particular House, which in this case is yourself. You are your own secret keeper. You shall be the guardian of House Hogwarts. The password is yours to set, and if those professors ask, your head of house is the Head of House Hogwarts, which is myself, since I am still Lord Hogwarts, when I am unavailable, any member of the Board of Governors is whom they are to defer to. If the Headmaster should assign a Head of House, inform me immediately that I may make sure that the name Dumbledore will be used as the foulest of swear words. Got it?_"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, "Anything else?"

"_I created a map, when the school was still starting out, it is called the Marauders' Map, it is the master map of the castle and grounds. It is the master map of my lands, and is now in the possession of the Weasley Twins,_" Magus informed him, "_It is a modified map actually, I didn't invent it, my father and his friends did, I simply modified it, and left it in the castle to be discovered by worthy individuals, most of whom were pranksters. Only your father and his friends opted to honor the original owners of the map by taking up their nicknames, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. The password is the same as my office, the one guarded by that stone dragon I told you about once. You are my heir apparent, should I have children while you are living you shall continue to be my heir, and my grandson your heir. To retrieve the map without having to approach the Twins, you are simply to request it be returned to you, spoken verbally, while standing in front of a silver and gold pedestal within my office._ Good luck, and have fun."

He then once again vanished from the Hall in the same manner that he had first left, and arrived again.

Harry was the first of his House and therefore was awarded the position of Prefect until such a time as newer members joined or something to that effect. He was also given the captaincy of his House' Quidditch team, which didn't do much since, while he could play, he was a one man team. It was unheard of, such a thing, but not against the rules, Harry checked one time.

No one bothered him on the way up, his space was after all on the top floor of the castle's main building. He found it easily enough, its entrance was found in a corridor that could only be reached by a special set of stairs that could be found only by jumping off of one of the moving staircases while it was moving. Before hitting the ground floor and going splat, Harry simply vanished. It was a teleporter that landed him at the bottom of a spiraling flight of stairs which was found somewhere else in the castle. When he had looked like he had just committed suicide, the other students were in too much shock to react.

Upon reaching the canvas, Harry didn't really know what to do, so he touched the canvas with his hand. He felt a sudden rush of magic flow from within him and enter the canvas. He blinked, and found himself looking at himself, the painting acting like a mirror, it would only act that way to him, or when he was around. He was the guardian of his House' common room, and dorms.

The password he chose was 'Goldgrinder is awesome', he really did think that his friend was awesome. No one would be able to guess such a password, it also was made even more difficult to guess since he had made sure one needed to say it in the goblin language.

As soon as he entered he realized that the color scheme was a blend of all the other four Houses. It was a very nice and comfortable place. While the atmosphere could need a bit of an adjustment, he couldn't really do anything about that since he was the only student there, and one couldn't really simply invite a student from another House into the sanctity of his common room.

'_You can actually, its not against the rules of the school,_' Magus said telepathically, then his presence vanished again.

Well that certainly solved the problem of the possibility of having friends over. When he searched for his sleeping quarters, he found himself in a rather opulently furnished room. He doubted that the other students had it that good. He only found that one room, and supposed that the secret space worked in a similar manner to the Room of Requirement, otherwise known as the Come and Go Room.

The only remaining problem he had was if there was a more sane way of getting to the area, and if he had to or wanted to bring some friends over, was there a way to bring them there without having to show them the way.

'_If you say "Never tickle a sleeping chimera" while physically touching a painting, you will be able to walk into the painting,_' Magus said, '_By traveling through the Painting Realm, you will be able to get yourself and your friends to your painting, they must also be touching you as you touch the painting and say the password._'

"Thanks for the info, Magus," Harry said aloud, knowing that his friend could hear him.

'_You could also use your god powers, but that would attract too much attention,_' Magus noted, then his presence faded again.

#

The first week of school went rather well, which was not really to be expected since apparently all the other houses seemed to keep to themselves, and only spoke to members of other houses during classes when it was needed. Harry having no housemates was left with talking to himself, Magus didn't think it was fair if he conversed with his bored friend, unless his friend went into God-mode, which was not often.

Harry's first Potions lesson was a rather...amusing one to say the least. Professor Severus Snape didn't like Harry to begin with for some reason that he decided to keep to himself.

"Before you begin to rant and rave about how special, I am, I would like to warn you that should you not act in a manner befitting your station as well as profession, I shall report you to the Board of Governors, or Head of House, whichever you prefer for abuse of power, misconduct, unprofessionalism, bullying, and a host of other things that I can think of," Harry stated, "Due to some research that I have independently conducted before coming to this institution," he had read some of the reports that Magus had laying about the hovel and the office in the Death Star about the quality of education that Hogwarts provided which continued to decline, and sought out the factors of such a decline, "I have managed to conclude that ever since you started teaching the number of students that have managed to pass their Potions NEWTs has been steadily decreasing every year, the only ones that have actually passed with an O have mostly been your Slytherins, the students of others houses that have gotten a NEWT in Potions are mostly from Ravenclaw. The result of your performance as a teacher is apparently sorely lacking based on the results. From such results it can be safely concluded that you are biased in favor of your Slytherins, which is something that I cannot in good conscience condone. It can also be concluded that you do not actually teach, but dictate instructions and do not explain your material, reasons why things are done, and what certain ingredients do, what their purposes are, where can they be found, and other such information necessary to excel of in other words better understand the intricacies of your subject. You are a profession which means that you are meant to impact knowledge to your pupils, which you have clearly been unable to accomplish to the best of your abilities, unless you have decided that only Slytherins as well as only those that simply do not care about your bias and inability to simply care about your students in general."

"Are you quite finished?" Snape said, holding back his rage at being told off by an _eleven _year old.

"I am not done, thank you very much," Harry said, and continued, "I have also read up on your history, youngest potions master in a century, nice title, accomplishment, congratulations, but I do have to say that your people skills leaves a lot to be desired, since as I discovered you had gone through a few masters before completing your apprenticeship due to your insufferable personality and behavior, as well as your superiority complex. I have also read about your years at Hogwarts, from the nearly unbiased perspectives of all of your former professors, I say nearly unbiased, since it is nearly impossible to be purely unbiased, s well as the fact that I read a mashed up version of their accounts and views and opinions about you as a student. There were also your disciplinary records, as well as interactions with your fellow students. I am well aware that my father and his friends bullied you, but holding a grudge against a dead man really is unbecoming of a professional, if you cannot forgive, then at least put aside your hatred for him, and realize that I am not my father, I have never met him, he did not raise me, he simply donated sperm to conceive me."

"Are you quite done.." Snape said barely reigning in his annoyance, irritation, and rage.

"No," Harry stated, "I am well aware of my disrespect, but due to your past actions I cannot help but disrespect a man not worthy of the respect of an ant. You are a disgrace to all humans, due to the manner in which you treat students outside of your own House. Embarrassing, verbally abusing, and other such things to students. Should you continue to act in such a manner while I am a student, and even after I have left, I shall file a complaint against you with the higher powers, and see that you are stripped of your license, your mastery, and your magic. You can keep your life for all I care, so long as you will be unable to ruin the futures of the next generation. And yes, I am done."

Needless to say the class was immediately dismissed, since Snape knew that he would receive a Dementor's Kiss should he murder Harry Potter in cold blood with a classroom full of witnesses. While the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs he had a class with were grateful for the early dismissal, due to all the warnings and stories that their upper years had told them of their potions professor, they were also rather disappointed that they had not been able to try their hands at brewing, and would need to wait for their next class.

Snape was not seen for a a month after his first classroom encounter with Harry, the Headmaster had to fill in until either Snape returned or a replacement could be found.

Harry was the talk of the school for than entire month up until Snape returned, and actually acted like a professional was supposed to act. He did of course refrain from adding or deducting points from any of the Houses. If he had to treat all of his students equally, then he would do it without that little reward system mattering to him in class. Outside of class though he gave points away to his snakes like candy, for the most inane of reasons. When Harry found out, he received another lecture from the first year, one which he did not enjoy. The threat was a complaint in the form of abuse of powers, and favoritism. He stopped giving and deducting points after that, period. When he decided that detentions were all the rage. He got another visit from his friendly neighborhood Potter, and decided that he would simply act like a professional, and simply not care about the students, all of them. Even his Slytherin. He got another visit, and the threat was neglect.

By Halloween, he ended up following Harry around on his hands and knees begging for no more of the torture which he had so far endured. He couldn't have fun, he couldn't enjoy the perks of his job. He couldn't do as the other professors did. Harry simply stared at him and said...

"Its not my fault you're not having fun, or are able to enjoy your time as a professor," Harry said, "Why in the world did you decide to become a professor in the first place anyway. No one is stopping you from quitting, and if its the Headmaster, then what right does he have to order a grown man around. You know, for a hundred or so galleons the goblins will be able to provide you with a really good lawyer to help you with any legal issues you might have."

"Are you really eleven?" Snape asked as he looked up at Harry, he was close to tears by that point, since Harry had basically and simply ruined his life one way or another, and the headmaster really was keeping Snape on a short leash, the leader of the light had no qualms about resorting to blackmail apparently.

"No," Harry said, trying to sound sarcastic, the students that were witnessing the odd conversation and interaction believed the sarcasm, "I'm older than anyone alive save for probably the other higher powers."

"Oh," Severus said, then got off of his knees and stood, opened his mouth to speak...then closed it, then opened it again, "I don't really have that kind of money at the moment...do you happen to have a guidebook that I could borrow and follow, so that we won't have to keep meeting like this?"

"I'll owl you one tomorrow," Harry replied, "Good day, professor," then walked off, the students in that particular corridor giving him a wide berth, since if he could send to the state that he was in, then he was scary enough not to be messed with, and must be kept at a safe distance, lest one be driven to tears.

In the middle of the Halloween feast, Professor Turban head ran into the Great Hall screaming about trolls in the dungeons, then fainting forwards. The students panicked, and the teachers tried to calm them down, when things were calm enough, people had not noticed that the turban wearing professor had vanished, the prefects were instructed to lead their housemates back to their common rooms while the professors searched for the troll.

Quirell had forgotten to mention just how many trolls there were, since once the professors had left the Hall, and before the students had managed to leave the Hall around the trolls made their presence known by lumbering into the Hall causing the already panicky students to panic even more.

Harry counted that there were roughly about thirty four of the things, how so many had gotten into the castle was anyone's guess. The defenses were strong enough to keep out gods, so the only way that such things could have gotten in was if they had been brought in, and not simply let in. Quirell was Harry's prime suspect.

Since the students were too busy panicking, and the prefects and seventh years were too far away from the doors to do much. Harry rose from his seat and conjured a pair of shining silver butterfly swords in one fluid motion and ran, which looked as if he had simply pushed against his table and slid, all the way to the trolls and began to turn into a whirlwind of motion. The flashing of silver was all that the students managed to make out, while the trolls were busy succumbing to their growing wounds and falling unconscious.

By the time he was done, the whole of the Hall was silent, some in awe, but most in abject horror and fear, since what he had done was more or less impossibly human. So they went for the most logical conclusion and believed that he was some kind of vampire, which also solved the mystery of why he had not been seen in the wizarding world for such a long time.

When he was finally done, had banished his conjured creations, and looked into the Hall to see if everyone was alright, he noticed the looks of fear on their faces, and so chose to simply leave them petrified in the Hall, as he valued the time he had for sleeping.

For the rest of the remainder of the year ending with the beginning of the winter holidays, the school had made sure that interaction with Harry was at a minimum as none of them wanted to become vampires themselves or food. They were all ignorant of how human vampires were, and were only aware of those wretched members of the race that sullied the respectable vampire race. Harry knew of their view, and did nothing to dissuade them of their belief that he was indeed a vampire, he was a vampire god, but that was about it.

For the winter break, most of the students had chosen to go home, Harry himself opted to stay with Magus in the forest, which scared the crap out of those that chose to stay in the castle, since instead of boarding the train, he slipped into the Forbidden Forest as if nothing in it was going to harm him. Nothing did harm him, or could harm him for that matter since upon entering he shifted into his Azure form, then to his Salus Proficio form.

His Christmas gifts were all delivered to him via Magus, the gifts he received were plenty, but they were mostly from worshipers of his, mostly children though since only they would think that they would be able to gift a god during the yule tide season. It would come as a surprise to their parents when they, the children, in turn received presents from him. He knew what they wished or wanted, and so sent them that, but of course the gifts were only the practical ones, not the outlandish ones.

He received gifts from his fellow gods, as well as of course from Magus himself. He also received a package from Albus Dumbledore, a man that had apparently stolen and only recently felt guilty about the stolen Potter family heirloom. An invisibility cloak like no other, of course Magus had one himself, not that he needed it, or used it. He just had it, and kept it as a memento from his father.

'Use it well' the note that came with it said, Harry would use it well indeed. He left it in the care of Magus, since his friend was good at keeping things. He, Harry, didn't need such a trinket, he would keep it for future generations of his family to use, but he, himself was already quite immortal, and would not be needing its abilities due to being able to turn completely invisible when he entered god-mode.

When school resumed once again, most of the student population had forgotten about Harry being a vampire, or rather had forgotten about their belief of Harry being vampire. Instead, they believed that he was some kind of other dark creature, since he spent his holiday within the Forbidden Forest. Any owls requested to go look for him ended up flying over the Forbidden Forest, and were seen diving into the forest. Unfortunately for those owls, they had been turned into Thestral food.

It was turning out to be a rather interesting year. Albus Dumbledore also seemed to think so, since he couldn't get his biggest chess piece to move in the manner that he liked. Harry Potter was not giving into curiosity and hunting after the stone. Harry didn't really care much for a fake stone, since he knew that the stone that the headmaster wanted him to go after was fake, it was bait. He was not falling for any of the headmaster's tricks. Magus also made sure that Harry knew how to avoid Jedi mind tricks, no mind control magic would work on Harry. Dumbledore was screwed.

When the end of the year finally arrived, Harry had made no new friends, was disappointed with that fact, but was still happy that he had a more or less enjoyable school year. Severus Snape had become a kind of acquaintance of sorts, since the man kind of feared him. The headmaster's ploy to turn him into a hero in the eyes of his schoolmates did not work.

The trap that had been sprung did indeed get rid of one dark wizard, it also caused three students to be placed under probation starting their next year at the school. Three Gryffindors had managed to find their way to the Mirror Chamber and stall the villain until the headmaster had no other choice than to intervene. How they had managed to figure out what to do was probably thanks to one of their number actually paying attention in class, while the other two bullied Hermione Granger into helping them solve the mystery, once her help was no longer needed they dropped her like a hot potato.

Harry didn't really care all that much, as it seemed as if the headmaster could act like a proper headmaster and deal out proper punishments for students that did not know how close to death they had really come to. With the school year coming to a close, Slytherin won the both the House cup and the Quidditch cup, they had a tough time beating Harry though, since he kind of cheated though they didn't know that, but they did suspect that he might have, since they only won by one point, it was due to a whole slew and mess of fouls, and technicalities and the like. Harry researched his Quidditch rules well, just to get the perfect score that he got.

When he played the game, he was simply a Chaser, but he did have a custom made broom, which was allowed, but the students considered it as one of his cheats. Little did they know that he was in both god-mode and playing around with debug-mode the entire time he was in the air.

He loved flying, which was why as soon as he returned to Magus' hovel, he would see about becoming some sort of god of the sky or something like that. There had got to be a race that valued the sky, flying, the wind, etc. He was so sure that Magus' long and vast memory had some blurred parts concerning the sky or aerial gods, he was just sure of it.

#

"So let me get this straight," Magus said, while adopting a considering or thinking pose, "You want to become some sort of god of the sky since you love the feeling of flying. Did I get that right?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Very well," Magus said, "There are a few spots open...no real names yet in my memory banks...So...which race? Which religion?"

"I was wondering," Harry said, "Do Dementors have a religion? A pantheon of gods of their own, or are they simply beasts?"

"Well, that really depends on whose dementors you are referring to," Magus said.

"Here," Harry said, "The ones here, obviously."

"Possibly," Magus said, "Why?"

"I wanna be their god," Harry said, "It could come in handy in the future."

"I don't see any problem with that," Magus said, "But I'm not helping you with that project, you're on your own this summer with that project."

"Thanks for the help anyway," Harry said, then retreated to his boabad.

He spent time in his boabad going over all the books he had accumulated over the years about both Dementors and Lethifolds, he had a feeling that both creatures were linked somehow. His collection of books, was partly from Magus, and partly from himself as a god, time travel and prayer travel and all that. He had quite a collection, the only books really missing from his collection were new editions, new books, and school books, minus his first year books, he already had those added into his collection, and the second year books would be bought once the list of school supplies was delivered later on in the summer months.

He understood that lethifolds were creatures that looked to simply be a black mass of shadow that kind of floated on the floor. They looked like cloaks or capes draped across the floor that rippled as they moved, and they had a thing for eating their prey as they slept, suffocating their unsuspecting victims, then taking them into themselves, looking all bloated once done with their meal. The Patronus Charm being the only spell known to actually deter them, it was a great possibility that a Killing Curse would work as well, but no one has seemed to actually mention it.

There were no mention as to the actual intelligence level, or their level of sentience for that matter. There were so few of them, that no one really knew a lot about them. The Quibbler, a rather fantastical publication should probably do an article on the mysterious lethifolds. Harry was interested in them in the same light as dementors due to their look, they were cloaks, rippling on the ground as they moved about, but so few in number.

The Dementor, the guards of the Wizarding prison known as Azkaban. They wore hooded cloaks, and long cloth, to cover their corpse like forms, as well as their heads with a single gaping hole of which they used to suck out the souls of the living. Their very presence sent those around them into a state of depression and despair. Their weakness was also the Patronus Charm. They fed off happiness, or simply positive emotions and memories. But the purity of the Patronus charm was too much for them to take. There were also no mention of how they would react to a Killing Curse, but Harry had a feeling that most wizards and witches were either simply ignorant or stupid.

Magus would neither confirm or deny such thoughts, as he was partial to anything that had a part of himself flowing through them. He was Magic after all, and everything had a bit of him flowing through them, well, almost everything. Squibs were a bit of a void, or so he said. They were in a way punishment for the magic users of the worlds.

From his studies of the two creatures, he figured that since all acount about them and their behavior, as well as their habitats, were so few, their history and creation being a mystery to most sources. He could tweak them a bit. He had learned from Magus that he, Death, and Aetas, two other _cousins_ had a hand at creating Dementors. The interconnectedness of their _cousins_ got a little confusing sometimes. Even the one known as Clement Nostredamos, had something to do with te Dementors, but not that much in terms of their creation. The last news that Harry and Magus had of that particular _cousin_ was that he was a potions teacher at a French magical academy or something that also taught cooking on occasion. He also owned Notre Dame. But that was in a different reality altogether. Rarely did the realities mix, unless someone was bored, and needed something or needed excitement. Magus being one of the reality hopper, him and his Galactic Empire.

Harry decided to join the ranks of those creators, he would for once be the primary god of a race, his choice being the Dementos and the Lethifolds, which he decided was a single race. How they would come about he would leave it up to fate or something like that. He didn't really have much of a plan, but he would be playing everything by ear. He only wished that nothing really bad came out of his meddling and summer project.

As he emerged finally from his boabad, he decided to start on this journey, this quest of godhood, he would have to start by actually meeting with a Dementor, as well as a Lethifold, that or temporarily lose his memory as not to knowingly change history.

As he left his tree house, Magus appeared behind him and smashed the heavier end of a baseball bat against his young friend and _cousin_'s head, knocking him unconscious, as well as missing a good chunk of his memory, but still retaining the basics needed to survive as well as the knowledge necessary to access and control his god powers. He was in god-mode, but was barely aware of that fact.

"Sorry my young apprentice," Darth Magus said, donning his Dark Lord of the Sith costume, then hefting his young friend up, and throwing him into a portal which would send him to the a time that was both before and after the Dawn of The Ages.

When Harry woke up, he didn't remember much of his life, only that which Magus had allowed him to remember. He didn't even remember his name. It was time for his naming, or so Magus believed. All of the _cousins_ eventually got a new name, a signature to go by. Magus himself, went by many names, but out of all of them he was Harry James "Magic" Potter or Harry James "Magic Himself" Potter. There were of course others such as Death, Devil, Har or Aetas, Ryoku, Kurai, and Clement, to name a few.

Harry not knowing his name, but knowing the importance of having one, decided to come up with a name for himself for the time being. Going through the many words and definitions of words that he knew, he decided on the word Lismosyni to be his name. It simply meant forgetfulness. While he had chosen such a name, Magus knew that that was not the end of the Naming, since no one before him had decided to give such a _ceremony _or _tradition_ a name, he named it that, The Naming.

After being dumped wherever he was, he also had a feeling that his looks had changed as well, just as in his other god forms, this one was no different. He walked for some distance, until he remembered that he could simply have a reflective surface appear in front of him, which was what he did. Looking at his reflection, he found that he did not look the way he normally would according to his memories, the ones that remained that is.

He wore a tattered dark gray hooded cloak over his form. Try as he might, the hood simply didn't want to come off, as if it was a part of his body. The only part of his face that he could see was his mouth, and when he smiled, it was the most frightening grin that he had ever thought he would ever encounter, and it was his very own grin too. Beneath his cloak, he found that his body was near corpse-like, his skin had a leathery feel to it. But over his skin he had a similar in color long sleeved shirt, and pants. From his elbows all the way to his hands, while there was skin, it was simply that and bones, the tips of his fingers ending in claws rather than a finger tip topped off with fingernails. His feet were a nother thing entirely, it was as if smoke had solidified and formed skeletal feet.

He was a corpse in a cloak, with a fiendish grin. Had he not known that it was himself, he would have instantly come to the conclusion that his reflection was evil. After some tries to adjust, or fully adjust to his new body, he figured out that he could float, fly, turn half of his body into what could be mistaken as part of a dense fog or a dark mist, or smoke even. He could even turn every part of his body into nothingness, save for his cloak.

When he was finally done observing and figuring himself out. He vanished his mirror, and went walking. He didn't really know or remember why he was wherever he was, the only thing that registered in his mind was that he needed a higher purpose, one that was not simply him walking through life wondering what his higher purpose was.

He wasn't really all that sure as to how long he had been walking across the relatively flat land that was the world. He had not encountered any sentient life, there were simply beasts and plantlife, no beings, no rational animals. Just him, and nature, or so it seemed.

He had crossed over mountains, walked through valleys, forded through streams, rivers, lakes, rapids, he had even walked over the oceans and seas. The deserts had been some of the hottest places he had visited, right next to the volcanos. He had also jumped off of waterfalls. There was no form of terrain, land mass, or body of water that he had not crossed. In all his travels, and they were all by foot, he did not encounter anything that really caught his interest, there was nothing that had called out to him as a hint to his purpose.

He knew not how long time had passed by him, he knew not if his travels had lasted for mere minutes, or days, weeks, months, or years. All he knew was that time passed, anything more than that, he was not sure or simply put didn't know.

But what he did know was that he was beginning to grow lonely, no man was an island, even if he were a higher power himself, he could still grow lonely. But he was not one of those that could simply create life out of nothing. He was not of that lot, he was not of the heights like Magic, or Death, or Time. He was simply Lismosyni, forgetfulness, and one that had yet to find a calling and his higher purpose.

Loneliness was something that could eat at one's soul, one's humanity, it could cause one to sink into despair and depression. He continued to walk, to move, to travel, even as such negative emotions grew within him. Happiness begets happiness, sadness begets sadness. What one thinks and feels attracts the same, and repels the opposite, it was strange to be that way, but that was the way things were with Lismosyni for a time.

Due ot the overwhelming sense of loneliness that had grown within him, along with his godliness, he ended up hearing calls for aid, voices calling out in the darkness, voirces crying out for help, or simply for company. They were distressed, they were in need of aid. They were his purpose.

He did not know exactly where they were, but as their cries had yet to be silenced, he knew that he still had time to get to them, to go to them, to help them, to save them, to free them. He knew that they were not of the same time period as he was, they were scattered all over the river of time. They were everywhere, and at the same time no where. He had all the time in the world to get to each and every one of them. He would get to them, and with them, he would no longer feel those negative emotions that had built up within himself due to his wandering of the world and finding nothing and no one.

He sought the power deep within himself, the power that would allow him to transcend through time, to seek out the owners of all those cries and calls for help, for all those voices in the darkness seeking comfort and aid. He sought out the power to do so, and found it. Wielding it, he vanished from the time before and after the Dawn of the Ages, and his time joined the time of creation, which was right before the Dawn of the Ages, but after the time that he had been sent to by Magus. It was a push in the right direction, his ending up in such a lonely world, a harsh one, but a helpful one nonetheless.

He appeared in all of those different times, in the vinicty of the owners of the voices that he alone had heard. All that he found were in similar situations, they were all suffering, from loneliness just as he had been. They were all suffering from despair and depression, and sadness. One other things that they all suffered from was that they appeared to not have a sliver of happiness in them, or have ever really experienced even a sliver of it in their lives. They appeared to be souless beings, living their day to day as empty shells, themselves without purpose. They were anchored, chained to the earth, they were caged birds.

They were all outcasts of their civilizations, societies, cultures, they were the scapegoats for problems that plagued their species, their cities, their dwelling places. They were those lost souls without any other place to go. They were all broken, their wings had all been torn from their bodies, and all they could do was look up at the sky, and some could not do even that.

He approached each one of them, his aura exuding compassion and not pity, for no one wanted pity. He held out a hand to each one of them, they knew not the concept of what others perceived as beauty or what was not. So they were not detered by his grotesque form. He appeared before them as a living shadow.

~_I heard your voice crying out in the darkness...I heard your call for aid...I heard your plea for purpose...I saw your helplessness, so I came~_ Lismosyni said in a strange rasping yet smoth voice ~_Come follow me, and I shall give you a purpose, I shall give you life, I shall give you company...Come...come with me...join your hand to mine...and be mine...and be free~_

Without really giving much thought to it, each of the beings that Lismosyni held out a hand to, grasped his, then simply vanished before any observers' eyes, as if they had never been where they had been in the first place. They reappeared, during the Dawn of the Ages, on an uninhabited island, one where there was only land, sand, and lots of rocks covered the ground. There was not a single sign of life, save for the new arrivals, and Lismosyni.

He, himself, sat on top of a boulder as those he rescued got their bearings back, and studied their surroundings. They all looked unsure of their surroundings, they were each clothed in the same garb as Lismosyni, dark gray hooded cloaks, but instead of shirt and pants underneath, they wore tattered rags that looked to have at one point in time been sleep clothes.

~_Lord...who are you...?~_ one of the beings asked, then noticed that her voice had changed, and sounded similar to the shadowy form that had taken her away from where she had previously been, she stood to approach him as he did not respond, and noticed that she felt rather light, as if she did not weigh anything, ~_Why do I feel so light...?_~

Others around her, along with everyone else on the island, noticed that they did indeed sound different, as well feel rather light. They cared not much for their garments, but their concerns lay in how they physically felt. They noticed that they were more like those that had shunned them, they felt good, healthier than they had ever felt in their lives. It was a good feeling, they liked it, and all they could think of after that fact was realized was that it was all thanks to the offer of the shadowy stranger thah had approached them, not with pity, but something that they knew not what it was. But they liked the feeling he exuded, and so moved closer to him.

~_Lord...who...what are we to call you?_~ one brave soul decided to speak for all of them, asked.

~_I am Lismosyni Umbra~ _he replied, finally responding, to the relief of those he had saved from the pits of despair, saving himself in the process as well ~_Is that all you wish to know?_~

~_What happens now?_~ the representatives of the saved outcasts asked their savior.

~_Since you have followed me thus far, I shall give you a purpose...as well as power..._~ he said, the floated off of his boulder and beckoned them to follow him into the sky above the deserted island, they followed him up into the sky, their cloaks billowing around them moved by the wind ~_You are to live on that there island and provide others that had suffered as you have suffered a safe haven, where they might recover...take in any and all of these souless shells, and give them comfort and purpose...should you chose not to dwell in the fortress that I shall form for you out of the formless mists and shadows, then you are to infest all the darkest and filthiest of places, and provide such havens there as well. All those that would seek to harm those under your protection shall feel the bitter wrath of your spirits, your ability to drain all of the happiness from their very beings, causing them to fear the dark, to run, to leave you in peace. You are far too different from other races to be able to live comfortably amongst those that might dispise you for your differences. The height of your power is your ability to suck out another's soul, and assimilate it into yourself, but only perform such a rite if all else fails.~_

~_Then we are to act as you did, we are to save those others that you were unable to save?_~ the volunteer representative of the five hundred cloaked forms asked.

~_You were the only ones to cry out, you were the only ones that had no sliver of hope that anyone would hear your plea...don't you remember? Had you had hope, the others would have heard you...~_ he said, as he glided on the air currents basking in the coolness of their touch on his leathery skin ~_It was not that there were those that I was unable to save...it is that you were the only ones that specifically called out to me, you were the only ones that I had heard, and sometimes still here...from all across time you called, and I came, and you followed, and now you are as free as the winds...~_

~_These powers that you have granted us...they seem powerful...can they be controlled?_~ the representative asked.

~_Of course they can...but to control them shall grow harder and harder through the years...the older you get, the more powerful you shall grow...but the harder it shall be to control...but I am giving you this power, this blessing and curse, with the belief that you shall control your urges, that you shall not abuse what I have gifted to you...that you shall be responsible..._~ he said, as he glided to the ground as the five hundred watched, as soon as he touched the ground with his fingertips, the ground shook, tremors extending for miles around the island, the waves not only rippled, but there was chaos in the sea. Then lightning from the heavens struck Lismosyni Umbra, flowing through him it touched the island. It scorched the land, and from the inky blackness, walls, towers, doors, cells, rooms, and all sort of things grew like weeds from the inky blackness. A fortress formed where once there was only desolation.

~_A fortress...out of the inky blackness..._~ the representative said ~_Such a magnificent sight...~_

Once the fortress had finsihed growing out of the ground, once even the basements were done forming themselves underground, and the extension of the forrtress under the waves had finished forming themselves, Lismosyni Umbra shot out of the fortress faster than a speeding bullet and halted in the midst of his semi-creations, wth a grin plastered on his face, a terrifying sight to any other but not to his semi-creations.

~_Lord..?~_ the floating beings said in unison, they didn't find his grin frightful, but at the same time, they didn't know what to make of his sudden grin.

~_Do not abuse the power I have given you, do not let it consume you, be the master of the power...do not __give into temptation, you are now the protectors of the unprotected of those outcasts that seek your protection...~_ he said, continuing to grin ~_I will know if you have allowed the urges to go out of control and rule you, I shall know if you have forsaken the task I have left to you...I shall know...So keep your wits about you, defend those that seek you out for aid...aid them...welcome them into the fold if they so wish.~_

~_How are we to do that Lord Umbra?_~ another voice spoke up, finding some courage to speak his mind.

~_To welcome them into the fold...you must immerse them in the mists, in your mists, have it seep into their skin, feed them the mists, while instead of pulling out their souls, breathe a part of yourselves into them, make them one with one of you, and in so doing, make them one with me_~ he said as he surveyed them all, while a blanket of fog began to form over and around the island ~_I am Lismosyni, forgetfulness, forget your troubles...for you are all one in the darkness...I am Umbra, shadow...I am the darkness...seek out the darkness in the hearts of others...~_

~_We shall then from this day forth serve you by fulfilling the purpose you have given us_~ they said all in agreement.

~_But what if we are not enough to hold back any that would wish to reclaim those that seek out protection?_~ the voluntary voice once again voiced a question.

~_Then call out in the darkness for me..and I shall come...but only so long as you keep to your purpose, and not branch out to intentionally sow despair in the land~_ he said, then beckoned them down to the fortress, through the many corridors, and halls, into its Great Hall, where tables and chairs were strewn about, and where a single throne sat in one end of the Hall. It was made out of what looked to be corpses, screaming in paralyzed agony. In it, Lismosyni Umbra sat, and grew, filling the Hall with his shadow, and with his dark mists ~_I am a _cousin_ of Death, and he too has those that are similar to you, but serve a different purpose, as he named them...so shall I name you...Dementor...that is what you shall be known as...for a fourth of the day you shall be as beautiful as the most beautiful of your former races out in the world, but for the rest of the day, you shall retain these forms that you now posess, half smoke or mist, and half humanoid...but should you stray from your path, you shall either lose more of yourself to the smoky mists and crave flesh, blood, and bone, to gain back that which you had lost...or lose the ability to shift forms for that fourth of a day...may you not stray...my children...may you not stray...~_ he then turned to stone, only the mists at his feet and filling the floor did not turn to stone.

From his stony vantage point he watched as the ages passed before his eyes, he watched over his semi-creations, and also watched as a few allowed their urges to get the better of them, while some managed to control reassert or regain control, there were those few that simply gave up, and ended up becoming simply their cloak, and due to the need to protect those living within the safety of the fortress, these living cloaks were brought to the tropics, where they were free to roam, until they found hope, or somehow regained control of their powers, which by then would be overwhelming.

The Dementors didn't question their ability to speak any language, or even why they were unable to sap the strength of lesser life, of beasts. But they knew that just as their powers themselves were their weaknesses, as they could be overpowered by their powers and the urges to do more than they needed to do. Their other weakness was simply an solid representation of that which they were denied in their past lives.

The patronus charm, an invention or innovation depending on who was asked, or which inventor was interviewed, as one man thought of its creation after witnessing a dementor unable to get close to a children's birthday party, the joyous atmosphere too much for it to take.

People, human magicals, and other beings, knew about the dementors, but treated them as they were treated before they had become a race unto themselves, like outcasts, they were treated as monsters, since for three fourths of the day, that's what they looked like. Their looks coupled with their powers, their defense mechanism and abilities, they were viewed as monsters, as a plague on the world, and that since they could not be destroyed, there should at least be a way to keep them at bay, or scare these living nightmares away.

The dementors themselves had managed to control their powers and urges for centuries, until more than half of the originals of the race finally died, and their essences joined them mists, while their souls, full of life passed on to the next great adventure.

It was when the majority of the population were made up of the next and the next next, generation of Dementors, did the warnings of Lismosyni Umbra fall on deaf ears. It all started when a wizarding clan stumbled upon the home and fotress of the dementors, and decided to try and invade due to thoughts of the possibility of the destruction of the race could possibly be found on the island.

The army bombarded the island fortress with spell of destructive force. It was a threat to those that sought sanctuary within the fortress. By that time there were only around twenty-five of the originals, they were very old by this time, and so they were the most powerful of the race, they were considered as Elders of the Race, the leaders of the race, but due to attacks, their aged and wise counsel was disregarded by the younger generation. The rebelliousness of youth, caused five of the Elders to decide to go into voluntary exile, taking those they were protecting and nursing back to sanity, health, and whatnot, with them. The twenty that remained, were to try and stop the younger generation from doing anything stupid, if they failed, they were to plead with Lismosyni Umbra to turn them to stone, where their powers could manifest passively, until such a time that their race could be redeemed.

The outcasts that were lead into the underground catacombs that went on for miles underneath the bottom of the sea floor, were a tribe of elves, cousins of the dark elves, but these ones shunned even by their closest cousins, due to the bad luck that they had apaprently brought to the race. They did not explain it why they were hunted by their own race, but the dementors had welcoemd them into the fortress. These outcasts that sought sanctuary stayed within the fortress until such a time that they were confident enough to venture back into the rest of the world, but there were those that chose the life of a dementor.

The younger generation of dementors got frustrated with the fact that the attackers were not letting up in their attacks, and even though they poured out more power, more magic, into their auras, their enemy still would not leave them alone. So as they had been taught, they were forecd to use their trump card. They flew out of the fortress en masse, and descended like a black cloud on the attackers, sucking out the soul of the first person they came across. The euphoria they felt after the consumption of the first soul, was a bit much, but they could still control their urge to do more, until they noticed that their foe still refused to back down, and were firing off Patronus charms, trying to drive them away.

Some of the dementors visibly began to weaken, and began to drift back to the fortress. So the only course of action left tot he dementors, or so they thought, was to press on their attack, and suck out of a few more souls. It was after around a third of the attacking army had been sucked souless, did the army generals order retreat. But by that time, the dementors on the field of battle had already given themselves over to their lust for souls, it was like a vampire giving into their bloodlust, or a goblin giving themselves over to the ir greed.

By the end of the battle, the coast was filled with the bodies of the souless, empty shells, of human life. They littered the shore, the coast, and parts of the inland. The dementors were thorough in their feeding, they fed until they were full, and then some. When they returned to their fortress to rest, they were unable to. So they turned to their Elders to guidance, as they felt as if they had an unsatiable need to feed.

~_You have gone too far...you called out even those that were pulling themselves together...you fed even though there was no longer a need...your greed has doomed us..._~ one Elder said, as he took up his place along the wall of the Great Hall, ten of his brethren had already began the process of petrification, Lismosyni Umbra stared down on the dementors gathered in the hall, then visibly slumped forward slightly. His gaze too fell away from them, and his posture went to one of uncaring. His shadowy mists receeded back into his cloak, and his form visibly shrunk as well.

"_I have no use for the greedy...for those that would willingly cage themselves...chain themselves to their urges...from beings to beasts...only a handful remain of the race of protectors of the outcasts of the world..._" Lismosyni Umbra spoke, from the ground, slumped and turning transparent, his statue fading as well, along with the mists that kept the fortress powerful and strong, strong enough to stand the test of time and of nature, "_What use have I for protectors that might even devour those they protect...regain yourselves by yourselves...you shall find no aid from me..._"

~_Wait!~ _the Dementors shouted just as Lismosyni Umbra vanished, as did the giant of a stone statue of himself that once filled up one end of the Hall. The only thing that remained of him, was the throne, one which none of the Dementors dared sit on, for fear of what greater curse might befall them.

After being somewhat abandoned by their Lord, their god, they tried to control their hunger, barely able to control themselves. Their inability to fulfil their purpose, their responsibility, they locked themselves away in the darkest and foulest of place. Hiding away from the temptation of the world. A great number of them, going so far as to willingly perish, instead of doing more damage. This resulted in the decline of the population of Dementors.

Some of their number began to devour one another, and themselves, instead of feeding on other races. They eventually turned into semi-sentient creatures, no longer worthy of being called Beings. Those that fed on themselves, became lethifolds, and made their way to the tropics, to areas less populated by Beings, and more of plants and animals.

The remaining Dementors in the world still found comfort in the dark, in the shadows, in the fog, and in the mists. Those were still places where their god slept and dwelt. They were not completely abandoned, but at the same time, they would not be getting any help from him, in the form of control, as they had learned, their greater control in the past was from adiding the wishes of the Lord, but without the mists that mixed in with their own personal mists, controlling themselves was even harder than before.

When the Ministry of Magical Britain rounded up the remaining Dementors, not including the five that had exiled themselves to help protect the still hunted elves, the Dementors had all but given up hope of controllin themselves and their power, they gave into the offer of being supplied a source of food. They were to be the guards of the wizarding prison of the United Kingdom.

The wizards had bluffed their way into gaining the servicse of the foul beasts, as they viewed the dementors. They told the dementors that they had found a spell that would end the existence of dementors, it was a believeable bluff, as the Minister of Magic of that time had had his auror corps summon up their Patroni en masse, which helped drive a feeling of doom into the Dementor ranks. They only managed it that time due to the threat. The dementors were also quite hungry at that time, their powers, their auras were quite spread out. Cheering charms and chocolate were what were keeping the wizards sane in their presence.

"*"

Harry returned to his own time, he regained all that he had lost when Magus knocked him out and flung him into that limbo. He reappeared in his boabab, but still kept his connections to his Dementors and Lethifolds, just as he did with the vampires, werewolves, other lycanthropes, and goblins. He was now a god of darkness, and of the sky, since he could freely fly as could the Dementors, and the Lethifolds were able to glide. He was also a god of silver, and a god of healing.

"How was your first half of summer?" Magus said in greeting, Cadmus had finally visited, the elves regularly spent a half hour worshipping their many gods, but Cadmus didn't need to be present for those times. He spent Harry's first part of the summer in the company of Magus and Medusa.

"It went rather well...considering their current situtation," Harry said, he looked like just about any wizard in robes.

"Do you think that perhaps, the power that you granted them might have possibly been to much for mortals to control?" Magus asked, "I know a blessing and a curse are a good thing to have, but at the same time..."

"If they can prove themselves to me, that they are able to control their urges to the point that they would protect the outcasts, the innocent, and those that would seek their protection, I might consent to refining their powers, abilities, and forgive them," Harry said.

"Fine," Magus said, "Do you have any more adventures planned for the remainder of the summer?"

"None that I can think of," Harry said, "But...what in the world..." his gaze landed on Medusa who was carrying around a laptop, half her body was in serpent form.

"_...Evil, evil, error messages...how am I supposed to know how their relationship progresses now..._" Medusa kept muttering, while one hand held the laptop, while the other kept pressing the F5 button, and she continued muttering as she slithered past the three males.

"That..." Cadmus said in bewilderment, "Was weird...I've seen a lot of odd things in my lifetime...but that..."

"I know what you mean," Harry said, his eyes trailing after the lamia.

"..._Now there are blank white pages...dumb pages...load...load...by Cassandra's black stretch marks...load..._" she muttered as she slithered by a second time, still doing as she had been doing the first time.

"Can we skip over to when I ride the train to school now?" Harry asked Magus.

"Sure," Magus said, waved a hand...

#

Harry had borded the Hogwarts Express right after his brief conversation with Magus. The rest of his summer vacation had lasted for nothing more than a wave of a hand, since he didn't want to think about Medusa and her mutterings about blank white pages, error messages, and downtime, whatever she had been viewing must have really been interesting to her. It was slightly disturbing that she had been doing that, using a laptop, in the first place.

He holed himself up in a compartment, and remembered to lock the door, which made it impossible for anyone else to join him in the compartment. But an hour into the ride, he decided that he had had enough loneliness to last him a life time, and thus unlocked the door only to find, three first years about to knock on his door.

"Well, this was unexpected...what do you three want?" he asked the three of them as he sat by the window.

"C-can we j-join you?" the blonde of the trio asked him, "The other compartments are already full and the others don't want us to sit with them..."

"Get in then," he said, then wandlessly moved their things underneath the chair and onto the trunk racks, that resized to fit the additional baggage, "I'm surprised that it took you an hour to decide to go for the locked compartment."

"There was a lot of people in corridor..." the red head supplied.

"Just take a seat or something," Harry said, as he produced his computer, and connected to the seals of the world, and tweaked the weather again, this time causing tornadoes to randomly appear and stall the train.

"How can that work here?" the brown haired boy of the group asked, the other two were girls, "I was told that electronics can't work around magic."

"Special piece fo equipment," Harry said, not looking up from what he was doing, which was finishing his summer homework as he didn't have the time to do it, finish his homework being making sure he got perfect on them, not that he was a perfectionist, but it gave him something to do, aside from sleep.

"Can you do whatever you did to my stuff?" the boy asked him.

"Are you a Seventh year?" the red head asked.

"Do I look like one?" Harry asked her, then conjured a mirror to look at himself, and only then noticed that he did look a bit like he was in his late teens to early twenties, "I guess I do.." he then made himself look a bit younger, morphing his appearance like a metamorphmagus.

"Are you a meta.." the blonde began to ask, but he interrupted her.

"No, I am not," he said, then vanished the mirror once he was satisfied, and sent his computer into his pouch.

"Then how did you do that?" she asked, expecting to be answered with the word magic.

"Practice," he replied, "Lots of practice."

"Could...I learn?" the blonde asked, "I mean...if you don't mind..."

"What year are you anyway?" the boy asked.

"Second," Harry replied.

"Impossible!" the red head exclaiemd, "I mean you can do wandless magic! How can you only be a second year!"

"I'm twelve...sort of..." Harry said, since he really wasn't all that sure about his age, what with his being mutiple gods at once, "And I don't have the authority to teach you the exact method that I use, plus you need a particular level or amount of magic to do as I did."

"Really...then that means that you're really powerful, huh," the boy said.

"Pretty much," Harry said nonchalantly, "I'm Harry by the way, in case you were wondering."

"Oh..s-sorry for not introducing ourselves," they said.

"I'm Colin, Colin Creevy," the boy said.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," the red head said.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," the blonde introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said.

"So...Harry...any chance that you'd be Harry Potter?" Colin asked hesitantly.

"If you start hero worshipping me, since that is indeed my name, I'll feed you to the monsters in the Forbidden Forest," Harry said calmly, while looking out the window just as a tornado touched down, "Or have that tornado take you to the Land of Oz."

"Is that place real?" Colin asked, distractedly.

"Land of Oz?" the two girls asked, forgetting their hero worship, "What's that?"

"From the Wizarding World's point of view? No it does not exist," Harry said, "But from any other point of view, it is highly possible that it exists."

"What do you believe?" Colin asked.

"It is real," Harry said, "I've been there, tornado accident."

"Whoa...how'd you get back?" Colin asked.

"I have a _cousin_ who own a pair of ruby slippers...I really wanted to kill him when he said that it was the only way," Harry said, "Such a humiliating experience."

"Is it really the only way?" Colin asked.

"No," Harry said, "I only remembered the other ways after I arrived home, awake in my bed."

"Oh..." Colin said, "I'm sorry, if I brought back some bad memories."

"S'ok," Harry said, then split his attention away from the boy, and shifted to the girls, "Do you two have any questions?"

"What's Hogwarts like?" Luna asked, "I've only heard what Ginny told me her brothers told me, do you know them?"

"I know them," Harry said, "All four that are currently still students are bullies in one form or another. I don't particularly like them."

"Why not?" Ginny angrily said, the world reknowned Weasley temper making itself known.

"Well," Harry calmly said not really minding Ginny's sudden anger, "You should already be aware of how bad Ronald is as a person and a student, the twins are bullies in the sense that they have fondness for pranking only one house, and trying to prank only one teacher. They also have a tendency to try their prank items on unsuspecting students, without taking into considersation the risks involved with untested potions, magical items, and spells. Percy is a prat, not that I have much interaction with him, that's just what I've gotten from other students."

"Oh...I didn't think my brothers could be like that...I know they kind of like being the center of attention...but to be irresponsible and uncaring..." Ginny said, calming down slightly and taking a seat on the chair beside Luna who was by the window, while Colin sat near the door.

"So...what House are you in?" Luna asked, "A wandering sprite told me that you're not in one of the known houses...is that possible?"

"Don't start acting all loony now," Harry said, "It won't work on me, and you don't need such a mask while around me."

"O-okay," she said, "I just feel a little uncomfortable is all."

"Understandable, since you got your information from a wind spirit," Harry said, "I know because the same spirit informed me of her gossip spreading."

"But she didn't tell me what House you were in," Luna said, "No word reached the public about that, even after your first year ended, not even the gossip rags had any information. How was that possible?"

"Magic," Harry said, meaning it, since Magus made sure that the House of Hogwarts wouldn't be released to the general public for a while, even letter home were slightly tweaked to erase any evidence of Hogwarts having a fifth House.

"What do you mean magic?" Luna asked.

"If Hogwarts does not wish for information to be known, then the information shall remain a secret," Harry said, "It is not yet time for Hogwarts' secrets to be revealed to the rest of the world."

"Could you tell us? Please?" Ginny asked.

"Well, since we are on our way," Harry said, "I guess I could..."

"Please?" the three first years asked.

"Fine," Harry said, "I am the sole member of Hogwarts House."

"There's a fifth house?" the two purebloods asked.

"Yes, there is a fifth house," Harry said, "Hard to believe, I know, the headmaster found it hard to believe as well."

"What does one need to have to get in?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"I...well..." she said, hesitating a bit before speaking her mind, "I don't want to stay in my brothers' shadows, and I don't want to be in Slytherin..."

"I'd like to join you as well," Luna said.

"I think I don't want to leave my new friends," Colin said.

"You need to have an equality of all the houses traits, or close enough to an equilibrium of them all," Harry said, "Or be an outcast, I guess...you could ask the hat too...he'd probably let you into his house..."

"His house?" Ginny said, "What do you mean his house? The Fifth House is the House of the Sorting Hat?"

"Of course not...well not exactly," Harry said.

"Then what do you mean?" she demanded off him, she ended up pouting for some reason, which was kind of cute on the face of a first year.

"The Sorting Hat...is...I wasn't really supposed to mention the bit about the hat," Harry said, "Anyway, the fifth House is the House of the fifth founder of the school, as well as the Sovereign Lord, who is one of the remaining magical royalty in the world."

"Oh," the three said.

"So what are the chances of us three getting into it?" Colin asked before the girls could.

"Slim to none," Harry replied instantly, not really thinking about his reply, "Though there is still a chance, you could pray to the god of wizarding magic..." Magus rarely heard any such prayers, just swearing to Merlin, but not to him, since not that many knew about him anymore.

"But...we don't have a religion...we just have magic," Ginny said, disbelief in her voice, "I know its unexplained...but I've never heard of such a god..."

"I think...I think my dad mentioned it once," Luna said, unsure of her information, "I mean, I overheard him say some weirder than normal stuff, while my mum was sick..."

"Selene Lovegood, was her name, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"Y-yes..." Luna replied, "H-how d-do you know?"

"I know that your family never held a funeral for her, your father not believing that she was truly gone," Harry said, "The earth spirits told me as much, her body is not within the earth, as you believe."

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked, "What do you mean earth spirits?"

"There are spirits in nature," Harry said, "Magic himself, works through then sometimes. They are normally a conduit for his wonders. Now, Luna, who is the god of wizardry?"

"Magus Iunctio," she said, hesitation in her voice. In the Purple Grove, Magus stirred from his mid-afternoon nap, his power stirred as well, as if someone where calling out to him, not as Magic, but as Magus Iunctio, sometimes called Darth Magus Iunctio. One of the trees that lined the perimeter of his grove, of the glade, shook, growing healthier at a more rapid rate, it was a weeping willow with platinum leaves, and sky blue branches.

"So...you know his name," Harry said, leaning forward in his seat, "There are no ritualistic words...all you need to do is _ask_..."

"How do you know about this god?" Ginny asked, "I've never heard my parents mentioning such a thing."

"_I have my ways_," he said, his voice only a whisper, "And no, it is not taught in History of Magic, it should be located in the family grimoire of the oldest of wizarding families."

"Then how do you know about the existence of this god?" Ginny asked.

"Alright then," Colin said, "Let's ask then, what could it hurt? Right?"

"Whatever," Ginny said, as Harry leaned back in his seat and waited for the waves of magic to sound like thunder around the train.

"O Magus Iunctio...uhm...allow us to be sorted into Hogwarts and no other House, that my friends and I will not be separated or our friendship divided by the barriers of House," Colin intoned, he just made it up as he went along.

"Is something supposed to happen now?" Ginny ask Harry, who was looking out the window as if expecting something, "You know, like a sign of some sort?"

"Sure," Harry said, "Though not always..."

"Well, nothing's happening," Ginny said, "Guess it was a wasted effort...huh.."

She looked out the window and the tornadoes had vanished, they were replaced by water spouts, and purple lightning, as well as some streaks of blue lighting up the dark clouds that had suddenly appeared over the countryside. Then all the occupants of the train felt it, a sudden rush of magic swept over and through them.

After the wave of magic pushed its way through the train, originating in the Forbidden Forest within the Purple Grove, there was a deafening boom, it was an explosion of sound so loud that the windows shattered, then repaired themselves.

Within Hogwarts Castle, the deputy headmistress had to drop the sorting hat as a single straight line of purple lightning suddenly struck the hat, and the castle itself shook upon impact, magic whose epicenter was the Sorting Hat exploded outward, and in a way recharged the castle's ambient magic.

'_Hear my words...a thousand years or more had passed before one called out for aid from Magic's Connection...a life to save a life...and now a bond to keep a bond..._' Magus' unminstakable voice rang through the three first years minds, '_Heard your call...Have I...Heard your plea...Have I...Listen to thee...Have I...My reply...Hogwarts be._'

"That was wicked cool..." Colin said after a minute or two, shaking his head, he gazed out the window as the sky cleared up to reveal the night sky, it was as if time had sped up to get them to Hogsmeade faster.

"I heard a voice in my head, and I'm not saying that to sound loony," Luna said.

"I did too," Ginny said, then faced Harry, "You knew that was going to happen didn't you..."

"Well, not exactly," Harry said, "I didn't know what he would do, just that he would answer your call."

"But you knew," Ginny pointed out.

"Yes," Harry said, "I knew. Truthfully, I had discussed with him where I would be placed at length."

"Discussed with him..?" Ginny asked, "How is that possible?"

"Ah..I had said too much," Harry said, "You might want to change, we're nearing the station. I'll see you at the sorting, try not to act overly excited when the Hat calls out your chosen House."

He then left the compartment, for the train was pulling into the station. The three first years, were about to change into their robes, when they noticed that they were already in their school uniform, but they couldn't for the life of them figure out how it had happened.

They rode the boats across the lake, and gazed at the magnificence that was Hogwarts, it was even more beautiful and magical than when Harry had first rode across the lake the previous year. There was a welcoming feeling in the air, and even the Giant Squid managed to make an appearance.

Luna was really happy that she managed to see evidence of a lot of the magical creatures she and her father claimed existed in the world, the water and air related ones anyway, for they escorted the boats with their glimmering lights to light the way, not that it was dark, as even all the stars in the sky shined so brightly.

"The first years, Pr'fessor," Hagrid said after leading the first years to the deputy headmistress.

"Thank you Hagrid," McGonagall said, then turned to adress the students, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, once you enter, I shall call each of you by name, and you shall be sorted into the House that fits yout he most. Unlike what is known beyond the walls of Hogwarts Castle, there are in actuality five Houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hogwarts."

After being led into the Great Hall, the new students were amazed by the enchanted ceiling, but were also a bit nervous, what with all the other eyes within the Hall gazing at them expectantly. But the one that caused some more worry within them was the gaze of one Harry Potter, who sat directly in front of where they were told to stay and wait for their name to be called.

"Creevy, Colin," McGonagall called out, he mousy brown haird boy that sat with Harry on the train, made his way up the raised platform where the stood and Hat were situated, then placed that hat on his head.

'_Do not speak out loud, lest you be thought of as crazy, not that anyone really will, but unless you want to broadcast your thoughts to the world, you shall speak with your mental voice,_' Magus said as the Sorting Hat, as he had done countless times before, '_Lets see...plenty of courage...some brains...lots of loyalty...a bit of cunning and ambtion...why..._'

'_Yes?_' Colin asked impatiently.

'_Impatient are you..._' Magus teased, '_Fine...let's cut to the chase, you want to join Harry in House _Hogwarts! _Right?_'

'_Yes, sir Hat,_' Colin replied, not yet realizing that his House had already been chosen, though the rest of the Hall thought that he was in shock which was why he still hadn't removed the hat from his head.

'_Well hop to it then! There are still so many more students to sort!_' Magus ordered, disloged himself from Colin's head, then nudged the boy in the direction of where Harry was sitting, where a chair materialized on one side of Harry. Colin's school robes gained the emblem of House Hogwarts.

A few names later it was...

"Lovegood, Luna," McGonagall called out.

The little light blonde girl that had sat with Harry skipped her way to the stool and hat, but before the hat could touch her crown, it cried out, "Hogwarts!" a cry that was met with the silence of the Hall, for no one had been expecting a second one to be placed in such a House.

Her placement was followed by several Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Slytherins. Then finally, the last name on the list of first years was called..

"Weasley, Ginevra," McGonagall called, the deputy headmistress herself already expected that the girl was to be placed under her care, which is why she fainted, when the hat called out, "Hogwarts!"

Dead silence filled the Hall with such an announcement. Ginny awkwardly made her way to Harry's table, and sat beside Luna, who was on Harry's left side, while Colin was on his right. He smiled at her knowingly, Magus had told him that he wanted to shock, and shock he did, as the silence continued, as students simply stared at Ginny as she walked to the Hogwarts House table.

"Ahem..." the headmaster said, he too was still in a slight bit of shock, "I...hmm...eat up then..." he sat down as the food magically appeared on the tables, the school year was off to an interesting start.

After the feast, after the announcements were made, after the school song was sung, all students that were heading for the Great Staircase, the main staircase, anticipated the reactions of the newest members of the fifth house of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the manner in which they would be traveling to their own dorms. It was no big secret amongst the veterans of the school that to get to the dorms, to the secret location of the Hogwarts Dorms, was to do a suicide dive, no one from the other houses had tried, since they believed that there was some sort of password to not get killed.

Harry led his housemates to the top most floor that the main staircase reached, then turned and faced them, to give them the instructions as to how to get to the dorms.

"Don't be afraid," Harry said, "I'll see you three on the otherside.."

"What do you mean on the otherside?" Colin asked, a little bit apprehensive.

"I was told that the common rooms of the houses were guarded by paintings," Luna said.

"Yeah," Ginny added, not wanting to feel left out.

"Well, our common room is guarded by a painting, along with a slew of other protections," Harry said, "See ya later," he then picked up Colin like he was a sack of potatoes, and flung him over the railing, followed shortly by Luna, then Ginny. When their screams were heard, and suddenly silenced, he himself jumped from the banister and free fell to the ground floor, where he, like the other three, simply vanished, instead of going splat.

The three found themselves perfectly alive, and standing at the foot of what appeared to be a really large number of steps of a flight of stairs, a moment later they were joined by Harry, who simply appeared in their midst.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on, those steps aren't going to move on their own you know," Harry said, then simply took the lead, and stepped on the first step, which actually began to switch places with the next, and the next, and the next, step, taking along with it its rider, Harry. What else could the other three do, but follow the apparenly insane Boy-Who-Lived-Dangerously.

They stood on their steps, for who knows how long, Harry didn't really care since he knew that time kind of moved slowly outside of the stairwell in which they were in. Magus, must really have been bored, since he turned parts of Hogwarts Castle into a fun house.

When they finally reached the top of the single flight of nigh infinite stairs, the three new comers, noticed that the stairs seemed to disappear from view once they were all off of it, and so wondered how they were to go back to the rest of Hogwarts.

"I'll explain how to get back to Hogwarts Castle proper, later on in the tour," Harry said, "First we head for the common room," he lead them a short ways away, to where the painting that guarded the common room was located, right beside the sleeping stone dragon guardian of Magus' office, "Just to warn you, that sleeping dragon is alive, and will attack you if you wake it...so don't bother."

"Why? What's it guarding?" Colin, ever curious asked.

"The office fo the Lord of Hogwarts," Harry replied, "Though I am allowed inside, you three aren't."

Luna was staring at the painting, but with a puzzled look to her features, as she didn't see anythnig within the frame save for the background image, or the reflection of the wall right in front of the painting.

"Is there a problem Luna?" harry asked.

"How do we get in? The painting doesn't have anyone in it," she said.

"Ah, that's because, I'm here with you," Harry said, then faced the mirror, "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the godliest of us all?"

"You are of course, you handsome devil you," Harry's reflection painting self appeared and replied sarcastically, "The password has already been changed. So password?"

"The lion goes error, error, error, the dark error plague has struck again," Harry replied.

"There was a software and hardware update, apologies for the inconvenience, enjoy your stay at Enchanted Kingdom," painting Harry said, then swung to the side to reveal the portal into the Hogwarts Common Room, "Before you go in, I would just like to say that the Fun has just begun."

"Thanks for the warning, extension of my very being," Harry said, then stepped through the portal, his three companions reluctantly following suit, then once they were inside, the portrait swung closed, and the inhabitant left to rejoin Harry himself.

"What in the world was that?" Ginny said, spinning on her heel to face Harry, who was their prefect, and kind of head of house due to Magus being irresponsible or simply lazy.

"The portal guardian," Harry replied, "Since I'm the first student that was sorted into Hogwarts House, the formerly blank canvas took on my guise. I'll be guarding this place til the day I cease existing. Any other questions?"

"Who's our head of house?" Luna asked.

"I am," Harry said, "By proxy anyway, our Head of House is Lord Hogwarts himself, rather the Immortal Lord Hogwarts. Anything else?"

"How do we get back to the rest fo Hogwarts?" Colin asked.

"Oh, that's easy," Harry said, "Simply touch one of the paintings in the common room and think that words 'never tickle a sleeping chimera' then simply walk into the painting. From within the painting, you simply traverse the realm of the paintings until you get to the one you want to exit, then you simply walk out. You can do that to get back in here. But you can't tell anyone that, since its a House secret. Got it?"

"Yes," the three said.

"Good," Harry said, "As far as class schedules go...your schedules should be found in your rooms, yes rooms, you each get a private room, bathroom, dressing room, whatever. Private suite. Yea..don't tell anyone about that either..."

"So...do we have a Quidditch team?" Ginny asked.

"Sure do," Harry said, "Wanna play?"

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked, "I mean, there's just you."

"I flew solo last year," Harry said, "And I played every position. Nothing in the rules says that I can't...or that a full team is needed."

"Oh," she said, "But I thought first years aren't allowed to bring brooms."

"Hogwarts House is special," Harry said, "We got an extra set of rules to follow."

"Where can we find these extra set of rules?" Luna asked.

"Why? You planning on breaking any of them?" Harry asked.

"Well, no," she replied.

"Good," Harry said, "You'll have to figure them out for yourselves. Oh, before I forget," he added, "We don't really have a curfew, or follow the one perscribed by the headmaster. You can also bring friends over to the common room, and only the common room, if you want to bring anyone to your room, you gotta clear it with me first."

"How are we to bring friends to here?" Colin asked.

"Come find me when you want to do that," Harry said, "I'll tell you then, the original way is not really something that we'd like friends to experience."

"Oh," the younger boy said.

"Any more questions?" Harry asked, "Classes officially start tomorrow."

"House points?" Ginny asked.

"It would be nice to win the cup this year," Harry said, "But even should we not, it shouldn't really matter."

"Oh, okay," she said.

"Our House has no standing rivalries with any other House at the moment," Harry said, "We are the ultimate in neutral House. So don't start any quarrels with other Houses. Just as the Slytherins show a united front, just as they protect their own, so should we. One more thing..." Harry held out his hand in Ginny's direction, "Hand over Tom Riddle's journal, as a prefect I really must confiscate the dark artifact that Lucius Malfoy dropped into your cauldron at Flourish and Blotts."

"B-But...its not...its harmless," she said, having grown fond of the diary, even after spending such a short time writing in it.

"Hand it over," Harry said, "We take care of our own, and allowing you to keep such an artefact would not be considered as taking care of our own."

"A-alright..." she said, "I'll go get it..."

"Its in your robe pocket," he said, "I know it is, now hand it over."

"Fine," she said, and pulled it out and handed it over, once it touched his hands, a bloodcurdling scream escaped from its pages, followed by a dying wail, then silence.

"Now that the evil has been exorcised, do you want it back?" Harry asked, still holding onto the thing.

"N-no, n-not after hearing that," she said.

"By your beds there should be a potion," Harry said, "Drink it, it'll make you sleep easier."

When the three first years had left, Harry retired to his own room as well, but before going to bed..

'_I took care of the Diary,_' he mentally informed Magus.

#

The school year was another bland one, nothing really happened, though the headmaster did try to discreetly stir up some trouble. Petrifying students behind their backs to make it look like they were attacked or something. He also wrote on a wall in chicken blood that the Chamber of Secrets had once again been opened.

Harry had found out that the headmaster had modified Tom Riddle's memory of that even in his life, Tom had never really gained access of the Chamber, nor had Dumbledore, it was all a fabrication. Myrtle was an unfortunate victim of an illusion and a Killing Curse, set on her by then transfiguation professor Albus Dumbledore. The man really wanted another notch added on to his saving the Light belt.

Harry knew what the headmaster wanted, the old man wanted Harry to go out of his way to find the actual chamber, which Harry already knew the location of, and slay the Basilisk held within. It was a test, and a training exercise that the headmaster had planned. The man had probably not used his wand during his other taking ceremony upon becoming headmaster, if he could so carelessly disregard the lives of his students. Though considering that he could kill a student and pin the death on two others, he probably didn't really care all that much about anyone aside from himself to begin with. The headmaster's sex life had gone south for an Ice Age since he thought that backstabing his lover was a good way to get more power for himself.

The greater good indeed, the greater good of Albus Dumbledore, but Harry knew that the headmaster's wishes, dreams, and desires would not come true. Harry and Magus had every more or less mapped out, and there is nothing in the world that a magic user can hide from Magic himself, unless Magus wanted a challenge and ignored parts of himself. Which is kind of what he did, which was why Harry was left to do all the, not really all that hard, work.

Later in the year Colin was petrified.

If there was one thing that really ticked Harry off, it was messing with his friends. Colin was his friend, even though a year before him, and even if he wasn't, they were housemates. Dumbledore really knew how to push one's buttons when he was in a corner and desperate.

It was sometime near the end of the school year when it had happened. The headmaster had decided that it was time to actually listen to the Board of Governors, all of whom were god fearing men (Magus being the god), but there was still something about pissing off Albus Dumbledore that warred with their fear of Magus. They finally put their foot down when Colin was attacked, and were quite surprised when the headmaster willingly vacated his position as headmaster. Attacking a member of Hogwarts House was going to far, and since they knew that the headmaster wasn't really doing much, they really had to put their foot down.

Wihout the headmaster present in the school, Harry made his move. He snuck into the infirmary and healed his schoolmates, then left silently in the night, and headed for the edge Black Lake, Professor Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra, were the only ones to catch a glimpse of his jogging form as he approached the lake.

They stealthily made their way after him, keeping a distance from him, in case he was the Heir of Slytherin, which he was by rite of conquest. They were not so far that they were unable to hear him speak, but even if they were too far to hear someone speak with a normal volume, they heard him loud and clear from their position, and while under cloaking charms.

"Silvertongue!" Harry called out, his arms extended to the heavens, over heard thunder rolled, and lightning flashed, "The False Protector has left the castle, has fled from his duties! Conjure a souless serpent that he might return! Tail between his legs in shame! If not...then at least so that the school can rest easy for the time being!"

More thunder and lightning.

"_What is he talking about?_" Aurora asked her friend and colleague.

"_I really wish we had Bathsheba with us, she might know,_" Septima said, "_He sounds like he's requesting aid from some sort of higher power._"

"The Protections must not wake! Must not come alive before the time is right!" Harry said aloud, "The Basilisk! The Dragon! The Gargoyle! The Clazmonian Sow! And all the rest!"

Still listening in on Harry, unknown to them Harry knew they were there, they grew a little bit confused by his calling such creatures as protections. They were unaware, like most, of the protections of the castle, the creatures that were left sleeping awaiting for the call to arms to defend the castle from would be invaders.

"Silvertongue! Conjure a souless shell! A golem! They shall not believe that all is well unless they see it with their very eyes!" Harry called out, "He will rue the day he left the children to fend for themselves!"

Thunder rolled across the sky, lightning flashed, and the wind howled, then a mountain in the distance seemed to bow down to the whims of the heavens. Then the ground shook, yet the lake remained calm.

"_What is happening?_" Aurora said panicking slightly, she hadn't expected anything to come out of Harry's rambling.

"_Maybe there is a god?_" Septima said aloud but mostly to herself.

Then the lake itself began to froth with bubbles on the surface, water then cascaded down from a rising form. The two professors looked on in shock, amazement, and fear. A serpent with two heads rose out from the lake. It was a serpent unlike any other that the two women had ever encountered. They didn't know what to make of it.

"_I...I think I've seen that before..._" Septima said, "_But...its impossible.._"

"_What is it? Do you know?_" Aurora asked, "_I've never seen anything like that in the skies.._"

"_Back when we were still students I was researching in the library about runespoors, and found in some ancient tome, a picture of a serpent with two heads, just like that one. It was just a picture, no description or explanation for what it was...then in another book..I was looking for information on naga and lamia, I found the same image, then in a book about dragons, wyrms, and a anything about reptiles, serpents, and snakes. A stone two headed serpent with head raised of sleeping...it was in all those books...It kind of freaked me out, so I dropped the class,_" Septima said.

"_So...it was in all those old books..._" Aurora said.

"_Not just the old books,"_ Septima said, "_Even in the newer ones, the ones that it wasn't in before. I thought I was going mad, seeing a two headed giant serpent. It was like some mysterious otherworldy power was calling out to me._"

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, again, has it," Silvertongue spoke, addressing Harry, "Very well, such superficial perceptions of reality these watered down mages are, these wateed down warlocks, sorcerers, and sorceresses. These wizards and witches...magic is already real enough that the mystery is lost to them..."

"Great Serpent, Lord of Reptiles, Serpents, and Snakes," Harry said, "The souless shell if you would please."

The emerald fires glowed even brighter within his eyes, and the ground suddenly rumbled, then stopped as if nothing was amiss.

"Happy hunting," Silvertongue said before sinking back into the depths of the Lake, ~_Lismosyni Umbra_~

The two professors were a bit confused as to what had just happened, and they really wanted to know what the giant serpent had said to the student, since it was clear that it had said something. The manner of speech that the serpent had used soundly eerily similar to how a dementor spoke.

"You do know that eavesdropping is considered rude," Harry said, appearing right in front of them, "Professors or not. Really."

"Err.." they said, they were caught, but what really bothered them was that Harry could see through their illusion.

"You can see us," Aurora said.

"No secrets can be hidden from the higher powers," Harry said, "The moment that Silvertongue appeared, your cloaking spell was disintegrated."

"Silvertongue was that giant serpent, correct?" Septima asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "While one head spoke vocally, the other told me that he had tried to connect with you in the past, but you did not listen. You did not _see _him."

"It freaked me out!" Septima said, "What was I supposed to think when the image of a serpent that I'd never seen in my life kept appearing before my eyes!"

"I thought the professor was supposed to be the calm and composed one, and not the student," Harry said, signing slightly, "But I guess, its understandable in this situation. I am not a regular student."

"We kind of guessed that," Aurora said, "Especially after you called out to what we're guessing is some kind of god."

"Yeah, Silvertongue is a god, one of many in the pantheon of Magic," Harry said.

"How do you know?" Aurora asked, "I was lead to believe that you lived most of your life in the muggle world. The headmaster said as much any way."

"It is partially true that I lived in the muggle world," Harry said, "But that was merely my mortal shell, my spirit and soul occasionally left my mortal shell to live out other adventures. My dreams are more real than any of your own."

"So...then, are you admitting that you too are a member of this pantheon of Magic?" Aurora asked, skeptically even though she had borne witness to a conversation with a god.

"Ah, ask me to questions, I tell you no lies," Harry said, "I shall be returning to the castle now, see you at breakfast, where I try not to make a fool out of myself against a basilisk golem."

He then walked off in the direction of the castle, forming swords made out of diamond in both of his hands, then covering his body in some sort of armor that looked to be made out silver, followed by a dark gray hooded cloak.

His walked eventually became a light jog, then a run, as both professors realized that the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, it was nearly dawn, and nearly breakfast. They were not about to miss what they thought could potentially be the battle of their teaching careers. Then ran after Harry, and when they finally caught up to him, it was dawn, and he was protecting the early risers that were making their way to the entrance fo the Great Hall from something that was just a few meters shorter than the giant of a serpent they had seen in the lake.

The students' brain seemed to momentarily stop functioning as they stopped in their tracks once the serpent suddenly came out of a side corridor, and lunged at them. After their short lives flashed before their eyes, Harry skidded to a stop right in front of them, and raised his twin diamond blades and held the serpent back.

"You might want to go somewhere else, or pass somewhere else," Harry said, while not taking his eyes off of his present plaything, "As you can see there's a giant serpent here trying to eat you."

They didn't move and simply stared, it was a good thing that the serpent had its eyes blocked by Harry's swords, else they would be dead, and it was also a good thing that they had been staring at its enormous maw.

"RUN!" Harry yelled at them as he pushed the serpent back, that was the only time that they actually heard him and ran away screaming.

When the students were out of eyesight, and earshot, as were the two professors that decided to make sure that no student came across Harry and the serpent instead of staying to cheer him on, Harry entered multiple god mode. Though it was souless, that did not mean that he could control the thing. Being souless actually made it have no survival instincts, which was why Harry could go all out, since he knew that Magus had made the thing more formidable than any run-of-the-mill basilisk.

He really needed an audience, and so herded it to the Great Hall by occasionally kicking the thing in the jaw which pushed it backwards, there wasn't enough room in the corridors to allow it to attack with anything other than its upper body, most notably its head. Its eyes were not having any effect, due to Harry not seeing, since his hood masked his eyes from view.

By the time that the two combatants reached the entrace of the Great Hall, the double doors were closed shut, and the professors even used magic to keep the thing even more protected. But since they were far weaker than a god, and since Magus wasn't reinforcing the doors, they were blased backwards, showering the students in the Hall with splintered debris as they serpent rammed its way through. It didn't have time to look over the morsels laid before it, as Harry came flying through the doorway after it, blased raised over his head, then slamemd them into the neck part of the serpent, causing it to thrash about attempting to dislodge the blades as well as their wielder.

Its tail swished left and right, causing tables and chairs to go flying about, while students scrambled away, scared out of their wits. Sure when the news that the headmaster was out of the school when the fight broke out, and that no such fight had happened while he was in the school the public would be divided on their opinion of the events. There would surely be those that questioned the headmasters dealing with such situations, and there would be those that would believe that the students would have been safer had he still been in there. It was doubtful that anyone would question the attacks happening during his tenure.

When the serpent finally managed to buck Harry off of him, he simply got up from where he had landed, and ran back at it before it could settle its gaze on a bunch of students or teachers. One of his blades was still lodged into the basilisk's thick hide, the other was in his hand. He pulled out his wand then cast cutting curses at the serpent's eyes, his accuracy managed to destroy its primary weapon. In its enraged state, it still had a lock on his scent, and thus used that to its advantage, sort of. It lunged for Harry, and he simply charged into the jaws of death to the horror of all the witnesses.

It was quite a show of just how flexible he was, for as soon as he entered the serpents's gaping maw, did a kind of flip that allowed him to pull himself onto the top side of the serpent's head just as his legs kicked his sword through the roof of the serpent's mouth, he then flipped onto the thing's head, and made a mad dash for his other sword, which he then used to decapitate the serpent. He grabbed the sword while in a run, and dragged it with him as he jumped off of the side of the already falling thing.

He stood up from his crouched landing position, beside where the head of the beast lay, the body spread out around the room that was in shambles. He looked like he hadn't received any wounds from the fight, which he didn't. Dumbledore missed his chance to add to his already large store of power and fame. Harry added the kill in front of a school full of witnesses to his own. The witnesses were all speechless at what they had just witnessed, to them, a twelve year old had managed to down quite a large serpent, the King of Serpents for that matter.

He kicked open the serpent's maw, to retrieve his sword with a summoning charm, then slammed both his blades into the ground, returning them to where they had come from. It wasn't like he really needed them. He could call on them at any time. He then banished his cloak, it reverted into smoke then left on a nonexistent wind. Finally his armor, melted off of him, then made its way into his pouch, the one that contained his silver.

A lot of the students, pureblood and halfblood ailke, had read about his fanciful exploits growing up. Those made up novels of his life before Hogwarts, of the creatures he had slain, and the heroic deeds he had performed. The more sensible ones knew them to be false, and their authors simply using another's fame to make money for themselves, the goblins had dealt with those criminals on Harry's behalf. But what they had all witnessed blew their image of what the Boy-Who-Lived was all about out of the water.

When the silence was too much for him to bear, and since he had grown a little bored, he placed a hand on each of the two parts of the serpent..It was time to bring back the fear of gods back into the wizarding world.

"Silvertongue!" Harry called out, his voice clear and loud enough for all in the Hall to hear, the ghosts that had wondered into the hall only to stop and stare themselves, were floored when they heard the name. For they, being members of the categorical race fo the dead, dearly departed, living dead, or simply unliving, knew of the existence of the many gods in the world, from muggle to magic, or extraterrestrial.

The two heads of Silvertongue formed out of the wall on the side that Harry was facing, scaring the students and teachers. It was too surreal for them to understand to comprehend, and to believe that it was real.

"I offer this serpent's remains to you," Harry said, his hands still on the two halves of the god's creation, "May you find it enough to bless and strengthen the protections that were thought left by Salazar Slytherin!"

"**Acceptable,**" Silvertongue spoke, not at all sounding like a serpent, instead his voice was overlapping, since both heads had spoken at the same time, instead of separate. He then lunged for the two halves, consuming them in one bite, "**Though..could have been better,**" the great serpent then vanished, the wall returning to simply being a wall, the only evidence that an even larger serpent had been in the hall being that the carcass was no longer occupying the Hall.

After a few moments of momentary uncomfortable silence, the Hall erupted in cheers and shouted questions, all aimed at Harry. The Chamber of Secrets debacle could finally be put to rest since its monster had been slain in front of more than a hundred witnesses. There would be quite some embellishing in the resports, and subsequent interviews and interrogations, but at least it was sure that the professors would be stating facts unlike the additional tidbits that would be provided by the students. Harry left the Hall admist pats on the back, words of congratulations and thanks, as well as a few complaints as to why he had waited an entire year before saving anyone.

"It is not my duty to protect the students of the school from inside and outside threats," Harry stated before leaving the Hall entirely, "It is the duty of the Headmaster and the faculty and staff to provide a safe learning environment. Albus Dumbledore, hailed as one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful wizards in the world over, should have done everything in his power to stop the attacks, get better protection, or a myriad of others things. But what has our esteemed headmaster done? He left the sorting of the threat, which caused a student seventy years ago to lose her life, to a mere second year student..."

He left the hall to their partying mood, and simply left the castle prematurely, and entered the Forbidden Forest, since the students would be sent home in a few days, and since there were no classes for those few days, what would have been the point of his staying in the school for much longer than necessary. He also didn't want to have to deal with the headmaster when the old bastard returned from his short sabbatical. He did of course hope that some of the students would question the actual safe environment that the school supposedly provided. It was not Magus' fault that protection standards had dropped, increasingly, while Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his greater good were members of the school. There was also the quality of education provieded, while the Board of Governors had managed to provide an not so well known, but very knowledgeble professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts course, that was more or less the only really good thing that they had been able to do. But unluckily for the school they were unable to keep him, as he found greater opportunities abroad. The curse on that particular teaching position had struck again, and they were faced with having to locate another just as competent professor.

Magus met him halfway to the Purple Grove, Harry did not use his boabad to get there faster as he wanted to take a stroll through the dark forest that was fraught with many a danger for any and every regular being. It was home for Harry, more so than the Dursleys could ever hope to be, if they ever did or could find it in their hearts and mind to actually hope for such a thing to become possible.

"You've been stirring quite the hornet's nest," Magus said, as he took his place beside the younger higher power, "You actually called on one of my forms, while also educating your young friends on the forgotten histories of the magical world. I'm quite impressed with your initiative, but at the same time I believe that you could have waited a few more years, you know, wait for there to be more ears to listen to your sermon in our House."

"Well, you didn't seem to mind all that much, especially when the students in question did ask for your help, it could almost be considered as an invocation," Harry said.

"So then," Magus said, "How shall you be starting this summer? Found another position in which you wish to fill in? I've still got loads of blurred out histories that are in need of revising, revisiting, and unblurring."

"I'll think about it," Harry said, "Though I do have a feeling that my becoing Lismosyni Umbra will benefit myself in the coming school year."

"Ah, I had a feeling you were going to say that," Magus said, "Yes, I really did have a feeling you were going to say that. Tell me..what have you divined from the streams of time?"

"My children's children, the Dementors, shall be let loose by the Ministry of Magic, due to an anomaly in their version of The Rock," Harry said, "I look forward to that development, as it might give my children's children the chance they have wanted to redeem themselves in my eyes."

"Why in the world did you insist on giving them a blessing and a curse at the same time?" Magus asked, "Their history could have gone a whole lot differently."

"I thought, at the time," Harry said, "That life was a pain in the ass, and shortcuts were unwelcome things...it was only after regaining all that you had temporarily removed from my mind that I realized my error in decision. But at least if they do manage to redeem themselves in my eyes, they will get a greater control on their abilities and powers."

"I suppose that a reward due to their actions and decisions, many prove to be enough to permit you to correct your mistake in judgment," Magus said, "While I cannot claim to be perfect...some of the time...I understand what you went through...sort of."

"I know, what you mean," Harry said, as they continued walking through the now dense folliage, completely ignoring a herd of Centaurs that crossed their path, and had threatened to kill them for tresspassing on their territory. They were quickly scared off when the two _humans_ trancended into one of their god forms, those of Crimson and Azure, but they did continue talking about innane things instead of watching the centaurs flee.

By the time they reached the grove, Medusa and Cadmus were waiting for them around a small bonfire. The two of them looked to have prepared dinner, as the two _cousins_ took a lot longer than they had thought and arrived just in time for dinner. While the food did not look like a feast, the roasted wild boar tasted heavenly.

"So..what pantheon shall you be forming or joining next Umbra?" Cadmus asked over dinner, they decided to eat under the light of the stars, all of which glowed in different, yet bright, colors in the night sky, "If you plan on joining the elves, I'm sure that we should have an open spot somewhere."

"I'm sure you do," Harry said, "I do have a question though, I only just remembered it."

"Shoot," Cadmus acknowledged.

"The elven race has a branch that is considered as outcast even by the darkest of the dark elves," Harry said, "What is their proper branch name, and why has such a group been so ostracized? Why are they outcasts of the race?"

"How did you find out about them?" Cadmus asked, a little intrigued, "I had thought that they were extinct, since the branches had hunted them, to the point that even the almost all seeing Moon Elves have been unable to locate even one."

"Azkaban's remaining five protectors, five that are still up and about, have been protecting the remaining members of that branch," Harry informed the elven god, "Cad, you still havne't told me their proper name."

"They are the Charred Elves," Cadmus replied, "They are an offshoot of the Fire Elves...scroned for the color of their skin and the manner in which they manipulate the elements, as well as their abilities."

"These elves, the Charred Elves," Harry said, "Their skin is as dark gray, the same color of my hooded cloak, my shroud. What did they do that was seen as bringing much misfortune to the elven race as a whole?"

"I haven't a clue," Cadmus admitted, "For some reason I am unable to actually recall the reason..."

"Umbra," Magus said, "I believe that we have found what you are to do during this summer.."

"Alright," Harry said, "I guess, I'll be losing my memories when I get to wherever it is that you shall send me...right Magic?"

"But of course," Magus said with a manic grin, as he proceeded to kick Harry through a portal, Magus' foot connecting with the space between the younger higher power's legs, eliticing a high pitched bloodcurdling scream. Cadmus immediately got out of the grove, while Medusa simply looked amused, as she helped Magus clean up.

#

Harry fell to the ground with a thud, as the portal's other end was a couple hundred feet up in the air. His landing, which was surprisingly not that loud, had attracted the attention of a band of Fire Elves. The time or era that he landed in was before the elves united under one council with representatives from all the races. It was a time before the High Elves were considered as the royalty and nobility among the branches of the great tree of the elven race. But it was after the Dawn of the Ages, and those damnable limbos.

The Fire elves, were elves whose skin and hair was of a combination of color and what looked liked tattoos that made them look like the element that they were named after. They lived near volcanos, due to their greater affinity for fire. Even their eyes burned with an inner fire, one that occasionally glowed on their own volition. Their hair, skin, and tattoo like markings, were of varying shades of the colors yellow and red, with a tiny mixture of orange as well. Of course they had the elven trademarked pointed ears.

They crowded around him, and wondered what in the world he was, as they had never encountered a human before, since no human dared go close to a volcano, due to all the dangers one posed. Even living near a volcano was not uncommon, it was rare. They poked him with the butts of their spears, while speaking amongst one another. Since he was apparently unconscious from his fall, they decided to bring him back to their settlement.

When next he woke, he found that he didn't recall anything, not his name, not what he was, his age, or even that he was a multiple god. He knew nothing aside from the basics, which was bodily functions, and how to speak. Though there were a number of words missing from his vocabulary. As soon as he woke, he was brought before the village chieftain, as there were some questions that the old elf needed answered for the safety of the settlement.

"Who are you?" the leader of the elven settlement asked the amnesiatic youth, for Harry did indeed look like a teen, not one of his older forms.

"I...don't remember," he replied honestly, not a trace of a lie on his face, in his eyes, or his body language for that matter.

"I believe you," the older being stated, "Do you at least know how you manged to get where you were? Do you know what happened to you?"

"No...I really can't remember anything," he said honestly again, then began to panic, thoughts of possible scenarios playing out in his mind, as well as wondering who the hell he was, "I'm sorry..."

"It can't be helped then," the older being said, "I will permit you to stay with us, but you are to pull your own weight, should your memories return to you, you are to inform me immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Now that we've cleared that up," the older being said, "You are in need of a name..."

"I think...you should refer to me as Lismosyni," Harry said, "I'm sorry if you were thinking of naming me something else, but it suddenly popped up in my head."

"We'll go with that for now then," the older being said, he then made a gesture calling for one of his guards, and told the guard to show Harry/Lismosyni to a cave within the active volcano that he could use for his stay with the settlement. Due to the elves being what they were, the active volcano didn't affect them, which meant that Lismosyni would not accidentally get burned to a crisp.

After being shown to where he would be living, he was told what was expected of him as well as what his duties were to the settlement. Since he lacked a load of his memories, he was delegated the task of joining the women in preparing the meals for the entire settlement. It was something that not many men were permitted to do, simply for the reason that it was not something that men did.

The women didn't really know how to treat him as he looked human, the amnesia part made them not so wary of him, and so they simply demonstrated what he was to do, never really speaking to him, as he was an elf, it was a kind of discrimination. But Lismosyni didn't mind all that much, he was grateful that he was allowed to stay with them, as he doubted that he would survive left on his own, what with his missing memories.

"*"

Cadmus was shocked when he heard a fellow god praying to him, it was a rather odd experience for the elven god. It was none other than Lismosyni, but not Umbra as he was of the Dementors. His interest in Lismosyni allowed some of his power to subconsciously reach out to his fellow god, starting a chain reacftion with his friend's body, granting a more elven look. To the elves that, as the days passed by, noticed the changes to Lismosyni's physiology, it was like he was undergoing some form of rapid evolution or his magic was unlocking a caged or sealed off form.

The changes were gradual, but they did surprise Cadmus the next time he laid his godly eyes on Lismosyni. It was a real shocker that he was not only the one to have him walk down the path of becoming an elven god, but also the one to grant him a change in appearance. He also had a feeling that Lismosyni would be the one to bring about whatever it was that caused the Charred Elves to be considered as outcasts, to the point that they should be eliminated.

'_I wonder what Magus has planned for Lismosyni in reagards to the greater scheme of things..._' the elven god wondered to himself, before returning his gaze to his fellow higher power.

He watched as Lismosyni lived amongst the Fire elves, while turning elf himself. It was rather entertaining to watch, since the elves eventually began to treat him as just another elf, but at the same time expecting him to know a number of their customs. His amnesia remaining strong throughout his evolution.

He proved to be rather elven in that his lifespan was longer than any human's. Cadmus wondered how his longer life would affect his wizarding life, or persona. But after watching his friend and fellow god, he found that he believed that it really wouldn't matter all that much.

'_How's he holding up?_' Magus' voice suddenly entered Cadmus' mind.

'_Well, considering the circumstances. Why do you ask?_' Cadmus asked.

'_No reason really. What of the other branches?_' Magus inquired.

'_They have yet to actually meet, its not like I can simply dictate what they are to do,_' Cadmus said, '_It is still a long wait before that should happen._'

'_I suppose you are right..._' Magus said, then his mental voice left Cadmus to his thoughts and ponderings about the race which spawned him and made him a god.

Cadmus, with nothing better to do with his time, simply continued to watch his amnesiatic friend, subconsciously adding to his already formidable power gifted to him by Magic himself.

He watched as Lismosyni changed from his tanned teenage human looks, to a pale gray skintone, finally ending up with dark gray skin, but keeping his jet black hair. He turned out to be an elf that none of the other Fire elves had ever encountered. Cadmus had no doubt in his mind that Lismosyni was to be the founder and representative of the Charred Elves in the elven pantheon and council of gods.

"*"

Lismosyni's status within the settlement changed through the passage of time, it would be considered as a long time if one were a mere human, but since he had apparently been some kind of sealed elf, time moved normally for him, at a regular pace for elves whose lives were so long. He went from being ignored due to being human, then he gained the attention of his fellow elves when his features began to change. But his initial accpetance from the fire elves grew to be annoyance since there was so much about elven customs and culture that he did not know. Mild annoyance grew into irritation, since he eventually was viewed as a separate entity from the settlement, this was in part due to his dark gray skin color. The different branches of th elven race didn't normally get along so well, but since the fire elves didn't know what he was a member of, they distanced themselves from him instead of quarrelling with him.

Eventually the Fire elf chieftain had to act since the environment of the polite young elf that had joined them as a human was not stimulating the return of the young elf's memories. It had already bee two hundred and fifty years, and still no change to the young elf's memory, they remained with the same gaps as there were since the beginning. He saw how his fellow fire elves treated the elf, whose branch even he as old as he was did not know which branch he belonged. It never occurred to him or to any of them for that matter that he could possibly have been the offspring of a mixture between the branches. Ignoring that possibility stemmed from such a coupling to be taboo as well as frowned upon, and in the few cases that such relations produced offspring, the offspring were discarded as abominations.

"Lismosyni," the chieftain called out to the young elf that was busy carrying some coal to the smithy.

"Yes, sir?" he said, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I am sorry, but I must ask you to leave the settlement," the older elf said, "I know it is sudden, but I fear, rather I know that you were not meant to live with us for longer than today. You have forged no ties with the other elves save perhaps with myself, but a tie with one elf is not enough for you to be considered as family. I'm sorry, but I must ask you to pack up your meager belongings and leave the settlement before the sun is up tomorrow."

"I...I understand, sir," the younger elf said, nodded as if making up his mind, "I'll just deliver the coal to the smithy, then fetch my things. It was nice knowing you."

"Same to you as well my young friend," the chieftain said.

After his delivery of coal, Lismosyni packed his stuff in his satchel, he really didn't have that much stuff, then left, without bothering to say goodbye to the chieftain. A few hours after exiting the volcano, the magical protections of the settlement suddenly shattered causing the molten rocks to slowly flood the settlement. Luckily the elves managed to save their belongings, but were unable to save their home, even with their affinity for fire. They blamed Lismosyni for the disaster, even though it was their fault for not remembering to regularly reinforcing their own protections, even though there had been no sign of weakening in the magic.

As he walked through the world, he made sure to avoid all the other races, while searching for others like him. He traveled through the forests for a period of five years, and through that time he had not encountered a single wood elf or forest elf, most of whom made their home in those greener parts of the world. Their tracking of the strange elf that didn't seem to care about branch boundaries and territories, distracted them enough for dark beasts to grow in number and threaten the ecosystem. When Lismosyni finally left those green places, the elves blamed him for the additional dangers to the peace loving creatures.

Cadmus merely shook his head at the patheticness of his people, as he watched branch after branch find misfortune in his friend's wake. First the fire elves, then the wood and forest, followed by the earth elves, then the shadow elves, then the averial elves, water elves, sea elves, rock elves, moon elves, sun elves, high elves, house elves, and finally dark elves, both lesser dark and drow.

His meeting with the dark elves, both sub-branches of the dark branch, was not a very pleasant one. He was taken captive by then, they believed that he had intentionally orchestrated the misfortunes that plagued the other branches of the elven race. They wanted to usurp the power of the high elves, and so wanted him to use be the tool for the high elves undoing. But Lismosyni did not want to take part in such a thing, and accidentally lashed out with his sealed power. Magus had sealed them away along with his memories, but when they were unsealed, his memories were not.

The wave of power that exploded from his body forcibly flung away his captors, causing some to experience being burned alive and living to tell about the experience. The wave of power did do one good thing, it scorched the ground of the elven campsite so bad that the ground melted away to reveal the vile experiments of the dark elves. Experiments that they performed on captive members of the other branches, which were for the purpose of creating some sort of weapon, camoflauged weapon, to be used against the other branches.

They didn't look all that well to him but thaty was to be expected considering their circumstances, and so he forced their bindings off of them, freeing them from their bondage to the dark elves. By that time the dark elves had gathered around the group of freed elves. There weren't all that many, since most of the captives had died during the experimentation process. There were roughly only twenty-seven of them.

His power was still visibly fluctuating around him, and everything his power touched changed. Objects burnt to a crisp or simply disintegrated, while the elves that he had freed began to change to look like he did, while any dark elf that was touched was burned alive, but the pain stopped once brought out of range, and were sure to live to tell of the experience, parts of their bodies looking permanently affected by the nonexistent flames.

"Back away you pathetic excuses for elves," Lismosyni said threateningly, he grabbed hold of his chaotic power, even though he did not know exactly how to control it, he knew that it would respond to his feelings, emotions, and will, "Else I unleash hell, one that not even Lloth will save you from."

"There is only one of you, and an army of us," one of the dark elves said confidently, "Your threats are meaningless!"

"_Run, I shall protect you,_" Lismosyni whispered to those he had rescued, then challenged the dark elves, "Come at me then!"

The dark elves didn't even wait for Lismosyni's challenge, and charged yelling battle cries as soon as the former captives turned to escape. Their battle cries soon turned to pain filled cries as Lismosyni lashed out with his power. Calls and pleas to the elven gods were ignored, as not one of them wanted to interferre with the punishement dealt on the mortals by one of their own.

He lashed out at his attackers with whips of acidic fire, when they touched one of his opponents they felt the burning pain of a combination of what fire from the sun felt like coupled with the most corosive of acids. They screamed until they were unconscious, but the whip marks that were left on their skins were like third degree burn marks, which would remain as scars until the day they died.

He walked away once the entire encampment were rendered unconscious, and left at the tender mercies of the gods they had requested aid from. Cadmus being the first one on scene to get them back to consciousness, since Lismosyni had rendered them too badly injured to wake on their own.

'_Magus, unseal his memories! He could have caused the extinction of the dark elven branch!_' Cadmus thought frustrated, as even the elven gods were unable to do more to the burns, then render them as ugly scars on the bodies of the dark skinned elves.

'_Maybe later,_' Magus replied, '_His purpose in this time has yet to be fulfilled, I cannot simply have him do as he pleases knowing the consequences of his actions. We must let things happen naturally to him without my interferance._'

'_Whatever you say, he won't be the cause of the voices crying out in the darkness will he?_' Cadmus asked.

'_Of course not, that's still a long time from this time,_' Magus replied, then removed his presence from Cadmus.

Lismosyni finally caught up with the group of twenty-seven elves, they were frightened and surprised when he landed right in front of them after taking a giant leap over their heads, somersaulting to face them. When he went into battle mode, his skin had turned blacker than the skins of the dark elves, and had a number of bright orange lines criss-crossing his body in the form of what looked like runes. But once he landed in front of the group, the colors of his skin returned to being dark ashen gray.

The group of elves immediately dropped to their knees, and pressed their foreheads to the ground, as they didn't know who or what exactly Lismosyni was, and simply chose to perform the action showing the highest form of respect that they knew to show to the one that had rescued them from their fate worse than death.

"Enough of that," Lismosyni said, "No need to bow, not now anyhow."

They hesitated before rising from their knees, but they did keep their heads bowed, thinking themselves unworthy to gaze at the face of their savior. He tried telling them that they didn't need to bow, but they either didn't hear him or they ignored his words. He gave up telling them not to bow after a while.

So he plopped himself on the ground in front of them, they sat on the ground after he did. He looked at them curiously, since they seemed so obedient for some reason. So he decided to ask, he still was not aware of all the elven customs, traditions, and the culture in general.

"Why do you bow to me?" he asked them.

They hesitated, thinking it was a test of some sort.

"Speak up," he said gently, "I would really like to know."

"W-well s-sir, you saved us from those dark ones," one elf decided to speak up, "Y-you are our master now, s-sir."

"I see," he sighed, "Very well them...I guess.." but he was interrupted by the arrival of Cadmus, who decided to act even though Magus had said not to, "Who are you?"

"I can't believe you don't recognize me," Cadmus said, then glanced at the assembled elves, they felt the power in his gaze and looked away, as well as positioning themselves behind Lismosyni.

"Who are you?" Lismosyni cautiously asked, rising to his feet, his whips coming to life as he clenched his fists.

"No need to get all hostile and cautious..._sort of_," Cadmus said placatingly, raising his hands in the universal sign of 'I mean you no harm', "Nice transformation, by the way."

"You still haven't answered my question," Lismosyni said.

"Fine," Cadmus said, "I am the god you know of as Cadmus. Satisfied, take note that no mortal may claim such and live."

"What do you want from us?" Lismosyni asked, unclenching his fists, yet remained in battle mode.

"Nothing," Cadmus said, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair, "I simply wished to inform you of you place on our council, on _the _Council. Your memories were sealed for a reason, I am unable to unseal them, but your power you unsealed on your own."

"Why inform me of this now? Who am I then?" Lismosyni asked.

"You were about to introduce yourself to your primary people," Cadmus said, "Weren't you, Fos."

"I was," Lismosyni Fos replied, "But without the knowledge of my divinity, merely as their savior."

"Well, now you know you are divine," Cadmus said, relaxing his posture slightly, "Now that you know, you have an even greater responsibility over them now. Lismosyni Fos, God of Forgetfulness, God of Forgotten Memories, God of Amnesia, God of Light, God of Memories. God of the Charred Elves, God of Outcasts."

"While what you say maybe the truth, I have no memory of such responsibility," Fos said.

"You don't need to have such memories," Cadmus said, "All you need to know is that you are all of those I mentioned. You are Lismosyni Fos, and you are in charge of the safety, well being, of your own creations, or rather alterations. These twenty-seven behind you, are now the Charred Elves, a mixture of all the branches of the elven race, in the fires of your power, you claimed them as your own, branding them with your marks. Remember to make sure that your branch does not wither and die."

"I know not customs and traditions," Fos said, "Surely I would need such wisdom."

"I'm really sorry, but I am unable to help you with that," Cadmus said, "I am in enough trouble as it is, I was not supposed to inform you of what I have, you were meant to find out on your own."

"Very well," Fos said, "I shall perform my duty, I hope that the other branches do not shun me and mine."

"For their sakes, I hope so as well," Cadmus said, before vanishing from sight.

Fos then turned to face his elven branch, his skin returning to normal. They had returned to being back on their knees, with foreheads touching the ground in respect and worship. He knew that getting them to at least stand in his presence was going to be a real battle.

Aside from that, he needed to find out what their primary affinities were, he had a feeling it was multiple due to his whips. It was through trial and error, once he got them to stand in his presence, that he found out just how bad their situation was going to be when the other branches found out about their existence. Generally the elves were the protectors of nature, even the dark elves had an affinity for nature, they protected and defended it and the balance of nature in their own way.

He found that his elves affinities were those of decomposition and disintegration for their primary affinities, while acid and flame being their secondary affinities. They were also gifted with the ability to breath out noxious gas, similar to a nundu but not as potent. Fos, eventually, taught them how to enter into battle mode, that smoldering form of his. It was only when in that form that their affinities could be manifested and used, same thing went for their toxic breath.

They settled within a crater, that at one time must have been a volcano, and it must have gone extinct a long time before was filled in with whatever sand plugged up all the holes. The structures that they put up were made with a special kinds of coal and charcoal, ones that would not turn to ash when lit, and when touched by the Charred elves in their transformed state, also known as their battle mode.

Their clothes, and all other items were also made of special materials, ones which Fos eventually figured out how to create after much trial and error. Mythril would not survive their transformed states, so Fos had to create something even better than mythril, something that would grow sturdier with continued exposure to the Charred elves transformed states.

Fos himself also lived with his elves, not really knowing where the elven gods went when not around their branch of responsibility, Cadmus didn't visit after that first time. So Fos simply created a shelter for himself, a small hovel, and it was the source of light for the settlement during the nights, since it resembled their transformed state when night was upon them, black, with lines of orange criss-crossing its form.

Since Fos was always around them, they need not make some sort of offering to him, but that didn't mean that they didn't offer anything to him. They made small sculptures of different animals out of their special coal ores. After five hundred years, he grew to have quite a collection of the things, all of then shrunken and kept in his hovel. Their prayers were supposed to be in the form of song, but since none of the original twenty-seven knew the full traditional prayer songs, they simply copied Fos' humming. The humming sounded like the Christmas song 'O Come All Ye Faithful'.

They grew in number during their isolation, while other gods had married, Fos remained single, even though many of his elves had offered themselves to him. He rejected all offers, not harshly, but rejected nonetheless. He knew that it was still not yet time, not yet time for him to start a family of his own. But starting a family was what would be needed for his elves to recognize their leaders, their royalty, as all the other royalties were thought to be descendants of their primary gods.

Then a day came when their isolation was broken, and a single wood elf entered into their domain. It was a rather confused young elf that entered their settlement, quiver on her back as was her bow. She had a rolled up parchment clasped in one hand, the other on the hilt of a dagger. She was cautious in her approach, as she had heard tales of the Charred elves, of how they brought misfortune and possibly death, the dark elves had exaggerated their tale of encounter with Fos.

"H-hello?" she said hesitantly, since the settlement looked to more like a ghost town than a place where elves actively lived. They had all gone into hiding, blending with their surroundings, even Fos' hovel was devoid of color. They were watching her, analyzing her, and making sure that she was not a threat to the young ones, "I-is a-anyone here?"

Deciding to take pity on the poor scared wood elf, Fos signaled his elves to make themselves known, himself appearing right behind their guest. They simply appeared out of nowhere, she was rather surprised, that she pulled out her dagger and spun around intent on attacking the presence she felt appear behind her, only for her wrist to be caught by Fos.

"Is it custom for your branch to greet your host with a dagger?" Fos asked, a manic grin forming on his face, "If it is, go ahead, I shall let your wrist go, but I do not think that the others would forgive you for such transgressions."

"I...I'm sorry!" she cried, dropping her dagger, and dropping to her knees.

"_Just my luck...another one..._" he muttered to himself, then said more clearly, "Get up, and off of your knees, I'm not about to spend several hundred more years convincing another elf to stop with the kneeling."

"Huh?" she said confused about his statement as well as the chuckles that it produced from the surrounding elves, so she got up off of her knees, and shook the sand from her garb.

"Is there a purpose to your visit, young wood elf?" Fos asked her.

"I..y-yes," she said, then held out the roll of parchment, "A truce between all branches, the High elves shall host the convention between representatives of each branch."

"Summarize the contents of the scroll for me," Fos requested.

"The meeting is to be held in the High Elf capital of Amarost, during the Summer Solstice," she said, "Each representative is permitted to have an escort of two hundred elves. That's basically it...and one more thing..."

"You sound hesitant," he noted, "Follow me then, we can talk where there are not so many eyes and ears," he then addressed his elves, "Go about your business, show's over."

The gossips among the elves wanted to hear what else the scroll entailed, but wisely kept silent as they moved on to continue about their daily routines, while Fos and the wood elf walked to his hovel. She was truly surprised at the sheer simplicity that the apparent leader of the settlement showed, he lived in a hovel of all things.

The interior walls of the home were lined with little black statues of different creatures in different poses. There were dragons, wolves, goblins, elves even, wraiths, rabbits, you name it, it was probably in there. There was a bed on one side, a desk, a single chair, an a trunk. There wasn't much else in the home save for those things.

"Chair or bed, doesn't matter to me," he said, motioning to the two pieces of furniture, she moved over and sat on the bed, "Please fill in what you have left out, and seemed to have been embarassed to speak of in the company of the entirety of the settlement."

"I...I was a captive of the high elves once...but was given the choice of continuing to serve as a mere slave, or be a messenger..." she said, hesitatingly, "...and...all messengers are peace offerings..."

"I wasn't expecting that," Fos said, "Tell me, what are you now then?"

"I...I am yours to do with as you wish...but custom and tradition dictate that you may not free me lest your actions be seen as an insult by the high elf branch," she replied, "So...I...remain a slave, just with a new master...sir."

"_I'm going to murder Cadmus in his sleep...I know this is his doing...I just know it..._" he cursed under his breath, and somewhere far away, Cadmus sneezed then felt the touch of a cold cold hand caress his spine.

"M-master?" she said uncertainly, she managed to catch the word murder and the name Cadmus in his mutterings.

"Don't call me that," Fos said, not really liking the term all that much considering the present circumstances, "Call me Fos...and since _Cadmus_ thinks that I need to settle down, then so be it."

"Sir?" she said slightly confused, as well as fearful since he spoke of the high elven primary god so casually, as if laced with disrespect.

"Come along then," he said, walking out of his home, "I have an announcement to make because of this news, hopefully they don't kill you for it."

He walked ahead with her trailing, once outside they were faced with all the adults of the settlement, the children need not be present for any important announcements. His hovel glowed with its orange lights, like embers or inner fire of a molten rock cooled on the outside but not within.

"Cadmus has decided that I have abstained from marriange long enough," Fos stated, "The other gods have orchestrated a truce between all branches to meet in Amarost, the messeger, a slave of the high elven court, was sent as a gift as well. I am unable to free her from such a fate, powerful as I be. Therefore I have decided that she shall be my lifemate.." he was met with cheers from the assembled, all had shifted into their transformed states, enhancing their cheers, not caring that it was not one of them that was chosen since she was chosen by Cadmus, "Enough with the cheering, I'm not finished yet!"

"Sorry," someone from the crowd said aloud, and was met by laughter from the rest of the crowd.

"You can cheer later," Fos said mildly amused, "It would not do well, should the wood elves see a wood elf as my mate they would take it the wrong way, therefore...it is time for a changing."

"A changing..." the wood elf in question squeaked.

"Gather the children! The Changing and Wedding in one!" Fos announced, then turned to face his now fiance, "Questions?"

"Uhm..." she said.

"Let us return to within my abode for a moment," he said, "While my elves prepare, gathering the children will be quite the task for them to complete. By the way, how did you find us?"

They moved back into the hovel, Fos taking the bed, while the girl took the chair.

"Before answering my last question, answer me this," Fos said, "What is your name?"

"Moira," she replied, "I was once known as Moira Aelin."

"Nice to meet you, Moira," he said, smiling slightly, "I am Lismosyni Fos, Lismosyni is more of a title than a name."

"Fos? You were named after a god?" she asked him.

"No," he said, "I am a god. I have simply chosen to stay with my people."

"I..." she said not really knowing how to act after such a believeable revelation, since to claim to be a god, if false would get one instantly struck down, and he was still alive, "I am forced to believe you...but why marriage?"

"That bastard Cadmus must think me lonely or pathetic, and I do not approve of slavery," he said, "Even if you are to be my lifemate, you are still not allowed to insult the other gods."

"But...to be married to a god..." she said clearly overwhelmed.

"Normally I expect priestesses would be called in to dress you appropriately," he said, "But I have neiter priest nor priestess, so you'll have to come in what you wear, the tailors shall provide you with garments once the Changing ritual is done."

"I understand," she said, subservience in her voice.

"It would be a good idea to learn that you are not my slave, but in a few hours shall be my wife...the time frame depending on when they locate all of the younglings," he said, his eyes looking out over his domain with the use of his powers.

An hour or three later, one of the hunters of the settlement requested entrance into the hovel, a request which was quickly granted. He reported that all the children had been located, and had been brought to the center of the settlement where all ceremonies and celebrations took place.

It was time, so Fos lead Moira to where they were to proceed with the ritual and the wedding ceremony. The wedding of a god was officiated either by another god, or by an even higher power. And thus it came as no surprise to Fos that Crimson the Blood Red Warrior was seated on a throne near where he himself would sit after he was finally wed.

Once there, he greeted Crimson with a bunch of innane pleasantries, not knowing where the feeling of familiarity came from. There was also a stream of knowledge that was unsealed for him to use, in order for him to recognize of which pantheon the red god belonged to.

He then instructed Moira to lie down on the ground, within a cirle of white sand that had been prepared by Crimson to contain the power that was to be poured out and into her. He then stood hands raised and head bowed. His dark ashen gray skin cracked, while lightning flashed and thunder rolled overhead. The gray turned to black, and lines of orange fire formed on his skin. His eyes flared emerald and yellow flames smoldering within those orbs. His body then glowed, brighter and brighter, before finally exploding in a brilliant flash of yellows and reds, engulfing himself and Moira in a tower of fire. The searing heat causing some of the older elves round to shift forms to be able to handle the sheer heat.

Within the tower of fire, Moira's skin literally burned, changing from their leaf green color to a burnt black, her walnut eyes shifted into emerald green fires, but not of the same intensity as Fos'.

Within the tower of fire and outside of it, all present heard a voice, just as Crimson vanished from his seat.

"_**Immortal and Mortal, we are gathered here today for the union of God and Elf,**_" Crimson spoke, his voice taking on a triple layered effect, one that consisted of his own, of his Magic form's, and of Goldgrinder's, _**"**__**Benedictionem et maledictionem, et in potentia omnia, per virtutem mystico animæ PC unam quidem animam. Nunc et semper.**_" (_A blessing and a curse, by the power of All Things, by the __power of mysticism, I bind these souls as one soul. For now and always)_

There were no 'I do's to be exchanged, as it was what a god wanted, and the elf maiden, she was still a untouched, had no choice but to obey. With the blessing of Magic himself, and by association and extension the other gods, the two souls were joined. It was a prime example for the word soulmate, they were two souls entwined into one. With those words having been spoken, the tower of flames snuffed out, revealing a charred husk of an elf in front of an equally charred Fos.

There was silence that greeted the revealed forms. Crimson rematerialized behind the two husks, and so walked up to them, and unsheathed a sword from out of the ground, and pierced the two forms with the blade. None of the elves dared interferre, not knowing what exactly was going on. They had thought that the ritual and ceremony would be like theirs, but they must have forgotten that when it comes to gods and Potters, things were never normal.

As Crimson pulled out the blade, and returned it to the earth, cracks formed on the husks, splintering, then the black shell fell away to reveal an elf with a new color to her skin, as well as some swirling tattoos along her arms, they kind of looked like bruising. Fos had similar tattoos, on his own arms, they were the other half of Moira's, to symbolize that they were two halves of a single whole. They were married, they were one.

Fos pulled Moira up from the ground, noting her changed looks, as well as the tattoo additions they both sported, like crawling and dying flames on their forearms. When she was firmly on her two feet, he encircled her form in a hug, then kissed her.

The Charred Elves cheered, and their cheers could be heard all the way in Amarost, where some of the other branches had already began to converge, their representatives and escorts setting up their encampments in preparation for the meeting. When the kiss ended the cheering only grew in volume and intensity. Fos then led his wife to their seats, he sat between his wife and Crimson.

"_You'll need something more recognizeable than those rags you have on for the meeting,_" Crimson leaned over to whisper in his ear, "_I know a good tailor._"

"_I think I can whip something up myself,_" Fos whispered back, as the elves changed they way the area looked, and brought out tables and chairs, and food for the wedding feast, "_Are you not going to congratulate me, O familiar one?_"

"_I am not unsealing anything for you,_" Crimson stated.

"_I wasn't asking you to, Cadmus wouldn't do it, so I assume there is some sort of reason, I respect your decisions,_" Fos said, "_I was thinking of making myself a set of ashen gray robes, which would be over some light armor made out of our special materials. All uniformed ashen gray in color to match the color of my skin, and will stand out while in battle mode._"

"_Hooden I suppose?_" Crimson asked.

"But of course,_" _Fos stated, then shifted his attention to his new wife, "Is there something wrong, my dear?"

"I...I don't know how to act..." she quietly said.

"Crimson, may I castrate Cadmus," Fos said, "It appears that the bride he chose for me had been under her previous status for far too long for my liking."

"No, you may not castrate Cadmus, his wife would declare war on you," Crimson replied, "I wonder if the other branches and races would react in the same manner as your elves behave around us, around you."

"I doubt that they'd react in the same manner," Fos said.

"I suppose so," Crimson said, then focused on the food that was laid out before him, they were the bloodiest things he had ever seen, he licked his lips, then dug in.

"Don't mind his eating habits," Fos told his wife, "I'm positive that he hasn't had a good cooked meal in days."

"But...he's a god...like you," she said, she couldn't comprehend the possibility that a god ate real food.

"I eat too," he said, "But for now, you might want to start, or the others might take offense or think that you have been displeased, isn't that what you would think in their position."

"I'm sorry," she quietly said.

"Don't be," he said, "Just eat, and enjoy the food, then later we can dance, and play, and party."

He was happy, he didn't know how. He had only been married for such a short time, and he didn't really know much about his wife other than the things he had told her for the brief moments that they spoke to one another before the wedding. It had all happened so fast, but he didn't mind how things turned out. He was married, and soon his family of two would grow, it would surely grow.

The festive atmosphere lasted for a good week, six of those seven days, Fos and Moira spent inside his hovel. His home needed an upgrade, since he was now married, and there was not enough room for a family in it. So when the week was up, he simply forced his hovel to transform into a house, one much like his elves' houses. Similar in looks, and space, but it still glowed in the night.

Fos waited a full year before gathering volunteers for the trip to Amarost, an another six months before leaving with his small family for the peace talks. He warned his people that there was a possibility that it was all a set up to make each race drop their guards, and for an invasion of the territories to occur. He was still their god, but without him physically present there, the others might think they would be weaker.

Within the span of that one year and six months, Moira bore him twin boys, both could pass as carbon copies of him. The other elves were less likely to attack his group with children present, princes in the eyes of the Charred elves, and Moira their Queen, while Fos remained as their god, the title of king would be disrespectful to him, not that he minded all that much.

It took them six months of contnued travel to reach the capital city of the High Elves. Once they reached the borders of the territory, they were escorted the rest of the way by a platoon of high elves, and led to their designated camp grounds. They were eyed with distrust, not only by the platoon, but also by the other branches. It seemed that their misfortune from centuries past had yet to be forgotten.

He informed his people to be on their guard, to be ready to act at a moment's notice. Fos brought his most senior of elves with him as he made his way into the city proper, and headed for the central palace, to where the conference hall could be found. His branch was the last of the elven branches to arrive.

Moira and the twins were left in the care of the other Charred elves in the encampment. Their group was designated right in between the Shadow and Dark elves. They were uneasy, due to their history with the Dark elves, so they had a triple watch set up.

The other elven branches, were on high alert as soon as the Charred elves set up camp, they all remembered their branches' misfortunes in the past due to the presence of only one Charred elf, they were dreading what would come about due to the presence of more than a hundred of them.

Moira knew the reason for all those disasters and misfortunes, Fos had explained it to her, it was all due to the irresponsibility and distractedness of the members of the other branches that all that happened.

Once again, the other branches gave into their distractedness as they analyzed and kept watch of the youngest of the twenty-seven branches. They disregarded their duties in exchange for what they perceived as possibily the greatest threat to the peace talks. There were of course those that were simply more concerned with finding a reason to attack their youngest branch of cousins.

The dark beasts, creatures, and a few other beings and races, grew restless due to the conference of the elves, of the gathering of the elven leaders. There were grudges and quarrels between the races and not only amongst the branches of a race. The elves were the high and mighty ones, some or most of them viewed the other races as being their inferior, save perhaps for the fae, the true fae, those winged ones, a race which the elves were close cousins with and for the vampire and lycanthropes.

These others that held contempt for the elves too began to amass beyond the borders of the High elves, they all wished to cripple the elves by attacking a peace confernce. Some smaller armies also began to gather around the other territories of the other branches of the elven race.

"*"

The gods too held a conference amongst themselves, a gathering, but one not held in the Purple Grove, as most did not want to have to involve Magic himself, not knowing that Magic was among them in other guises. They were all monitoring the situation, some wanting the elves to receive a major blow, while others wanting the fighting to end.

Allainces among the gods were formed, some intermingling with others, but all growing to know who their allies were in the coming conflict. But as the meeting they were watching over was about to begin, the elven gods noticed, minus Cadmus, that one of their number was missing.

"Where is Fos?" Lloth asked her cousins, then they too looked around and failed to find him.

"I know where he is," Cadmus decided to speak up, backing him up in case a fight broke out were Magic's other forms, and the rest of Harry's.

"Where? Why haven't you brought that amnesiatic upstart here?" one of the other gods asked.

"Our conference was not compulsory, not all are needed to be present," Cadmus said, in defense of his friend, "Not all the higher powers or powers that be, are present here with us."

"Your own branch suggested the peace talks, are you not concerned about the unfairness to the other branches if a fellow god is not monitored, he could make the talks lean in his favor," one of the other elven gods said.

"For gods, you sure are ignorant," Cadmus said, "Fos IS one of his elves, he's actually the last one to enter the conference hall containing the representatives and leaders of the twenty-seven branches."

"WHAT?" the elven gods exclaimed, not knowing about that little tidbit.

"You ignore him for centuries, then now you expect him to join us here?" Cadmus sarcastically said, "You expect too much. Much too much. I leave the running of my branch to my distant descendants, as have you, but Fos only married in recent memory, his is the youngest of all branches remember."

"Well, since you seem to know him best, go down there and fetch him!" Lloth demanded.

"By what authority do you possess to demand something of a fellow god!" Crimson decieded to join in the conversation, "I officiated and presided over their joining of souls! I am not an elf, I am a vampire, and even I am aware of the going ons of the Charred elves."

"Stay out of this blood sucker!" Sehanine, elven goddess of the moon, a normally passive and calm being shouted, "This is an elven matter!"

"Then consider our alliance ended," Crimson stated, Azure nodding.

"Now now Sehanine, that is no way to speak to a friend," Corellon, the head of the council of elven gods, chastised, "My deepest and sincerest apologies Crimson."

"So you make yourself known, Corellon," Goldgrinder said, "What is your opinion of Fos?"

"He may do as he pleases, he is not a member of the council, outcast just like his branch," Corellon stated, "He may do as he pleases. He has already made it known through his actions and beliefs that he is not an active or helpful part of the elven race. So, I say, let him do as he pleases, as soon as he leaves those chambers, and as soon as the talks, end, fate shall decide what to do with him."

~_Is that your final decision Corellon?_~ the normally silent Umbra spoke ~_For if it is...then the Charred shall have the unyielding protection of the Dementors_~

"The twenty-seventh branch, is an imperfection and needs to be redone, reborn," Tethrin, god of war, stated, "They are far too imperfect, and far too destructive in nature. They were born from abominations, and thus must be destroyed."

~_And why should they be denied life? Why must they be denied existence?_~ Umbra asked, lifting an unseen eyebrow.

"Due to their being the cause of far too many problems with the other perfect creations, perfect branches, those with purposeful existences," Aerdrie, goddess of the skies and weather, a normally distant goddess said, "The dragons nearly wreaked my primary branch's homes in the mountains as one of those Charred ones crossed the ridge."

"I will side with Fos in this discussion, as his effect on my branch was not that bad in my eyes.." Cadmus said, "I have no ill intentions for my friend."

"After this truce is over," Corellon decreed, "If nothing comes of it, then the branches are free to hunt the Charred down, and Fos will be unable to interferre. So mote it be."

"You would go that far!" Azure shouted, "Why! They are lives still!"

"It is none of your concern you over grown rabbit," Tethrin bit out.

"Mayhaps, I should shift shape and devour you where you stand," Azure said, barring his canines, he was a healer, but that did not mean that he knew nothing of fighting, "Say that again, and I'll rip you to shreds."

"Now, now Azure," Crimson said, "Now is not the time for such fights, we shall be busy aiding Umbra keep his word."

"Yes.." Azure said, calming himself, "You are right."

They all gazed at a clear pool of what resembled water in the middle of the lofty conference chamber that they all found themselves in. They all watched as indeed nothing could be decided amongst the leaders and representatives. Fos pushing for peace amongst the branches, while the others traded requirements and demands, but all secretly agreed that something had to be done about the Charred ones, as all misfortunes and disasters and failings were blamed on Fos' branch.

When the peace talks finalyl ended a month later, nothing had been agreed upon, save for the fact that it had all been a grand waste of their time. But Fos knew something was afoot as soon as he returned to his wife and children.

"*"

"Pack up, only the necessities," Fos said urgently to his generals, the ones that he had brought with him, there were three of them, "Inform all our troops, we must leave as soon as possible, it is no longer safe here."

"Sir? But surely, you can protect us," one general said.

"There are forces at work here that are beyond even what I am capable from defending against," Fos said, "I received a covert message from Cadmus...the others plot against me, against us. We must return home post haste."

"We shall inform the others, discreetly," the generals all agreed, then left in haste, as Fos began to pack up what meager belongings his family had brought with them.

"Why the rush?" Moira asked, "I haven't heard of anything or anyone intending us harm."

"I received word from Cadmus," Fos repeated, "That is all that matters, he would not send word if it wasn't a grave matter. I will not stand idly by, and allow any harm to come to you."

Once they were all packed and ready to go, Fos ordered his people to travel in three groups. Each one to leave one after the other, himself leaving last, his wife would travel with one group, while his children would be split between the other two. He would take up the rear. Once they passed the borders they were to shift into battle mode in order to move even faster.

The other branches watched them leave, trying to make sure that they were not planning anything, not planning an ambush or anything like that. They all had their senses trained on the fleeing elves. With their full attention fixed on their fellow elves, they missed the signs of the start of an invasion, until they only had time to set up a meager defense. But at least the invasion got them to work together, all the remaining twenty-six branches in the vicinity of Amarost.

By the end of the battle, they had managed to drive away the invaders, they blamed the Charred elves for the invasion, their transformations were said to have been the signal to attack. They were viewed as spies. Guilty until proven innocent, was how they were viewed, and without consulting with their gods, the leaders met once again, and this time formed a pact, they would work together to bring an end to the Charred elves.

Cadmus made to directly aid his friend, but was thwarted at every turn, his message was the last one he was able to send his friend for a time. The others that vowed to aid Fos and his people, were on their own.

The Elven Empire was formed the day after the decision to end the twenty-seventh branch. Corellon then spoke to the leaders proclaiming the ranks of nobility, as well as proclaiming that a mojority of them were high elves, it was compensation for the partly traitorous Cadmus, but he didn't mention that since Cadmus was close to Magic.

The empire decided to build up their fighting force in order for there to be little to no chance that the Charred elves would surive. They left the Charred ones alone for two hundred fifty years, before setting out to crush them. During that time, the twin sons of Fos grew into adulthood, their growth was enhanced due to their god-heritage. They balanced one another, they may have looked like their father, but only one took after him, while the other took after their mother who favored the healing arts to fighting which was Fos' contribution to the twins, he was the fighter.

They had no allies among the other branches, but they did have allies amongst the other races, most notably the vampires and lycanthropes. They had sent messengers that brought news of the elven empire growing an army to crush the Charred elves, news that was not taken well. Fos used his powers to raise the defensive barriers around his domain, but at the same time had some of his poeple leave with those messengers. Those that were advised to leave were told that they were to found settlements in other parts of the world. They had grown in number, but not at the same rate as the other branches.

When the day finally arrived that the Elven Empire finally decided to lay seige and annihilate the Charred city, it was now worthy of being referred to as one, ten tribes had been dispatched to found settlements in other parts of their world. They called themselves tribes instead of Houses, Clans, or Families, to differentiate themselves from the other elves. There were twenty-six tribes all in all, all descendants of the first twenty-seven. The Royal Family was considered as made up of three tribes, that of Fos and Moira, the heir's future family which would eventually grow, and his brother's. The twins were named Silath the Warrior and Noresh the Healer. Both were ordered by their father to leave the city and seek out the Demetors on their isle, and bring all the younger elves with them, as well as a few older ones. It would be easier to sneak out in the chaos than any other time.

"I will not leave, I wish to stay and fight," Silath stated, while Noresh understood the importance of their task, they were the future, and the best path to survival was to seek the protection of the Dementors.

"Brother, stop being so stubborn," Noresh said, "It is not our place to demand to stay, we are the future of the Charred elves, father is entrusting the continuation of our branch to us. Now come older brother, we must make haste."

"I would say that I will watch over you," Fos said, "But that is something I cannot do, lest the eyes of those that wish to end us follow my gaze...Umbra will protect you, Crimson has reassured me of this. Leave now, while you still can my sons, and remember to live."

"As you wish father," the two brothers said, bowed, then rushed away, to collect what few young ones remained, and their personal guards that were going to join them on their journey, which was sure to be fraught with danger.

After his sons left him, he made haste to where his wife was, which was among the healers that had decided to stay and fight in the only way they knew how to. He was dressed in the garb of a healer and not a queen, but all knew that she was a queen.

"Moira.." Fos said as he approached her.

"My dear...what troubles you...our sons are already away with the younglings," she said, noticing worry on his face.

"Many shall die this day," he said, "I fear for you as well...I came to give you something to protect you...should I be unable to myself."

He then touched the back of her neck, she felt something cold and metallic touch her skin, then he brought his fingers from the back of her neck to the front. When he finally drew away his hands, nestled against her chest was a pendant, a diamond shaped emerald embedded in a piece of silver.

"Its beautiful," she said, "But what does it do?"

"It will keep you safe..." he said, hesitating.

"But...something still worries you," she said, noticing the hesitation.

"There is the slim chance that you may die..." he said softly, "It is a possibility, for we not only fight elves, but gods as well..."

"We are bonded, for all time," she said, trying to reassure him, and herself that all would be alright, "Should...should something happen to me...you will find me...won't you?"

"Of course I will!" he said, drawing the attention of some of the healers nearby, then spoke softly again, "But...I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe from harm...from death..."

"Should something happen, should I vanish, disappear," she said, "We will see each other again...you will find me again...won't you? I know you will."

"I promise, should I lose sight of you...I shall never stop searching until I find you again," he said. Had he known his relation to Death himself at that moment, he would not have worried so much, but his lack of memories and knowledge caused him to worry. His little gift would surely protect her, and prevent her from passing on to be remade, to be reborn, as another soul. They were after all bonded forever and always, their souls entwined for all eternity.

As soon as the first of the elven imperial army was sighted, Fos was up on the wall along with the archers, he was the first to shift into battle mode. His warriors taking that as their cue to transform as well. It was time to fight. No words were needed to be said, all that needed to be said had already been said. No prayers were sung, as that day they would fight, for the first and last time, alongside their god.

"Ready your arrows!"

"Aim!"

"LIGHT UP THE SKY!"

The arrows were loosed into the sky, each one coated with acid and flame, the arrows filled the sky, and many of their enemies fell at the first volley. It was repeated over and over again, until the enemy decided to use magic and shields, while the other elven gods bombarded he protective barriers that gave the Charred elves their advantages.

Once the barriers were down, and the Charred elves ran out of arrows, they unsheathed their swords, or lit their whips. They would go down fighting, to protect those that had already fled. They would fight for their families that were away with the aid of the vampires and lycanthropes.

Apparently portkeys were something that wizards had stolen from the elves, since as soon as the barriers were dropped, elves appeared on the walls, no ladders, they simply appeared, discarding a rock, or sock in one case.

The reinforcements that were stationed within the city, waiting for the gates to be breached were suddenly engaged in battle, the gate they were waiting to be breached untouched by the enemy. It was chaos within the city, the fastest of Fos' elves were in charge of bringing the injured to the medical zone.

They were fast, sure, but there were those that were faster, and stealthier. The invading army eventually reached the medics, one of which was Moira, and it was her scream that brought forth the power of a god.

Fos, upon hearing the scream, reached deep within himself, and unleashed a torrential rain of fire on the city and surrounding areas, scorching all it touched, save for his people. Not even finished with that attack, he raced across the rooftops, heading for his wife, unknown to him several gods, including Tethrin, were on his heels in an instant.

By the time he reached the medics, in his haste and worry he forgot that he could simply telepot to the area, he found that several medics had alerady been butchered, and all of the injured were either dead as well, or dying in agony. He then saw his wife fighting with a makeshift whip, she was in her transformed state, but sported several long gashes on her body. He raced to defend her, but was blocked by the swords of his fellow gods, ones that seemed to wish him to suffer in the most painful way.

As he battled them desperately trying to reach and help his wife. He was momentarily distracted by a fist to the face. He was physically forced to fly into a wall, and when he got back up on his feet, he witnessed one of the lesser elvish gods mercilessly run his wife through with a sword, going so far as to pull it out without remorse.

She smiled at him, before closing her eyes for the last time that day. She hoped that he would receive the message that everything was going to be alright, she believed that he would find her again. While that message reached him, it was overriden by his guilt that he was unable to get to her in time.

Time slowed down around him, and finally stopped altogether.

"There are some things that are just meant to be," a voice older than all the world spoke up near to where Fos stood, as he looked to where the voice came from, he found himself gazing at a blurred being, Magus had come blurring his form, as he overlapped all his forms, one over the other, constantly changing.

"Who are you?" Fos asked, "What do you mean some things are meant to be?"

"I sealed your memories," Magus stated, not at all apologetic for his actions, "I prevented you from saving her...as her death was needed..."

"WHAT!" Fos shouted, then pointed his sword at Magus, while preparing to strike with his whip as well, "Explain thyself, lest I rend thy flesh from thy bones and flay thy organs!"

"Had I left your memories unsealed, you would not have founded the Charred branch, and you would not have caused the elves to band together and unite," Magus explained, "While it was not the best way to do it, it was the only way that presented itself. I'm sorry...but at the very least you shall be able to find her again, you are, after all, bound together as one soul in two forms."

"But why! She didn't have to die! I could have saved her!" Fos cried out, "You've stopped time to speak with me, can't you turn back time! Undo this cruelty!"

"If I undo it...not everything that has happened will happen again," Magus said, "You might decide not to create the Charred Elves, and without their creation, who knows what will happen to the elves, they might never unite...you might never meet her again...your sons will cease to exist as well. Do you really want all that?"

"I...do not want that," Fos said, his voice lowering, "But it still hurts...she still died..."

"You have hit rock bottom," Magus said, "The only way for you is up...once I have unsealed your memories, and all of your power...I give you my permission to unleash your fury on these invaders on your lands."

"Then let loose this beast within me," Fos said, standing straight, fury etched on his features, his skin as black as night with angry burning lines criss-crossing his body, his eyes smoldering with a fire whose heat was greater than any inferno, "I shall avenge all those that died today, due to the stupidity of our foes, and their gods."

"So be it," Magus said, then laid his hand on the younger Being's head, then time started moving forwards again.

"**GRRRRAAAAHHHHH!**" he yelled, his power overflowing around him exploded outward, pushing away all of his people's enemies, he was not only an elven god, but many more, and not even Cadmus could rival his might, for Cadmus was merely a singularity, while he, Fos, was a multiple god. He had powers that others could only dream of, and while he may not have been visited by one of _those five, _he could more or less be thought of or seen as Magic's apprentice.

The Hogwarts' motto was 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon', dragons are seen as one of the most closely connected beings or creatures to and of magic. Fos may not have been a dragon, but he sure was closer to magic than any dragon could ever hope to be, which was why, the sleeping dragon within him was awoken, and not by tickling either. He was kicked awake, and when he roared all the world heard it.

He knew that death was a cruel fate for those that attacked his home, his family, and his people. So he did the next best thing, he put a curse on all the elves, the gods were unable to escape from the curse as well. While long their lives were, children, their joy and most precious things, were to be few and far between. He cursed them with the near inability to have children, which could possibly doom the race, save for the twenty-seventh branch. All fighting would have to stop, as each child slain would lessen the next generation of elves. While in the past children could be replaced, as they were more prolific than the Weasleys, they would now be forced to cherish their children. They were also made aware of their mistakes in the past, they were forced to be made aware of their own misdeeds and inactions. Each time they blamed the Charred, they would remember what they had failed to do to prevent their own misfortunes. But Fos was sure that they would still have a great dislike for the Charred, and continue to blame them, and disregard their memories as false, as guilt. The only ones spared were the House elves, as they had a future of enslavement save for the ones that served the House of Hogwarts, at Hogwarts Castle.

His power also pushed all the invaders away, and back to whence they came, including the gods were forced backwards, and a barrier was erected over the capital city of the Charred Elves, Kathanbenerel, one that would keep all out, save for the Charred elves, and any that they deemed worthy of entrance. Due to Fos being complete, his memory unsealed and restored, his power was great, and enough to keep away the council of elven gods. Cadmus being the exception, since he was a friend.

When he had sufficiently used enough power to split the magical world into thousands of pieces, he stopped and sucked in his power, before collaspsing, fainting. The battle had been won, but at the cost of hundreds of lives. From the thousand plus Charred elves that had once filled the city to the brim, there were now only a third of that number in all the world. He was also sure that not all of those that had escaped lived to see their destination, there was an average of about thirty per tribe, and smaller party that escaped, of those thirty, there was a great possibility that only a fraction of each survived the dangers in the world, as well as the grudges of the other races.

In the capital, there were only around twenty-seven, not counting Fos, left. The same number as at the beginning of the branch. They were few, and quite injured, so they headed for the medical zone, only to find all of the healers there had been killed, even their queen, and to their horror, they found their god unconscious on the ground. They had originally thought that they other gods had killed him, but surprisingly they found a pulse, and so, despite their own injuries, they brought him to a bed, and performed first aid on themselves as best as they could.

But even as Fos slept he continued to look after them, sending out waves of healing magic that while could not be felt by his elves, they noticed that they were healing faster than normal. So they looked to their god, and noticed that he was still unconscious sleeping, but with a trail of tears streaming down his face.

When all their injuries were healed enough for them to move about. The twenty-seven went about gathering the dead. They would all be permitted their own funeral pyres, especially their queen, but not one of the pyres were to be lit until Fos awoke. They gathered even the bodies of their enemies, and dressed them appropriately. All the dead deserved to be honored, even the honorless in life.

All the bodies of the fallen were lain on the funeral pyres, all of them in white, pristine looking, all their wounds cleaned, all injuries dressed. All of them looking as if they were merely sleeping. Fos stood at the highest point of the city, raised his hands, and hummed to the tune of a funeral march. With his humming dark clouds formed overhead, and rain began to fall. The twenty-seven joined in on the humming. Then before any of them knew it the funeral pyres were lit, the rain bringing down blue magic fire, consuming the bodies, and allowing the remaining souls to have safe passage through the Hall of Judgment, to their next life, their reincarnation, to their loved ones, to their next great adventures, to a land where evil error messages don't exist. The elves were not immortal, simply long-lived.

When the last of the pyre's flames died down, not a scrap of wood or corpse remained. The twenty-eight of them were alone in the city of Kathanbenerel.

"We have lost many," Fos said as he approached the remaining twenty-seven, "I am entrusting you with our beloved city...I shall continue to keep watch over you...ever listening...just as the Dementors are protectors of the outcast, I am tasking you with caring for the unwanted...for those that the other elves unjustly punish, those that they blame for every unfortunate thing that happens in their lives...in a hundred years or so from now, the house elves, shall be passed on from their present servitude to a much harsher one, watch over them as well."

"Sir? Lord Fos, you mean to leave us?" one of them asked him.

"There are more settlements now than before," Fos said, "There are also stronger protections now than before...you shall be safe here, and should you venture out, I shall protect you...as I now have all of my memories."

"The God of Amnesia remembers..." the youngest elf said, then spoke up in the stead of all the rest, "Then go Lord Fos. Watch over us on lofty heavens, and in the land of dreams and memories...and find her, find your love, and our queen."

"How do you know about that?" Fos said startled.

"I'm sure that when I find my love, and she died...I would search for her for all of eternity," the young elf said, "My father told me that you were bonded by Lord Crimson, two souls entwined into one."

"We were, and still are bonded," Fos said, in confirmation, "I shall find her, even if it takes me all of eternity, though I wish it had not been this way."

"We know you'll find her, Lord Fos, we shall keep to our duty, and never waver from this set path, and when you shall return, or when you call, we shall come to you, even should you be at the end of the world, we shall come, we shall answer your call," the twenty-seven elves said, then bowed low to him, they knew all to well that he didn't like it when they got down on their knees before him.

"Very well then," Fos said, then he walked off, then simply vanished as if he had never been with them in the first place, of course they knew better, but he had never simply disappeared right before their very eyes in the past.

"*"

Fos reappeared as Harry in the Purple Grove, and the first thing he did was launch himself at Magus only for Magus and Medusa to hold him back. They understood what he was going through, they both also knew the feeling of loss, but for a parent or a sibling or a child, but not for a lover, a wife.

"It just had to be done," Magus argued, "You know that as well as I! I know the feeling of loss, I experience it almost everyday of my life! While my family may be alive, I am unable to be with them. I've told you this."

"I...I know...but still!" Harry cried, then simply broke down in tears, and over all his _children_ his creations, and those that knew and saw him as their god, it rained.

He was a wreck for a good week, his funk ended when his birthday finally rolled around the corner. It was the first birthday that he actually celebrated in what seemed to have been years, it really had been a millenium or more in truth. But it felt different depending on what form, body, persona, or guise he was in. Cadmus stayed in the Grove mostly, as the other elven gods still didn't like the fact that he had sided with the Charred elves, even though they knew better, they were still bitter over the fact. Though when they found out that he was a friend, a close friend of Magic himself, they wisely kept any of their negative comments to themselves.

It took a while for things to return to whatever routine that there was in the grove, more than half of Harry was out in the world in all the times that he existed, searching for his wife. There were times when he sensed her, but when he reached where he sensed her, she was gone, as if all he had sensed was a mere echo. He would not give up, just as Magus would not give up on finally being able to be with his family, but unlike Magus, Harry felt that he would not be able to find another, whereas Magus felt another soul pulling at his already entwined soul and heart.

They spoke not of such things, but on the innane things that went on in the world, as well as the progress of technology in the non-magical part of the world, also of the muggle's ability to locate Magus' Galactic Empire that floated within the Milky Way Galaxy.

As soon as the school list reached him, Harry and Magus, with Medusa and Cadmus in tow, made their way to the Empire's shopping ship, where all supplies were purchased, and Cadmus got himself a top of the line set of electronics.

The rest of the summer flew by, and in what Magus considered as less than a blink of an eye, he was kicking Harry away, the youth flying all the way holding his gut to London, where he landed in a heap, his trunk landing on his head, comically, in front of the train station.

No one bothered to help him since he appeared rather clumsy as he made his way to the magical platform where the Hogwarts Express waited for her occupants to arrive. He entered the train, placed his trunk in a compartment, then locked the door with spells that Magus said were still considered as spell, but were complex enough to keep the gods out of the compartment.

He leaned on the train waiting for his three housemates, he had a feeling that there were going to be more this year. As he waited his eyes landed on a newspaper that had been left on the ground possibly by the driver of the train. After picking it up, he learned that Sirius Black, a high security prisoner at the wizarding prison of Azkaban, home of the Dementors, had escaped. The man was said to have betrayed the Potters, and killed a destroyed a street full of muggles as well as one of his other best friends. Harry had a hard time believing it, since he felt that some of his Dementors had begun to regain some form of control over themselves, and possibly aided the innocent man to escape.

'_The man is indeed innocent,_' Magus spoke in his mind, '_He saw Peter Pettigrew in the prophet, and is now out to get him...a strange sense of revenge and justice. Have fun this year, my young heir apparent._'

'_I see...should I keep a lookout for this man?_' Harry asked.

'_Prove his innocence, let him not become a murderer,_' Magus advised, '_It would be good to have another ally._'

'_A third color to our little group of gods?_' Harry joked.

_'Precisely,_' Magus said seriously, '_The dogstar would be a fine addition...but on a lesser level than you and I_.'

'_If you say so,_' Harry said, then excused himself fromt their conversation as he spotted his friends and housemates, and so walked up to the trio of students who had disengaged themselves from their parents and were walking in his direction, Colin brought a tag-a-long with him.

"And how was your summer my dearest housemates?" Harry asked them cheerfully, "As well as who is this young man you've brought with you, Colin."

"Mom and Dad didn't let me out of the house much, due to Black's escape," Ginny said, "Its never been done before see."

"Oh...so he's a wizard escaped convict?" Colin said.

"Sirius Black is really Stubby Boardman," Luna said, "Daddy wants to interview him on how the Dementors treated him during his stay under their protection."

"Interesting," Harry said to Luna, then shifted his attention to Colin's obvious relative, "And who are you? Since your apparent relation has deemed himself unfit to introduce you."

"I'm Dennis, Colin's younger brother," the little firstie said, "My brother said that there's a fifth house, and you could help me get in, so I can stick with my brother. Can you help me?"

"Colin..." Harry said, turning to the boy, "What did I tell you about not spreading that little bit of information around?"

"To only inform those that are deemed worthy?" Colin squeaked, then said, "Oh, c'mon, he's my brother, of course he fits the requirements. Plus, he's still rather impressionable, you can fill his head with all the stuff you've been teaching us about other cultures, races, and customs, as well as those obscure beings called higher powers that govern our world, and all that."

"Fine," Harry said resigned, "Get in, I've reserved us a compartment, you'll know which one it is."

"What about you?" Ginny asked, as she noticed that he had leaned back against the train, "Aren't you coming?"

"Later," he said, "I'm gonna stay here and scope out the potentials."

It had taken a while until he had seen all the first years enter the platform and board the train, when the last student aside from himself boarded, he too did follow that student aboard, but then headed for the cabin in which his friends were already in. He took his seat by the window, popped out his computer and began to program the weather, as well as provide a kind of ward around the train that would alert him if Sirius Black approached, or was simply nearby. He programmed the weather to rain, to flood the way to the school with a torrents of water, with an accompaniment of thunder and lightning.

"What are you doing?" Dennis asked, as he watched Harry's fingers dance on what appeared to be air.

"I'm programming the weather," Harry replied not looking at the youth, "Yes, I can do that, and no, its not really magic."

"Oh," he said, "Then how are you doing it?"

"The same way the higher powers are able to make things simply appear, or at least one of the ways they work their own brand of magic in the world," Harry replied, as he pressed the enter key, then hid away his contraption, "Any more questions young padawan?"

"Pa-da-wan? You like Star Wars too?" Dennis excitedly asked, what Muggle doesn't like Star Wars.

"Like it? No," Harry deadpaned.

"Then why'd you call me a padawan?" Dennis asked, the others in the conpartment listening in on the conversation, Colin had already told the two witches about Star Wars.

"Cause, you're like one," Harry said, "I've met some, Jedi Knights, Masters, a Dark Lord of the Sith, I've lived that life. So I don't like it. I love it."

"Seriously Harry?" Colin couldn't help but ask.

"Sure," Harry said, "Wanna see my lightsaber?"

"Eww!" Ginny and Luna said at exactly the same time.

"I wasn't talking about that one, girls," Harry said, "Really, and people think guys are the pervs."

"Oh," they said, then Ginny asked, "Then are you really talking about some glowing sword?"

"Do you really have an honest to goodness lightsaber?" Colin and Dennis asked, they couldn't hold in their excitement.

"Sure do," Harry replied, "Course, mine's red," he then plucked out the hilt of a lightsaber, having it materialize right into his hand, and had the blade blaze out, "Don't touch, else you'll lose your hand faster than you can say, 'May the Force be with you'."

"Cool," the four younger students said as they gazed at the plasma blade, before Harry had it vanish to where he kept all of his valuables, which was his Pouch. He had a separate one made for his silver.

"Where can I get one?" the brothers asked, still excited.

"The Purple Grove or...well...I guess the Death Star," Harry replied, "The Dark Lord keeps his smithy in the Death Star."

"Why the Purple Grove?" Luna asked, "Isn't that the intersection realm where Magic resides, and where all magic meets? You told us about that last year."

"While that is true, to some extent magic and the Force are one and the same," Harry said, "But in some other points and cases, they are two different things, there is a fine line between the two."

"Oh," she said, then asked, "But what does the Purple Grove have to do with lightsabers?"

"Ah, well," Harry said, "That's where the Dark Lord usually resides."

"So the Sith did win in the end after all," Colin surmised, "I thought the rebel alliance won."

"Nah, not with the Dark Lord in the Purple Grove," Harry said, "He wins every time, plus he has cookies."

"Oh...does the dark side really have cookies?" Dennis enthusiastically asked, the girls were beginning to think that Harry was not all that serious.

"There are muffins too," Harry stated, then caused a tray to appear, floating in the middle of the room, "Want one?"

It was at about that time that the trolley lady knocked on their compartment door, which Luna opened.

"Anything off the cart dears?" she asked, then eyed the floating tray of confections, "Those look like something Darth Magus claimed to have baked once."

"He was telling the truth!" Ginny and Luna exclaimed at the same time, with equal looks of surprise and disbelief on their faces.

"Why yes dears," she said, then her form kind of shimmered a bit letting them see that she was some sort of tentacle alien in-disguise, "My father is a Senator, but the family has a hand in the snack industry here on Earth," she explained, "I'm the youngest, and so I spend my time as the trolley lady of the Express, you do know that the Express doesn't only serve as transportation for the students, but also for the residents of the Lands of Hogwarts, don't you."

"I didn't know that," Ginny admitted.

"I did," Luna piped up, "Daddy wrote about it once."

"So, it is considered as a mode of public transportation, and only serves as private transportation during these times in the year?" Colin asked.

"Precisely," she said, "Now, while I see you have some baked goodies, might any of you fancy some sweets? Or juice?"

"You sell juice?" Ginny and Luna asked.

"Of course, dears," she said, "You have to wash down all those snacks with something."

"Do you have anything that's not pumkin juice?" Colin asked.

"I have a wide selection of things for sale, dear boy," she said, "I have a list of items sold with me, do you want a copy? For future reference, I deliver too, to the school if need be."

"Sure," he said, then she gave him one, as well as copies for the others in the compartment, no one had ever really paid much attention to her other than for her snacks, she had never really struck a conversation with the students before either, but those baked goods really did catch her attention.

"Now, Master Jedi, what about you?" she asked Harry, he was recognized as a Jedi Master and a Sith Lord, not the Apprentice of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Magus didn't want someone trying to usurp him, not that anyone would succeed.

"Nothing for me," Harry said, "Though I might order something later on in the year, school food lacks some things."

"Very well then," she said, "Anything for now? Or do I move on?"

The four younger inhabitants of the compartment took a look at their lists, and made their purchases.

"Nice doing business with you," the trolley lady said, wishing them well before moving to the next compartment, "I hope to do business with you again, dear prince," she was referring to Harry's being heir apparent to the title and position of Sovereign Lord, Lord of Hogwarts, which was Magus'.

"Please don't spread that around too much," Harry said, mock haughtily, "Have a pleasant sales trip."

Once she had gone, and the compartment door closed, and locked itself once again, his friends rounded on him, firing off questions, wanting to know about anything and everything that had been mentioned in the parting words.

"One at a time," Harry said, "Dennis, you start."

"So...she's really an alien?" the boy asked, "And you really are a Jedi?"

"Yes to both questions," Harry said, "I am also a Sith Lord, registered. Luna?"

"Prince?" she asked.

"As you well know, Lord Harold Hogwarts is the Sovereign Lord, his title and power is equivalent to that of a King of any country. His country being the lands of Hogwarts, which includes the castle, grounds, lake, forest, Hogsmeade, several miles of plain and forested areas around the castle, and a few smaller settlements, all hidden away by magic," Harry explained, "I, as his heir apparent, am considered as a prince, and that lady should have kept her mouth shut about the matter."

"Do we have to call you your highness now?" Luna asked, jokingly.

"Of course not," Harry said, "Colin, your turn."

"Do you have plans on getting a girlfriend?" he asked, "Not that I'm crushing on you or anything."

"Colin," Harry said, "I am well aware of your bisexual tendencies, but no, I am not looking for one...but I will say that I am looking for someone. Why did you ask?"

"No reason," he said, "Its just that you looked a bit troubled when I spotted you as we entered the platform."

"Ah," Harry said, "Don't mind that. Ginny?"

"Will our after class lessons be continued?" she asked, "I mean...and...since you're already the Head of House by proxy, as well as the prefect, and guardian of the common room...do you have any other powers?"

"Ah..hmm...now that's a tricky question to answer," he said, "But to summarize a thesis worth of answer, yes. There are other privileges to being who and what I am, and I'm not talking about he BWL nonsense."

"Oh," she said, "Do you think, we'll have more housemates this year?"

"Well, Dennis will probably be accepted," he said, "I saw a few potentials among the new arrivals, so there is a possibility of some being added to our ranks."

"How do you know that?" Luna asked.

"I scout them out," he said, "It is something I picked up, the Hat does have the final say, but I can see things from the way people act with others, mannerisms, personalities, etcetera."

"Wow," the younger inhabitants of the compartment say in amazement.

"How, why?" Ginny asked.

"It is one of the traits I possess as a member of Hogwarts House," he said, "Its the Slytherin in me."

"The Slytherin in you?" Luna asked, "What do you mean the Slytherin in you?"

"You plan on disseminating this information through your family's publication, don't you?" Harry said.

"Yep!" she said, happily.

"Remember, Hogwarts House's traits are those of all the other four houses..._and then some_," Harry said, "The Slytherin in me allows me to analyze each and every situation, or in this case, analyze people, same thing that the sorting hat does, except I don't delve into your memories and surface thoughts. Any more questions?"

"So Slytherin is the analyst?" Lun asked.

"Yes," he said, "Gryffindor, the brave and bold, that's the...well..I guess the promoter, that's the leadership quality. Ravenclaw while the brains, is also the controller, they hold in their hands the hard facts. And of course, Hufflepuff is support."

"What does that have to do with traits?" Luna asked, "You already explained Slytherin, but what about the other four, how do they apply to you in terms of abilities and or skills?"

"Gryffindor is simply courage, the ability to act, and of course the ability to lead," Harry said, "Ravenclaw is the one that processes the information, its very close to Slytherin. Hufflepuff is everything else, Hufflepuff is general, it is also the ability to be unpredictable."

"I see," she was writing down the things he was saying in a notebook, an actual paper pages notebook, "Anything else you would like to add?"

"Nothing at this time, unless you have any further questions?" he asked, then received a warning from his wards about the approach of ministry officials, "The train is going to stop in a few minutes."

"What? Why?" Ginny asked, "Its not Sirius Black is it?"

"No, its..." Harry said, but then didn't need to continue speaking as his companions began to feel the cold.

"W-what i-is that..." Ginny said, as she slid into her seat, the others mirroring her actions, their arms folding over themselves, as if they were naked on the grounds of the school at the height of winter, a feeling of despair filling their beings.

"Worry not," Harry said, standing within the compartment, "They will not harm you."

"W-what are t-they?" Colin asked.

"Dementors," Harry stated, then his features began to morph, his companions failed to notice, as they began to relieve their worst memories, their eyes closed shut, ~_Have some chocolate...it will help_~ they failed to notice the change in his voice. He dropped some bars of chocolate into their hands, and once he left the compartment, they waited a few minutes before daring to eat the things, which did make them feel a whole lot better.

He glided along the corridor, heading for the front where the Dementors were coming from, inspecting each and every compartment for the one they had been ordered to locate. He did not alert them to his presence, and they were stunned into motionlessness when he suddenly floated in front of them, not a thing could be seen below his hood, not a grin, or a smirk, or a frown.

~_Sirius Black is not here_~ he rasped in his own way, similar yet different ~_Now leave, you are scaring the children_~

They recognized who and what he was, never thinking that they would see him again, of the group they were all older members of the race, they had told stories of their god to the younger generation of Dementors, but they had all thought that he had forsaken them due to their folly. But it seemed not, as he had appeared before them. The ministry officials accompanying them were baffled at the sudden appearance of a Dementor unlike the ones that they had encountered, and thought him to be wild.

~_Lord Umbra...forgive us..._~ one of the Dementors pleaded ~_Allow us passage, we must search..._~

~_Leave...lest I make you leave~_ the mists around them grew thick and cold, and the Ministry officials believed that ice was about to form on their legs and feet, they were on a potion that was supposed to make them more resistent to a Dementor's effects, but in the presence of Umbra, the potion's effects vanished to nothing, as they fell to the ground, unconscious but still relieveing their worst nightmares and memories all over again.

~_My Lord! The officials!_~ one of the Dementors said, ~_They are in pain...your presence is too strong..._~

~_They are in the way...the children are not affected by my presence...only those I see fit to be, and those that I deem unworthy to see me_~ he told the, ~_Now, are you going to leave?~_

_~We shall leave...we apologize..._~ the Dementors said bowing as they picked up the Ministry officials and left the train in peace ~_...forgive us for past transgression...we have suffered enough..._~

'~_Then right a wrong...do your duty, the purpose I left you with_~' Umbra mentally informed them, then he teleported right outside of his compartment, where he surprised the latest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Expecto Pat..!" the man was about to cast, until the Umbra's features receeded, leaving him as Harry once again.

"Shocked you didn't I?" Harry said, nodded to him, and entered the compartment, leaving the man baffled in the corridor, his wand poised to unleash the spell.

The atmosphere in the compartment, as well as with the rest of the train was a subdued one, as the Dementors' effects on them had been quite the ordeal. Some of the students that had recovered earlier on had managed to see the Dementors fly away, as if fleeing something within the train. Some dared venture into the corridor and saw the new professor walking back to his compartment.

As soon as the train arrived at the station the faculty of the school, as well as Madam Rosemerta, were there waiting for them having received word of the train being stopped mid way on their journey. It was a frightful experience, or so the students claimed. They were each given some chocolate in the form of a bad, a piece, or milk. Harry declined, as he hadn't felt the effects, the new professor simply watched him like a hawk, suspicious of him.

"Dennis, follow Hagrid," Harry said, "You three, with me."

They walked to the carriages, which were the transportation used to get to the school by the rest of the student population. They didn't walk, they rode something, pulled by Thestrals.

When they finally got to the castle, all the students headed for their respective tables, Harry and company heading for their table at the front, right smack dab in front of the Head table. Then they all waited patiently, or as patient as impatient youth could, for the arrival and sorting of the first years. Many were hoping for new additions to their house, while the four members of Hogwarts House knew that they were going to be getting some new additions.

The sorting was a rather straightforward affair, while most knew that Hufflepuff House normally received the most number of students, this year the only difference in the sorting was that Hogwarts House got what Hufflepuff would have gotten. There were six Gryffindors, seven Slytherins, five Ravenclaws, eight Hufflepuffs, and ten additions to the fifth House. It was a surprising turn out. The Hogwarts House table looked a bit more filled with the influx of new members, one of which was indeed Dennis Creevey.

Albus Dumbledore started up the feast with some announcement, like informing the student body of the Ministry's decision to post Dementors around Hogwarts for the safety fo the students from the escaped convict Sirius Black. The Ministry of Magical Britain was only making it look like they were doing something, good or bad it didn't matter, so long as they looked like they were doing something. Even though they were overextending their jurisdiction, since the Lands of Hogwarts were in actuality foreign soil.

There was a curfew, one which was to be followed by the Four Houses, Hogwarts House had their own set of rules, and regulations, most followed what the other four followed, but with a few exceptions. Harry as proxy and acting Head of House, made most of the rules. He was Head of House, Prefect, Guardian of the Common Room, and all around boss of his House. And there was nothing Dumbledore could do about it, or dare to do about it.

There were also the notices of additions to the already long list of banned items, as well as the reminder that the Forbidden Forest was forbidden, of course, there were those that were exempted from that rule, or rather warning. Anyone that willingly walked into the forest were responsible for the choice of facing the dangers that could be found within.

"...and finally I would like to introduce our latest addition to the Hogwarts teaching staff, Professor Remus J. Lupin," the headmaster announced, and motioned for the man to stand and be recognized, there was a smattering of polite applause, how good the professor was would depend on his first week, where he would set his first impression on the students, but considering what they thought he had done on the train, there were some that believed that the year was going to be a good one when it came to DADA.

The food appeared after some additional nonsensical words from the headmaster, and the six tables dug in. When supper was finished and all were full, the headmaster gave some additional announcements and reminders, then bid the Houses goodnight, as he and the staff left for their own quarters, save for Remus Lupin, as he was advised to watch but not interferre with Hogwarts House as they headed for their common room for the first night.

"Alright," Harry said as he lead his group to the top of the stairs, to the last floor that the main stair case reached, "Colin first."

"I'll wait by the stairs then?" Colin asked.

"Head on over to the portal," Harry said, "Ginny, you go next, but wait by the stairs."

"Got it," she said.

"Luna, you go before me," Harry said, then nodded to Colin to begin.

The whole of the school that passed throuh the main staircase, were mostly surprised that the way to the Hogwarts House common room was still via suicidal leap of faith. The first years were screaming when they saw Colin leap off of the banister, while the upper years saw the grin plastered on his face, especially as he seemed to slow down before reaching the bottom, by slowing down he managed to salute Peeves before vanishing from sight.

When it was Ginny's turn she somehow managed to perform a backflip, then head head first into the ground, or that's what would have happend had she not vanished right before her head hit the floor. The ten new additions of Hogwarts House, leaned against the banister or railing, to look down. They got the nerves as they realized that they were next. One of them was scared of heights too, and the thought of jumping down was a rather frightful thought.

"Kyle," Harry spoke to the first year.

"Yes Harry?" he said.

"You seem more afraid than the others, fear of heights?" Harry said, then briefly nodded to Luna, who began to push the first years through the railing to free fall, screaming, before vanishing feet away from the ground, following them herself.

"I...I c-can't," he said, "It's too scary...and what if I die?"

"You won't," Harry said, "I promise. When it comes to Hogwarts House the, Castle is one of, if not, the safest places in all the world. If you want, you can go with me."

"But what if?" he said, the other Houses had mostly already moved on, not really caring much if Harry Potter hadn't gone and done his dive yet, as some of the older students saw him speaking to one of his first years, "How can you be so sure?"

"Maybe for you, we can go through the other way," Harry said, "How about that?"

"There's another way?" he asked.

"Sure there is," Harry said, "This way is just the fun way, fun for most, but not all. I was going to teach you the other way once we all got to the common room, but since you have a problem with heights, I guess we could pass the long way. Just wait right here, while I talk to Luna."

"O-okay," he said, and watched Harry walked throgh the railing, and simply step onto air, and walk to right about the center of the space. Remus too remained and watched as one of his best friends' son walk through a solid object and walk on air, as if he were a ghost. If that wasn't magic, he didn't know what was.

Once at the center, Harry suddenly dropped, his speed faster than any of the others, and instead of simply vanishing, he actually slid through the floor, it scared the pants off of Remus, whom Magus really did vanish the pants off of the lycanthrope.

A few minutes later, Harry walked out of the painting behind Kyle, dropping to the floor on his two feet, then looked to be dusting his robes from of whatever might have gotten stuck there from his strange modes of transportation.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked, surprising the boy.

"Y-Yes," Kyle said.

"Very well," Harry said, holding out a hand for the first year to take, then he touched a painting whispered a few words, then the two of them were sucked into the painting. Remus didn't know what to make of it, never in all his years of living had he ever witnessed something like that. With nothing and no one left to watch, he walked to his quarters with his head in the clouds.

By the time Harry and Kyle arrived at their destination, the other students were waiting patiently in front of the empty mirror image of the Hall.

"Hey Harry," Luna said, "What's the password?"

"Positive Reinforcement," Harry replied, before stepping out of the painting, pulling Kyle out as well, who had been just out of the border of the painting, "Have you explained how the painting guardian works Luna?"

"Yes," she said, the first years simply stared at Harry in amazement, even the purebloods had never encountered something that was truly magical, "I'll explian it to Kyle later, should I explain the rest as well?"

"Do you want to?" Harry asked.

"Yes please," she said, "So go on ahead inside, so we second years can explain to the first years everything that you explained to us, O Head of House."

"Fine," Harry said smiling a bit as he simply walked through the painting, once inside his painting self appeared in the canvas, and greeted the students and helped Luna explain to the students some of the things they needed to know before permitting them to enter the common room, where Luna left them to the tender mercies of Colin and Ginny, who divided the group of first years into boys and girls.

While the second years were busy with their self appointed duies, Harry spoke with Magus in his room.

'_..so what do you think?_' Harry asked his friend.

'_I guess, it is a good idea to have prefects,_' Magus said, '_I shall inform the Headmaster of the appointments, my young proxy. Was there anything else?_'

'_I was wondering if you knew of the whereabouts of Sirius Black,_' Harry said.

'_I know that he is on my lands, the Ministry of Magic has no real jurisdiction here, but I am merely allowing them to post their officers and their hired help here as they are in a way within their rights, when it comes to the defense of their citizens' children,_' Magus said, '_But should they overstep their bounds, I shall put my foot down, and show them just how displeased I am with them._'

'_You won't be taking away their ability will you?'_ Harry asked, '_You know how they feel about themselves, their supposed superiority over the other races...much like the elves of old._'

'_No I shall not deprive them of that, they are doing it all on their own, rejecting real magic for this bastardisation of science..as well as their treatment of each other and the other races is indeed causing the weakening of their general connection to me,_' Magus said, '_The number of squibs in the wizarding world grows each year, but I suppose through your efforts, the wizarding world shall not fall to ruin?_'

'_I hadn't originally thought of that,_' Harry admitted, '_I only thought to educate my fellows, about the Old Ways, the Old Gods, the Old Beliefs, and the Old Magicks._ _Those things long forgotten save for a few, as even the races themselves have in some cases forgotten much of their past, their history, and their patrons and higher powers._'

'_Movingo on_' Magus said, '_Have you thought about forgiving the Dementors?_'

'_I have thought about it,_' Harry said, '_But I shall only do it, if they are able to show me that they are truly repentant and willing to rise once again and perform their duty to protect those that need their protection, that seek their protection, and such._'

'_Then I shall leave some clues for them to interpret as they wish, along with dreams of reuniting the race,_' Magus said, '_Those lethifolds have been punished long enough I believe._'

'_Fine...do as ye please, Lord Magic,_' Harry said, '_If there is nothing else.._'

'_Talk to you again, sometime, _cousin_,_' Magus said, then severed their conversation connection.

Finished with the conversation, Harry went to the common room, where Luna, Colin, and Ginny were telling the first years some of the stories that Harry had told them about the days before the magical world became so fractured. The days before Goblins had rebellions, and the days of magical cooperation among the races.

"Enough with the story telling for this night," Harry said, leaning against one of the walls of the two floor common room, "We've all got classes tomorrow, Have you shown them to their rooms?"

"We pointed them in the direction of their rooms," Luna said, "We also noticed that we've got these 'P' badges," she then showed him the badge she was talking about.

"I had a talk with Lord Harold," Harry said, "He said it was a good idea for you to be the prefects, since I'm already the proxy Head of House. You guys did volunteer to be the guides of the first years after all."

"Oh," Luna said.

"Thanks for having so much faith in us, Harry," Colin said.

"Go on to your rooms," Ginny said, not shooing the first years away, that they may get enough sleep on their first night in the castle.

"Since we don't know all the things you do," Colin said, "Do we have a library of sorts here about them?"

"There should be," Harry said, "There's a painting on the second floor that looks like the castle public library door. Step into it, to get to the House library. Though I must warn you, that there are some Beings in there that are far from normal."

"Cool," the three newly appointed prefects said.

In addition to the classes held for the students in the school Harry had taught his three mortal friends about the histories fo the magical world, something which the ghost Binns would be unable to do. He held his story telling time after classes ended and before they went to sleep. Story telling was one of the best ways to teach history, as a story is more captivating and memorable than a lecture. Now it was Colin, Luna, and Ginny's turn, and he suspected they volunteered in order to be more useful, and to say in the future that they had contributed something great during their stay in the school.

The first day of classes was an interesting one, as Harry introduced his House to a new way to get to the Great Hall and it had something to do with falling from the ceiling of the Hall, Kyle being the exception as he was simply popped on over to his assigned seat at their table. The rest of the school were certainly surprised at the arrival of the Hogwarts House. They were like gods descending from the heavens, and the classical music echoing within the hall really helped with that image.

Harry did like the DADA class, since the teacher was competent, but not good enough to be considered as an expert, or a sage when it came to the so called dark creatures. Harry knew all about those creatures, due to his hundreds of years of living through the time stream, his different god forms had encountered many of the things he was studying in DADA. His elective courses were Arithmacy, Ancient (modern for him) Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures.

Septima Vector didn't really know how to teach Harry, all her other students were easier to guide, but Harry just seemed to have chosen the class as something to wile away his time. It was quite vexing that he was already able to mix and match Ancient Runes with Arithmacy. It was the fault of his computer, due to its connection to the Seals of the World or Imagination, depending on what he wanted to do. She actually asked him after their second class if he was cheating by requesting the aid of some old god. He told her that he wasn't, and the only help that he had was what he had learned as a _child_. Her encounter with Silvertongue had intrigued her enough to ask him about the histories of the world, and so he told her to seek the knowledge in the tomes of the school, as there were clues in them that would and could lead to the hidden libraries of the castle, one of which was the one hidden in the painting world.

Sometime during the first half of the year, Harry had decided that maybe it was time for him to freak out some of his yearmates, by copying Zeus when it came to rearranging the heavens or adding a new constellation as the Greek and Roman gods had a thing for doing. In relation to the escape of Sirius Black, Aurora Sinistra had ask the students to look for and map out the constellation or position of the dog star.

He had the clouds swirl and vanish, creating a clear hole in the night sky, then moved the constallations, but instead of keeping their shape, he had then swirl into a whirling pattern ending with an arrow pointing at the dog star. Muggle scientists didn't notice at all, since it was all magical and highly impossible to explain.

The students were oblivious to what was happening, though most if not all the people, aside from Harry, hurriedly made their way into the castle as soon as the Dementors converged on their location en masse. They weren't really projecting their aura, they attempted to reign in as much of it as they could, but there were simply over two hundred of them in the area. What little of the magic was unable to be kept back was enough to cause the students and teacher to flee in door. Of course they forgot that Harry was up there, and did not follow them inside.

"So you can control it now, that's interesting since you've always had the ability," Harry said, not loudly, but he knew that they heard him, "But you still have a long way to go, to earn my forgivenes.." he then turned around and gathered the telescopes, star charts, and whatever else, shrunk them down, summoned the house elves, and had the things taken to where they were supposed to be, which was with their owners. The house elves didn't bat an eyelash at him, he was a student, the heir of the Sovereign Lord, a lord in his own, right, and they didn't know that he was Fos.

"You have until the end of the year," Harry spoke before entering the castle, "To earn my forgiveness, fail, and you shall be forever dead to me."

A week later after that incident, Harry noticed that there was an evident lack of Dementors in the area, as if they were doing their hardest to suppress their abilities, and were either keeping a low profile or were planning or taking steps to gain his forgiveness. Some of their number occassionally would use an unoccupied floo fireplace and go to the tropics to retrieve the lethifolds there, as they might want to return to being Beings instead of remaining in their cursed beast forms feasting on whole living organic things.

During a Care of Magical Creatures class, Hagrid, why in the world the headmaster had decided to convince the Board of Gevernors that his, Dumbledore's, appointed groundskeeper would be the best for the position, the half-giant had decided that it would be a good idea to have the class take up hippogriffs of all things. They were listed in some book as to be handled by profesionals, how the man thought that they were safe for third year students slightly baffled Harry, until he remembered that giants were a bit soft in the head, and that Dumbledore was a bastard.

He offered himself up as the first volunteer to approach the majestic creatures. He wasn't really paying all that much attention to his own powers, and thus it came as to a shock to him and the rest of the class when the hippogriff initiated the bowing. Harry of course managed to remember to bow back.

Draco Malfoy decided that if such a creature found Harry as worthy of bowing to, then he as a Malfoy was more than worthy, pureblood pride and all that. It didn't really work that way, as not only was the hippogriff insulted by some of the things the Malfoy heir said, but Harry also sent him flying right into the jaws of a large wyvern that was flying through the area.

Screams of horror met the ears of the students, and so Harry decided that he didn't want the blood of an idiot on his hands, summoned the spoiled brat right from out of the jaws of the creature, who he also glared at. When Draco hit the ground, he scrambled to his feet, aching as his body was from the fall, and drew his wand in preparation for casting some curse or hex at the creature. What stopped him wasn't Harry's magic, but the arrival of a flight of wyverns, most of which were glaring down at him.

That experience provided ample entertainment, as well as made sure that Draco Malfoy knew to think before doing anything. Once the class was over, he sought out Harry, since he was the more or less nuetral out of all the students in the school, what with being the Head of Hogwarts House. He thought back on his life, short as it had been, and noted that he wasn't really all that likeable, and lived in the shadow of his father. He wanted out, and somehow the only person he thought that could potentially help him was the one person in the school that was more or less unbiased and seemed to know a lot more than he let on. Draco was not daft enough not to realize that.

"...hmm..." Harry said, as he walked with Draco at his side, with a worried look on his face, he was worried that his fate was forever carved in stone.

"Well? I've told you what could be considered as my life story, don't you have anything else to say other than 'hmm'?" who'd have thought that a Malfoy would use air-quotes.

"There's hope for you yet," Harry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked him.

"Well," Harry said, contemplated a little bit, then said, "You seem to want to turn over a new leaf, which means that you are really willing to change, and thus have hope when it comes to becoming a better person, human being, and Being altogether."

"So...how do I achieve this thing? This new state of being?" Draco asked, he had gotten too used to relying on others to mold himself after that he really did need some form of intructions and guidelines to follow.

"*"

The change in Draco Malfoy was not instantaneous, but gradual. It was hard for him to turn over a new leaf, but he did his very best, and by the third quarter of the year, the Slytherins could safely say that the ponce had been kidnapped, tortured, killed, and replaced with a body double that they couldn't prove that he was a phoney, which he wasn't.

Draco Malfoy had been converted to a religion nearly forgotten by the history books, but could be found in some old forgotten tomes that still existed even after the Ministry of Magics of the countries of the human world declared that they all be destroyed to lose their dark secrets, or to be more precise, things that the ministries did not want their people to know.

The young Malfoy's new religion was one that his parents would probably cause both of his parents to be both proud of him for choosing to pursue it, while at the same time distance himself from it. He had been converted to the religion of the Draconum, a race that had formerly been considered as a mere branch of dragon-kind. He worshiped dragons, ones that could be mistaken for Hydra due to their many heads, starting with two, and so on and so forth, they were sometimes also confused with Lamia and the gods of Silvertongue's pantheon of gods.

The Draconum were two things, battlehungry and philosophical, they hungered from physical betterment and mental expansion. They may have hatched from eggs, but they soon grew to walk on two legs, gaining a stronger connection to magic, and a greater ability to wield it for external attacks and tools to complement and support their bodies while performing martial arts. After a sufficient enough time passed, they went through a second transformation that would give them a greater form, more strength, magic, and abilities.

The only level of evolution there was after that was becoming acscending to the level of the ruling dragons of the world, or obtaining demigodhood in power. Demigods and minor deities were known to have not more than two heads, while there were those few that could be mistaken for gods, as those were half serpent looking. They had the upper body of a double headed dragon and simply a tail.

He worshiped Ardoribus Sempiternis, or Ardoribus for short, the Head of all the Draconum Gods, though there were only around seven of them. There some minor deities, but their existed was an in and out affair depending on the number of worshippers or believers they had.

When it came to humans, specifically the gifted ones, they had their share of believers and worshipers, then war broke out and they were lost, they ancient texts scattered to the four winds, until finally Ardoribus himself touched the mind of Draco Malfoy. It had actually been a spur of the moment decision on Harry's part, but he did all the time traveling necessary to secure such a position, one which Magus hadn't been expecting his protege of a _cousin_ to obtain for himself.

Draco was then deemed worthy of becoming High Priest of the human faction of believers, and was given the task of recruiting or converting new believers. He now followed the philosophy of 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth' and respect for respect, which explained his changed personality.

Instead of gaining new allies, as he still refused to refer to his friends as friends from Slytherin, he peddled his wares to Ravenclaw, the brains, they needed some more life in them, and all those books of theirs would get them in trouble some day without their balance of pure and simple belief.

But even the gods themselves had gods, one such Being was Magus himself, but for the Draconum, Dragon People, and Dragons themselves, other than Magus the god of their gods was none other than Harry himself, but not in the form that such a name delivered to one's mind.

He was a hundred headed dragon, with fifty pairs of wings, and three pairs of arms. Instead of legs he had a seven tails upon which he moved about on. He was larger than life and mostly stayed within a realm separated from the rest of the reality, a pocket dimension of sorts, where his massive size didn't pose a problem space-wise. He was that titanic. He went by the name Katavrochthizei Terata or Terata for short.

Like any and all dragons he was a warrior and an intellectual. There wasn't a mortal alive that could manage to best him in battle, nor was there another god of his pantheon that could manage to be able to dare challenge him to more than a simple spar. Wealth-wise, he was one of the wealthiest of all the hoarders, though there were many that wondered why he had such a fondness for silver unlike the rest of the race that he belonged in. He did have a treasure trove of knowledge, all sorts of old tomes could be found within his pocket dimension.

At first Draco didn't think it was possible for some draconic religion to exist, but after being visited by the equivalent to Zeus of the Draconum race, he couldn't help but instantly be converted, and soon he began to receive vision after vision from the god. Eventually gaining the right to petition to visit or meet with Terata himself.

From the visions he learned all he needed to know as the High Priest of the religion for the human branch. He also learned a lot of forgotten spells as they were necessary for the protection of the religion, and continued existence of the main branch of the religion, the Draconums now relied on him and his acolytes for protection from those that would destroy them.

How Draco turned over a new leaf would seem rather complex as compared to Harry's transformation into Terata. His transformation came the night after he had spoken to Draco. He had forgotten to eat dinner that night, and so woke from his slumber quite famished. He hadn't realized it at the time, but he had actually woken from his slumber in the distant past, back during the first days of the dragon races.

Once again, like some of his other god transformations, he had no memory of who he was, or at least, he didn't remember anything even though nothing had been sealed away by Magus. He was simply overcome by hundreds of thousansd of years worth of hunger. As he woke, he roared a great roar. He didn't know it at the time, but he had awoken right smack dab in the center of a rock that resembled an egg that was found on an island at the center of a lake of magma within an underground volcano.

It just so happened that at the time of his awakening there had been a flight of around twenty-seven dragons resting within the volcanic environment. These dragons were among the first dragons in existence on the world, and were like hatchlings in the sense that they connected with the more powerful figure in their midst and for once it wasn't what appeared to be an adult, but a hatchling.

The primal roar that escaped Terata's lips was so powerful that it was not only heard, but also felt all over the world. It was world shattering. Hatchlings were normally hungry things, and so the adults of the flight, for that was what dragons were called even though these ones were without wings, went about finding some food for the hatchling.

As soon as the egg's shell finally shattered revealing what was inside, the food that had been brought was instantly consumed as if nothing had been brought there. The dragons were at first unable to see his form, but that was a good thing as it allowed him to imprint their form and potential into himself, which was how he became a dragon, one who went through the many stages of evolution that a dragon went through, no matter which branch of the original singularity it was a part of.

When the dragons were able to see him clearly, he was not a hatchling, but a whelp. He roared again, and they knew that he still hungered, and thus brought him more food, after each set of food brought to him he grew or shifted through an evolutionary stage instantly, all the way up until, there was no chance that he would fit in the underground.

Back then, dragons knew nothing about the above ground, the world where there was a sky, which was why they hadn't grown wings yet. But Terata had wings, and once his many heads broke through the ceiling, and his entire form reached well beyond his crater and reached the sky. That was when the first dragons saw their potential, and call the gluttonous one a god.

His supposed birth then became a racial memory that would be passed down through the blood and genes of all the dragons or those related to them, even Silvertongue in a way would be affected by the dragon god of gods. Magus didn't really mind, but to find out that his serpent people were related somewhat to the dragons was something that had previously been a fuzzy memory.

The next time that the dragons of the world felt his presence was when the dragons of the old world, those who ruled their own part of the world alongside the likes of the dark nations, the elven, and the like, had decided to summon up their god to request aid in conquering the rest of the world.

The ruler at the time had the audacity to order around the god of their gods, and so had been devoured, along with all of his brood, and the city he had been in at the time. When he was done, those that witnessed his wrath and destructive power, tried calling on their own gods for aid in defending their people from such a powerful god. But only a few responded, many of whom were still fuzzy in Magus' own memory. But there were quite a number of them. Magus as Magic himself was not among those that had appeared. But there were those few that managed to hold the immortal at bay, those that were able to sate his anger and thirst for battle once his revenge for the insult had been dealt.

As the saying goes, there had been a beauty involved in soothing the rage of the savage beast, for Terata was a beserker when in battle, not that it mattered much, thanks to his size in comparison to most of his opponents or would be opponents.

All illusions had been voided during Terata's rampage due to the insulting summoning that had been performed. The world was indeed much larger then, all hidden realms, world, and lands, that were hidden away by magicks had been revealed, and the world was large engough to engulf the regular Jupiter, but all of the cosmos was revealed for what it really was.

It was a limitless place, and Terata had tails long enough to wrap around the world several times, his upper body covered more than half of the world, his reach was long, simply put he was huge, even with all the space provided.

There was a woman that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, no one could really remember where she had come from, but she was suddenly there. She stood on top of the god's snout, and simply pleaded that he stop, which surprisingly worked, as he simply stopped whatever he had been doing, and focused his attention on her.

He was a god, but even with the ability to shrink down in size, he chose to semi-exile himself to his own pocket dimension. He asked the woman to join him, but she told him that it wasn't time yet, and she simply faded into seemingly nothingness.

He had felt something familiar about her, he was not only stopped due to her beauty as even dragons knew to appreciate such things, but it was the feeling of familiarity that he had felt that caused him to pause momentarily in his rampage. It was that feeling that restored his mind somewhat to a more clear state, but not whole as he was unable to connect the feeling with a memory, not until after she had already vanished and the cosmos had reverted back to what it was.

He had found her again, but at the same time lost her to the passage and flow of time again. It was a loss that took decades as the god of the gods fo the dragons, for him to get over it, and move on back to finding her again. He knew that he would find her again, no matter how many of her lifetimes he searched for her, he would definitely be reunited with his one true love.

Back in the present, he found himself listening to one of Draco's underground sermons about the dragons of old and the ways of the draconum. Draco didn't really mind that Harry was there as he was the one that had brought him down the path of enlightenment. He just wondered why Harry did not actively participate.

It would only be later in the year, when he finally got the chance to actually speak in the presence fo the god of the dragon gods that he would be trusted with the why. It would only be then that he would be trusted with the highest secret of his order, which was the other identity of the god.

The year passed on, nothing of any real consequence occured, nothing to call upon the attention of the multiple gods that were Magus and his apprentice. There was only studies, helping the students, and the like to occupy the immortal denizens of the lands of Hogwarts, even Magus himself took a bit of studying, well it was more along the lines of how to make his own Manga, but that was still in a away, studying.

#

The Dementors were at their busiest, they were going here and there, in and around the Forbidden Forest, as well as in and around Azkaban. They were all on a mission, one that had dire consequences if they failed. They were finding a way to prove without a shred of a doubt that Sirius Black was an innocent man. They were for the first time in centuries doing what they were tasked to do, and that was to defend the helpless, the weak, and simply put those innocents in need.

It was a chaotic time for the Ministry as the Dementors seemed to suddenly sever their ties to the Ministry. They were uncontrollable, and even the Patronus could no longer affect them as they once did. The Dementors were in a way gaining back their _humanity_, they were returning to what they had been before they allowed their powers to take over. Even the Lethifolds that had been brought back were reverting back to what they had at one time been.

It was a rather frightening time for the world outside of the lands of Hogwarts, as report after report arrived on the breakfast table of families about the dementors and their odd behavior as well as the weakening of control spells. The beasts had managed to sever their restraints and were on the brink of freedom. It was finally proven that they were not classified properly, that they were not mere magical beasts, but Beings in their own right, with culture, beliefs, religion. They were a civilization unto themselves. They had lives. They were people, and the magical humans were only realizing that they had oppressed yet another race.

But of course the magical humans were more focused on their own safety and not the oppression and manipulation that they had performed on the Dementor race. They hated the Dementors, but at the same time relied far too much on them to keep the criminals of their society at bay, caged, and tormented constantly for crimes they both did and did not commit.

The magical humans had been conditioned far too much to the thought that they were superior and that all other races were below them. But now that one of their most dangerous tools, had not only rebelled but more or less succeeded in becoming free from their control, fear seeped into their hearts at the thought that the Dementors would come in droves to all of their homes for either feeding or conversion. The things people could think up when in a tight spot or felling rather fearful.

It was due to this atmosphere that the Dementors managed to work unhindered on their quest to find a solid way to prove the man's innocence, some loop hole that had been missed or some bit of information that had been buried deep beneath all the paperwork. Seeing a Dementor in the Ministry archives had been one of the most odd and frightening things that anyone in the archives had ever seen in their lives.

Who would have thought that the Dementors actually had a bank account, apparently the original treaty which could still be found in the archives with the race stated that they be paid as a race a monthly salary of several thousand galleons for their actions in Azkaban Prison as well as when they went out of their home, as the land was their by right and by magic, to work for and with the Ministry officials that needed them. They had a vault, key, protections, and everything. The goblins weren't all that surprised, but their human employees were more than just surprised, and several had to be laid off for acting unprofessional in the presence fo a customer or client.

There had been numerous sightings of Dementors in Knockturn Alley spending their hard earned gold on stationary supplies as well as a number of other things, like furniture, and food of all things. People actually thought that happiness and souls were all that they could consume. Well, those people were proved wrong, when one of the Dementors was spotted chewing on a granola bar while looking through a bunch of trunks.

The Dementors were not only on a mission from god, but on a mission that they had imposed on themselves, and that was the betterment of the treatment of those under their care both the innocent and those that definitely needed getting rid off. They knew how the non-magical humans treated their prisoners, and were even aware that such prisons had standards of living, and thus sparked their intentions of redecoration.

~_What do you mean you are attempting to restore relation with Our Lord?_~ one of the elders that had gone into a deep sleep a long time ago asked the ones that had awoken him and his brethren from their nigh eternal slumber, ~_He is ready to forgive us? What needs to be done? I'm ready for action_~

~_We have been tasked with making a truly innocent man be proven irrevocably innocent of any and all crimes that he has and had been charged of by the Ministry of Magical Britain_~ one of the Dementors said, ~_The mission has been going well, and some of our number have returned to us after turning over a new leaf so to speak. There are many changes happening within the walls of our one and only real and true home. Many changes, we are beginning to adopt muggle standards when it comes to our agreement with the Ministry of Magic, as well as when it comes to protection we provide, there have been many advances in the fields of medicine and technology._~

~_I see, I understand, and I shall help where I can,~_ the elder Dementor vowed, as he and his formerly slumbering brethren began to do their part when it came to the reunification of the race and their god.

It came as another great and powerful surprise when several older Dementors first made their appearance at the Ministry of Magic one day near the end of the year. Their auras were very powerful, yet very restrained. They were not projecting an aura of fear, rather they were containing it with their very wills that were stronger than admantium.

They arrived with an escort of half the population of Dementors of the world, there were just that many of them, most decided to defend the perimeter, while the rest followed the elders of their race into the belly of the beast that was the Ministrty of Magic. Half of the elders were there to speak about another treaty between the two races as the old one had apparently been violated far too many times, as well as had finally expired the moment that Sirius Black had been sent to their home to serve as his prison for what would have been eternity.

The other elders were there to prove once and for all that Sirius Black was not only an innocent man, but a victim of a miscarriage of justice as well as the corruption that had been plaguing the magical human's government for far too long to number the years of the infestation reigning in the hallowed halls of the Ministry of Magic.

The Ministy officials didn't really know how to react to such an invasion by one of the most feared of all Magical Beings in existence. The DMLE officers as well did not know what to do, they had after all never been trained for such a situation, but the reception wizards and witches simply decided to go on about their work like any other day. They directed the Dementors to wherever it was that they needed and wanted to go.

By the end of the day Sirius Black was declared innocent, and the Dementors had managed to muscle their way into getting what they wanted in the new treaty with the Ministry of Magic. They were more successful than the Goblins in getting what they wanted since they didn't really need anything from the Ministry. The Ministry officials that viewed them as blights on the world that needed to be eradicated found that they could not voice their displeasure during the whole experience for apparently the saying that the walls had ears was very literal when the Dementors were everywhere listening in on private conversation in the guise of making sure that their elders were safe from any and all harm, even though it had already been proven that the Patronus didn't really work that well anymore.

#

Harry found himself around the central campfire within the Purple Grove, it was a weird experience at this time he was there with not just his fellow immortals, but also a representative of one of his respective races. A Dementor had been granted access to the Grove by none other than Magus himself. Harry had complied with the decision to meet with the Dementor as any and all information regarding Sirius Black had been kept from him by Magus himself, which meant that he was not aware of the successful mission that the Dementors as a race had undertaken, or of the other things that they had done for the betterment of all.

He was asked to come as Lismosyni Umbra, which he did, and was not surprised when the Dementor before him kowtowed to him, it wasn't new to him, though he still really didn't like it when anyone did such a thing for him.

~_What is your purpose in this sacred Grove?_~ Umbra asked his Dementor.

It was a rather awkward manner of meeting with a god of any race, and the Dementor was shocked to learn that about the Grove and its significance to all the religions of those associated with Magic. A campfire of all things was nestled between some rocks in between the Dementor and his god.

~_Sirius Black is a free man, and we, Dementors, as a race have re-embraced the Lethifolds and have made our home a better place to live in for all invovlved with us, we are now Beings recognized by the Ministry of Magic as such, though we are sure that it will take some time for the rest of the populace of the ruling race of the world to accept us as such_~ the Dementor reported ~_I have come here on behalf of all of Dementor Kind to beseech thee to forgive us for past transgressions and for our straying from the path of righteousness...Please...please forgive us all...Lismosyni Umbra...please..._~

If anyone else would have witnessed the sight save for all those present at the time, they would have thought that time was finally ending and that the End and Void had finally gone beyond the Exit and had taken everything with it. The Dementor not only pleading for forgiveness but was also crying openly crying, something which no one, not even Umbra himself had ever borne witness to.

~_There there my child..._~ he said as he knelt beside the weeping Dementor, and wrapped an arm around his creation's descendant, ~_You all are forgiven, and so I shall return those blessings I took from you, while also giving you something which you must have wished many a time in the past and present still wish for._~

It happened so fast that even Magus would have missed it if he wasn't Magic himself. Umbra flooded the world with his power, it reached every single one of his Dementors and granted them back the blessings bestowed upon them at the beginning, and added one feature to their already rather complex list of abilities, as what they did was complex in its own rights. He added full control of their powers, not mind over matter and all that, but control. Like how a wizard of a witch controlled their magic, though they still didn't need any medium to perform, and could simply let loose with but a thought.

It had happened so fast since Umbra didn't feel like being flashy at the time, but the Dementor that had spoken on behalf of the race was one of the first to realize that his power wasn't actively warring with his self control but was contained, not only by his will but by something else. There was a kind of gate or floodgate keeping the power at bay.

~_Thank you Lord Umbra! Call on us anytime and we shall gladly serve as we have always gladly served!_~ the Dementor proclaimed before actually rushing up to his god and hugging him, it really was a weird night for Harry.

The next day was almost as weird, as Sirius Black immediately made his presence known to the world as the stray dog that had been found in the nearest village to the school. He had been arrested and fined for being an illegal animagus, then let go to say 'Yo!' to his godson, who was no longer under his jurisdiction to do anything guardian-y.

The morning after the little gathering around the camp fire of the Purple Grove, Sirius Black made a very grand and flashy entrance when he entered the Great Hall. The only thing that spoiled his fun was when Harry actually threw a rubber chicken at the man's face and grumbled about it being too early for such shenagigans to be happening.

The man didn't really know how to react to that, just as did the rest of the populace of the school. No one really knew how to act after Harry threw that rubber chicken, Draco decided to break the silence by simply throwing his own rubber chicken at the man, just cause he believed he could get away with it. He was outcast of his House, and his followers and acolytes didn't look awake enough to really register his actions.

Sirius Black had been thinking that he would be getting a rather happy response from his godson, but all he got were two rubber chickens and three gallons of juiced catnip poured on his head thanks to three Dementors that decided to douse the man that early in the morning, before flashing him, it was both arousing and scary at exactly the same time for Sirius. It was a good thing that they had surrounded the man, so as to save the innocent eyes from such a sight.

The catnip's effects instantly kicked in once the dementors, all of three female, were away. Mrs Norris was the first one to react, followed by McGonagall in cat form, then came all the other cats in the castle and surrounding areas. It was a cat-fest, and for once the students of the school were able to see cats gang up on a dog, animagus or no, he was still a dog covered in three gallons worth of catnip. Very potent catnip.

As part of the proving of the man who was being chased by cats, the Dementors had managed to kidnap a certain plump and overlived rodent from his temporary master's care and had him spill the pork and beans to the authorities of human justice. This sequence of events had also caused an erratic prophetess from saying a genuine prophecy out loud that would eventually come true.

When the end of the school year finally rolled around the corner, Sirius Black was introduced to Harold Hogwarts, the immortal Sovereign Lord of the Lands of Hogwarts, but not to Magus-Magic himself-Iunctio.

Since the man needed to recuperate from his treatment at the hands of the ministry, the man somehow found it in his heart not to hate the Dementors since they never really affected him that much for some reason. He was given a house in Hogsmeade to live in, as well as his doctors' appointments were being paid by the Ministry. He needed to unload a lot of pent up things from his stay in prison, as well as his time away from his godson.

Harry didn't mind that his godfather wanted a part in his life, he didn't mind especially when it came to the fact that Magus gave the go-ahead for the man to be made a member of their little multiple-persona club. Sirius Black would soon be among the ranks of the gods, though at first he wouldn't be aware of it. He woud, in a sense, be like Harry had been in the beginning, clueless to his own adventures and to the effects of his decisions on the fate of the world.

#

Sirisu Black didn't really appreciate the irony of finding out that oneo f his namesakes, a certain Padfoot, was viewed as an immortal diety of Fear a certain race of magical beings that could trace their roots to cats of all things. Cats are said to have a fear of dogs, which was why there was a Padfoot found in some of the magical mythology books.

Padfoot was the God of Fear for a race of cat people, they were very uncreative when they named themselves, which was why they were the only ones that were simply called the Cat People, the short form of which being Kathodou Tis Gatas. The short form of the name of the race was even longer, but at least more creative than the race's actual name. Even though it was clearly in English, the race name was what it was.

Sirius Black had merely gone to sleep on the first night of Summer vacation, and woke up without any of his relevant memories. All he had at his disposal memory and identity-wise was the name Padfoot.

He woke up sometime in the past, not really sure was he about when in time he was, all he was sure of was that he wasn't in Kansas anymore. He had a feeling that walking on all fours wasn't supposed to be natural for him, but here he was, walking around wherever he was on all fours. He also had a feeling that the ground wasn't supposed to be that far away from his snout, or that trees were supposed to be that small.

It didn't take him all that long to realize that he was now a really big dog, and not just any dog, but the word Grim popped up in his head.

He was Padfoot the Grim, he thought to himself, but that didn't really seem all that right to him. He couldn't simply be Padfoot the Grim. He searched within himself, as he instinctively knew how to do, and found something. It wasn't anything more on who or what he was, it was more on what he was capable of doing, and so he shrunk himself down in size into something more normal looking.

He was simply a big black dog now, and not the Grim that he had first woken up and viewed the world as. He was a big black dog, that was also lost in some forest with really tall grass, he could swear he heard some human shout 'Don't go into the long grass!' for some reason, but couldn't exactly recall why.

Some survival instincts kicked in when he heard a twig snap behind him, he ran, he didn't know why, but he simply ran. When he finally got out of the long grass, he found out that he was being chased some scantily clad crossbreeds between a human and some kind of cat. He really didn't know, all he knew was that his running away from a bunch of scantily clad cat women was silly. He was a dog for crying out loud.

But when he decided to spin around and confront them, his survival instincts told him that stopping to confront them was going to be a bad idea. Which was why he simply kept running. It was rather pathetic when he thought about it, but he was a dog being chased by a pride of the things.

When he was finally cornered between a bunch of spear and a hard place, he finally remembered that he had been huge a while back, and so unshrunk himself, until he was more than simply towering over women. He was once again Padfoot the Grim, and barring his teeth scared the women enough to retreat and fall all over themselves, which he could safely say was kind of hot.

He salivated at the thought of the things he could do to the fearful things, they mistook his drool for him wanting to eat them, which caused them to feel more afraid, and so one of them decided to pray to one of their cat gods.

The prayers of the cat woman were answered, when Padfoot was forced away from the group by the sound of a resounding roar. It wasn't the mewling of some pet cat, but a roar, something that would be expected to come out of the maw of one of the large cats.

The source of the roar was indeed a really large cat, it was roughly the same size as Padfoot, and somehow, he knew that it's name was of all things Minnie, Minnie the Nundu, a nundu being one of the most dangerous magical creatures in the world and looked like a very harmful black panther.

He may be a Grim, but he knew that he was no match for the Nundu before him, but before he could speak, the Nundu spoke, only for him to hear, while the women cowered behind her.

"Why are you harrassing my kittens Padfoot?" the Nundu asked, its voice purring while at the same time booming with a threat of pain in retaliation for the fear he had instilled in the women.

"It looked like fun," was his growled out reply he wasn't about to reveal that he had been scared shitless by them, "What you gonna do about it kitty-cat?"

"I always knew you were a rather dim one," Minnie said, "I'll let you off the hook this one time...again."

"Tch, fine, whatever," Padfoot stated, it was like facing down a superior in a past life of his, or present, he really couldn't recall and it showed on his face as he turned to walk away.

"Hold it right there mongrel," Minnie ordered, and he really couldn't help but obey, something compelled him to not disobey, it was rather frightening and nostalgic at the same time.

"What do you want now?" he said irritably.

"You seem to have a problem," Minnie said concerned, "Share your problem with me, while you may not be one of my kittens, you are still one of mine. I care for those of mine, you should know this as I permit you to keep on living, even though you are a canine."

"I don't feel like it," he said, and actually began to walk away.

"Fine," the Nundu said, and began to evaporate, "Be that way. Your fearlessness, pride, and ability to instill fear will one day be your undoing. Be warned God of Fear, this is the last time I let you abuse your powers."

He feared for his existence for some reason, and so ran off in search of something more familiar, whose familiarity was clearer to him. He found it in the form of a fawn, or so the Being looked to be.

"Padfoot, what troubles you this time? Did Minnie catch you terrifying the kittens again?" the fawn asked.

"Blandior, how in the world did you know that?" Padfoot asked the God of the Harvest and Advice, "I haven't even said anything yet."

"Its the only reason you ever come visit me, that and you need some advice," the fawn replied, "You really should listen to her warning this time. Things could go south for you this time, minimal amnesia notwitstanding. You could be cursed, or worse."

"What could be worse than...hey..how'd you know about the memory problems thing?" Padfoot asked surprised that his friend knew about his little memory problem.

"Its my job to know these things," the fawn replied, "Just as it is yours to instill fear, cause fear, and of course, over come it. I can't help you with your amnesia as I'm not Lismosyni Fos, just Blandior the Fawn."

"Elven God of Amnesia right?" Padfoot asked.

"Right in one," Blandior replied jovially, "Its too bad that we don't really socialize with the other pantheons..."

"That sounds like a field trip, to me," Padfoot said, "Not that I'd mind, there are probably some decent tail to go after with the others, all these cats...yuech...though there are a few lookers among those kittens of Minnie's."

"I wouldn't even go there," Blandior said, "I've seen how you drool at the sight of their helpless forms. Such thoughts and potential actions are bound to get you into some trouble some day."

"I know," Padfoot said, "But I can't help myself. I'm the only massively titanic dog in the pantheon. My cot gets kind of lonely some nights, would be great for a cutey to warm me up some."

"Whatever," the fawn said, "Its a good thing that Minnie didn't permit you to become the one responsible for love, and other such things, catdogs would have become the trend eons ago if that had been the case."

Blandior lived in a cave, not a place that one would think to look for a fawn in, just like all the rest of the Kathodou Tis Gatas pantheon of gods. They all lived in their own caves.

"I...yeah...that was probably a good thing," Padfoot couldn't really help but agree, he really didn't want to imagine such a race populating the world, it was just plain ass hell crazy, it was nuttter than nuts, and even more bonkers than any clown with such a name.

"Well, so now what's your problem, cause if you're going just continuing down the vein of wanting to bed one of those kittens, the only way that that would be possible would be for you lose that hide of yours and become one of them cats," the fawn stated, "You've got to at least remember that we really shouldn't interact with the mortals as we are. Not only does it have the potential of disillusioning our godhoods, but it could also make it possible for bad things to happen, don't bother asking about the bad things, as I'm sure you can come up with such thoughts on your own."

"I'm not that dim," Padfoot retorted, then had to throw a rubber chicken at the fawn when he realized what he had just implied.

Some years or decades passed before anything happened that really shook up his world. Padfoot spent his days doing his job, while staying close to the fawn, as he wasn't all that prepared to venture out into the wide world without a friendly face to remind him that he was suffering from some sort of selective amnesia that not even Minnie was aware existed.

He wasn't one of the popular gods of the Cat People, being a dog made one extremely unpopular, especially considering what his hobbies were. But one day all that changed, he received a great number of prayers, requests for aid. He was actually surprised and only finally reacted when the fawn finally beaned him on the head with one of his antlers, which suddenly retreated back into the fawn's skull. Innocent was better than majestic for the fawn any day.

The pleas for help told him that the world was facing something really big. When he finally came to the battlefield, he witnessed a great number of his fellow gods fighting one of their own. Terata was raging, and was in the process of destroying the world in his rage. Padfoot couldn't simply stand idly by as the world was destroyed around him.

With a lot of impure thoughts in his mind, he leapt into battle making his form as large as he possibly could, and he found to the disbelief of Minnie, that his form was even larger than her. He was about the right size to do battle, proper battle against the dragon.

There was much biting involved, but he dared not once again show any fear, any of his own. While he knew that his powers would have no really effect on his foe, he had to try. He was both fast and strong, and his friend Blandior was cheering him on, as were some of the more violent of the Cat People, of both genders.

He really didn't know that he wanted to be acknowledged just as the others of his pantheon were ackknowledged. It was finally time for Minnie's words of warning to come true.

He was struck by every fist of the dragon and was sent flying and crashing to the ground. His closest friend was by his side in an instant, while a woman appered on the dragon's snout and soothed away his rage.

"You okay?" the fawn asked, in a kind of half fawn half human form, "You really managed to keep the dragon busy, but of course you had help in that. But you really held your own, not even our God of War managed to do that."

"I bagged myself some worshippers?" Padfoot asked hopefully.

"You did," the fawn replied, "Up until the time that one of the others decided to comment that you were trying to usurp the position of the God of War. You lost a lot of potentials, but you've got a few...scant few, but they're there."

"Bummer," Padfoot groaned, "Why'd they think that?"

"Its cause you jumped in right after that Tiger was knocked out, and right before Minnie was about to give the signal to attack en masse," the fawn repleid, "You know, you really should be able to trust us all a bit more. You just lost a lot of glory for your inability to show weakness to your family, and for you recklessness. You didn't even think to ask for some help. Minnie and the kittens value cooperation you know, being a little bit friendlier to the others would have gone a long long way too."

"At least I've got you," Padfoot said.

"I have half a mind to give up on you," the fawn said, "But since I am your friend, I'll still watch your back...now maybe you'll think before you act, and you'll not be so 'I'm the God of Fear, Fear me_'_. Minnie's not happy with you, even with your good job."

Minnie was indeen not very happy with Padfoot's actions, and so banished him from the high and lofty heavens where the other gods of the Cat People were permitted to reside when not in their caves. Not that Padfoot ever really ventured there, he only went there when Blandior was over there, which that fawn regularly did. So the Grim was for a time deprived of his friend. His other punishement for his selfish actions was that he could no longer roam the world of the mortals in his giant form, unless he was specifically summoned or called up by someone, someone that was not Blandior.

There was also the restrictions placed on his powers, he couldn't go all god-mode in his the mortal realm anymore, but he could still use the powers in smaller doses, he was a god that had enough restrictions on him to make him only a very powerful demigod. It was frustrating, but taught him not only humility, but also how to interact with others, and how to be more likeable. Blandior said as much on one of his routine visits to make sure his friend was alright living amongst a tribe of Cat People, he was their kind of warder of beasts, as he used his powers of fear to drive away any that wished harm upon the tribe.

One day, as most stories go, Padfoot or Orion as he was called, was approached by the village cheiftain. Since he had protected the tribe for many years, the cheiftain offered the god one of his granddaughters as a wife for the protector of the tribe. It was an honor so Orion accepted the offer, and soon they were married.

They lived away from most of the tribe, her name was Hester, and for some reason when they were joined as mates, Orion had chosen the name Black to represent their union. Hester didn't really understand or know how her husband was able to instill so much fear in all those that would wish her tribe harm. But she accepted him for his ability, they were joined as one now, and no matter what she found out about him she would always stand by his side, even if he turned out to be one of those wolfmen, which was very unlikely to be true, or so she thought.

A year into their union, a war broke out between some of the larger tribes, a war which their tribe kept out of. During the battles, Orion would vanish from the village in which the tribe lived. During those times there were those that believed he went out into the surrounding forest to make sure that none of the fighting spilled into their area. They didn't want to participate in the fighting after all.

Each time that a battle took place, near or far, Orion would vanish without a trace not even bothering to inform his mate about his leaving. She suspected that he was keeping something from her, and that he was not simply defending the village, but actually going out to fight in the war. She went to her grandfather one day to ask for some advice regarding the matter. He confided in her that he too had his own suspicions, but didn't want to say anything as there had been no proof.

Then one day, some spies found their village, but they were scared off for their ill intentions which Orion managed to pick up. And by the way, Minnie cursed his more mortal form to be that of a panther-man. The spies returned and instead of wanting to enter the village, they observed it. They quickly noticed a pattern, one where the main village protector vanished everytime a battle took place, one of the big battles.

They reported to their superiors about the treasure they had found in terms of slaves, as that was how they viewed ther residents of the village. They planned their attack on the village to coincide with one of the protector's disappearing acts.

As soon as the next battle took place and Orion vanished, the spies and their forces attacked without mercy. All they cared about was taking slaves, while simply not bothering with those too old to be off use. The cheiftain was one of those that they left behind, he was also one of the few that had actually been spared from the blade, his house one of the ones spared the torch.

When Orion returned to the village after fighting in the war his side actually winning for once, he was met with the pointed end of a spear held by the cheiftain of the village himself. It was pointed right at him, and the elder cat was really mad, and it was only then that he noticed the death and destruction that was all around him.

"What happened here?" he demanded of the elder cat.

"Don't you take that tone with me you traitor!" the elder cat shouted as he tried to skewer Orion, "You made us trust you! Then you led them here! I was suspicious of your disappearances, then now this happens! I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Hey! Easy there old one! I didn't betray anyone!" he said defensively, holding out his hands in a placating manner, "I just came back from..." he knew he had said too much.

"Came back from where? Fighting? That's very hard to prove since the village has just been attacked," the elder said, not lowering the spear on inch, "You were our protector. We trusted you with our safety, I trusted you with my granddaughter. And now look at us! The tribe is ruined! All because of YOU!"

Instead of simply threatening to skewer Orion with the spear, the old cat actually thrust it through Orion's solar plexus. The god in mortal form's powers kicked in, as the situation called for his instant healing, god's simply do not die in such a pathetic fashion.

The action of the spear point being forcibly pushed out by the healing of the mortal form of the god scared the remaining villagers more so than any other power that Orion had at his disposal. He was supposed to be dead, with an injury that he had received any other man would have instantly died or at least would be dying. But he remained standing, but this time with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I'll forgive you for the puncture wound," Orion said, remaining in his mortal form, "But I have been potecting you all these years. I've even been in the war fighting to keep the war from spreading here...but it seems that I was mistaken in my decision to go willingly away...I am sorry for not being here in the village's time of need..."

"Y-you..." the elder cat said, as he retreated a number of steps away from Orion, "W-what are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Orion said realizing that there was a big chance that his mate had also been taken by the village's attackers, "Who attacked? What tribe? What clan? What pride? What pack? Tell me.."

"Why...?" the elder cat said not understanding what was going on.

"Just tell me who they were!" Orion shouted, his tone showing just how pissed or worried he was, the survivors couldn't really tell.

"They were mostly tigermen," one of the other survivors supplied, "If you are telling the truth that you did not betray us, then return those taken to us."

"I'll go," he said, turning around and walking away, not even bothering to check on his home, "I'll come back with all of them, on my back if need be."

"Don't you dare return without them!" some of the other survivors shouted, he simply nodded as he continued walking away.

Instead of wandering in some random direction, he made his way to Blandior's home, as it was better to be prepared then simply go to wherever he needed to go unprepared anc cause the deaths of those he had sworn to protect.

He actually threw stones at the entrance of the cave, as it was the only thing he could think of doing to knock on his friend's door so early in the morning. It was a cranky fawn that pushed aside the door to his home.

"What do you want?" the fawn said crankily, "It had better be important or heads will roll and I don't mean cabbage!"

"It's me! I need help!" Orion said, as he looked up at the rather large fawn.

"Oh...Padfoot, its you," the fawn said and ushered his friend inside his home, "So...what you need my help for?"

"Shouldn't you already know?" Orion asked.

"I normally would," the fawn said, "But not all is right in the world, what with all this fighting going around. Not that many prayers coming my way, so I'm not so in tune with the world as I would like to be."

"Some of Con Ho's main worshipers took my tribesmen and my mate while I was out fighting," Orion stated, "I need help."

"I can tell you where to go," the fawn said, "But I can't go with you. I can also tell you that no gods will be permitted to fight in god-mode on the battlefield, Minnie has finally forbidden it after your side's victory. The sects shall be informed of this before the next battle."

After getting the directions, Orion made his way to the great fortress where those he had sworn to protect were being kept, the fawn had sworn to send word in case the people were moved. All he had were his limited powers, and a bunch of weapons he had forged for himself in the fawn home and forge. He made himself a set of armor and weapons that were almost exactly like the ones he used when he went to battle as a summoned god.

He had asked his friend if it were possible to circumvent the curse placed on him by Minnie. The reply was that while it could not be circumvented, it could be broken. But another god had to do something that would warrant the breaking of the curse, like interferring with the curse, with the punishment, like going out of one's way to do something harmful to the cursed one.

While he may not have been allowed to go into his god form, he was allowed even by the curse to change his appearance minimally. While not allowed to assume his giant form, he could take on the form of a large dog, or of a grim, or the form of a pitch black wolfman that looked like his godform, but pint sized compared to that form.

He was a lone wolf, he arrived at the gates of the fortress that held the main army of the kingdom that served Con Ho during the war of domination over the race. It was also where his mate was being kept. She was not one of the more attractive ones of the tribe, but she was beautiful enough for him, he was biased in that she was his mate after all.

He didn't bother knocking and simply knocked the gate down, he blew the thing off with a swing of one of his hammers, he had two massive ones strapped to his back. The defenders acted accordingly, and attacked the tresspasser, thinking that he was one of their enemies, a regular overpowered one, and not an enraged god, one that had managed to last longer against Terata than their own patron god managed to.

When his hammers no longer sufficed, he restrapped them to his back then began tearing his enemies to pieces with his bare claws. They didn't stand a chance, as in his rage his aura was nearly at the point that it could rival his aura on the battlefield as a summoned god. He was that mad, the longer he fought, he thought of his mate, and what could have befallen her. It was a rather new experience for him, and he could swear that the Fawn was cheering him on.

Half way through the fortress he paused on his massacre when he was confronted by a group of six kneeling figures, half of them male, the other half female.

"Lord, allow us to fight by your side," one of the females said, "We heard reports about a new shipment of slaves for the people of Con Ho, and came to try and save them from such a fate. Allow us to fight alongside you."

"Very well," he replied, and simply walked through their ranks, striding purposefully, "On second thought, go free the prisoners, I'm sure you know where they are all being held. I'm going after the ringleader of this, I have a feeling Con Ho is behind this."

"You are not sure, my Lord?" one of the males asked, confused.

"The Nundu has cursed me," he admitted, "I am a little bit mortal in this form."

"Then allow at least one of us to accompany you," one of them said.

"No," he replied, "I already have another ally on my side. Go and save the prisoners. I have a tiger to skin."

When he finally reached what must be considered as the throne room, instead of finding the king of the kingdom, he found Con Ho sitting on the throne, with a leash attached to several females of the tribe that Orion had sworn to protect. He then noticed his mate at the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne, her bleeding and battered form laying there unmoving, but he knew that she was still alive due to the connection they shared as mates.

"You bastard," Orion growled out, "I knew you had a hand in this."

"What else was I to do?" the Tiger said, "Was I simply to wait for another potential Apocalypse to occur to regain what I lost to you against Terata? Of course not! I felt the curse was too small a punishement, and decided to exact my own. Deal with it O Uncaring Cur."

'_Ask him if he started the war to hurt you.._' the voice of the Fawn entered his mind, and so asked the question.

"Of course I did! What better reason to snuff the lives out of hundreds than by doing so with the goal of shaming you, of destroying you! Tell me how it felt to feel fear O God of FEAR!" Con Ho roared as he flung the females on the leash to the bottom of the short flight of stairs.

"Thanks for the confirmation," Orion growled, "I can stop holding back now..." he then began transforming right before the eyes of the females that were still conscious even after their treatment at the hands of the God of War, "Time to pay for harming my people, and most especially my mate! To harm her was to harm me! Feel my wrath!"

The boundaries between the mortal and immortal realms were torn asunder as Padfoot howled a great reality shattering howl. The fear of all gods was to cease existing as well as the shattering of reality. The werewolves a continent away heard the howl, and responded in kind, along with Crimson and Azure adding their own howls to grant the god more strength for the beating he was about to deliver.

When the howling ceased and the boundary between the realms was sufficiently repaired, Con Ho's battered body was flung at The Nundu's paws, the tiger landing with a resounding crash, blood dribbling out of his mouth. The Nundu could do nothing, even though the Tiger was one of her kittens, she had rules and laws in place that even she could not break, lest the balance was broken, and she couldn't have that. There was also the fact that the Tiger brought the suffering to himself.

As a god once again, he had a number of abilities at his disposal, one of them being the ability to instantly heal any injury, and since his mate was connected to him on the soul-level, he could heal her in an instant, which was what he did indeed do. She remained unconscious however, and so he carried her protectively in his arms as he reverted into his Orion form.

He carried her out of the place, while he telekenetically brought the unconscious and forcibly stunned females with him out of the fortress which began to crumble to the ground as the army and its leader that had formerly held base there ran for home as they were made aware of the resounding defeat of their patron god by the hands, claws, paws, and maw, of the God of Fear himself, a god that had only been seen doing battle on the battlefield ripping apart the many monsters that the Tiger nation had used to do battle.

When he was finally reunited with the villagers that had been taken and then some, along with those soldiers that had snuck into the fortress with the intention of saving the prisoners, he conjured up a Grim a fourth the size of his largest form, and had the people get on its back, as he rode on the head with his mate still in his arms.

The ride back to the village was spent in silence as the villagers couldn't for the life of them figure out how the one that they thought and were told was a traitor had saved them and was taking them home. The soldiers from the panther kingdom which their small tribe was in a way a part of, delighted in the free ride as they also had a second mission of delivering a message to the cheiftain of the village they were all now heading for.

Once they reached their destination, the feeling of the villagers were rather mixed, and so they all voted, the elder cat managing to sway the people into banishing Orion from the village no matter what he had done for them and no matter what he supposedly was, as he did not volunteer to prove his divinity.

Hester had chosen to follow him to the ends of the world, not really caring that he wasn't really a pantherman but a wolfman. She still loved him. The soldiers from the panther nation offered to join them on their journey into the unknown, but their offer was refused.

Blandior met with the pair as they made their way to Padfoot's cave. Blandior delivered a message from Minnie that the union of the mortal and immortal was recognized by the lofty heavens, and Hester was granted the state of immortality, but was not granted a larger spirit form and only had her mortal form and the abiltiy to transform into a regular sized panther. She didn't mind, and was happy so long as she got to stay with Padfoot for the rest of eternity.

It really surprised the couple when they had their first litter of pups and kittens, as of the lot there had been a single purely human of the litter, the eldest of the brood. They treated all of their children the same. When their children were fully grown and left the cave to start families of their own...Sirius simply woke up. The god part of him continuing to go about his life as a god subconsciously, while the human and wizard part of him began to go about his new life as a free man, while a thought nagged at the back of his mind, like he was forgetting something very important. He supposed that he'd probably remember whatever it was in time, when the time was right or something like that.

He went through what he believed his daily routine should be made up off, wake up, get dressed, eat, try to figure out what to do with his life, eat, continue to figure out what to do with his life, eat, get dressed, go to bed, sleep. That was the way he lived his first week of Summer during the days, the nights were spent as Padfoot the Grim or Orion Black the immortal wolfman whose wife was a pantherwoman.

When the week was finally up, Sirius's nights changed, he woke up with the unique form of amnesia he awoke in some other place in the distant past in the midst of a grove, that was not purple in color, but had a ring of flowers around him there. The first thought that entered his mind was that it was a fairy ring, or a very magical transporter that simply looked like one of those demented things that could trap a man for a hundred years without making it seem like that to the man in question.

"Ah, Pitch," a voice interrupted his inner musings and wonderings of where in the world and time he was, "I see you've finally arrived, Crimson has been waiting, and you should know that he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Ah...yeah," Pitch said, as he recalled that that was indeed his name and that he was a god, but of what he wasn't all that sure yet, he supposed that it would come to him in time, "Sorry about that, was lost in thought...hehe."

"Whatever," Azure said as he lead his fellow Being to the camp fire, the camp fire located in the middle of another grove this one glowing an eerie green.

"So you've finally arrived," Crimson noted, then returned to poking the fire with a flag pole.

"Sorry I'm late...I can't seem to remember what I was doing though," Pitch said as he took a seat on the west log of the four logs that denoted the four cardinal directions, "Maybe you know the answer?"

"I do," Crimson admitted, "But you don't really need to know that. Let's get down to business gentlemen."

"Alright," Azure said as he too took a seat on the Southern side opposite Crimson, he took out a notebook to take down the minutes of the meeting, they were missing one more member but that particular god wasn't really needed at this particular meeting, "I'm ready."

"Let's get this thing over with...so I can get back to doing whatever it is that I do around here," Pitch said, trying to fish for answers to his ponderings about his missing memories.

"Right then," Crimson said, and the other two could tell that he was in a more serious mode rather than the relaxed one he had taken while poking the fire with a flag pole of all things, "As you both know, we three are members of the quad of primary gods for the Vampire and Werewolf races, while also being members of other pantheon's of gods but serving minor roles...sort of..."

"We do," both Azure and Pitch said instantly.

"Good," Crimson continued, "Our fourth member is out in the wilds dealing with some disagreements with some of the other gods. Pitch, you don't need to worry about those things, just stick to the transformations, as well as to your minor role as god of fear of the dark. Azure, I assure you that the birth rate of new blood will continue to rise for several years. The protections shall be kept in place above those places you did mention in our last meeting."

"Thank you," Azure said gratefully, "But I doubt that that is our agenda for this evening's meeting."

"Indeed it is not," Crimson said, "I summoned you two here that we might apply a countermeasure or safety, like a gun-lock, to the Seals of Servitude that are in mere moments to be placed on the King of the Vampires. Time has finally caught up with that bloodthirsty and slightly insane King of the Night. A rather gifted mortal man has partnered up with one of the Crowleys, and has set out to trap Nosferatu, to enslave him until he has learned his _lesson_. As he is indeed the first, he does not deserve such a fate, he already lost to me for his arrogance and pride, he does not deserve to serve a lesser being for a lengthy period of time."

"While I might agree with you," Azure said, "What are we to do? This is a multi-racial matter, one where our single Quad may not simply act directly with the mortal realm. It just isn't done, the others may think it unfair that we may meddle with such mortal affairs, King or not."

"True, we may not directly interfere with the affairs of mortals, but that doesn't necessarily mean that we may not help one of our responsibilities in getting a way out," Crimson said, "I've already prepared a key and I'm sure that you, Azure, have already found a key hole. That leaves you, Pitch, to be the one to take the Key to the one that will release the King of the Night from his cursed bondage."

"I'll do it! What do you need to do?" he said excitedly, "I'm up for the job!"

"So eager to please, just like the dog that you are, I see," a fourth speaker's voice filtered into the grove. It belonged to the fourth member of the Quad, Ivory the Pearl Chain, who took her rightful seat across from Pitch the Onyx Molder.

"Whatever you Crumple Horned Snorkack," Pitch said dismissively, "You're just jealous I got picked and you didn't."

"I don't really need to be at this meeting, I only chose to be here," Ivory stated, "Unlike you, the perpetually late one of us four."

"What have you come to report?" Crimson asked her, acting as if she and Pitch were not exchanging witty banter with one another.

"I've soothed their egos, though my descendants have been cursed by some of the other gods, its nothing that I couldn't handle," she replied, "Sehanine even dared to insult my Snorkacks! Can you believe it! I wanted to gouge out those elven eyes and feed 'em to a Tentacruel!"

"Pokemon aren't..." Pitch began to say but was interrupted by a sledgehammer the size of Mount Everest hitting him on the head, which hurt.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" she raged, "I may be the official communications expert and problem solver, but that doesn't mean that I too don't have a minor role to play in the greater scheme of things! I'm the Goddess of Belief and Disbelief! I'm Loony! I'm even my own ancestor and descendant rolled into one! And...I'm GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Can't catch me!" Pitch said as he ran circles around the camp fire, followed by Ivory and her sledgehammer that boggled the mind.

"Enough," Crimson ordered asserting his authority while grabbing the scruffs of their necks and slamming them back into their seats while Azure continued jotting down what was going on, including the running around like lunatics of his fellow higher powers, "Can we now get back to our original purpose?"

"Yes, Sir!" the two that had previously been running around said with as much seriousness as they could lest Crimson do something terribly frightening.

"Good," the Blood Red Warrior said clasping his hands together then continued the original train of conversation, "I need you, Pitch, to hide the key that I shall give you later somewhere where no matter who you are you will know that the key is wherever you place it. I also want you to leave a message with the key telling the you that does not know that he is Pitch to take the key to Harry James Potter. Do you understand me?"

"I am not Dumbledore," Pitch immediately responded, then got a sheet of paper and a ballpoint pen from Azure to begin writing down the message, he ended the message with the immortal words of the Marauders also known as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

"You definitely are not," Crimson and Ivory said at exactly the same time.

"Jinx," Crimson followed up while pointing at Ivory with a marshmallow, then addressed Azure, "Salus Proficio is to deliver the package to _you know who_."

"Voldemort?" Azure asked.

"I will turn you into a pile of seaweed for that kid in Yakitate Japan to turn into a loaf of bread if you make such a corny joke like that again," Crimson stated monotonously to the point that the other three in the grove could have sworn that they heard the Devil shouting copyright infringement, "Do I make myself clear?"

"With Pond's whitening cream!" Azure said, not being able to help himself, then he noticed sparks igniting on Crimson's fingertips, "...I-I...CRYSTAL!"

"Meth!" Ivory said, ignoring her state of being _jinxed_.

"Silence!" Pitch shouted, "I'm trying to concentrate! _Now how do I spell people...is that with the 'o' first or the 'e'...?_"

Needless to say the only sounds that were heard after the semi-whispered statement was the sound of the crackling camp fire in the middle of the grove. Crimson was only mildly dumbstruck, while Ivory and Azure were openly gaping at their fellow god and member of the Quad of Night Gods, as they had decided to call themselves. They were after all that big of big time gods in the immortal realm as they represented two races and not just the one like most other gods.

The semi-silence lasted until Pitch finished his scribbling of chicken scratches. He sent the note away to the place where he would hide the key later when it was given to him, which was exactly one minute and two seconds after he sent the message on its way. Which made the key follow soon after.

"What?" Pitch said when he finally noticed the trio staring at him, Crimson stared as he didn't think that a god could actually and truly be so unaware of his own surroundings like Pitch could apparently be. He chalked it up to the lack of a moon in their little patch of the immortal realm being the cause of Pitch's innattentiveness.

"Nothing," Crimson said, "Moving on...I also want you to think of...no...not think of..,something close to nearly half of the population of lycanthropes in the world, more specifically Europe, have been losing faith and have also forgotten much of their heritage and the heritage of their race. I want you to locate someone in the future that goes by the same name as the prophet. I want you to convince him to turn back to the old ways of the world and of his race, and bring back his brothers and sisters into the fold. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can and will surely try," Pitch said, "Who is this prophet I am to convince to bring the masses back to us?"

"You'll know him when you see him," Crimson said.

"I think I know who you're talking about Crimson," the Topaz Healer said, "I didn't think you would or could bother to trouble and trust the degenerate mutt with such an honorable and important task such as this. What if he bungles it up?"

"Ivory will take care of him by filing his papers of request for castration at the Ministry of Magic where he spends most of his more mortal life in the future," Crimson stated, at which Ivory grinned a grin so scary that Azure nearly shat his pants at the sight of it. Pitch on the otherhand, failed to notice or even hear the threat which Crimson had just more or less decreed, and his decree, his word, was something that even the highest of the highest or viewed as the highest of the highest powers of the different pantheons of gods of the different races could not overturn, no matter what form he took after all, he was still and always would be Magic himself.

"Meeting adjourned then?" Azure asked, as he noticed that Crimson no longer had any more proclamations to announce or new topics to discuss amongst them.

"For the time being," the Warrior said, "But I expect that the next time I call a meeting you all come on time. Making me wait is something which is not really all that respectful to me, you all should know that."

As the three gods made their way out of the grove, Crimson suddenly called out to them as the entire world shook beneath their feet and the air around them grew rather oppressive.

"What in _those five_'s names was that!" Ivory and Pitch exclaimed at the exact same time, it was unlike anything they had ever felt before, even the presence or aura of Magic himself could not compare to the moment of oppressive negativity that they had felt press down on them.

"_Be weary young warriors, young soldiers of fortune, for the future isn't as clear as it once was, the way, the truth, and the light are no longer as transparent as they once were,_" Crimson simply whispered, Azure was able to detect a hint of uncertainty in his friend and mentor's voice, while the other two simply focused on his words, "_Times are changing rapidly and far too suddenly for our liking. There are things in motion that are unchangeable, that will take hard work, dedication, and possibly the help of external forces to undo and replant back to the way things were. Back to the right path, not the righteous path, but to the closest existence to the best possible reality as possible._"

"What do you mean to say?" Azure asked, hoping for some clarity.

"_That presence, that force which we ALL felt...it was unlike anything I had ever felt before...not even the Founding had felt like it...the Entrance shook and the Exit was nearly sealed...the _Five_ are troubled," _Crimson stated gravely.

"I'm lost," Pitch said, "What happened in the land beyond beyond?"

"Much," Crimson said, after calming down, once again only Azure noticed the change in his friend and mentor, "Much happened. It may have only been but a moment for us four, but for _those five_ it was surely a great eternity, one which they are still coping from and recuperating. Stray not from the path young friends and comrades...look to the future...and the brighter and better tomorrow."

"Why are you suddenly saying such things now?" Azure asked, slightly confused, he had only felt a fraction of the near disaster that had shook the very foundations which the _five _had sprouted from after all.

"Pay the reason for my caution no mind, simply heed my words," Crimson stated, "Never give up, and never surrender. Never waver from the path you set out to walk down, never waver from the goal you wish to obtain, to reach, to grasp. Stick to your beliefs, to your ideals, to your selves. Strive for the greater, the brighter, and better tomorrow, for it shall surely come into being if you work hard enough and believe enough. We must succeed. No matter what. All of our futures depend on it."

"Crimson," Azure said, "You're kind of scaring me."

"Just remember," Crimson steely said, his suddenly hardened gaze staring deeply into the souls of his companions, and Azure knew without a doubt that Magic was communicating with all of His, all of those under his power, all of those that viewed him as one of the, if not, highest powers in all of Imagination.

"We shall remember," Azure, Pitch, and Ivory said, "There shall be nothing that shall stand in our way to our goals for too long. We shall surpass and conquer everything that needs conquering."

"Good," Crimson said, as his gaze left them, and all of Magic returned to one single entity, and gazed into the flames of the camp fire which glowed a calming and warm glow, the color of a regular camp fire. There was trouble in all of Imagination, and Crimson had felt it, just as he was sure his _cousins_ had felt it as well.

#

He had a purpose to fulfill. He didn't know really how in the world the package he had found had arrived in the place where he kept his secret stash of My Little Pony paraphernalia. It was a tiny little thing, no bigger than his littlest finger, it came with a message, one that looked to have been written in his handwriting just a little bit more...formal and clean looking, but still chicken scratches compared to the handwriting of his friend Remus "Moony" Lupin.

The message was not only addressed to him, but somehow managed to convince him to peform the task that was given to him. It consisted of his taking the package with him to his godson, a godson which he knew next to nothing about, save for whatever everyone else in the country or the world knew, the general populace that is, and not the truly immortal one.

He didn't know the reason behind the delivery of the package to his godson, but he believed that it was something big, something incredibly important for some reason. Which was why he also decided to let his remaining best friend in on the secret.

He really didn't care all that much about his werewolf of a friend having abandoned him all those years to a supposed fate worse than death only for his supposed tormentors being the cause for his release back into proper society, whatever the hell that was as he didn't really care much for what was proper himself. The two men had tested the package for anything harmful or hurtful to his godson, they didn't want to be the accidental cause of the demise of Harry Potter, just because they were careless when it came to the handlling of some unknown item which they could not untie for the life of them, as if the thing, as they later found out, was sealed tightly with blood seals so numerous that it would need a human body's worth of blood to unseal.

It was on Harry's birthday that his godfather and close friend decided to go visit him. It took a hefty amount of money from their combined coffers, as Remus had put his foot down, when it came to bribing the goblins in letting them know where in the world was Harry Potter as his whereabouts, or he himself was even more elusive than the muggle known as Carmen SanDiego. The goblins were laughing slightly behind their backs as they left, since the little bastards knew that had they simply asked the Dementors for the whereabouts of Harry Potter, they would have been not only given directions, but brought to the young immortal.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin found Harry Potter sleeping while being hugged by, of all things, a Snorlax. They may not have known what a Pokemon was, but they did know that what the hell they had found was not something found in the magical part of the world. It was certainly and obviously foreign to their world. It was too...comfrotable looking, it was so domo arigato mister roboto for the thing to have been a native to the Lands of Hogwarts.

Before they managed to poke the thing with a perfectly pointy looking conjured piece of wood, the thing woke up and threw Harry, who was still sleeping, high up into the air. The two men, immortal and mortal alike, couldn't help but freak out as they weren't aware of Harry's immortality. It was two frightened and panicky men that Harry found as he landed gracefully on the ground.

"What in the world are you two headless chickens acting all panicky about?" Harry asked as he stared at the two men that were running around the clearing in which the Snorlax had previously been using Harry as a teddy bear while holding their heads and shouting about being murdered by Lily and James when their time came to cross over to the other side of the Veil which separated the living from the dead. Zombies and the undead were not really considered as really and truly dead.

-Bump! Crash! Bam! Boom! Screech!-

"AHH!" Remus shouted.

"Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Sirius shouted as he ran around the edge of the clearing chasing Remus, as the man had several big eggplants with claws and sharp teeth clinging to his body.

Not wanting to wait for the eggplants to stop munching on the god, since their diet consisted of energetic things like panicking civilians in a forest that was supposedly forbidden from being entered by civilians due to the great and nigh infinite number of dangerous, strange, and otherwise fatal injury inflicting monsters found within it. Harry flung the mutated vegetables off of the mutt and flung them deep into the forest, causing them to land right smack dab on Medusa's chopping board as she was preparing some mid afternoon snacks for Magus who was reading another issue of Archie Comics, he wasn't all that much of a fan of that Kevin Keller dude, not that he could really do anything about the introduction of the character and how he was played by Jughead in that particular issue.

"Well?" Harry said as he crossed his arms in front of him, and stared at the two men, expecting a response.

"Hi," Sirius meekly greeted the supposedly young man.

"Hello," Remus too greeted, but not as meekly for some reason, it was probably due to his frequent classes with the young man.

"Alright, hello to you two too, now what?" Harry asked, curiously, well slighly curiously as he knew one of the reasons why his godfather sought him out.

"First of all, I found a package that needed to be delivered to you," Sirius said as he walked over to Harry nad passed him the package, before stepping back to stand by his friend, "I also wanted to see you, maybe get to know you a little bit better."

"I'm into the fairer sex thank you very much," Harry stated deadpan.

"I'm not GAY!" Sirius shouted causing all the birds in the surrounding area to flee.

"Oh my god! So that's why you kept hanging around the boy's showers back in school!" Remus gasped, and acted all shocked and stuff, fake shocked and stuff though as he was only teasing his friend who was clearly not a poof or a ponce, but a horny dog, that humped nearly anything and everything that moved or was in a skirt, which caused some problems on some summers.

"That was definitely not the reason for my hanging around there," Sirius stated seriously as he semi-pouted, "I was merely waiting for all the guys to leave, so I could do some illegal experiments on my pecker. I'll have you know that I managed to get some junk enhancement spells patented before I graduated. I wanted to be able to tell future generations of Blacks that I did something worthwhile in my life."

"I pity your children," Remus said, as he knew the kinds of spells that Sirius must have concocted.

"Enough," Harry said, reigning in his chuckles as he did find the pair of them a little bit entertaining, he couldn't wait for Sirius to merge with his immortal selves and find out that he was married and is his own ancestor, "Thanks for coming. I was running out of ideas for what to do for the summer. Thanks for delivering the package as well, I know that the one who will benefit from its contents will appreciate the gift of freedom it shall bring for him."

"You're a broomstick chaser aren't you," Sirius said, he wasn't really in his right mind, not that he ever really was ever since his entirety had been split into immortal and mortal pieces scattered throughout time, magic, and space.

"That does it," Harry said, then pulled out a silver coin which he turned into a silver bow and arrow set and began raining sharp pointy and silver death down upon his godfather and the former professor of the school in which Harry attended. The two men were certainly quite agile even in their advanced age.

They managed to dodge all of the arrow, numbering in the thousands which were fired at them at a speed so fast that light became really jealous of the speed in which they flew. It was quite an amazing sight, if only someone was there to appreciate Harry's ability with a bow, but those that were watching chalked it up with his being an elf.

It took Remus and Sirius' combined efforts to placate Harry and apologize for inserting him in their childish banter. The apology accepted, the three men had a night on the town, an experience that Harry appreciated as he didn't really do much like it even though he was technically some really high higher power. It was an enjoyable experice which the two men helped him undertake.

It was a week later that Sirius and Remus finally were able to say that they knew Harry well enough to count him as one of their friends, while not as the psuedo-nephew that they were hoping for, a friend was indeed welcome. Remus, though, found Harry's ability to make girls go gaga with his presence rather irksome, as he, Remus was rather jealous of the attention. Attention that he had not been able to garner even while being a member of the Marauders.

"You just gotta be a little bit more...confident in yourself," Harry said after sending a set of twins into blissful unconsciousness by simply smiling at them from across the street, "Girls don't really like a loser...at least all the ones I've encountered. Some wolf you are," he said a little bit disappointedly, which caught Remus' attention.

"What do you mean by that last statement?" Remus asked the young prince of magic.

"The part about the wolf?" Harry asked, then explained, "I meant that the wolves of the wild have no problems when it comes to being confident, they don't let others dictate to them what to do, what is proper, and such. The lone wolf is a rather mysterious creature, and as you know the mysterious ones are the most interesting out of all the wolves in the world. They have a unique air of confidence about them, with the ability to simply blend in, appear, and disappear. They are both feared and liked by many."

"Why are you telling me this?" Remus asked.

"Well, cause you are kind of a lone wolf," the _youth_ stated, "Sirius is in a way unavailable, off the market, which leaves you as the only one that is still unattached. A lone wolf, with your prey being all those lovely wolves in the world. I can actually think of a couple of fine specimens that wouldn't mind bagging one with your stamina and endurance. If you know what I mean."

"I..I don't think such a thing is proper, especially in a conversation involving a just turned fourteen year old," Remus stated, as he shifs his attention to a pair of french girls, as the three of them were in Paris, France, for their outing of the day. Remus never really bothered to ask Harry how he managed to get them to such places every time the three of them went out.

"Tch, shows what you know," Harry said, "I'm gonna go do some shopping, wander around or whatever, I'll meet you back at the bank later today, same time, same place, same channel...damn it."

Harry did a little one sided waltz in the middle of the road while a bunch of cars simply passed right through him, before Remus decided that it was probably time to hit the bars as he couldn't believe what he had seen. He had also started to believe that Harry was actually James as a ghost, come to haunt him for not bothering to look after the son of one of his best friends.

Harry did indeed turn himself into a pseudo-ghost, and when Remus finally left him to his own devices, Harry went straight to London, in the underground where a battle was taking place on the deserted tracks of a walled of section of the underground catacombs of the city.

"_my heart still aches for you...my love..._" Harry whispered as he appeared, he surprised himself by thinking that, he decided to take it as a sign that he might be close to finding his love, stick to the path, and obtain his goal at all and almost any cost. But first, he had a package to deliver, one that would surely help the side of the war he wished would gain the upper hand.

As he walked through the underground, his ears were locating the sounds of the most fighting, there were indeed only two sides in the conflict, the side of the vampires, and the side whose leader saw all of those that were not serving under him as things to dispose of, a practice and belief that had been going on for far too long. They were slightly above the faction that had lost the ability to respect those that served them, to see those that served them as more than pawns.

Harry believed that the greatest weapon again the monsters of the night had suffered enough at the hands of a mortal line of hunters. So he assumed the form of a child, which was what he must have looked like as a five year old, and ventured forth to where the King of the Night was battling one of his toughest foes, a regenerator that was far too loyal to be allowed to live, and continue to serve a corrupt white organization.

"*"

They had been battling one another for more than four hours, neither one actually tiring, while also not having at least landed a critical blow to their enemy. There was only one spectator to their fight, as the others that could have been watching the two commanders from the sidelines had decided to battle against each other as well.

Blessed silver blades and custom pistols clashed against blessed blades and pages from the Bible. Two immortal warriors exchanged blows, neither managing to really injure their foe, neither managing to inflict enough damage to gain the upper ground, until a near miss managed to hit a _civilian. _Seras Victoria was hit close to her heart by a stray blessed silver bullet, it was an action that caused Alucard, the Master Vampire to briefly pause. Something which nearly cost him his ilfe.

The deranged assassin of a priest, Alexander Anderson was prepared to deliver the killing blow, the strike that would end the line of Father of the Vampire Royal House, when time suddenly stood still.

The Vampire stood stock still, his crimson gaze locked on the dying form of his childe, the first woman in centuries that he had turned. He had stopped in his tracks as it was his weapon that was causing her to fade from the land of the unliving, and there was seemingly nothing he could do about it. While the bullet may have barely missed a direct hit on her heart, it had still passed far too close to not cause any damage to one of the most important organs in a vampire's body.

"Are you simply going to stand there? Do nothing? Some King you turned out to be," Harry stated as he walked from out of a shadow and stopped right behind the vampire king, "Are you simply going to accept such a thing to happen? Are you not Alucard, the legendary vampire that it took the combined might of a Hellsing, a Belmont, and a Crowley, to enslave you while you were in your berserker state?"

"I...who are you?" the master vampire asked as he turned to face the new arrival, and was definitely shocked to find a five year old child, dressed in a black shirt with the words 'the bell tolls' written on it with purple blue letters, jeans, and a pair of converse sneakers. In his right hand he held a wrapped up package, and in his left hand he held an old fashioned lamp.

"Answer my questions first," the child asked the ageless one.

"I...what can I do?" the vampire asked the younger looking Being, "I am nigh powerless in such a situation, since most of my power is sealed away, so near, yet so far away from me..."

"Have you forgotten the old ways, time moves slower for a child of the night," Harry said, "Have you forgotten who you are? Has your slavery buried your memories so deep that you have forgotten who and what you are?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," the vampire replied, slightly confused, yes he had been finding dark spots in his memory banks, but he didn't think them of much importance, not until this most recent battle against his greatest rival in battle. It shocked him to realize that he had indeed begun to finally lose himself, lose who he is, what made him, him. He had been a pawn for so long, that his mind was beginning to bend to the will of the seals and their original creator.

"I see that you seem to have forgotten who you are Alucard," Harry said and took a step forward and held out the package, "A long time ago, when the seals were still new, you lashed out against your bonds and attempted to escape, unleashing a torrent of power so great that all of your race felt it. A wave of power exploded out of the center of the field of battle, yourself being the epicenter of the wave of power that swept your race, and brother race of the lycanthropes. This power surge was expected by your captors and was used against you, trapping you without most of your power to defend yourself."

"I can honestly say that I remember none of that," the vampire said, his mind temporarily forgetting that his most recent childe lay dying only a few feet away from him, "How does knowing such things help me?"

"Once the seals were firmly in place, you cried out for Crimson's aid, but as it was out of desperation and you didn't really believe that aid would arrive, he did not answer then. You do remember who Crimson is, don't you?" Harry asked, as his form slowly shifted into that of Azure the Topaz Healer, a form which garnered a gasp from the master vampire. Apparently Azure had managed to imprint his image so deep with his act of kindness, that even throgh the amnesiatic field that clouded the master vampire's mind, the memory and identity of the healer remained after all these years.

"I do not...but I do remember you..." he said, "Since you're here...can you heal her too?" he said remembering Seras and motioning to her form, the shock of the injury still plastered on her time paused face.

"I can," Azure said, "But I can think of one better suited to such a task, O King of the Night."

"Who? Who better than you?" Alucard asked, his form too had shifted, from that of the red trench coat and wide brimmed hat wearing weapon of the Hellsing Organization to the black armored form of the King of the Night, complete with blood red cape hanging from his shoulders, a pair of broadswords strapped to his back, and an assortment of knives and daggers hanging from the belt around his waist. The holsters of his guns hidden somewhere within the shadows that danced along his armored form. The only thing missing was a helmet, but a Being such as he deemed a helmet beneath him, even though the Blood Red Warrior did indeed wear a helmet, not that such a powerful Being needed such protective accessories.

"You, of course," Azure stated, "The blood of the Vampires, of all Vampires is tied to you, you are the Father and Founder of the race, we gods are the higher powers, but you are the first of the unliving immortals known as the vampires. It was through your blood and not mine that the first of the second generation was borne into the world."

"What are you saying Lord Azure?" Alucard asked, slightly confused as he couldn't remember everything mentally, but apparently his slowly regenerating power remembered, or was beginning the process of remembering.

"I am saying that Crimson has deemed your time in servitude of a mortal House enough. The rage and insanity you had suffered and were unable to curb and control, have finally been placed in their place," Azure said, "You have for a time been in charge of your entire self. You are now worthy or retaking your Throne as one of the Major powers in the Magical World. So take your power, take the key from mine hand."

The vampire took the wrapped package from the god's extended hand, and unwrapped it onto reveal a small glowing white pearl. It wasn't something that he could recall ever seeing in his lifetime, and it had been a long one. But something deep within himself stirred, some long forgotten power surged forth, up into and banged strongly against the seals that held him prisoner, captive, and slave to the House of Hellsing.

It was a soul pearl, a special one, in that it was the other half of his soul. Vampires were only viewed as being souless beings as through spells and other such magicks it had been proven for centuries that vampires were without some sort of soul. In truth, their collective souls were linked to the freedom of their King. What the Hellsing of old, that family of Belmonts, and the House of Crowley, had managed to accomplish was the separation of the Soul of the Vampire Race from the very core of the race, which was their King himself.

"Well? What are you waiting for? I've just handed you the medicine," Azure said with a hint of impatience in his voice and demeanor, "The choice whether you are going to follow the doctor's prescription, or will not. You decide."

"Time to go down the rabbit hole," Alucard said as he put the pearl in his mouth, closed it, and swallowed, then time simply started flowing again. Azure vanishing temporarily from view as he decided to watch how things played out.

The blessed blades which Alexander Anderson tried to use to end the unlife of his foe shattered upon contact with the vampire's hide, or rather armor, something which had not been there before. He was slightly stunned, which was more than enough time for the King of the Vampires to send two hellhounds to engage the man, as he himself willed the bullet from out of the younger vampire's body, as well as healing any and all damage she had sustained due to his inaccuracy.

"M-master?" Seras said as she was healed, brought back from just out of the reach of the hands of a Death Reaper, "W-what's happening?"

"Seras," he said, "I want you to drink my blood."

It was a simple request, and she didn't know why, but she for the first time willingly complied with it. She didn't really think about it, but she took his arm and sank her fangs into his flesh, and savored the power that suddenly rushed into and through her. It was an exhilarating experience. She became a true vampire the moment she failed to hesitate, and simply gave into his request.

"Thank you," the king said gratefully as she finally accepted who and what she was, she had finally embraced her unlife, and had finally become what she was meant to become, which was powerful.

"Master?" she said, unsure of what to call him, not particularly caring as twin hellhounds begin to devour Alexander Anderson, leaving not a trace of his ever having existed, save for the pair of blessed blades that remained shattered in pieces on the floor.

"Not master," Alucard said, "You have been my conpanion for the longest of times, call me Alucard...no...kindly call me Cain."

"Alright M...Cain," she said, testing out the name, and finding that it kind of suited him, but she didn't understand why he asked her to call him that, nor did she know the significance of such a simple name.

"Good," Cain said, "I've dealt with the trash, its time to bring the Vampire race back to what it once was."

"One country at a time?" Azure asked making his presence known once again.

"It is time to make the Vatican aware that it is not their purpose or right to police other races," Cain answered the god, "I shall straighten out, and end this conflict that has lasted for far too long, as well as continue as I have done, and rid the world of the trash of my kind."

"Who are you, sir?" Seras asked the god, not having been taught about the vampire gods as her former master had nearly forgotten about them himself due to his captivity.

"I am Azure," the god replied, and even tilted his head slightly, "I am an old friend of Cain's."

"You don't look all that old," she said, "Nice to meet you anyway."

"Nice to meet you as well," Azure said, then addressed Cain, "Your people are fighting with the remainder of the Vatican forces. What do you plan on doing, since this particular coven is one of the ones that still adhere to the old ways of your race, they are not one of those young upstarts you were normally sent out to exterminate."

"What else can I do," Cain said as he pulled from their sheaths his twin broadswords and held each in each of his hands, "I haven't used these blades for far too long. I wonder if my skills have rusted."

"They're still as sharp as ever, I'm sure," Azure said, "Since the vampire race shall no longer disintegrate into dust, I shall extend a small helping hand."

"Seras, I need you to gather the injured and bring them to Lord Azure," Cain told the younger vampire, "For he is Azure the Topaz Healer. I'll get you up to speed at a later date, but for now, do as I say, and gather the injured while I wipe out these trash that fight on behalf of a false god."

"I wouldn't really call their god false," Azure said, "Lord Magus doesn't like to be underestimated or insulted, even mildly or accidentally."

"I apologize," Cain said, then began to fade, he addressed the only female of their small group, "Change into something more suitable of the position of Consort of the Night," he was then swallowed up by the shadows, and transported right in the middle of the battle between vampires and the Paladins of the Iscariot Organization.

"What did he mean by what he said?" Seras asked Azure.

"You drank the blood of the King of the Vampires, which can also in some circles be considered as marrying him. So congratulations! Also, what he meant by change into something suitable for your position...well...I guess he expects you to have already integrated the knowledge his blood possessed, and know now how to change your physical appearance, which includes your clothes. He expects you to either be in some form fitting clothes, or armor, whichever you prefer."

"How do I do that exactly, not that I am not aware that we are pressed for time," she said.

"Just will the change to happen," he replied, "And remember, it is not try, it is do."

"*"

Cain was having a blast, he had surprised the foes of his race by simply pouring out his bloodlust in the form of a visible crimson aura that glowed around him, forming shapes and making monsters appear from his energy and body. Hellhounds, tentacles, bats, fangs, mouths, you name it, and it was there. He was a literal one man monster that could rival the most frightening of nightmares any child could come up with. Children were more imaginative than a mere adult after all, and their imaginations could run truly wild. Cain was the equivalent of a genius at imagination of a child, when it came to bringing such monsters to life using his powers, aura, energy, or whatever one wanted to call his abilities, and slight insanity.

The vampires were forced to stop and stare as a black armored and crimson caped individual cut his bloody way through the army of paladins with nary a care. They were soon joined by a second vampire in battle armor, and a member of the Jade Order, none other than Salus Proficio who was known as the healer of healers, and was a bit of an outcast of the Order even though he was the best at what he did.

The battle lasted not as long as the vampires believed that it would, as once all of them were healed Ekidisi made an appearance and engaged the paladins in a battle that they would not forget even in their next lives.

Cain sighed after the battle, he had had a great time cutting the mortals into bite sized pieces, but the time for battles and wars had been over for more than a century. As much as he enjoyed wars, he believed that fights should remain in the shadows away from the communities at large.

The coven were more than joyful at being told that their long lost king had finally been found, and had been returned to them with a little help from the Quad of Night Gods. They volunteered to deliver the news to the capital of the vampire race about the return of the King of the Night. They were sure that the capital would rejoice.

After the coven had left, Cain changed into some modern looking clothing, while Seras did the same, choosing pants instead of shorts. Salus decided to stay for a while longer, another part of him had already returned to Remus and Sirius, it was great to be a god, multiple or otherwise.

"What happens now Cain?" Seras asked her _husband_ a fact that her mind still had a hard time wrapping around.

"We inform Sir Integra that we are finally leaving her services," he replied, then shifted his attention to Salus, "What of you healer god?"

"I'll provide some back up," the healer stated, "You might want to wait for some reinfocements before cleaning up London though."

A short while later the trio entered the office of Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, and Cain simply dropped some resignation papers as a final insult to her and simply left while being followed by not only Seras and Salus, but leaving the compound with a number of soldiers that the Head of the Hellsing Organization thought were loyal to her, as well as the so-called Angel of Death, the butler who had grown dissatisfied with life in the Hellsing Organization.

Harry led the way to Gringotts Bank in order to get some documents as he wanted to provide Cain with a base of operations within London, and what better base was there than one of the Potter properties. The Underworld was a bigger place than it had been more than a hundred years ago, and Cain had a lot of catching up to do. When they got to their destination, Walter Dornez was surprised to find out that there was a world hidden so well from the Hellsing Organization. He wasn't aware that there was more than one community major civilization in the world, that there was more than one major race up until he stepped into Diagon Alley and further inward, into the Bank, the Goblin stronghold itself.

The soldiers milled about outside of the building waiting for their leader, the NoLife King himself, who had not led them in battle, taking on the toughest of opponents while they took out the smaller pieces of trash in the battlezone.

"Salus Proficio to speak with the Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts," Salus said as Cain looked around boredly having seen the innards of the bank before, while Seras continued to look around in wonder and curiosity at the small warriors that ran a bank.

"And what would Salus Proficio want with the Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts?" the Goblin teller that he had approached asked, it was standard proceedure, though he had a nagging feeling that he should know who in the world Salus was but just couldn't for the life of him remember. Then there were his companions, two of them were unknown to him, but the long haired one was unmistakeably a vampire.

"I need to arrange for one of the vacant properties to serve as the London headquarters the King of the Night," Salus simply stated knowing that he would be able to shock the goblin in front of him, which was exactly what happened.

The goblin stood a little bit straighter as he realized the identity of the vampire within the hallowed halls of Gringotts Bank, the vampire being none other than the lost king, the long lost king of the vampire race, the one being that an entire race had spent more lifetimes than any goblin could hope to achieve searching for, and here he was in a bank of all places. Then a thought struck the goblin..

"Did you say that you are Salus Proficio?" the goblin said, he hadn't really been paying attention to the man in front of him's introduction.

"That is indeed what I did say," Salus replied, "Why? Recognize my name from somewhere?"

"It is an honor to meet you," the goblin said while bowing slightly, he checked over some files that appeared at his station, "You appear to be on the list of those welcome to speak with and arrange matters with the Potter account manager."

#

A day or so later, the remainder of the Hellsing Organization was swamped with reports of unnatural activity all over London, there was a sudden influx of abominations, rightfully called vampires. They had come to serve their long lost king, most of whom were from the nobility, those that wanted to gain some favor with the king while at the same time simply serve him.

The Vatican's Iscariot Organization was also informed of the sudden rise in vampire activity and thus decided to send the bulk of their forces to do battle with the forces of darkness as well as their long standing rival the Hellsing Organization and their weapon. Little did they know that both human Organizations' days or hours were numbered, and almost up.

All the vampires knew where to go, which was a rather tall office building that also had some appartments on the upper floors for the use of those that stayed in the building, most notably the penthouse where Cain and Seras stayed. Salus preferred to come and go as he pleased.

The dark of the Magical community knew that something big was going to happen in a few days or so, and thus began Remus' visits from the pitch black werewolf that towered over any that Remus had ever encountered, not only was the pitch black one huge, but also muscled and healthy looking unlike the wolf that Remus saw reflected in the water whenever he was in such a form.

The history of the race he had been denying being a part of for so long had been plagueing his dreams for nights, until the last dream that was clearly not a dream. Where the God of Transformations decreed that he was the second coming of the prophet of the wolves, he was to bring back the race to the once proud global pack that it was.

He didn't know how to start doing what he now believed to be his calling, so he simply decided to take the lesson he had learned to heart and approached a local pack of wolves that kept to themselves, hiding in forests to avoid infecting others with their _disease_. They were surprised to be visited by Remus Lupin, one of the more famous of their kind as he had been permitted to enroll in Hogwarts by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself, while they and their young were not.

There had been hope that the first werewolf in recorded history to attend the prestigious institution was bound for great things, they had been slightly dissappointed when he did nothing for a very very long time, suffering just as they suffered, and shunned just as they had been shunned.

He came to them on a moon free night, devoid of the silver orb in the night sky, the local pack need not fear their transformation. They were more than simply surprised when they were greeted in their little village by a powerful looking Lycanthrope, a proper werewolf, a lycan. They were even more shocked and amazed when the lycan reverted into human form to reveal a more confident Remus Lupin in their midst, the first words that left his lips was that they were not monsters, but wolves.

He told them the history of their race, how it was that they were not what they had for so long perceived themselves to be, and that it was time to return to the old ways, to return to their natures, to nature. He preached and they listened, and spread the word, and soon word reached the highest alpha, the Alpha of all Alphas of the lycanthrope race.

The Lycan Lord as he was simply known was a large white wolf, slighly smaller than Azure's wolf form. He was known as a force to be reckoned with, and was also believed to be one of the, if not the only, child of the night that could end up with a draw in a battle against the NoLife King himself. They were two peas in a pod to say the least.

Where the elves were descendants of their gods, the Lycan Lord was an immortal wolf that had descended from the line of a god, which also made the lycan race relatives of the Mage or magical human House of Black. While normally referred to as the Lycan Lord or simply Lord by his wolves, he was named by Pitch as Orion, a name which the Lycan Lord cherished.

When Orion received word that the history of his race was once again being spread throughout the members of said race, he immediately had some of his people investigate, the result of the investigation surprised him as he too knew about Remus Lupin, and apprently he could be counted on. As for becoming the second coming of the prophet, well there was still time to see if that was really the case or it was just Remus doing his part finally in the greater scheme of things.

Orion then sent word to all those that still kept to the old ways of their race, to send warriors to London, as it was time to cleanse the world and their race alongside their long time rivals and allies the vampires, of the filth that had begun to populate it and were tarnishing the combined name of the dark.

For the first time in the history of both races, did the two leaders meet to work together in the cleansing of their respective races together. Remus being present as he was the catalyst that had set the lycanthrope part in motion, while Salus Proficio decided to sit the meeting out and allow the former school teacher aid his race's Alpha and the NoLife King go about their house cleaning, starting with the streets, catacombs, and basically the whole of the underground of London.

It was time to show the human magicals, those wizards, that they were not merely monsters, but peoples, who were no longer going to take the treatment they had been unjustly receiving sitting down.

#

#

#

- TBC -

"*"

_Took me a long time...but I finally did it...I've got some things in the Real World that has made writing as often as I would like a little bit difficult. I joined the World of the Employed on October 12, 2010. But don't worry my dear dear readers, I'll surely continue my other fics, you (Especially you NANLIT) know me, I have a thing for bulk updates._

_Until Next time!_

_GOAL REACHED!_


End file.
